The fear of the Desert's Uzumaki
by AmusedLight
Summary: Before the Ginza incident, a war occured in the Western Desert, a place where tribes fought against each other and was deemed a place of savages and animals, who were seen as subjects to the Empire. But when a mysterious man appeared and united the tribes against the Empire who ruled over them for years, he changed Falmart forever...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here is the first chapter of my Naruto + Gate Thus the JSDF Fought There! I had this story in my mind and I saw the lack of good stories in this crossover, so I thought of putting my fare share on the table.**

 **This will have a different beginning then other Gate fanfictions, but I doubt that you the reader would care.**

 **Hope you like it.**

 **Arnus Hill**

that Hill, a religious sacred place for the Saderan empire, had just experience a bloodbath.

A week ago, the 2nd battle of Arnus Hill ended up as a disaster.

On one side, were the armies of the Imperial Vassal states. The kingdoms of Elbe, Alguna, Mudwan and nobles off all across the Saderan empire joined together to fight the enemy that was occupying the Hill.

On the other side, was the military of the JSDF also known as the Japanese Self Defense Forces.

Around 300 000 troops fought under the banner of the Allied Kingdoms while only around 10 000 JSDF military personnel were on the defensive. Many imperials thought they would win by their strength of numbers.

But they were wrong.

In a matter of days, over 60 000 men were killed, most of the kings died alongside their countrymen and the allied army fell apart, leaving a power vacuum in the military hierarchy and eventually leading the remaining soldiers to commit desertion and become bandits.

"What kind of nation are we fighting here?" Itami asked as he threw a broken bow away.

"Oi Itami chill out man." Asked his friend and fellow Otaku, Takeo Kurata "Lets finish this patrol and then we go back alright." Kurata smiled.

Itami sighed "Okay…" Itami complied as he was about to turn around but he then saw a flicker of light from a small ridge. The ridge was like half a mile away from them

He quickly grabbed his binoculars and looked through them.

Kurata quickly kneeled down and got into a position to aim at the ridge "What do you see?"

Itami saw 2 men standing there with their horses, first he assumed they were scouts for the enemy but then he saw that they looked…different.

First was their attire clothing, which was entirely different from the normal military outfit of the enemy armies they had faced.

One wore a long blue coat that covered his legs to the knees but he could see that he was wearing a military styled pants, it had short sleeves and it look like he was wearing a…keffiyeh that covered his whole head except his eyes, he wore a belt that was holding something behind his back what he could not see, but was assumed by him as a sword. Lastly he wore black boots.

Then the other guy next to him was the one who held the 2 horses. He wore a ghutrah where you could see his face easily. He also wore an coat but it was open on which Itami could see that he wore an military styled uniform that matched his coat.

Itami was surprised "The hell?"

Kurata turned to Itami "What is it? Itami?"

Itami then saw that both of them spotted Itami and they took off. Not before one of them picked up something Itami would not expect.

One of them was holding a rifle, and to be exact it was an wooden Lee-Enfield British rifle.

Then the 2 unknown scouts took off with their horses

Itami removed his binoculars from his eyes and took a moment to understand what he just saw. He just saw 2 men with old firearms spying over the base. If it meant that this world did contain the weaponry of the 20th century, this could mean problems.

"We need to report back to base, tell them what we just discovered!" Itami said as he quickly began to run back to base.

"Hey wait for me!" Kurata yelled as he began running after Itami.

 **Sadera, Imperial Palace, Throne Room, March 11th 1400**

Emperor Molt was listening to his Minister's Marcus report and it didn't disappointed him. With over 100 000 soldiers of the Allied Kingdoms now dead, wounded or missing and with most of their kings who could've been a potential treat were either dead or missing.

Leaving him as the only absolute ruler.

"All according to plan," Molt stated "Our neighbors can no longer threaten us."

He took a brief pause to think before he gave his next orders.

"Torch all the villages and towns between Arnus Hill and us. Poison the wells and take whatever livestock they may possess and burn all the crops they have. Stop only at the edges of Italica and the formal lands. That should stall the invaders long enough for our armies to be fully rebuild and preventing them from launching an counter attack on us."

"And how about the army? We are in dire need of new men to replace our losses at Arnus." Marcus asked.

"I will order a levy for it, make sure you send it to every part of our empire so we don't fall short on volunteers."

"I see then…but for the scorched earth tactics," Marcus added "Your majesty, I worry that this will cause secession and a severe loss of tax revenues." Marcus spoke his worries out.

"What do you mean Marcus?"

Marcus raised his head "Well there is a problem your majesty, a movement is forming behind Marquis Casel with as goal to replace you as head of the senate."

"And what could they do to stop me huh?" Molt asked.

"Well if they follow the legal procedure and the good amount of people behind them, Marquis Casel and his faction could hold you responsible for the failures for Arnus Hill and recall you on that."

"He could do whatever he wants." The Emperor chuckled "It's only a matter of time when the Inner circle will begin their investigation into him and his entourage. This would be an excellent opportunity to take care of the senate in one full swoop."

Then the sound of doors opening could be heard behind Minister Marcus

"Very well Your Majesty. But I'm not done yet with my report, i-"

"Your Majesty." Exclaimed Princess Pina as she entered the throne room and walking towards her father.

"Pina, my daughter. What can I do for you?"

"I have learned that the Allied Kingdoms armies have met themselves a miserable defeat after facing off against the invaders, who still till this day occupy the Empire's holy land of Arnus Hill for months now. What is your majesty doing in response to this situation." Asked the Princess angrily.

"Obviously we should regather our forces and create a plan to –" A nervous minister Marcus tried to explain.

"Create a plan!?" Pina cuts off the minister from speaking "The enemy is on our doorstep, we must move now!"

"Pina my daughter, you're right." Molt said, cutting of his daughter's rant "However the issue in hand is that unfortunately we know very little about the enemy forces occupying the hill

He took a small pause again and worked out another solution for this situation.

"I know, why don't you and your Order of Rose scout the area for us, see what the situation is from up close." Molt suggested.

"Me?" A surprised Pina asked "With my order?"

"Indeed," the emperor replied with a smug "If your Order can do more than just marching and color guarding…So here's your chance."

A small gasp escaped Pina's mouth at both her father's chance and mockery of her and her order.

She bowed before her father and emperor "Consider the mission done your Majesty."

"Good," Molt began "Now go prepare your Order, don't disappoint me my daughter."

"I won't your majesty." Pina replied with confidence as she walked away towards the door.

Just as she left the throne room, Molt sighed and rubbed his temple slightly "That girl, she tries to prove herself too much urgh…"

The Emperor then stood up from his throne "I say we are done for today-"

"Your Majesty," Minister Marcus interjected "I wasn't done with my report."

Molt raised his eyebrow. He saw that Marcus was being nervous for some reason.

Marcus continued "Our scouts have reported that they spotted our enemies, just outside the outskirts of Arnus Hill."

"So the invaders already sended out scouts? I don't know why you are so nervous about this Marcus. This is what we could've expected from them." Molt pointed out what his minister just said.

"Your Majesty, It weren't the invaders…they recognized them as part of the people of the Western Desert."

It took a moment for Emperor Molt to understand what he just had heard.

Unknown to them, was that Pina was listening on the conversation and she made a small gasp on when she heard minister Marcus mention the Western Desert.

Molt puts his hand under his chin "Are you sure?"

Marcus nodded "They were recognized by their clothing, long blue coats, face coverage and their weaponry."

Molt was thinking for a moment.

Molt slightly clutched his hands "If is what you say is true, that only means one thing," he knew what he was going to confirm, it would cause some concerns in the senate and the ruling class.

"Your majesty, you don't try to say that-"

"He's about to make his move." Molt said "All these years after the failed Desert campaigns, he and his band of rebels are about to come back on the scene," Molt then face palmed "and just at the worst possible time."

Marcus knew how the Emperor didn't want to mention the name of him, but he also knew he couldn't ignore the threat that was 'him'.

So he gave an suggestion "Your Majesty, I suggest we plan a expeditionary force to attack and burn down the villages and towns that are located near the Western Desert borders and, that way we can assure t-"

"Are you out of your mind!" Molt exploded with anger at his minister.

Marcus was shaking in fear "Y-Y-Your Majesty?"

"If we react right now by sending out an expeditionary force, our forces will be stretched thin to much that the invaders could attack our city with ease, also our tactics of intimidating their people doesn't seem to work anymore, he gained many allies after that failed war…"

What he was referring to, was the 'Sand War' and it was still fresh in everyone's minds.

"So what do you prefer we do, Your Majesty?" Marcus asked the Emperor.

Molt took the time to think for what the best option was for this new development.

Then he knew it and said "Let Pina and her order scout the area, also try to keep tabs on the borders of the Western Desert and especially the mountains of Knappnai.

Minister Marcus then tried to convince Molt "But Your Majesty-" But he was then interrupted by the Emperor.

"Trust me Marcus I know what I'm doing, if he finds out about the presence of the invaders on Arnus Hill, he knows that an attack on the Imperial capital would mean a death sentence for his forces, especially if his scouts tell him what happened to the Allied Kingdom's forces."

The emperor stood up "I stand with my decisions, give the orders to our commanders on the field…and Pina."

Marcus bowed "Yes your Majesty."

 **Outside the throne room**

Pina clinched her hands together out of frustration for her father speaking down of her as she just heard what she could run into.

"I will prove myself to you Father even if it means my death for my Empire…" then she thought about the potentiality of the scouts she heard that came from the Western Desert. And she could only think about somebody who she knew came from that part of the lands.

 _'I hope we don't have to fight….'_

 **Outskirts of Rondel , March 11th 2300**

The night fell, meaning people were going to sleep, travelers would stop their tracks to rest.

Except for 2.

The 2 scouts that were spotted by an JSDF patrol, were on their horses as they were hurrying up towards their destination.

"I never expected those people on Arnus Hill to take on the army of the Allied Kingdoms so easily." The man with the ghutrah yelled to his partner so he could understand him.

"Yeah I hear you! But with the weaponry I saw on them, I don't doubt that they are way more advanced than us!" his partner who wore the Keffiyeh replied "That battle must have been way worst then the battle of Al-Basura!"

"You fought in the Sand War?!" his partner asked in surprise.

"Was one of the first to volunteer for the fight against these imperialist pigs, fought from the very beginning to the bitter end of that war!" the Keffiyeh guy replied.

"How was it, I meant the war!" the obvious rookie asked.

The Keffiyeh wearing veteran didn't say for a moment until he spotted a settlement where fire was breathing out smoke.

"There it is!" he pointed out as he ordered his horse to run faster "Come one!" they hurried for the settlement.

 **5 minutes later**

The settlement was a small fire camp which was made of a small group of dozen men who wore similar clothing to of that of the 2 scouts, long blue coats, some wore head coverages like keffiyeh's or they wore none. But they all had similar weapons like the Lee Enfield other design of rifles which were all piled up next to each other.

One of them who was near the fire heard loud stomping and stood up "Something is coming."

The others started grabbing their rifles, but before they could react, the 2 scouts stopped their horses in front of them with their hands up.

"Hold your fire! It's me Kemal." The scout with the keffiyeh said with his hands up.

The men lowered their rifles and got back to the fire, not before they greeted the scouts back for their long mission.

"It's good to see you Kemal. So how are things on Arnus hill?" asked one of the men.

Kemal took a bite from his loaf of bread and chewed on it a few times before swallowing it "It seems that the armies of the Allied Kingdoms….failed, they didn't stood a chance."

The men around the fire nodded, making their suspicions about what happened on Arnus Hill disappear.

"So what now?" asked one of the men.

"Right now all of the Allied kings are either dead or missing. their armies are now in disarray, with no leadership in those ranks the possibility of increasing desertion and bandits will grow without a question." Kemal replied, having experienced this once in the Sand War where bandits tried to attack villages and ransack them.

Kemal turns to his partner and ordered "Write a report about Arnus Hill, tell them what the results were and what is about to happen in the future."

The partner was already writing his report on a small paper and rolled it into a small tube and walks towards the empty cage.

That wasn't supposed to be empty.

He turns to the other "Where's the Pidgeon?"

"You mean this Pidgeon?" came the voice from the dark as it sounded like giggling. The sound of high heels clicking began was being heard.

The men were about to reach their weapons but Kemal ordered them "Wait."

Out of the dark emerged a girl, but not just any girl. It was Rory Mercury: apostle of Emroy, the god of darkness, war, violence, and death and the Pidgeon was resting on her shoulder while she was feeding it.

When they recognized who she was, some of them began to panic.

"Calm down boys! She's not going to hurt us." Kemal tried to calm down the nervous men who thought she was going to take their souls.

Rory giggled and walked towards Kemal before stopping "Hello Kemal, it's been a long time."

Kemal bowed down to her "It has, you holiness." Soon the other men started to bow down to Rory out of fear, which she could sense it.

She walked towards one of the men who was praying to her in fear and she patted her head "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you."

"Even so your holiness, I fear nothing more than your judgement for the afterlife and for my family wellbeing. Please protect them and clean my conscious for the future." The man replied while giving a prayer to her.

Rory giggled and turns back to Kemal "Your men seem like good people."

Kemal still was bowing to her "Yes they are your holiness." He raised his head and spoke "May I ask why we are blessed with your presence?"

Rory giggled "I heard you mention about Arnus Hill, that there are these 'invaders' who crushed the Allied Kingdoms armies. Is that true?" she asked concerning about the rumors and the massive amount of souls she felt pass away.

"Yes it is, we fear that with the armies their leaders out of the picture, that the remaining soldiers will turn into bandits and attack the innocent common people." Kemal replied.

Rory giggled "Is that so? Well what are you planning to do about it?" she asked.

"We wanted to send a Pidgeon to our leaders, to inform them about the situation." He pointed at the Pidgeon "May we have our Pidgeon back?

Rory giggled again and replied "Sure." The Pidgeon was picked up by Kemal's partner and the message was being strapped unto the bird.

Rory turned to Kemal and asked "You said that bandits were around the area right?"

Kemal nodded "Yes there are, why you want to know?"

Rory giggled and started to walk away "Oh nothing, I think I know I will be doing for today." She started to laugh really loudly.

This made some of Kemal's men their spines shiver.

Kemal could only shake his head, knowing that feeling of fear when meeting a holy person for the first time.

Kemal turns to his partner and saw he had the Pidgeon still in his hands.

"What are you waiting for? Release it." Kemal ordered.

The partner nodded and before he let the Pidgeon go free, he whispered to it saying.

"This will be the beginning of the end…."

He released the Pidgeon as it flew away towards the one location the Pidgeon knew.

The Western Desert.

 **Alright! What do you think of the first chapter? I know this is just the beginning but I hope it could be something good in the future.**

 **Leave a comment and I respond to you.**

 **Have a nice day**

 **Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Over the Empire/Western Desert borders, 12th March 1230**

The small Pidgeon was flying as fast as it could towards its destination to deliver the message.

It was currently flying over desert, the Western Desert. It flew over the divined border a little while ago and it was about to reach its destination.

Ara-Samatura, an small town of possibly 20 to 40 buildings where travelers could rest and gather supplies. But it was also an outpost for the Western Desert forces. This town was located on one of the few places where there was enough fertile land to make it a livable area and one of the few places where there sand didn't appear that much. There was some green fields, cattle like cows were walking around and surprisingly a lake nearby. Also there were small places of grain fields were being harvested.

First everybody thought it was impossible to live in the desert, but thanks to research and the new projects the central government had started, more and more fertile land and undiscovered lakes were being found and brought into the new maps, they started to build up small towns and villages and convinced some of its population on the north to come down and build up a new life with new chances of prosperity, on which it worked and almost over a hundred new villages and towns were builded and more revenue was coming in from farming and trade and thousands of people living in those new places.

This was also a plus point for the tribes that were living in the desert, their lives started to become easier with them having more access to recourses like food, water, medicine and infrastructure. Making the possibility for tensions between the settlers and local populations impossible.

Some oasis's were started to pop up on some of these villages where it was rich of underground water sources that were discovered. And it soon attracted even some tourists, mostly from the bigger populated cities in the northern parts, but a small growing amount of outsiders from the Empire started to come in, with of course in secrecy.

The Pidgeon started to go down towards the town and started flying through its most populous place; the market.

Street venders were trying to make a living by selling their fresh products like milk and bread to the local population and even to some travelers. The population were wearing similar clothing to their neighbors in the Empire, but they mostly wore for safety reasons turbans or headscarf's to cover their heads, not their faces though because in their culture it was a little bit offensive to wear something that covered your face fully in public places.

This wasn't the norm to wear headscarf's or a keffiyeh, but duo to weather conditions in the desert, it became more normal to wear these kinds of accessories. Of course you also saw men and women not wearing those accessories for their own free choice.

"I give a good deal!" one vender tried to sell some of his eggs to another vender from out of town "50 silver coins for 100 eggs, you cannot find a better deal anywhere else." Then the Pidgeon flew through the deal making the man almost drop his eggs and yell "Stupid bird!"

The Pidgeon flew through the market further until it reached the military building's roof. The building was the largest building with an tower where the messenger pigeons would go.

The Pidgeon landed on the roof where other Pigeons were in living, it was soon approached by one of the caretakers of the pigeons who noticed that the pigeon was holding a message on its leg.

He took the message of the pigeon's leg and started reading it from where it came from.

"Yassim come here."

A young man came into the room "What is it Jasar?"

"A message from Kemal just arrived," he handed it over to Yassim "It's for the captain."

Yassim nodded "Understood." He went to deliver the message quickly as he could while Jasar grabbed a handful of grain and fed it to the Pidgeon, he smiled as it began to eat it "You did a good delivery little man. You thirsty?"

Yassim walked through the hallways of the building until he arrived at the captain's quarters and he started knocking on the door "Captain Murrei?"

he got a reply "Come in.". Yassim entered the room and in front of him was a man in his 40's who had spiky dark hair and short black beard.

"What is it Yassim? The captain asked as he dropped his pen.

Yassim walked to his bureau and handed him over the paper "A message sir…"

The captain took the paper "From who?" he took his glasses to read it

"Kemal."

The captain quickly realized what that message was about and he started reading it.

Yassim didn't know what the message was about so he asked "Sir-"

The captain stood up and handed the message back over "Bring this message to our courier down the station immediately, the general needs to know this." The captain sounded serious.

"Will do captain." Yassim replied as he opened the door.

"Be quick, he will leave in 20 minutes!" the captain warned. This made Yassim go quicker, since he knew what he was talking about.

Yassim exited the building and started running for the station, that was on the other side of the town.

Choo-choo!

"Oh shit, it's about to leave. I need to hurry." Yassim started running for the station as he ran passed the markets and new houses that were being builded. He ran across some metal rails, which were leading to the station.

Yassim stopped running and looked up and said "Finally! I've arrived." He started walking inside the station and he saw something that kept surprising him even after he saw it multiple times.

He saw the metal bull that was capable of transporting thousand tons of supplies, it was capable of bringing people from the northern cities like Ranat to the border town of Al-Basura. These were called 'trains.'

The train was riding on the metal roads called 'the tracks' which connected all the populated areas with each other so it was easier to transport important supplies throughout the Western Desert. This new technology changed made it easier to bring in supplies in times of need or to transport troops faster to key position cities like in the 'Sand War'

The train workers were currently loading off gallons of water. He noticed that a big amount of munition boxes were on the train, including big shells…

Yassim walked towards one of the workers that was taking a break and asked "Hey buddy, have you seen the courier?"

The worker was smoking a cigarette "Which one?"

"The official one."

The worker pointed out "He's with the locomotive."

Yassim nodded "Thanks." He started walking to the front of the train, where he saw a locomotive who was covered in coal dirt and the courier who was wearing a brown overall and a white ghutrah, he was of Caucasian decent and he wasn't wearing any weapons on him except his family dagger which he carries around.

Yassim smiled "Hey Mikael!" he tried to get his attention.

Mikael saw who called his name and gained a smile on his face "Yassim? Is that you?"

Yassim grinned "The one and only!" they laughed and gave a hug to each other. The locomotive left them alone.

They separated and Mikael took a look at him "Look at yourself, you're a soldier now huh?" He referred to the military outfit Yassim wore, it was sand camo clothing with army boots and a keffiyeh around his neck and a gun holster on his right-side of his hip holding a revolver.

 **(To answer the question of one of the readers of the uniforms, I prefer the uniforms of Battlefield 1, While Kemal and his scout teams wore blue coats, they wore underneath the ottoman empire uniform but with less equipment on it. Sorry if you think I'm too lazy but that's how I am.)**

Yassim smiled embarrassed "Well I just graduated a month ago from the training camp." Yassim admitted.

Mikael smiled "So what? You still decided to join the fight. Why are you here anyway?"

Yassim asked "You're heading straight for High command right?"

Mikael nodded "Yes I am, they are in the Knappnai mountains, attending a meeting with it's local leaders, why something wrong?" He asked, instead of an answer, Yassim pulled out a letter and handed it over to him "What's this?"

"A letter for High command. It's about Arnus Hill."

Mikael eyes widened when he said those last 2 words and nodded "So that's what it is huh? Okay, I will deliver this the moment I arrive there." he said to assure his friend.

Choo-Choo! Both friends looked to see the train was ready to depart.

Mikael turns to his friend "Seems like we're leaving." He offered his hand "See you next time?"

Yassim shook his friend's hand "Sure man, come visit us, my ma would love to see you again."

Mikael laughed as he climbed up the train "Yeah, hey say to your family hi for me okay?" the train started leaving.

Yassim waved "I will, goodbye Mikael!"

"Goodbye Yassim!" Mikael waved as the train started moving faster and it left the station.

The train started going full speed towards its next destination: the Mountains of Knappnia. Which would take some days.

 **Outside Coda village, 14th March 1400**

A convoy of 3 military vehicles were driving through the valley of the Saderan grounds.

The front vehicle was a Mitsubishi Type 73 Light Truck with the cloth roof cover on. the middle vehicle was the Toyota High Mobility vehicle which also had a cloth roof cover.

The last vehicle was the Komatsu LAV Rotational Armored Gun mount on its roof with an additional armour around the gun mount for extra protection and an M2 Browning machine gun placed on top of it.

This was the 3rd Recon Team, one of the 6 teams that were tasked with civil reconnaissance behind enemy lines.

In the front sat Itami. He was in charge of the 3rd recon team after he reported in that he saw 2 individuals with old firearms observing Arnus Hill from a distance, he got himself a 12-men unit to go on one of these missions to scout the area behind enemy lines and try to make contact with any settlements he came across and try to learn their basic lives. Learn their religious faith, politics and economics. And also he was ordered to gather more information about the 'men in blue coats'.

Where were they now with the recon mission?

They currently were on the way back to Coda village, they tried with the directions of Coda village's elder to go to another settlement in the woods which was populated by Elves.

But they arrived too late, when they reached the woods where the Elves were supposed to live, they saw an enormous dragon and fire all around it, before it flew away.

The recon team arrived at the location of the village, only to find burned down foundations and bodies…or what was left of it.

They tried to look for any survivors, but to no avail they found none, until Itami accidently found a survivor when he tried to get some water from the wells but found her in it unconscious.

Normally you would immediately find it horrible that this elf girl just lost everybody she knew in that settlement…but for one person it was direct to opposite.

"Oooh I still can't believe we found an actual elf! A blond elf man!" Kurata exclaimed in happiness "I wonder if she's awake I can ask her maybe out on a date."

In the other vehicles, the rest of the recon team could only shake their heads at their colleague's antics. One specific colleague had enough of it and spoke hear mind.

"SHUT UP Kurata! We don't want to hear fucked up fantasies of your anime addiction right now! Stupid otaku."

Kurata started defending himself "Hey! Leave my anime addiction out of it. Come on Lt give me some backup…Lieutenant?"

Itami was staring through his window at the by going landscape.

"Lieutenant, help a fellow otaku would ya?" Kurata tried to gain his attention.

Itami kept staring through the window before replying to him "Kurata…for once…just shut up."

Kurata looked horrified "What?"

"We just managed to find a survivor, whose family has been wiped alright? She probably has nobody left, nobody to look after her, did you saw how old she looked?" Itami began asking his driver question in a rather strict voice.

Meanwhile everybody who was listening through the radio, was rather surprised at their lieutenants outburst against his fellow otaku. Kuwahara and Furuta were witnessing this first hand and could barely believe that their lieutenant was really being strict on him.

Kurata stopped the vehicle and it made the others stop, slowly everybody started to exit their vehicle and witness it themselves, all except a private who stayed behind to keep tabs on the elf's condition.

Kurata whimpered "u-u-uhm she looked like she was in her late teens?"

Itami nodded "That's right!" he pointed his finger at him "Do you know what kind of time frame we're living in? what kind of army we're fighting? Tell me!"

"We're fighting the armies like ancient Rome!" Kurata answered.

"Precisely! Armies of mediaeval times, if we didn't arrive there first, somebody else would've found her and turn her into either slavery, prostitution or something worse, so for once show some compassion for her for Fuck sake!" Itami yelled as he slammed his fist against the dashboard with anger.

"Okay, okay!" Kurata started waving his hands in surrender "I'll shut up…sorry man."

Itami nodded "Good." He turns around to see basically everybody was at the windows.

He sighed "We'll take a break when we get there." he said "What are you waiting for? Let's go people!" Everybody went back into their transportation.

Kuribayashi entered the vehicle together with Akira Tomita and Mari Kurokawa "Jeez, I never saw that lazy bum that active. Like he experienced something in the past."

The vehicles started to move forwards again. Kuribayashi changed the radio options so that their lieutenant didn't listen on their conversation but they could listen to him if he gave orders.

"Yeah, and what he described back there in the settlement? Like he witnessed something similar." Mari replied to her friend.

Kuribayashi turned to Akira and asked "Say Akira, you know the lieutenant more than us…" she grinned "Care to give some details about him?"

Kurokawa protested "Shino you can't just-"

"It's fine Mari," Akira interjected her "…It's just that he didn't tell me much than that he served…oversea."

"Oversea? Wait you don't mean he? That he-"

"I don't know where," Akira interrupted again "But I do know someone who knows more…Sergeant Major Kuwahara." Akira said as the convoy started driving passed the forests.

"The Sergeant Major? What would he kno-"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Shots fired! Everybody stop!" Itami ordered.

The vehicles stopped their tracks and the only turret gun turns to wherever the shots were heard; the forest. Everybody else quickly got out and pointed their rifles at the forest.

"Where those….gunshots?" asked one of the privates.

"Let's move!" Itami ordered as he began sprinting for where the fire shots came from.

"Wait lieutenant! Urgh!" Kuribayashi groaned as she started following the lieutenant, together with Akira Kurata and one of the privates, Furuta.

Mari was about to follow them too until Kuwahara stopped her and said "No Mari, you stay here, if when we need you, the rest of the squad stay with her."

"Yes sir!" they all complied as the sergeant major went after the others. The rest stayed with the vehicles

Kuribayashi, Kurata, Furuta and Akira, ran through the forest trying to keep up with their lieutenant.

When they saw him, at the end of the forest, they finally caught up with him.

Itami turned around and ordered "Get down! Don't make a sound and stay hidden."

The others did what they were asked and hide behind the bushes with Itami, they started looking into something that they didn't not expected.

A fight between what looked like bandits, and what Itami recognized as one of the blue coats.

It clearly looked like the battle was at its final phase, as only 3 men were standing, 2 bandits and one blue coat, who clearly looked like he was injured.

4 dead bandits laid on the ground and one blue coat was dead, with and half broken spear in his gut and an revolver in his left hand, he must have fired those shots.

The man in the blue coat, who was holding unto a Arabic styled saber that had blood on it, was wearing a keffiyeh around his head, covering him up. But his coat was covered in blood by the stab wounds that he received in his legs and shoulder. The bleu coat looked like he was going to pass out any moment.

The bandits surrounded him, one stood behind him with a spear, and the on in front of him was holding a sword and was laughing.

"Give it up you sand rat! You're a long way from whatever cave you came from." The bandit mocked the blue coat with words.

The blue coat grabbed the lower bottom of his keffiyeh and pulled it down a little but to make room for his mouth and he spits to the bandit in front of him, disrespecting him.

"I will never surrender to the likes of you, I rather die than surrender to you." The blue coat replied to him.

The bandit with the spear charged at him.

Itami yelled "Look out!"

The others in the bushes didn't know what the lieutenant was thinking, but somehow the blue coat seemed to understand him and he turned around.

"What the? He understood Japanese?" Furuta said.

The blue coat's saber broke the spear in half and stabbed the bandit in the chest, piercing his blade through his body. The saber went through the bandit's body that you could see it through his back.

The JSDF were a little bit horrified by this, as they never saw somebody die in this way.

The blue coat pulled the swords off the bandit and turned around quickly to the last bandit.

The bandit took the opportunity took take a swing at him and managed to slash the blue coat in the chest.

"Argh!" the keffiyeh wearing man fell down to the ground, on his face. Lying there without moving. The last bandit walked over to him and raised his sword above his head with an insane smile.

"Prepare to die in stranger's land you filthy damned towelhead!" the bandit yelled.

Kuribayashi was horrified on what was going to happen and she was about to take the shot. No matter if she was going to get into problems, she didn't want to let that happen.

"DIE!" the bandit brought down his sword as he was about to decapitate his victim.

Itami turns to his unit and saw that Kuribayashi was aiming and about to fire her rifle.

She was about to pull the trigger.

"Kuribayashi don't!"

BANG!

The bandit gasped as he dropped his swords and fell sideways to the ground.

Kuwahara saw arrived at the scene, and saw what happened and heard the gunshot, he looked from where it came from and was shocked to see it.

Itami was angry "Kuribayashi!"

She protested "I swear! I didn't fire a shot."

"Sir it wasn't Kuribayashi who fired it." Kuwahara pointed at the scene "Look!"

All the JSDF personnel looked to what he pointed at and saw that the blue coat with an spear in his gut, was holding his revolver to the direction of the dead bandit, with the barrel still smoking. And he didn't wore a facial coverage, he was a young surprisingly dark-skinned with short black hair and a short shaven beard.

The wounded man dropped the revolver to the ground.

Itami ordered "Check the bodies!" he quickly ran for the blue coat with the keffiyeh.

He turns the body around and checked for his pulse "Get Mari over here!"

Kuwahara turns to Kurata and ordered "Kurata go!"

Kurata was frozen for what he saw but then got himself together and nodded "Y-yes sir!" he started running to get Kurokawa.

Itami puts the head of the blue coat in his arms and unwrapped the keffiyeh off to reveal it was an young man with a clean shaven head and no beard, he had brown skin.

Kurokawa arrived and ran for the lieutenant "Lieutenant!" she lowered herself to his level "What's his status?"

"He got multiple stab wounds, he just got a blade to the chest not 5 minutes ago." Itami recalled what he saw of the blue coated fighter.

The man's eyes opened and he gasped for air.

"He's awake." Itami said, he started speaking to him "Hey buddy, buddy listen to me okay? We want to help you."

The man was about to reach for his dagger, but he slightly understood what he had said and he reached for his pocket and roamed in it for a while.

Akira was about to do something but Itami raised his hand to halt him, the fighter pulled out a paper.

Itami knew what he was going to do and he started shaking his head "No no you're going to be okay buddy. You're not going to die." He tried to prevent this from happening…again.

The young fighter's hand started trembling and slightly puts it into one of Itami's pockets.

He then smiled before he started closing his eyes.

"Hey hey HEY! Don't you die on me!" Itami turns to Kurowara "Do something."

Kurokawa nodded and started ripping the man's torso clothing until she could see his chest.

When she shredded the shirt, she was horrified what she saw and could only stare at it for a moment. The sword wound had basically opened up the chest an enormous wound.

She grabbed for a band of bandages and started stop the bleeding with pressing on it with a handful of bandages. She then noticed the man started breathing very hard until his ribs pushed out a final breath.

Kurokawa turns her head slowly towards Itami and the young man who wasn't breathing anymore…he passed away.

Kurokawa noticed that Itami had this look on his face a look of emptiness and hopelessness.

Itami lays the head of the fallen fighter slowly on the ground and stood up.

"Akira. Get a body bag. We're taking his body with us." Itami ordered him.

Akira nodded and went to the truck to pick one up.

"Hey calm down!" Itami and Kurokawa heard. They turned around to see that Kuribayashi, the sergeant major and Furuta were trying to hold back the only surviving blue coat was trying to get up.

The man began ranting in his native language. He was repeating the name 'Karim' sounded like he was trying to call out to his friend, and by the looks of it, even trying to reach to him.

Kurokawa was about to stand up and bring the news to him, but Itami beat him to it.

Kurokawa saw how Itami ordered the others to back off and let him do the talking, Itami kneeled down and began shaking his head, the man started shaking no as he started to deny that his friend was no more but he then starts to cry and suddenly Itami gave him a hand of support to let the man cry.

This action quietly impressed the rest of the unit and it started to bring up a question around: What is his story?

 **Coda Village, 14th March 1500**

After they arrived, Itami warned the village elder about the fire dragon and in response he noticed some panicking faces from the other villagers, as some of the started to raise questions and become nervous but only to be told to calm down by the village elder.

Then he brought the elder to one of the trucks and showed the young unconscious elf in the trunk.

"Don't get me wrong, I feel bad for her for losing her family, but we cannot take an elf into our village. Besides we're planning to flee away at this moment." The village elder said.

"Hmm Why?" Itami asked.

"If the fire Dragon has tasted blood, it will continue to attack any village or town it will find." The elder explained. Itami turned his head to the village and indeed saw that people started to gather their belongings and throw it into their cart wagons.

Itami nodded "I understand." He turns back "But I do need to ask you about something."

"Consider that you warned us about the fire dragon, you can ask me anything. What is it?" the elder asked.

"Follow me." Itami said, he brought the elder to the back of the high mobility vehicle and opened up the backdoor. In the back was a large bag, what looked like it contain something long and bright, it looked human and next to the bag was a young dark skinned man with something on his mouth that looked like help him breath. He was covered in bandages and a piece of the spear was stuck in his gut. He was being helped by Kurokawa.

The elder looked confused on what he saw and asked "What is this?

Itami started to ask "Right before we arrived here, we encountered a fight between what looked like bandits and these men in blue coats," he pulled out one from the long blue coats from the back of the truck.

The elder's eyes widened as he took the coat and inspected it "No…It can't be," the elder gave the coat back "Mister where did this fight occurred?"

"Just 1 kilometer from here." Itami replied.

"Who is in the bag?" the elder asked.

Itami tried to avoid the question by saying "There is no bod-"

"Please don't try to fool me son," the elder sighed "I've seen these before."

Itami turns to Kurokawa who nodded to him.

Itami grabbed one of the zippers and opened the bag, revealing the head of the dead man.

The elder looked saddened and puts his hand on the man's face "Oh Karim…rest in peace."

Itami was surprised "You know him?"

The elder nodded "Karim Akaseem, a young man from the Western Desert, a good kid who coms often here to buy some supplies for his travels. But I never expected him to be allied to the Western Desert."

When the elder mentioned the Western Desert, he took his chance and asked "Sir, for the last few days we are trying to find out more about these 'bleu coat' wearing people, and find out anything about the Western Desert, can you give us any information about these people?"

The elder seemed to look concentrated on the body of Karim and the wounded comrade next to him "This can only mean one thing…."

"Mister?" Itami asked.

The elder turns back to Itami who held a SMLE rifle in his hand and showed it to him "Do you recognize this weapon?"

The elder observed it "Ah this is weapon, yeah that is what they use. Not that I have seen it in action." The elder said.

Itami was on the right track "So you can tell us more?"

"I can, but right now I need to help my people get themselves ready, help me first and I tell you when we're far away from here." The elder offered.

Itami sighed but complied "Alright." He reached for the door "Let's go."

"AAAARGH!" the dark skinned man suddenly woke up screaming as he started to reach for the wound where the spear was at. Just as the man started crying in pain, a floating cart wagon arrived at the village gate. With a certain blue haired young mage.

Itami quickly climbed into the truck and asked "What's wrong? Why is he screaming?"

Kurokawa started to check for his spear wound and noticed that it got worse "The wound must've had made internal damage, to the extend it's hard to tell, but if we don't do something fast about it we might lose him." She explained the situation.

"Can't you just give him something to help him?" Itami asked as he tried to keep the man down.

She gave a stern look "I can give morphine, but It will only calm him down temporary, we need to pull the spear out or it could inflict more damage." She said as she pulled out some rubber gloves and she puts them on.

She started to take off the bandages a little bit until she saw the skin around it. She grabbed for it and turns to Itami "On 3, use your strength to keep him down, no matter how much he struggles."

Itami nodded "Got it." Just as they were about to start, the blue haired was at the edge of the open truck and was witnessing it all.

"AAARGH!" the man yelled in agony as Kurokawa was trying to remove the spear out of his gut with Itami trying to hold him down with every power he had in his arms.

"Any progress Mari!" Itami asked, as he kept the man down.

Kurokawa began greeting her teeth as she was trying her best "It's stuck!"

The man managed to get one of his arms free and try to swing at Itami who dodged it and kept his arm down.

The blue haired mage stepped onto the truck and this took the attention of Itami and Kurokawa.

The blue haired took a look at the wound and said "He's in much pain."

Itami turns to the people outside who were witnessing it "Hey! Who let this girl in? get her out of here!"

"Wait mister!" the elder intervened "Lelei is a mage, maybe she can help you."

Itami saw that the man was still struggling in pain and decided to try it, he looks at the girl "Hey what's your name?"

The girls looked at Itami and replied "My name is Lelei La Lalenda."

"You're mage right?" he asked.

Lelei nodded.

"Can you put a spell on him like anesthetics?" Mari asked.

"Anesthetics…you mean sleeping gas?" Lelei asked, surprising the 2 Japanese.

"Uhm yeah! That's it." Itami replied. The man began struggling again "Do it quick please!"

Lelei nodded and pointed her staff at the dark skinned man and magic started to come out.

The truck started to glow.

 **10 minutes later**

Kurokawa threw out the broken spear, it was covered in blood.

Kurokawa started to cover up the wounds with new bandages.

When she was done, the fast operation was an success, the internal bleeding stopped and the young man was not in life danger. He right now was sleeping out of exhaustion.

Itami sighed out of relief, that the man wasn't going to die.

Lelei looked at the man, who's stomach was covered in bandages and she just saw an operation in first hand "How is he?"

Kurokawa smiled "He's exhausted but he will be fine," she looks to Lelei "If it weren't for you we wouldn't done it."

Lelei nodded "I think I will go back to my teacher now." She was about to leave the truck until a hand grabbed hers.

"Wait." She heard and she turns around to see the dark skinned man was awake.

He smiled "You're….Lelei right?" he asked with breathing hard between his words.

Lelei turns to him "Yeah I am." She replied, the man puts his other hand over hers.

"…Thank you….Thank you for saving me…." He said before he passed out of exhaustion.

Mari looked at Lelei who stood up and puts the man's hands back on his body and said "You just rest mister. And you're welcome." She jumped out of the truck. Leaving Mari and Itami alone.

Mari asked "Do you think this man will give you the answers about that scout unit you spotted lieutenant?" she looked at the resting dark skinned man.

Itami nodded "I don't know but it is a beginning." He climbed out of the truck.

Itami ordered his unit "Okay everyone let's get this convoy moving will ya!"

 **Mountains of Knappnia, 14th March 1645**

Mikael just exited the train and was riding a horse up to the mountains, which was a long way trip. As the mountain ways were long and often dangerous, only the ones who knew this area could get through without the risk of dying.

On the way, Mikael heard loud explosions, he turns his head and saw that the same fire practicing were happening on the mountain Tango, one of the unused mountains that was now target practice. The guns he couldn't see, but the impact was indeed great, with large parts of rocks were falling of the mountain.

Mikael finally arrived at the entrance of a cave and he mounted his horse.

He entered the cave and was met by 2 blue coat members who halted him, Mikael in response grabbed into his pocket and ID-card and showed it to them, making the 2 go out of the way and let him through.

The cave was a network of hallways, with multiple rooms with different purposes like weapons caches, training grounds, lessons etc. he even passed through the artillery positions where he could hear the firing of it. Mikael was nearing his final destination;

the briefing room.

Mikael knocked on the door and received "Come in."

Mikael entered the briefing room, where he was met with different leaders, of tribes to groups and high ranking members of the central government. They all looked at the young courier, listening what he was about to say.

Mikael was waving an letter "We've got some news."

 **Ending of today's chapter, hope you like it. I promise that 'he' will be mentioned so don't worry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Refugee settlement, 14th March 2100**

It was night and the miles long convoy of refugees from Coda Village decided to take a rest and set up camp for tonight. They were being accompanied by the JSDF who were invited by the refugees to socialize with them.

The settlement was surrounded the wagon carts and the purple light the flowers were giving, which was one of the most beautiful things the Japanese had ever seen.

While some of Coda's villagers started to cook up the many dishes they were preparing, people started to make a large circle around a large fire.

They started to distribute the dishes and everybody started to eat.

Itami, Kuribayashi and Tomita sat in the circle, together with the blue haired mage Lelei and her master Cato.

Itami took a bite from his chicken leg and start chewing.

Kuribayashi looked disgusted by Itami's habit of eating and puts her portion away "I think I'll pass for now."

Tomita finished his dish and took a sip from his bottle of water. He puts down the water and made a satisfying sigh, he then turns to Kuribayashi and asked "Are you really going to waste that?"

Kuribayashi shook her head "No," she stood up "I'm going to see how Mari is doing." She walked away from the seen "See you guys later." She said.

The guys waved her and they turned around to see a girl walk towards the village elder.

The elder smiled and asked her "What is young girl?"

The girl cheerfully asked "Can you tell us a story?"

The elder chuckled "Sure, which on?"

"The one about the Western Desert. The Anasazi." She asked with gleeful eyes.

When that name was named, people around them started to smile, the men laughed at that name, knowing the story would be fun to hear.

The kids started begging for the story to be told and the teenage girls started dreaming and blushing when they heard that name, even some of their mothers couldn't help but blush also.

Clearly this was a well-known story.

The men of JSDF looked around them and see that this person must be well known.

For Itami, this was something worth hearing, since it was about the Western Desert so he asked "Who are the Anasazi?

"That my friend is a long story." A voice from behind answered his question.

The JSDF turned around to see it was the dark skinned fighter, he wasn't wearing his blue coat but he wore his wide trousers and his shirt, under his shirt he was wearing thick bandages that covered his wounds. He was being helped by Kuribayashi and Kurokawa.

The man was being sat down between Itami and Kuribayashi who sat next to him. He received a plate of food from one of the refugees who said to him "Thank you for protecting our village 3 years ago." He bowed to him.

The dark skinned man nodded to him and he said to the elder "I think it's good to tell the story, giving these folks of the JSDF some background of my cause." The dark skinned said with a sense of pride in his voice.

The elder nodded and patted the girl's head and stood up, he walked to the fire and started to tell the story.

The elder began "Years ago, the Western desert was once part of the Anasazi kingdom, which could rival the Saderan Empire at one point. While the Saderans were ruling over their lands with an iron fist, the Anasazi's were known for as being openness, kindness and honorable people, who were more unified among their people then anywhere around the Empire. The country was known to be the capital heaven for much of its art, science and culture that provided Falmart with all of it. All thanks to the sultan "

The blue coat smiled out of pride. The JSDF narrowed at this guy's attitude thinking he might be arrogant, but boy they were wrong.

"Then one day, their beloved sultan Adilah was visited by a wealthy merchant, who looked like somebody from outside the kingdom. Offered him in his palace new weaponry and other plans. When he saw those plans he heard this merchant's plan."

"When the sultan heard his plans, he refused to do any business with him. Saying that it would be the downfall of the kingdom, while he was against this merchant's plan, the people of the higher class and the military class liked these plans of the merchant and decided to collude with him…they overthrew the Sultan and chaos erupted in the kingdom."

The elders and adults saddened at that part of the story, they still remembered on how chaotic those times were.

"In that chaos, the Anasazi tribes who were loyal to the Sultan started to rebel against the new dictatorship. Who on that time was being supported by the Saderan Empire."

The dark man clutched his hand.

"The merchant used his weapons and allies to wipe out any resistance, big or small his weapons destroyed thousands of lives, hundreds of villages, he encouraged violence against innocent people. Men, women…children."

One of the elders started to weep her eyes, knowing the stories well.

"The dictatorship started getting more cozy with the Empire especially the elite, the merchant and the Emperor decided to split the lands into 2, the Empire would get the parts in the south to the east, and the Dictatorship got the northern parts. They launched a dozens of military campaigns to oppress the tribes and the northern population. Also here thousands of people were slaughtered, and villages were burned. All of the cities that were filled with art and science were either razed or fortified, the tribes had to hide or run all together across the desert and hoping not to confront one of their former friends, or being enslaved by their enemies."

"All of these atrocities were being perpetrated in the times known as "The Days of Bloody Tears"

All of the refugees closed their eyes and started making small prayers, for the innocent whose lives were thrown away for nothing.

The JSDF didn't had to figure out on what the Elder meant by, the Western Desert sounded like a brutal warzone that was conquered by tribalism, brutal dictatorship and misery for the local population. And all of this because of power hungry people from the higher class.

This reminded Itami his first tour as an member of the JSDF in the middle east…

"But then he came..." The elder got to the part everybody loved.

The children looked excited while everybody else looked happy for their kids looking up to him.

"He appeared out of nowhere and helped out a group of Anasazi from being enslaved by members of the dictatorship, they say he slayed his first prey with an sword and a…pistol I believe?" the elder asked.

Itami was about to show his pistol but the dark skinned man pulled out his revolver faster. It was a Webley-Fosbery Self-Cocking Automatic Revolver.

The elder nodded "Like that one, he slayed a group of government henchmen and left one alive, to let him tell that he won't stand for this madness again. He began a war in the desert with the allies he gathered around him. He attacked government convoys that contained slaves, money and weapons, he attacked outposts, supply depos and even the palaces of high ranking nobles and members of the dictatorship in the desert and around it."

The JSDF see that these guys in the desert seem to be successful of fighting their enemies with Guerilla tactics, which sounds like what other organizations would've used like in the middle east.

"And after a year of attacks, ambushes and skirmishes, the final blow was dealt when large amount of rebel groups from all over the desert came together to take the capital city: Jilachi."

'Jilachi' was one of the most deadliest battles that were ever fought, some of the refugees had told what kind of fight it was to the Coda residents. Jilachi was the largest city in the Western Desert, perhaps the largest in Falmart with almost a million people living in it. It was located in the north with access to the sea, it was near the Margha peninsula that was just a few miles of the coast of the independent island of Kufra. Where most people fled from the violence.

"They mentioned that the air was filled with black smoke that came from burning buildings who were just pulverized by the flying objects that landed on their houses."

"The streets were filled with bodies on both sides of the fighting forces, with gunfire making it impossible to come on the streets."

"All of that ended when the rebels took over the capital city by taking over the palace and arresting the merchant and his allies. The military leaders, the nobles, whoever supported the authoritarian regime was arrested or fled to the Imperial capital."

Some of the older generations started to smile on that. It was perhaps the first time the little man stood up and won.

"Then after Jilachi, the previous Emperor decided to enter the war by sending over an massive force of troops to the southern important outpost of Al-Basura, preparing a full scale invasion, they began first to slaughter the refugees of the Western Desert who fled to areas around Coda, Rondel and Arnus hill."

Some of the JSDF gritted their teeth's when they heard that.

"When word reached to Jilachi, the leader of the rebels called in a massive counter attack, hundreds of thousands of rebel volunteers and hundreds of catapults."

 _'catapults?'_ the JSDF thought to themselves.

"The first day of the battle of Al-Basura, hundreds of flying objects landed on the imperial army, obliterating their forces in half. As if the gods had ordered lightning on them." The elder said.

Kuribayashi whispered to Mari "Those catapults, do you think they were…"

Mari whispered back "I don't know, but let's hear the rest of the story."

"uh-hum!" the elder cleared his throat to get the attention of the 2 JSDF girls.

They both bowed their heads and said "We're sorry, please continue."

The elder nodded and continued "After that, hundreds of cavalries arose from the desert and began their assault on the remaining Imperial forces, they fought the Imperialists with swords and guns…with their leader leading them into a swift victory. On that day, the Empire lost control over the Western Desert and the Anasazi Republic was born."

The refugees started clapping and cheering it. Seems like the Empire wasn't that popular among the local population.

One man raised his beer and yelled "Thee hoorays for the Anasazi!"

The young crowd yelled "Hooray! Hooray! Hooray!"

 **Battlefield 1 - Soundtrack - Zajdi Zajdi**

The elder holds his hands up for the crowd to be quite "All this was not possible for this one man…a man who was a teen at the time, stood up for the right of the simple men and women…he unified the warring tribes, he who brought stability to the country, he who supported education, prosperity and modernization. A chance to give people, no matter if they are human or non-human. He gave a chance to live in harmony with people of all different varieties. He who abolished slavery and gave the Anasazi their land, their freedom and more what they never expected…He did not take power to become an Sultan…but he became for the Anasazi the 'Father' of them."

Itami smiled, he somehow started to like the guy for giving these people their freedom and possibly even giving them a voice. He started to drink his water.

"What's this man's name?" Kuwahara asked, he was taking notes so he could take this back to base.

"He's known as the Father of the Anasazi, of the Republic, but his real name on what he goes by is…."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

 **The Knappnia Mountains, briefing room 14th March 2200**

The leaders of the tribes, military and other anti-imperialists fighting forces were just given the news about the situation in and around Arnus Hill and possibly outcome of the failed military operation of the Allied Kingdoms and the fallout of its remaining military forces.

One of them, Kassam al-Atura, a local tribe leader was wearing a turban and traditional Anasazi clothing and a pair of glasses which made his eye vision better "What threat can these deserters be to our national security?" he asked.

Mikael stood in attention and replied "By the received message and known information, their target seem to be the city of Italica, not one our towns or villages are at a stake of danger."

Kassam nodded "So what's the worst case scenario?"

"That this could cause problems on our border." Another tribal leader spoke out, it was Kafu Aslani, a man with a beard and a black ghutrah on his head, he also wore traditional clothing but in different colors to represent his tribe "If they are done with ransacking Italica, it will only be a matter of time when they start to come over our borders and try to create havoc, and we don't have that much troops to cover every town and village in our southern province." He stated with worry, which some people around him agreed on.

"But we cannot just send over troops to Italica or any other settlement, it can cause a provocation and maybe even military actions from the Empire. We're still recovering from the last war 3 years ago when we decided to take in the fleeing Warrior Bunnies." Kassam commented.

"Let me remind you we lost a minimum of our forces to the 'Sand War' Kassam. And it was that animal Zorzal who attacked us, not the entire Empire but just Zorzal, he was on an Imperial campaign to expend his 'collection' of…you know what I'm talking about." Kafu ended with venom in his mouth. He was one of the hardline anti-Imperialists. His tribe were one of the first to fight in both 'the Liberation War' and the 'Sand War' against the Empire.

Kassam on the other hand, wasn't an Empire loving man, but he also wasn't an interventionist who just wanted to fight the Empire all day long, his tribe had also sacrificed much to the wars, but he also was an believer in diplomacy, trying to prevent unneedful military actions as much as possible.

"I'm not saying we shouldn't bring in these women and children in as refugees from a life of slavery, but I am concerned of a possible new conflict that could emerge if we send out a large amount of troops into the region. It could brew out into a new war." Kassam said, trying to give his point of view. On which he got support from some of the tribal leaders.

Kafu replied "Are you just trying to oppose me for the history our tribes had before the Liberation War?" this came out of nowhere and caused Kassam to stand up and yell at him.

"How dare you to-"

"SILENCE!" someone yelled. Everybody and both tribal leader turned to the end of the table, seeing that a person in in Anasazi clothing and blond hair was looking through the open window with his back turned against them.

He turned around and it was revealed to be 28 year old Naruto Uzumaki, War hero of the Liberation war, Father of the Anasazi and birth giver to the modern Anasazi Republic.

He then spoke "Don't you two dare to bring back the old feuds that had destroyed this country for decades, you should think of the martyr's their families."

The 2 tribal leaders bowed their heads in shame and sat down.

Naruto pulled out a file that contained obtained information from his spies in the Imperial capital "I understand that on the issue of intervening against the Empire's scorch tactics will be questioned by the papers like the 'The people's Republic' or 'The Fighter' , the students of Adilah university, the politicians in the Assembly and even among members of this meeting." He mentioned.

Even though Naruto was rather popular among the population, he did gain criticism from all of these people, but instead of interfering, he said once to a journalist that he didn't mind criticism and openly supported Free Speech.

Kassam spoke out on his comment "It's not that the most of us are against you Naruto, it's just that we generally fear of possibly causing some tensions with our diplomatic allies in the east and the north."

"And on that I fully understand Kassam. I really appreciate your concerns." Naruto said "but, we also need to know if these new developments could be a threat to our national security."

Kaju then spoke "Does that mean that we should intervene?"

Naruto shook his head "No, what I mean is that we need to prepare ourselves in the future, because right now if we attack, we can possibly face off an escalation between us and the men on Arnus Hill. And with what happened the Allied Kingdoms…"

"We can expect the same if we go the wrong way." Another tribal leader and close friend to Naruto, Zadja Qanda said, she was one of the few female tribe leaders who fought from the very beginning of the Liberation war to the end of the Sand war. She was a tanned woman with no headscarf on her and wore also traditional clothing and had a reputation of being rather 'ruthless' against Imperial forces for her treatment of men with 'sexual offences'

"What do you suggest we do?" Zadja asked. This question was everyone's mind.

Naruto was thinking for a minute before saying "I need to think about this."

One of the military leaders stood up "I will say this meeting will be adjourned for now."

Everybody stood up and started to exit the room, leaving Mikael, Naruto, Zadja and one of Naruto's top colonels , Kazat Margabi.

The doors closed behind the last man who left the room.

Naruto began to speak to himself "If what Kemal says is true..."

Zadja eyes narrowed "Then what?" she asked, she knew if Naruto was thinking like this his suspicion sometimes were correct "Naruto, what are you talking about?"

Naruto turns to Mikael "Where did that bird brought that message from Kemal?"

Mikael stuttered "Uhm Ara-Samatura."

Naruto clicked his fingers and went to the table and grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper and began writing, he gestured Mikael to come to him.

"Go back to that town, let it be delivered to Kemal soon as possible." Naruto gave the paper to him "And make sure, that this letter flies in the air."

Mikael saluted Naruto "Will do Sir!"

Naruto pointed out "Go then." He said, the young courier started exiting the room, leaving 2 out of the 3 left people confused.

Kazat asked "What was in that letter sir?" Naruto instead of answering opened the door to his bedroom and they followed him. They followed him into his closet and saw him opening a crate.

He pulled out weapons, his family Tantō, which was given to him by his deceased mother when he was 10 and his weapon of choice, the Barrett M107CQ sniper, he received that weapon from one of his tours in the middle east from an fighter who retired from the battlefield.

He slung the rifle around his back and picked up 8 magazines and a 9mm semi-automatic pistol and 10 magazines of it and puts it into his bag.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Zadja asked.

"Kazat, prepare an mobile unit to move out, make sure they are armed to the teeth and say to them to meet me at the assembly point in 2 hours." Naruto ordered as he also grabbed a pack of cigarettes, which he got from way back…

Zadja was losing her patience "Naruto, what are you planning?..."

Naruto stood up and walked past Zadja "I'm going to meet these people."

Zadja though he was crazy "What! Haven't you heard that report?" she yelled at him following "They took out minimum 60 000 men, possibly 120 000 in total."

"More and more reason to make contact with them first before something bad could happen." He said with Zadja following her and Kazat leaving the room. Naruto grabbed his coat and started to undress himself.

Zadja stopped and puts her hand in front of her eyes "What reason do you have to come in contact with these people? Who knows that they won't kill you if they saw you with those weapons?" she asked.

Naruto was dressed in his sand camo clothing and took on his blue coat. He wore a gun holster and ammo patches on his body and exited the dress room with Zadja still following him, trying to convince him to stop.

Naruto smirked "We weren't that troubled when you saw me naked the first time." He remarked. She instantly blushed and puts her hands down.

"That was 10 years ago! I had to clean you up when the tribesmen found you in the middle of the desert! Besides you weren't even awake at that moment." She replied back.

"Jealous?" Naruto asked with a shit grin "Ever since I became a hero to this nation, you seem to be very warry of my reputation."

Zadja looked at him with fuming eyes "Me? Jealous? Of you? Ha!" she crossed her arms and turned around "Why should I be jealous of you? You're the Father of the Anasazi! The founder of the Republic. So why should I be jealous of you giving attention to everybody…"

"Except for you?" Naruto said in her ear. Making her jump and comment "What no! what are you trying to say?"

Naruto just watched as she began one of her rants again.

"What do I have to be jealous for? For you being praised by the people in the northern states? By the free slaves who thank you for their freedom, or even those Warrior Bunnies, especially that one with her tits going against your chest and she starts flirting at you in front of me, like she's teasing me-" she was cut off.

By Naruto, who started to kiss her on the mouth, catching her off guard. She gave up and took the kiss with passion.

They stopped kissing and Naruto said "And? Jealous now?"

She smiled "You know I cannot be mad at you." They both laughed.

Then she asked "But why Naruto?" she puts her hand on his cheek "Why go there and risk of being shot?"

Naruto took her hand and stroked it "Because this can mean something to me important." They departed and he reached the door.

"Wait." He stopped and turned around to listen to Zadja.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

Naruto puts it simple "It's time for a reunion, why not join me?"

She sat on the bed and shook her head "Can't, I need to leave for Jilachi, meeting up with the Prime Minister."

Naruto nodded "Okay then." He turned around. He then felt her grabbing him from behind and grinding her body against him.

"You know…" she purred "We don't have to leave on bad terms…" her hand slipped to his crotch.

She whispered into his ears "Let me show you my waysss…."

Naruto grinned and turned around "I think I can do that, an half hour should be enough?" he asked with a grin, remembering the last time.

She gave a smug "More like 2 hours if you ask me." She teased.

"Oh you asked for it." Naruto picked her up in a bridal style, making her yelp before she started kissing her lover and he close the door and locking it.

 **Okay people this was the 3rd chapter! for Naruto's love life I let you decide on my poll! Should Naruto have only 1 lover, a harem or just multiple relationship. Poll will come soon and I will be working on my other 2 stories. Leave a comment please below and hope you liked it.**

 **Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Refugee settlement, 15th March 0030**

Everybody was sleeping, the refugees were resting out as much as they could as the journey to their destination wasn't that far away anymore, the elder had told the JSDF that they had to go to Kitacho.

Itami was sitting in the campfire all alone. He was not sleepy but was rather in deep thought.

"Itami."

He got out of his trance and looked who it was, it was Kuwahara, Itami's second in command.

"Do you mind?" Kuwahara asked as he sat next to him.

Itami shook his head "Nah, make yourself comfortable."

Kuwahara pulled out a flask of whiskey and took a sip from it.

"Whiskey?" Itami guessed with a smirk.

Kuwahara nodded and passed it to him "Yes it is."

"Which year?" Itami asked before taking a jug at it for himself.

"1899." Kuwahara replied.

Itami took the flask from of his mouth out of surprise "That old? How do you manage to get that?"

"Remember I told you about the guy I met in Scotland? Well he sended my a bottle, he has a cellar where he keeps some of his best bottles of whiskey around. He sended me one of good wishes."

"Do all Scottish folks drink Whiskey?" Itami joked as he took another sip from it.

"I don't know but I believe most of them." Kuwahara said as he took back the flask out of Itami and took another sip from it.

"Ah yes, now I remember. After the deployment you travelled to Scotland to visit him."

He took the flask out of his mouth and wiped his mouth clean "I was mostly involved in rather more stabilizing mission, Haiti I was doing peacekeeping and rumble removal after that earthquake, I then also was in Nepal for a short time as a ceasefire observer between the government and communist rebels at the last phase of it. And after that I went back home taking care of my family." Kuwahara explained, he was a known veteran that has probably more experience than anyone else in the Recon team.

"And what about you? I heard you were a married man. What happened?" Kuwahara asked.

Itami chuckled "Well, it was a good marriage. But after a few months of how should I say 'turbulent mistakes' we decided to divorce. That doesn't mean I don't care about her. I still send her money so she can pay the rent. The reason why we divorced was when I was deployed to South Sudan as observer for the ceasefire. After a few months I was cleared to return back home but it could not be saved anymore."

"That sucks man, but hey at least you 2 don't hate each other to the bones." Kuwahara said.

"About marriage, I heard your daughter is about to get hitched. Right?" Itami asked.

Kuwahara laughed "Yeah she is. I'm very proud of her. She met this guy in Tokyo. Good guy, not an Otaku. No offense."

"Don't sweat about it." Itami waved it off.

"She just wished that he was there to witness it….Itami….Do you think this 'Father is-"

"I don't know, all that we know now is that he shares his name, he's been pronounced dead for a year now since Raqqa fell. And this person has been known here for almost a decade. So it can't be him." Itami followed up the reasons why he thinks it can't be him.

"Maybe the time frames here are different then on Earth. They never found his body…"

"Like hundreds of others, let me remind you that they bombed that place with every bomb they got. So finding a body of him there is like finding a nail in a dune of straws." Itami said in return "He didn't even bother to call us after he got dishonorable discharge for what he did in Baghdad."

"I would also be angry if I was kicked out of the army for saving possibly dozens of lives. Especially when he had to break the news to his friends in Samawah."

"Even that, he still didn't call us back."

"Like you would decline an opportunity to work with an special task force organized by the United Nations…"

"Don't forget he quite that job after the bombings that happened in our former post in Iraq, and he decided to go there by himself. Traveling from Kuwait to meet up with his contacts he made with the Iraqi army. He was warned multiple times by the Japanese government to cease his activities there. but he simply gave them a 'fuck you' and severed all contacts after he went over the Syrian border. Meeting up with the anti-ISIS groups."

"The Demon Samurai ." Kuwahara reminded that name "I still remember that name they gave him.

As Naruto was a talented sniper, he had been causing havoc among ISIS terrorists, killing groups of them in small occupied towns and sometimes even killing the executioners who were about to behead somebody. He even came by the villages where he struck to stay there, giving protection to them until he saw them arrive.

He did this in a routine way, finding targets, taking them out and call it in to the local authorities anonymously. Leaving no traces for as long as he could.

That ended when somebody photographed him sniping enemies from a building, and sended it to the news media. Naruto quickly made a reputation for himself. A Iraq War veteran from the far East, returning to the front to fight ISIS.

First he was seen as another volunteer who came to Iraq to fight terrorist like many did. But that changed when the Iraqi army started to count all the kills Naruto had made an astonishing discovery.

He had made over 210 confirmed kills in the 6 months since he arrived in Iraq. Not only did the Iraqi army confirm those numbers, but also the CIA and M16 had said the numbers were true. Making this demand the confirmation from the world if Naruto Uzumaki was real.

And Japan had answered yes, they confirmed his existence and had released his background and military history, showing him to be an veteran of the Iraq occupation, who served in Samawah with the JSDF.

Many Asian reporters rushed to Iraq, trying to find Naruto. But the Iraq government said they couldn't find him anywhere or even guarantee the safety of so many reporters on the front.

Naruto became somehow more of a threat to ISIS, so they started giving him the name 'The Demon Samurai' they gave him that because he was carrying a Tantō which doesn't make him a samurai and showed how stupid ISIS was.

A spoke person of ISIS said that it is the duty of all Muslims to try kill the man who was killing believers and they would be awarded 50 million dollars. But of course nobody bought this bullshit and the speaker who announced the bounty on him was shot in the head the next day in Ramadi.

Naruto had fought from Ramadi to Mosul. Sometimes he fought side by side with other anti-ISIS forces like the Iraqi army. Giving sniper cover for the advancing army.

Naruto crossed the Iraqi-Syrian border, where he was spotted again, outside of Raqqa with members of the Peshmerga and other volunteers. This brought the final decision for the government. They revoked Naruto's citizenship. Causing massive outcry from the public which most members of the Diet did not expected, most of these protesters were conservatives and army veterans. Making public opinion split in two on Naruto's citizenship but the pro-Pacifist government did made its final decision, taking Naruto's citizenship and people demanding for new elections for the coming year.

But that news was nothing going to be compared after the latest news was brought up. The leader of ISIS was captured, but Naruto Uzumaki was killed in action. The details remained classified but the Kurds had clarified he died.

"I remember a media shit storm after his death, the news coverage by the West was all about the terrorist while news media in the middle east were focusing on him." Itami sighed. His friend did not even get to have a burial in his own country because of the lack of citizenship.

"At least he died like a hero…for the people in the middle east." Kuwahara tried to shed some light.

Itami smiled "He did." Naruto's heroism was very appreciated, Kurdish and Iraqi forces who met Naruto had sended out pictures on social media "Rest in peace brother." In their respective language but also in English and Japanese.

A street was named after him and he was given a heroes funeral in Erbil while they hadn't found much of his remains, they did found some of his clothing that were turn off. With thousands of people coming to visit his funeral. All over the region people came to pay their respect for him. Even some individuals of the west came from all over the world to give their last goodbyes.

After the final numbers were released, it showed that Naruto had an estimated over 540 confirmed sniper kills and a great number of unconfirmed combat kills in times when he was in close combat in both Iraq and Syria for 3 and half year. Earning the title as the most deadliest sniper in modern warfare.

Naruto officially died at the age of 28. But with this new evidence…

"Have you tried to visit his grave?" Itami asked his old friend.

Kuwahara nodded "I actually did, I first went to Samawah. There I was greeted by some of the elders who recognized me and gave me their condolence's for the passing of him. Then one of their cousins was generous enough to escort me there safely. I was there and saw his grave, it was surrounded by letters of people that wish him a peaceful afterlife."

"Looks like he's pretty much a hero there."

"Oh he is." Kuwahara said as he took another sip from the flask.

Then 2 of the privates came walking by, finishing their patrol "We're done with our patrol Lieutenant."

"Good," Itami and Kuwahara stood up and started stretching "Get Furuta and Tomita to take it over for you. We're taking a nap."

"Yes sir."

Itami and Kuwahara walked towards the truck and opened, seeing that the elf was sleeping on her back while the dark skinned man was sleeping with his back against the wall, he was holding on his dagger and his revolver lied next to him.

"You think this guy will tell us more?" Kuwahara asked.

"Maybe, but hopefully with his help we can find more answers then questions." Itami said as he closed the door.

 **Near the Anasazi/Saderan border, military convoy, 0500**

A convoy of different vehicles were speeding across the green landscape, they just entered the Saderan empire by going through the Anasazi controlled mountain checkpoints and were going for the assembling point where they should meet up Kemal and his team of scouts.

In the back of the convoy was an green camouflaged Pierce-Arrow Armoured Lorry with on back of it an Vickers Naval 2-pdr automatic gun as anti-aircraft. Around 3 men were sitting on the top of the lorry and around the flak gun. There was also an Maxim gun emplaced into the front.

Then there was the RNAS Armored Car, where 5 people could fit in. 1 driver and 4 gunners. It's main gun was the 1x 8mm Hotchkiss Heavy MG, and the sides of the car were covered by light 1x 7.7mm Hotchkiss M1909 machine guns. It also had green camouflage paint on it.

A truck with a group of 10 men, all of them wore drab green uniforms **(The Turning tides uniforms of the Ottoman Empire in Battlefield 1)** they drove behind the leading vehicle.

The front vehicle was an scout M30 without the hood, Naruto sat in the passenger seat as he sat next to the driver. And behind them was a man managing the Vicker machine gun.

Naruto was in deep thought. Thinking on what he was about to run into. The possibility of reconnecting with the people he had left when he died 10 years ago in Syria.

The folks he met in his tour in Iraq with the JSDF, the special forces operators he befriended in all around the world, the students all over Europe, America and the Middle East and the soldiers he fought with in both the Iraqi army and Kurdish Peshmerga against ISIS.

"God damnit…" Naruto cursed. The memories started to flash around his mind, he didn't had the best childhood and had so much bad luck growing up.

Before he even was born, his father died from a illness when Naruto turned 9 years old, before that their parents came from different backgrounds, but they shared the same beliefs.

Kushina came from a traditional family that supported the idea of an army.

Minato came to Japan at a young age, he was a mixed race child of both Japanese and Caucasian backgrounds. He actually was from the States and had a dual citizenship but couldn't the army.

Kushina left her house out of an family dispute and took her Tantō with her as a reminder who she was. Minato actually met her at a restaurant where she sat al alone, how? He worked at that restaurant.

They both started to hang out, fall in love and got married. They had their first child; Naruto. But after another family dispute between Minato's family and Kushina. Minato's family took off back to the States, leaving Minato and Kushina alone with Naruto on their own.

But when Minato fell ill, Kushina was pregnant of their second child, Narumi. When she gave birth to Narumi, Kushina had lost a lot of blood and it resulted of her dying after giving birth, before she passed away, Naruto managed to speak with her one last time on her sick bed. And the one thing he remembered her say was:

 _'Whatever you do Naruto, never forget who you are and never give in to the anger, or else you will become nothing more than anger itself.'_

Naruto was given the Tantō as a reminder to his mother. The only thing he was left with was his sister Narumi.

Naruto and Narumi stayed in an orphanage that was run by a family named the Yakushi, who were a religious family that mixed Shintoism and other religious beliefs like Christianity.

 **(To conclude, I do not support religious teachings in my stories, this is a small part of the story so please don't keyboard warrior me at those direct messages.)**

While in the orphanage, Naruto first didn't bought those stories until his teacher Kabuto started teaching them one day in class about the afterlife. That brought Naruto to his attention as he did not believe what experts would say is only an endless sleep, which didn't seem to comfort Naruto. So he started to read some of those religious texts, some parts of the scriptures he didn't believe but other parts touched him. Even though he learned these religious books from his head didn't meant it convinced him to convert to one of these religions, it simply brought him an answer…

Narumi gave no attention to it as she looked up to Naruto and most of the time was playing around with the other kids. Naruto and Narumi never separated unless it was for classes.

But that changed all, when Naruto was 14 and Narumi was 4, an family from the UK who were on a business trip decided to adopt Narumi.

It was one of the hardest moments of Naruto's life, saying farewell to her baby sister who he probably would never see again. But when they gave each other a last hug and Naruto saw her leave in a car, he broke down.

After a few months he met best friend Yōji Itami, a fellow teenager who was only 5 years older than him but also had an horrible childhood where he told him that his mother killed his father out of self-defense, and when she became so crazy she was sent into an mental institution.

They got each other backs, they went to the same school like any other normal friendship would go.

They friendship was unbreakable, they even joined the JSDF together, and both were in the same tour in Iraq. In Samawah where he was tasked to help and support the rebuilding of the city, it was one of the less violent or better peaceful places in Iraq. This made it possible for him to try explore the city and its people.

Before their deployment, Naruto remembered that Itami graduated from a mediocre college with mediocre grades. After finishing officer training, where he ranked second from the last and became a Second Lieutenant. His work performance was considered barely acceptable, so a frustrated superior ordered him through Ranger training. Where he barely passed.

Naruto on the other hand graduated from mediocre college as 1st. he took training in CQC and was assigned to the sniper corps. He passed there with flying colors. He earned the rank Lieutenant before their deployment. Naruto did on first hand declined Ranger training, reason was that he already made enough money already and didn't want to have too much paperwork.

Of course he did not stay in Samawah all the time, because he didn't had any reason to go back to Japan for the breaks, he went most of his time being security by the embassy in Baghdad or visiting his friend in the consulate in Erbil. By this he experienced his 'baptism by fire' when he began to witness and participate in some of the firefights between extremists and coalition troops while he was in Baghdad mostly. Making him the only JSDF soldier to ever fully fight in a combat zone.

This of course was kept secret duo Japan's pacifists who were looking for leverage of 'loose troops creating havoc'

It all began with his second tour. Naruto's luck of keeping it a secret ran out when on his day off, walking around Baghdad's market, he didn't get the hostile attention unlike the American and British who received death glares from the local population for certain reasons.

That market wasn't that far away from a hospital. Naruto had his M14 EBR with him, he also had an berretta 9M with him and of course he took his Tantō with him. All of it for protection.

All these guns he got where from an woman he met in the Green Zone when he was escorting a government official. This all occurred in his first tour when a woman, who was an American said she saw 'potential' in Naruto. Naruto never got the chance to ask the woman's name before he had to leave.

Of course he hide those weapons in a giant black bag to conceal them from the public eye.

Shots were fired and people started running away in panic, giving Naruto the opportunity to get his weapons out and follow the sound of bullets go off. It was coming from the hospital. He took the initiative and went inside the place and started following the trail of gunfire and dead bodies.

Naruto discovered it was a group of terrorists who were going after a cleric who spoke highly of the new elected parliament, this brought an price on his head.

Naruto knew it risky, but took the decision to try save as many lives as he could.

Even if it cost him is life….

The whole neighborhood watched on how it was going to unfold from the outside, when US troops finally arrived, Naruto already exited the hospital by the front door, with blood on his pants and torso covered in blood, but what got the US troops attention was the Tantō knife which was dripping blood off it.

First the US troops thought he was an insurgent and ordered him to stand down. They took him for questioning and discovered he was an off duty JSDF soldier. So they turned him over to the JSDF in Samawah. First high command wanted to promote him for performances, this also came with felicitations from both JSDF and US troops who gave him a thumbs up. Even the citizens of Samawah who had family in Baghdad say to send their kind regards to him, which was not common to hear.

He even got a kind letter from the cleric who he had saved. Which was very uncommon, especially from the clerics to some extent.

But then an special election in Japan happened, and the new government, which was very pacifistic started pulling back the troops slowly and 1 minister named Mizuki Kōhara started barraging the JSDF. She undouble an opportunistic bitch who wanted to use people like Naruto as a reason why the JSDF should not be used.

Naruto didn't like her. Especially after what she had done. She and her allies in the government started to make the JSDF and Naruto in particular look like a bunch of 'out of control nationalists who want to go back to the old gruesome days of the Empire.' And unfortunate for him, she got what she wished. Naruto got demoted and dishonorable discharged for disobeying orders. Which got heavy reactions from both Japan and Iraq.

Naruto could only sigh as he was forced to leave the country and say farewell to his friends. His 2 years serving in Iraq were perhaps his best years, not because he was an war freak or something , but because he actually made more friends there, then anywhere else.

Like he belonged to something…

"Commander are you alright?" the driver asked, breaking him from his mind.

Naruto turned his head to the driver "Yes, yes I'm fine just…thinking." He replied. They kept driving forwards.

"Hey I see a fire!" the gunner said, indeed a settlement was seen in front of them.

Naruto ordered "That must be Kemal, move it soldier."

"Right commander!"

The vehicles gave a little bit more gas as they started driving towards the settlement that was in the woods.

They stopped to see it was a camp containing dead bodies on what looked like bandits. The only people who were standing were Kemal's people.

And Naruto saw Kemal arguing with one of his guys about something.

Naruto got out of the car and walked straight to Kemal, ignoring the scene of one of Kemal's men pulling out an revolver and killing an surviving bandit that tried to crawl away.

"What do you mean they're both gone?!" Kemal yelled at his subordinate "I want to you to search every inch of these woods. NOW!"

"Yes sir!" the soldier saluted before taking off.

"Kemal what's the problem?" Naruto asked. Kemal turned around and sighed.

"Hey Naruto, I'm sorry I've got some bad news, Karim and Jakim are both missing."

"Damn it." Naruto looked around and saw the bodies of dead bandits "Have you found any clues?"

"The village of Coda has been abandoned. Nobody is there anymore. With the dragon of course, but we did manage to find this." Kemal brought Naruto to the road by escorting him first through the bushes.

Kemal pointed out to the ground, where tier marks were visible. Naruto kneeled down and examined those tier tracks.

He got back up and asked "When did you arrive here?"

"After we've checked out Coda Village, around an hour or so."

"They must've left the village not too long ago." Naruto tried to calculate it.

"What if they're to go towards their families?" asked one of Kemal's men.

"I doubt that. All the villages between Arnus hill and the capital are targeted by the Imperialists. so going to these villages would be suicidal." Kemal argued the possibility of where they could go."

"Kitacho, they're heading for Kitacho."

"Kitacho? That place is bandit country. What do they have to find there? the only thing you can find there is…the abandoned rail station." Kemal just realized.

"They must think the train still goes there." Naruto started to think the possibility of the villagers, the JSDF and the missing men "We're going for Kitacho, let's move!"

Everybody got back unto their horses and vehicles. Naruto hopped into his seat, before they could leave, Kemal came by with his horse and asked "Naruto, what about Karim and Jakim?"

"If I know what happened, then we don't have to fear for our boys. But we do need to fear for a massacre." Naruto yelled "Pigeon!"

A soldier with an pigeon came running and Naruto started to say "Send this to Al-Basura. Send the Behemoth to Kitacho. Say it's urgent."

"Yes sir!" the soldier wrote the message and tied it up around the pigeon. The pigeon flew away.

"The behemoth? Isn't that overkill?" Kemal questioned Naruto's new order.

"Believe me Kemal," Naruto said, the motor started to run "This is barely overkill. To Kitacho!"

The cars started driving towards Kitacho. Where in a matter of few hours, the Fire Dragon, the JSDF and Naruto would meet each other, possibly changing the fate of Falmart all together.

 **That's it for today, I'm sorry if you're confused with Naruto's age or something like that, I understand but I tried to keep Naruto under the age of 30, since I could not turn him into 25 for obvious reasons. I also will say that the Harem will maybe consist of Naruto characters, but I will put in Gate characters first. Maybe also an 3rd crossover…**

 **Hope you like it and peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Road to Kitacho, 15th of March. 1500**

The JSDF were on the road towards the town of Kitacho, and on the way they met an interesting person. Rory Mercury; and girl in gothic styled clothing who was apparently an holy religious person.

After an awkward altercation where Itami tried to get Rory out of his lap and precisely more his 'private parts'. After convincing Rory to sit next to him, they continued to drive towards Kitacho.

The vehicle in the back, where Kuribayashi, Kurokawa and Tomita sat in the seats while in the back where the dark skinned man whose name was Jakim, the unconscious elf and the body of Jakim's partner with Lelei sitting beside the body and was casting a spell on it.

the body bag was covered in a blueish aura cloud. And it started going into the bag like it was being absorbed by the body.

"Done." Lelei said, she turned to Jakim who was watching his dead buddy in the body bag.

"So you cast a freezing spell on him?" Jakim asked the young mage.

Lelei nodded "Yes, his body will not decompose for the next 3 days and nights. I should say I cannot redo that spell again so you need to bury him before the-"

"I know." Jakim patted the body bag of his fallen friend. He bowed his head to her "Thanks Lelei."

She nodded with a neutral expression "You're welcome."

Tomita witnessed the whole scene and couldn't help but smile. He may never had experienced a death from close by but he did felt touched by the carefulness of one's fallen friend's body.

Kuribayashi saw that Tomita was focusing to the back. She decided to ask something to break the time "Hey Tomita, I've got a question for you."

"Yeah, what is it?" Tomita asked.

"Yesterday, I eavesdropped the conversation between Kuwahara and Itami-"

"Eh! Are you stupid?" Tomita replied.

"Hear me out first. I heard them talk about their previous deployments. I never thought that otaku had gone to Iraq."

"Well," Kurokawa began "I heard most of the troops that served in Iraq didn't want to talk about that."

"I know," she paused for a brief moment while she slightly gripped her the bottom of her rifle "But I heard them talk about Naruto Uzumaki."

Tomita raised his eyebrows out of surprise and asked "The Demon Samurai?"

She nodded and the 3 Japanese soldiers getting into a conversation, without them even knowing that Jakim was secretly listening to their talk when he heard them say that name.

"Yes I heard them talk about him, like they know each other. I must be honest I don't trust this so when we return to base I am going to have to call my sister."

"Why?"

"So she can send me some documentary…" Kuribayashi answered in an odd way. Leaving Kurokawa and Tomita hanging with the question _'what documentary?'_

The drove for another ten minutes until a town was on their sights.

"That's it. Kitacho station." Lelei said, she turns to the driver Tomita "When will we arrive there?"

"At this pace, I would say about an half hour or so." He answered. Then the radio went off with Itami's voice.

 **"Alright people, our destination is just a few clicks away from here. Stay sharp, we don't know what we can expect here."**

Tomita replied "Roger that Lieutenant." The JSDF started following the road to Kitacho station, escorting the refugees there.

 **Kitacho station, 15th of March. 1545**

When they arrived in the center of the town, they noticed it was quiet…very quiet. The buildings looked abandoned and the streets were empty.

The elder walked towards Itami who exited the vehicle and explained "I don't understand, Kitacho was supposed to be one of the busiest places of this province. Especially with the metal tracks." The elder pointed at the railroad tracks that they saw.

Itami scanned his surroundings, he noticed something was odd about this town. It felt like they were being watched…

"Something is not right." Itami then saw something move quickly, like a person. He then turned to the roof and saw a person with an bow and arrow with fire, aiming it at the last wagon that was blocking the entrance.

Itami quickly realized and yelled "IT'S AN AMBUSH!"

Then a flaming arrow came out of nowhere and landed on the wagon and it cached on fire. The other side where the other entrance was also then blocked by an carriage wagon that came out of nowhere. And that caught on fire by another flamed arrow.

He quickly realized that they were trapped and were in the open. Itami turned around and saw the only cover the villagers could get was inside the station building.

He grabbed the elder by the shoulder "Get everybody inside that building! We'll cover you!"

The elder nodded and screamed "Everybody inside!"

All the refugees got of their wagon's and ran for the station building.

On the roofs, dozens of bandits with crossbows were aiming at the fleeing refugees. They fired their crossbows and an rain of arrows landed on the civilians. Among them, One man took 3 to the back and fell down to his death. A mother who tried protect her kids took an arrow to the back of her head and landed on her kids.

Kuribayashi saw the archer's and aimed her rifle at the roof and fired a couple of shots at the rooftops. She managed to hit one archer in the chest who leaned forwards and fall of the rooftop.

Kuribayashi went to the fallen mother and escorted the kids to safety. When the kids reached the building she heard a loud scream and turned around to see a bandit ran towards her with this look in his eyes was about to slam his sword against her.

'CLANG!'

One of the truck gunners started to fire at the archers, giving the trapped civilians the chance to run into the building. One of the arrows managed to hit the gunner in the shoulder and the gunner had to yield in pain. He grabbed the machine gun and closed the roof door and locked himself inside.

Right now small groups of bandits came out of the buildings and ran for the station building.

"Don't let them get to close!" Kuwahara yelled as he, Furuta and Tomita began firing at the attacking bandits. They all started to drop or go to cover.

Kurokawa got herself inside the vehicle where the wounded Elf was in. she took several of the children in for cover and before she locked the door she drew out her pistol and fired an incoming bandit several times in the stomach.

She closed the door and locked it from the inside. She looked at the back and noticed the children where in fear and were holding each other and she noticed that Lelei was there to comfort them.

She noticed one person wasn't there "Where's Jakim?"

Lelei shook her head, not knowing where he went.

The skirmish went on as Itami and the rest of the JSDF got most of the refugees inside the building. The JSDF were firing at the incoming enemies while to keep the bandits from a distance.

"Men in green! Surrender now!" the leader of the bandits stepped forward with Kuribayashi. She wasn't wearing a helmet and there was a knife pointed at her throat and a gag in her mouth to prevent her speak "Come out now or else she dies!" he threatened while keeping Kuribayashi under headlock.

Itami eyes widened and then gritted his teeth "Damn it." He cursed. He turned to his men who stopped firing their rifles as they saw Kuribayashi was held hostage. He noticed that Rory was behind Tomita and the others, staring how the situation was going to unfold. He also didn't see Kurokawa, Lelei and Jakim.

Kuwahara turned to Itami "What do we do lieutenant?"

Itami was thinking. From where he could see was that they got themselves in a shitty situation, with them being surrounded, outmanned by the bandits and with civilians they couldn't just go out and fight. Fearing it would put the innocent lives at stake.

"Lieutenant." He turned around to see it was Jakim coming towards him with his revolver in his hand.

"Where were you?"

Jakim ignored his question and said "Okay, this may sound crazy but you got to listen to me. You and me need to come out there, without weapons and talk to these guys."

"Are you stupid? These guys will kill them on the spot." Kurata protested "Lieutenant, I say we take out the bastards right here, right now."

Kuwahara thought that Kurata's suggestion was stupid "We don't have the ammo for it. Besides we cannot risk the lives of the others. Look." The veteran pointed out at the trucks, seeing that some of the JSDF like Kurokawa locked themselves inside the trucks with some of the civilians.

"We shoot now, we'll lose lives in a matter of minutes." Kuwahara argued.

"But if we don't then we'll-"

"QUITE! Let me think." Itami silenced both of them "…Okay, Jakim, you take the lead. I'll be your second."

Jakim nodded and puts the revolver back underneath his blue coat. Itami dropped his rifle to the ground and puts his pistol in the back of his pants, concealing it as he puts his upper clothing over it to cover it.

They both stood up and started walking out of the building. With their hands up. Itami noticed that Jakim looked confident so he asked "Why are you not nervous? We could die here."

Jakim's didn't gave a respond. But he then said "Just trust me."

Itami didn't understand him but followed him anyway. As the bandits started to regroup and come closer to the station building. Figures started lurking up the buildings, towards the archers. With their knives out.

The 2 stopped in front of the leader as one of the bandits went to them and frisked them. Finding their pistols and took it of them.

The leader smiled like a crazed man "So Jakim, it's been a long time hasn't it? Old friend."

"You know this guy?" Itami asked.

"His name is Kasil, a former captain of the Imperial-backed regime we overthrew. He came out of my village…he fled our country when our government started hunting for him and the other remaining officers who turned rogue." Jakim explained.

"You probably liked it when there was a price on my head don't you?" Kasil grinned while he was stroking Kuribayashi's hair with his creepy smile "Where is Karim huh? You don't usually separate that much do you?"

Jakim didn't gave a verbal reaction, but rather an eye glare.

This made Kasil smile "Oh he's dead? Too bad." He said sarcastically as he was chuckling. This made Jakim seething. He looked over Kasil's shoulder to notice that an small sparkle of light was flickering on an empty rooftop.

Jakim started to raise his hands higher up.

"You think I will let you all go out of here alive?" Kasil turned to Jakim and said "So you give up huh?" he chuckled "I wonder how Naruto Uzumaki would say about this. Would he be ashamed of it?"

Jakim took a moment to breath before closing his hand.

Then shit went down.

The bandit next to Kasil received an bullet to the head as he dropped to the ground. Other bandits who were on the ground also started to get shot out of nowhere.

Then on the roofs, the blue coats started stabbing the archers in the guts or they pushed them off the roof.

Some of the bandits took run for it. They were under fire by the blue coats who were hiding on the rooftops.

The RNAS armored car drove in front of an group of fleeing bandits. The main MG started aiming for the bandits and started firing.

The bandits started receiving gunshot wounds to the chest, arms and knees as most of them died on spot.

3 Anasazi soldiers exited the vehicle with their guns and started firing at the surviving bandits who were now trying to flee from them.

When the last of the bandits were shot and killed. Only Kasil was left over who still had his knife over Kuribayashi's throat. But now instead of an grin on his face, it was replaced by an strangely neutral expression.

"Actually-" someone began. Itami turned towards the rooftop of the station where he saw an man standing in an blue coat and wore a keffiyeh around his neck and wore a bandana around his head, he also had an belt around his body where he had an concealed pistol in its holster. And he had his Tantō with him which was connected to his belt.

"-I was rather depending on it." Naruto said as he jumped of the roof and landed with both feet on the ground. He started walking towards Kasil and the others.

Naruto walked passed an surprised Itami and spoke directly to Kasil "So Kasil, it's been a while hasn't?"

"Naruto, now this is very clever." Kasil said "The first time we met each other was when I was tasked to hunt you down."

"And now you're the hunted. Indeed it is clever." Naruto said as he pulled out his pistol.

Naruto and Kasil had a stare off for a moment. Going through the situation on how they would plan their next move.

"Then I hope you like it how I cut her throat!" Kasil yelled as he started to move his knife close to Kuribayashi's throat.

BANG!

Naruto had his pistol drawn out and it's barrel was releasing a puff of smoke.

Kuribayashi had her eyes closed the moment she thought she was going to die. She didn't felt the blade cut her throat, instead she opened her eyes and felt the grip around her throat was loosening and the man was taking his distance from her.

THUD!

Kasil fell down on his back, with an bullet wound in his head. A clean headshot ended his life in a second. Kuribayashi lost control of her legs and fell down on her knees out of exhaustion.

Naruto walked over to Kasil's body ad fired another 3 shots to the chest.

"You should've surrendered when you had the chance Kasil." Naruto muttered as he puts the pistol back into his holster as the rest of the convoy started to arrive. Kurokawa went to Kuribayashi side and started to check on her.

Itami started to approach Naruto "Naruto?...Is that you?"

Naruto turned around and saw who it was. He smirked and said "Itami, I knew they would send you over here."

"But you died-"

"Fire Dragon!" an Anasazi fighter warned as he saw the fire dragon flying up in the sky.

Naruto quickly took action and ordered "Get those trucks moving, fire at the dragon and distract it! The rest of you get the civilians to safety!"

Itami turned to his team "Kuwahara! Get the refugees out of that station!"

"But sir-"

Naruto instead yelled "NOW! That place will be the first place the dragon will attack!"

The fire dragon started come down.

"There it comes! Open fire!" the armored truck with the anti-aircraft gun started firing shells in the air, trying to hit the dragon and to stall it.

The dragon was hit in the head a couple of times, making it break of the attack to dodge the shots.

The Anasazi ground troops either fired their rifles and machine guns against the dragon or they were trying to bring the refugees to safety.

The streets was filled with panicking people who were trying to find a hiding spot as the JSDF went inside their vehicles and started moving and shooting together with the Anasazi vehicles.

Naruto, Itami and Kemal got in the M30, Kemal was the driver, Itami went for the gun and Naruto went for the passenger seat.

"Hit it!"

Kemal puts his foot on the gas pedal and drove away from the town into the open area with the other vehicles.

Itami cocker the vicker and started aiming for the dragon "Do you think it will come towards us?"

The dragon changed its course from the town to the trucks.

"I hope that answers your question." Naruto replied "We need to stall that beast as long as we can!"

"Can't we just shoot it down?" Itami asked.

Naruto shook his head "Nah, our bullets won't be able to do any damage to it. So we need to distract it as long as we can until the Behemoth arrives."

"Behemoth?"

"You'll see it for yourself, on the meantime use your radio to spread the word to your team!" Naruto yelled as he out his sniper rifle from the back.

Itami nodded as he grabbed his radio "All units, we need to draw the attention of the dragon of from the town to us."

 _"Can't we just shoot it down?"_ Tomita asked through the radio.

"No, we need to distract it as long as possible. Until reinforcements arrive."

 _"Why do we need to wait for reinforcements?"_ Kuribayashi asked.

Naruto took the radio of Itami and said "Because I've called in the support of the behemoth. So stall the fucker as long as you can!" Naruto handed back the radio to Itami.

"You heard the man, fire at will!"

Without hesitation, everybody started firing their guns against the dragon while also trying to avoid the fire blasts of the dragon who was trying to kill them. Some began sticking their bodies out of the windows to start firing their arms against the dragon trying to give some damage to it.

Itami kept firing at dragon with the Vicker MG "Naruto."

Naruto fired his sniper once and replied "What?"

"Why do you still look like you're in your 20's? shouldn't you be in your 40's or something?"

"Nah man, when I got here I actually was back 18 years old for some reason!" He gained a shit grin "In the 10 years I have spent here, you don't know what's life like!"

Itami fired another set of rounds "Well you only have been dead for 1 year back on Earth. So nothing have changed that much. Except for this."

"What changed?" Naruto asked.

Itami smiled "You had earned the title of deadliest sniper of the world with over 540 confirmed kills. Congratulations Naruto!"

Naruto shrugged it off "Well that must've pissed of my Russian friend."

 _"Lieutenant! Smoke's coming from the tracks!"_ One of the JSDF privates warned the officers.

Kemal took a sharp left to avoid the fires and yelled "The behemoth has arrived! We need to warn it."

"Get to it then!" Naruto ordered as the jeep started to drive towards the behemoth.

The Behemoth armored train was equipped with steel armor which made it near to impossible to take it out easily. The train is divided into 4 sections. The front car, the engine and coal car, and the two similar rear cars. In the center is the engine and coal car which holds only one slot, the driver who has control of the speed, direction, the whistle, and a 57 mm gun configured for indirect fire. An 8 mm Heavy machine gun in the front. The rear turret in the middle car contains an anti-aircraft gun while the rear turret in the last car contains a 20mm autocannon. The train was armed to the teeth, making it an killing machine on tracks.

"Woaw…" was the only thing Itami could say.

"Impressive ain't she?" Kemal asked "Say hello to the Canavar. The Beast of Al-Basura!"

The jeep started driving next to the front cart where the locomotive was. The Canavar's front was the basic engine train of a normal train so the locomotive could see the jeep driving next to them. Because of the sound of the engine, they couldn't be able talk, instead Naruto started to give hand signs.

 _'Dragon above you, aim for the head, wings or eyes._

The locomotive nodded and turned to his partners "Spread the word. Aim for the head, wings and eyes."

The co-locomotive saluted "Right!" the co-locomotive opened the door to the other carts and began to spread the new orders they received.

Soon every gun was starting to aim for the dragon. Just as an rocket missile from the JSDF missed the big dragon.

Naruto was disappointed "I've worked with grunts before but how can you miss a target this big!"

Itami laughed nervously "Well…they weren't pushed to the limit like this." Both Iraqi veterans could only agree.

"FIRE!" the cannons of the Canavar released a rain of fire against the fire dragon. And out of nowhere Rory used her scythe to change the direction of the misfired missile.

The dragon took a full hit to the belly and chest, but the most effective hit was the rocket missile that hit the left arm. The left arm was torn off by the explosion and it was roaring in pain by the damage it received on the belly as the damage was so severe it started to bleed.

The dragon fled the scene as it flew away in the air. Far away from the scene.

The jeep stopped, also did the rest of the both Anasazi forces and JSDF.

Kurata opened the door and asked "Is it over?"

Naruto exited the jeep and answered "No. it's not over. That beast is still alive, but right now let's bury the dead."

 **Outside Kitacho, 15th of March 2000**

It was night, as the last grave was finished. The usual purple glow was rising from the ground into the sky as prayers were being given by an preacher.

67 people were massacred by the ambush that was set by the bandits. It could have been more if the Anasazi hadn't arrived. The memorial was being attended by everybody, including the Canavar's crew.

The preaching's were being given surprisingly by Naruto, who was reciting verses out of his small book that contained different parts of all religious texts he had studied, the verses which helped him through life, he was now trying to spread that to the others to give them some comfort. Like mentioned before, he was not a part of any religion, but he did found comfort in some of the books of it.

"Amen." Naruto ended his prayer as he closed the book. He turned around and saw everybody else was in deep prayers or thoughts, all except for one little girl who was trying not to cry.

Naruto could see she was trying to hold back her tears, but how could she? She lost her whole family today.

Naruto patted her head and she began to release her tears. Naruto could only feel sorry for her as she probably would have to go the same misery he went through. Loneliness.

Naruto had offered the village elder an escort to an nearby village by train, but he declined saying that it would be too much trouble for them and that they decided to move towards the rural villages that weren't reachable by train. Naruto understood what the elder's reason why and accepted it.

"Commander, what about them?" Kemal asked as he pointed out the small group of children, elders and others who don't have any family left "We cannot just leave them here."

Naruto waved it of "Don't worry, Itami has said he would take them back to their base." Naruto replied as he knew Itami would do that.

They both now stood in front of the wrapped up body of Karim; a fallen warrior who died a few days ago. His body was accompanied by his longtime friend Jakim and other members of the scouting corps.

"Let's bring him back home, he at least deserves a funeral at home." Naruto implied as he gave his order.

Kemal nodded and spoke "Let's go boys, let's bring him back home."

The scout corps picked Karim's body up and brought it to the truck while he was being saluted by the rest of the Anasazi forces and the JSDF until his body was placed inside the back of the truck. The division troops went back in the truck and kept Karim accompanied as the truck drove away. The truck was being escorted soon by the scouting corps themselves and then the rest of the Anasazi forces, except for Naruto, Jakim and Kemal who stayed behind with the M30 jeep.

The village elder shook Naruto's hand "We can never thank you enough Naruto Uzumaki, you and the men in green have done so much for us and all for nothing in return. I will pray for the family of the fallen Karim. Please tell his family how proud they should be of him."

Naruto smiled "You're welcome elder, and thank you for your prayers, I will tell the family about it."

Soon Naruto was being personally thanked by several others of the refugees and they soon split their paths as they went on their wagons and drove away. They said their final goodbyes to their saviors, thanking them again for everything and hoping they would meet again.

Naruto smiled as he waved them goodbye before turning back to Kemal and Jakim who were already on the jeep. Before he could enter in the vehicle he was stopped.

"Naruto." He turned around to be faced by Itami and Kuwahara.

"Itami."

Itami began "Naruto, I know this may not be the best time but-"

"Just spill it out man." Naruto said.

"How come you're still alive? How come when you died you live here for 10 years while back home you died over a year ago? Please talk to me. We're supposed to be friends but you never called after you got kicked out of the JSDF."

This conversation was being witnessed by everybody, waiting for Naruto to give an answer.

"It's a long story." Naruto answered.

"We have all the time now." Itami countered.

"No we have not, at least right now. I need to attend a funeral back in Al-Basura." Naruto saw that Itami shook his head "Look I know you're angry, but right now all of this shocked me too. I was convinced I would never be able to see you back after I died in Syria. I would love to talk about it but right now we're all tired and I believe right now everyone is."

Itami gritted his teeth but gave in "Fine."

Naruto smirked as he entered the jeep "I will see you next time. In the meantime, try not to get into trouble."

Kemal started the engine.

"Hey you!" somebody spoke to Naruto.

Naruto turned around to see it was the woman he had saved earlier. Kuribayashi.

She and Naruto made eye contact before she said "Thank you…for saving me."

Naruto nodded "You're welcome." The jeep started moving as they started giving their goodbye and Naruto to yell "We'll meet again Itami!"

Itami yelled "Damn right you will!"

There he could see his best friend leave in the horizon, happy for one reason; to know he would meet with him again soon.

The Canavar started its engine and it followed the railroad tracks back to its home base: Al-Basura.


	6. Chapter 6

**At a certain village Inn, Imperial province, 17th of March**

"Ehhh! They drove off a fire dragon?" shout one of the customers upon hearing this.

"Yeah, that's right! I saw it myself!" claimed the waitress, She was one of the former Coda villagers who managed to find a job at the inn as a waitress to bring in some income for her little boy.

"Yeah right! Like I'm going to believe that story!" implied an drunken customer laughed her off.

The waitress defended her claims "It's true!"

"Sure you weren't knocked out and dreamed up the whole thing?" One of the customers joked as everyone started laughing, all except for a group of people who were sitting by a table next to the window. Their clothing and armor belonged to the Saderan army, they were knights.

She gave up convincing the drunken bunch "Don't believe me, then see if I care."

"What do you thing?" One of the female knights named Hamilton, a young brunette asked the older and more experienced knight Norma.

"What do I think?" Norma said as he began to examine his beer mug "The bar is filthy, the beer is nasty and so is the food." He began to bad talk the bar.

"Norma." A man next to him said, he was the oldest of the group, a veteran and his name was Grey. He spoke in a gruff voice "We are on a secret mission to Arnus Hill. And we're talking about the Fire Dragon."

"You're too loud." Pina interrupted as she asked her fellow knight "Hamilton, keep going."

Hamilton nodded "Right," she continued "These rumors are spreading like wildfire. A band of mercenaries in green clothes, while evacuating the residents of Coda village actually drove off a Fire Dragon."

Norma then asked "And? Is that it? Nothing more."

"This is everything what I've heard, some of the Coda villagers looked like they didn't want to talk more, I've tried to dig in deeper with the questions but they didn't gave anymore answers. Especially when I asked about this rumor about when they supposedly went to Kitacho" Hamilton explained.

This made Grey and Pina think, Kitacho was known to be a bandit hideout so why did they go there?

"There are all kinds of dragons, from ancient dragons to newborn dragons," Norma argues as he didn't believed it for a second "And winged dragons, too." Norma took a swing from his jug of beer. This conversation was heard by none other than the waitress who felt the urge to comment back so she took a jug of beer and went over to their table.

"It was a real Fire Dragon, sir." The waitress cut into the conversation as she began to refill their drinks.

"Ha!" said Norma "You can't fool me!"

"I saw it with my own eyes!" she replied back, claiming she spoke the truth.

Hamilton took the initiative and stepped in asking "Would you please tell use more about the ones who defeated this dragon?"

"Oh, hmm, I don't know." Replied the waitress as she made it look like she was thinking about it, she isn't stupid enough to talk on good terms with the Empire, unless for a good coin…

Hamilton took out a few coins and said "I believe you!" before the coins were yanked out of her hand before she could finish her sentence by the waitress.

"Thank you knight!" she said happily as she turned her attention to Hamilton "I'll have to tell you a special story, then!"

She closed her eyes and began to tell her story, before that she released a big sigh "When we heard that the Fire Dragon had destroyed a Elves village not that far away from us, we were so afraid that we started to pack in everything we could and with the help of the men in green we took off towards Kitacho station."

Some of the customers who knew what Kitacho was now known for started tapping in on the story and listening where it was going.

"The men in green were generous enough to escort us there, even helping a survivor of the Elves village and a wounded member of the Anasazi-"

"Hold on! Did you just say Anasazi?" Norma interrupted "You mean that an soldier of an outside army entered our borders illegally?

"Norma let her finish her story." Grey ordered the young man as he then nodded to the waitress "Please, continue."

The waitress nodded "Right, like I said they also took with them a wounded Anasazi fighter and his partner's body. They healed his wounds and helped the man until he could walk.

"I'm sorry but please get to the point."

"Right sorry. When we arrived at Kitacho station, we noticed it was abandoned and there were-"

"No trains there. all of you expected that a train would come by the station right?" Grey asked the waitress.

"Yes, how do you know that?" she asked.

Grey looked down to his glass and said "I've seen those trains…from up close." What most of them didn't know was that Grey had been captured…by the Anasazi.

Grey's had served in the Western Desert. For most of his young years he served on behalf of the previous emperor in Jilachi as an commander for a legion of Saderans that were there to support the brutal regime of 'the merchant'. He had witnessed from up-close the atrocities that were committed by the dictatorship's army in the 'The Days of Bloody Tears'.

The day he was captured in the battle of Al-Basura, was the day he first saw what the Empire was up against.

 _'Jilachi…Al-Basura…Uzumaki.'_

"Grey are you alright?" Asked an rather concerned Hamilton.

Grey turned to her and and smiled "I'm fine." He turned to the waitress and gestured "Please, continue your story."

"…Well…okay, where was I? oh yes. We noticed that there were no trains and suddenly. We were ambushed by bandits who were hiding on the rooftops and firing their arrows at us." The waitress added with somber in her voice "…in that ambush I lost my husband unfortunately."

Pina felt like she was punched in the chest by this "I'm sorry for your lose."

"Thank you…" While she and her boy survived the bandit ambush at Kitacho station, her 'husband' was killed when an flamed arrow landed in the carte and it exploded with him in it, she now was a working mother who had to take care of her son…and one coming.

"Even with the men in green protecting us, we thought we thought our last moments finally reached." She then smiled "But then an unexpected turn of events happened. The Anasazi came out of nowhere with their mighty unyielding wagons and fought the bandits off, striking them down with courage and defeating them.."

Some of the other customers started nodding and smirking on how she was explaining the story.

"Then the last remaining bandit was confronted by the leader of that group of Anasazi, not just any leader. It was none other than Naruto Uzumaki."

Pina's eyes shot wide as she slammed her hands against the table "Naruto Uzumaki! Are you sure!?"

The waitress smiled with slightly irritations "Yes, it was him. But may I please finish my story. Without any. More. Interruptions?

"Uhm yes of course." Pina sat down.

"He shot the last bandit who was holding a woman hostage, he and the men in green started talking until the Fire Dragon appeared and it started creating chaos. We were forced to run for our lives, trying to hide from the Dragon. I was hiding with my children outside under an abandoned wagon, from there I saw an train with cannons, with black some coming out of it, it aimed for the dragon and released fire upon the beast, making it turn around and flee and save us all."

Some of the customers clapped in favor of the Anasazi.

Hamilton smiled "Thank you for telling us."

The waitress smirked "Have a nice drink. This round is on me! For the Anasazi!"

The other customers raised their mugs and yelled "To the Anasazi!"

Pina couldn't help but think about the new revelations she just heard "If what she says is true, then they crossed the borders and are active on Imperial territory."

Norma nodded "Yeah, if the senate hears about this. They would want all-out war."

"Let alone Zorzal, he would have another excuse to attack the region." Hamilton added.

"Do not undermine the Anasazi, the possibly have a reason for crossing our borders." Grey said, trying to see it from the other side.

Norma then asked "What do you mean Grey?"

"Do not forget the Anasazi and in particular Uzumaki have only acted when hideous acts are being committed like the enslavement of the Warrior Bunnies. Also don't forget that the Arnus province isn't as hostile towards the Anasazi then the senate in the capital." Grey explained how the Arnus province had good relations with the Anasazi Republic.

Pina had been in thought this whole conversation and then broke her silence "We need to be very cautious on how we will approach the Anasazi and the men in green, if they indeed have worked together in beating the Fire Dragon away then we're standing up against something we may not expect to win without a fight."

Grey and the others nodded and then stood up and left some coins on the table as they left the inn.

 **A few hours earlier**

 **Arnus Hill base, March the 17th, 1400**

Itami just finished hearing out Major Higaki, who was pissed off at Itami for bringing in refugees without their permission, now he was responsible for their living conditions and welfare of the refugees here on the base, and he wasn't done yet with going to his superiors as he needed to bring in a report to Lieutenant General Hazama about what happened in Kitacho.

Itami sighed as he and his team walked through the hallways "Kuribayashi and Kurokawa are to go get some rations from the mess. Kurata and Tomita, you guys get tents from the engineer. I'll handle the paperwork."

"Roger." His team responded as they went their own ways.

"Hey Itami." A voice called him out, Itami turned to his right and recognized the guy "Lieutenant Yanagida."

"Come with me, the General wants your report." The eyeglass wearing lieutenant said.

Itami turned to his team who were standing there "You have your orders, go." Itami said as he and Yanagida walked down the opposite side of the hallway towards the Lieutenant General's office.

 **Later**

Kurata and Tomita were busy setting up for the Coda refugees while Kuribayashi was making the rations ready and to be distributed among them as they all looked fascinated by how food could fit in a strange looking thin box.

Kurokawa was carrying a box of rations as she came across Tuka, the blond elf itami had pulled out of the well. She gave a smile to the elf and in response she turned her head and walked away out of shyness.

"Still not talking?"

Kurokawa turned around to see it was Kuribayashi with a box of rations.

Kurokawa sighed "Unfortunately yes."

Kuribayashi puts down the box down and whipped the sweat from her forehead "Ah give her some time. Come on, I'm going to develop those pictures Furuta made for us, after that I will get you something to drink." She grinned.

Kurokawa smiled "Alright."

 **In Lieutenant General Hazama office**

Lieutenant General Hazama had just finished reading the report of Itami unit.

It certainly got an major reactions.

"That can't be!" Yanagida said, he was in total shock "He died in Syria."

Itami smiled lazily "I first thought that also."

"Are you sure it was him?"

"He looks like him, he talks like him so it is him. Even if you deny it or not, Naruto Uzumaki is still alive." Itami stated with a grin out of satisfaction of Yanagida's reaction which for the usually calm and smuggest person he ever met was quite surprising.

"Hm….." Hazama has his hand under his chin "…and you are sure these stories about him in the Western Desert, the Anasazi and him being 'the father of the Republic' are true?"

Itami nodded "Yes sir, the Coda villagers have told us all about what happened the last 10 years what has happened there with Naruto's presence. I don't see any reason why they would lie about that."

"10 years?! He's only been dead for a year!"

"Don't forget we're in a different dimension where dragons and magic exists Yanagida. So far as am concerned, the possibility of him arriving here and living in this place for 10 years is perhaps the least strangest thing I have ever seen." Itami added to his list of facts.

"So that brat is alive." Hazama smirked, knowing Naruto for years when he signed himself up "Somehow I'm happy that he's still alive."

"You're not the only one sir." Itami commented. It was true, if the news about Naruto still being alive came out to the public, people all around Earth who he befriended and met with, would be very happy to see him again.

"So if Uzumaki is the leader of the Anosazi-"

"It's Anasazi." Itami corrected him.

"Right Anasazi, then it is a possibility that we can have more information about this region by him." Yanagida pointed out the opportunity of getting more answers to their problems in trying to find out the workings in this region.

"I suppose that can work." Hazama replied in approval of it, seeing that it could work into their favor.

Yanagida poked his glasses and started strategizing the way he thinks they should go "And with Naruto on our side we can find out what their resources are and make -

"I wouldn't count on that if I were you." Itami interrupted with a slight frown on how his fellow colleague was thinking on how he was taking advantage of Naruto "Naruto's alliance is to the Anasazi, not Japan…not anymore."

Yanagida thought that Itami was talking nonsense on what he just insinuated while the general sat there, knowing where the lieutenant was going with this comment he just made.

"What are you talking about Itami? He's still a Japanese citizen and-"

"Is he?" Itami interrupted him with a scowl "Last time I remember he got his citizenship REVOKED for going into Syria, so how can convince somebody to work on behalf of the Japanese government if they screwed that person over in the past?"

Yanigada tried to come up with an answer but instead he stood in silence, knowing that Itami's argument was a valid one.

"Also don't forget his alliance is now with the Anasazi. In the 10 years he live here, he fought the Empire. pushed them out of the Desert, protected minorities and even to my knowledge inspired created a democracy there in the desert, he is basically in line with the only other powerhouse in this dimension who's military strength can rival against the Empire, so we cannot do anything against him if we want to establish good relations with the people of the neighboring lands here." Itami made some valid good arguments and reasons why they should handle this carefully if they wanted to make good image within these lands .

"Does that mean he won't work with us anyway?" the general asked.

"That he didn't say, when I had the time to speak to him about what happened in Ginza, he did say he would like to help find the missing citizens, but he did specifically that he was serving on behalf of the Anasazi and the security of the Republic." Itami stated.

Hazama nodded and sighed "This is going to stir up things in Japan when the media hears from this, with the Kitacho incident and that the most deadliest sniper in the world is still alive and is a big figure here, of course we're going to keep that in secret for a while until the time is right. I still want to know more about what Naruto has done here in these last 10 years, so try to talk with the refugees about it."

"Yes sir!" both lieutenants saluted.

"Now leave, I've a report to write down…" The general ordered as the two lieutenants left the room and left the lieutenant General in peace.

"You're really like your parents Naruto, they should be proud of you."

 **The next morning**

Itami and his unit started their day with registering the names of the refugees.

Itami sighed and began with speaking in their language "Name?"

"I am the sage, Cato El Altestan." The old man with the grey beard and the witch hat said, he then turned slightly to the blue haired girl behind him "And this is my student…"

She spook for herself "Lelei La Lalena."

Then came the gothic girl with the giant axe "I'm Rory Mercury. I'm an apostle of Emroy, the god of darkness." She said as she stroked her hair backwards.

Then came the nervous elf with the long blonde hair, she held her hands down "I'm the daughter of Hodolue, of the forest of Koan. Tuka Luna Marceau and…" whatever confidence she had shut down as she began to cradle herself back from talking.

Itami wrote down all the names and then proceed to speak in their language "T-Today, make a house o-outside. So everyone! Get ready! Go!"

Kurata sweat dropped 'Captain, are those language lessons you took paying off?"

"Shut up." Itami cursed him before he thought of trying to talk at least to one of the refugees. He saw that everyone started to follow Kuribayashi and Kurokawa.

He saw Rory and said "Rory, can you wait for a moment?"

Rory stopped for a moment and smiled at Itami "Why? Is there something you _need?_..."

"Actually I am, about the Anasazi. Can you spare a moment?" Itami asked while hoping in the back of his head she would act 'passively'

"Sure, what do you need to know?"

Itami sighed in relief and proceeded to ask "Well you're a religious figure right? So can you tell me about what the religious groups are?"

Rory giggled and then smiled "Sure why not? Okay here is how It is, currently there are twelve apostles, each of them serve a god, like I said earlier I serve Emroy the god of darkness. Then there is Giselle, apostle of Hardy, the god of underworld. Then there are is the God of Smithing Duncan. His Apostle is Mortar Mobkis. Next is Flare, God of the Sun who's apostle is Granham, then there was Zufmuut, God of Light and Order, his Apostle is Mabel Forn, I don't know the rest of the gods or apostles since I was chosen only by Emroy to serve and pray."

"Okay." Itami kept listening "So are there any big groups of religious groups?" Itami was beginning to take notes.

Rory thought for a moment "Well, currently only two of the twelve Gods right now have a steady flow of followers, one because some of the gods have been openly being shunned away duo their views and second was by lack of followers" She added "Like that asshole Zufmuut who supports brainwashing." She muttered to herself how that almost turned out into religious violence.

"So which 2 Gods are currently being worshipped the most?"

"Emroy and Hardy, the ruler of the underworld, even though both Gods are worshipped massively right now and have coexist with each other for a long time, that ended when the The Days of Bloody Tears came, a lot of clerics had sided with The Merchant, all of them except the ones that prayed for Emroy. They were murdered…" Rory thought of how she felt one day so many prayers were given before she felt their souls would withdraw to the afterlife "Because the clerics of Hardy had justified much of the killings in her name, many shrines, places of worship and dedicated monuments of her were destroyed, right now the people who hate Hardy the most are the Anasazi."

"That's actually where my main question falls. What kind of atmosphere hangs around the Anasazi with Naruto?" Itami asked.

"After Naruto won the war, he openly supported the separation of the Gods and state, saying something about Seykularisn?"

"Secularism?" Itami corrected her.

"Yes that, he said that the Anasazi Republic should be secular and he abolished most of the former dictatorship's and former kingdom's laws like honor killings and slavery. Because he was prevailed a hero he didn't face much opponents and actually got praise since the Anasazi are known to be more 'liberal' then the rest of Falmart."

Itami nodded.

"He also advocated for children's rights like banning child marriage and supporting school education, he openly spoke out against the many clerics who supported the previous laws and discredited them as collaborators. So to show he was serious he abolished the clergy and install a ministry of Religious Affairs. He did say announce he supported freedom of religion but not religious interference in government." Rory explained what she knew of Naruto's stand on religion.

"Most people of the Anasazi Republic worship and respect Emroy, they are very religious but agree mostly that a priest should not do the job of an senator. The only person they hate absolutely is Hardy and it doesn't help that Bellnahgo is an imperial city where her temple is located."

"Didn't you, as an apostle find this in anyway disrespectfull to you and Emroy?"

Rory shook her head "No, I know for a fact that our teachings are being misused as a tool to force the population to submission. While many Gods are in fact like that, i do care for my followers. Especially the Anasazi." Rory finished, feeling very passionate and commited to her followers and felt a real bond with the Anasazi as they were loyal, honest and brave. Something she had yet to see in the Saderans.

"Is there anything more you want to tell me?" Itami asked.

Rory shook her head "No, may I join the others now?"

"Sure go ahead." Rory started going for the same direction where the others were going.

"Well that was useful. Hopefully this will help us." Itami sighed as he started to walk away towards the other side.

 **Later**

It was lunchtime, all the refugees sat on the tables and in front of them was a warm prepared meal that looked amazing to them as they saw this dishes for the first time.

"Okay, please go ahead and eat." Itami said with his book "Il…Ruqua…"

On the other table, Kuribayashi, Kurokawa, Tuka and Rory started to eat their meals while looking with amusement how Cato was reacting when he took a bite from the loaf of bread.

Kuribayashi was quickly done with eating her meal and started to grab her bag and go with her hand through it. She took out a few pictures. The pictures were of Anasazi warriors and one of them talking with Itami and Kuwahara by his jeep with Kemal standing behind him with also an USB stick, with on it a video.

Before anybody could see what was on those pictures, Kuribayashi then pulled out an unused envelope and quickly inserted the pictures in it, she then pulls out a written letter and folded it. She then puts the letter in the envelope and closed it.

Tuka took notice and asked "What are you doing?

"I'm preparing a letter." Kuribayashi smirked "I'm going to send this to my sister. With these pictures she can finally get that promotion she deserves." She grabs a pen and started to write down the address.

She puts the letter back into her bag , she noticed Kurokawa gave her the lazy look.

"Are you still on about that? Look girl, I make sure they won't find out. I've covered everything so they won't trace it back to me. Just trust me alright? Besides I'm not telling everything so even if they catch me, the damage would be limited."

"It's your funeral." Kurokawa commented before taking a sip from her drink.

Both Rory and Tuka glanced at each other out of confusion and decided not to get themselves involved in this conversation between the two and went back to their food.

Kuribayashi smirked a cocky grin and dumbly insinuated "Like what can go wrong?"

 **The next day**

Motoi Shinzō, Prime Minister of Japan was under a lot of heat when someone from the media managed to get a hold of pictures of what was considered 'The Kitacho incident' where JSDF forces got ambushed while escorting refugees into a town by bandits, resulting in dozens of civilians deaths.

But the most controversial part of this incident was that a group of soldiers with fire arms came to their rescue and took out all the bandits, with the only knowledge known by the public is that these people were called the Anasazi and that they lived in the Western Desert.

Because most of the information about the Anasazi was limited to the public, many people in Japan were worried on what they got themselves into, what kind of an army they now stood up against. Some even began speculating that they got themselves into their version of Iraq…

This made the press try to get some answers from the elected official, first every bigtime newspaper in Japan started having headlines about Kitacho or the Anasazi and what the government's answer was going to be.

Motoi could easily avoid the papers but when he was confronted by some of the press he could only hear them out and start answering question with giving up minimum information.

Many of the journalists started asking about the civilians casualties of the Kitacho incident more and more with a rising caution of bias as one started saying "The SDF appears to be out of control, how many civilians have died because of their actions?"

"The problem they faced was unique, it was a monster. They had to improvise they had no knowledge of this. And for the losses of those civilians I know for sure the SDF has nothing to do with their deaths."

Another journalist decided to ask a question about why the government did not play open card "Why did the parliamentary vice-minister hide that in his original answer?"

"Because he was specifically asked about combat casualties. I'm sorry but I have a meeting to attend, so if you excuse me." The Prime Minister said as he tried to make his way through the press with the help of his security personnel, he didn't want to look like he was hiding something but the atmosphere of the Japanese press was more focused on being critical on the SDF by blaming those civilian deaths on them.

A young brown Arab looking reporter tried to get his attention "Prime Minister! I want to ask you about the Anasazi, a leaked picture showed how JSDF and Anasazi soldiers saluted a body bag, that means a fighter died doesn't it?" the journalist ran in front of the Prime Minister's way and then proceeded to ask "Wasn't that mentioned in the report Prime Minister?" the cameraman of the reporter zoomed in unto his face.

Motoi sighed, at least he could answer those questions, when the existence of the Anasazi was revealed the Middle east was interested in these people since they hold some similarities "From what I've heard, yes. In that body bag was an deceased Anasazi Warrior who died in battle. JSDF had confirmed that the man died in an earlier encounter against bandits, before Kitacho happened."

The reporter then asked "Is the JSDF planning to talk to the Anasazi, trying to ally with them?"

"Right now we're trying to gather as much information about the region as we can, including the Anasazi. And for trying to approach the Anasazi on friendly terms is on our agenda."

"When can we expect the Diet to respond on this since the non-interventionist are trying to gain ground on the ruling party." The young reporter asked.

"That will be decided in the next few days. I'm sorry but I need to attend an important meeting, do you have any other questions?" the MP asked the reporter.

"No Prime Minister, thank you for your time." The PM nodded as his security started escorting him away from the press.

Motoi got into his car as the driver drove away with his entourage behind him. Leaving the press behind him.

Motoi sighed as he leaned back into his seat "Finally some rest." He closed his eyes and took the time to rest.

"Hello Prime Minister."

Motoi eyes opened at the voice. No-one except for him should be inside the car, he looked forward and saw he was being accompanied by a woman.

With an pendant of the American flag.

The woman was an African American, she had a bowl brown haircut, she wore an all-black suit with an white shirt, she had black high heels and a folder in her hand and she wore dark sunglasses to cover her brown eyes and she had her legs crossed over.

The MP's face went from shock to normal as he should've expected the US to send someone "I see you are an American, may I know your name?"

The woman adjusted her sunglasses and extended her hand "Nice to meet you Prime Minister Motoi Shinzō, my name is Six. I want to talk to you on behalf of the United Nations about the Gate to the Special Region."

 **Few days Later**

It's almost been a week since Kitacho and it has been almost a normal week in the city of Al-Basura after the funeral of Karim, a Anasazi warrior.

Al-Basura was a well thriving city, with almost over a quart a million people living in it, it was a city like any other, with agriculture, train tracks and good leadership.

The only thing this city was different from all the other cities like Ara-Samatura or Jilachi was that the city was the home base of its biggest industry: Oil.

As Falmart was slowly transforming towards the new age of machines, Oil became a necessity, the lifeblood. So it was not strange why Al-Basura became the strategic city of both previous wars for the last 10 years.

While now under Anasazi control, oil production was now somehow regulated to prevent environmental disasters that were caused by the previous dictatorship and to make the city a livable place again. Making farming on the other side of the city possible again.

By this the Anasazi Republic took the first place on becoming the most industrialized and richest nation of Falmart. By this, Al-Basura started being the crossroads for the whole nation and the heart of the economy with the giant gas fiels and coal mines in the Far West of the Republic to the capital and political head in Jilachi, covering all the industries and walkways of life.

The City of Al-Basura also was an symbol for patriotism. The city was also home to more than 100 000 soldiers who were stationed there with their families, since Al-Basura was so important to the Republic, the military establishment took the decision to make it there a permanent base which was always prepared for an invasion. military graveyards were located near the city where every volunteer and soldier had been buried with an large memorial placed nearby with the names of the fallen.

On which our blonde man was now present, he oversaw the funeral from a distance with Kemal next to him. They saw how Karim's family was still grieving over the loss of their family, especially the mother who was hugging the casket of her son and was crying her eyes out of tears while begging to God to embrace him into his arms. Jakim stood there over his late friend's casket while he was trying to hold back his tears, while one managed to slip away.

Naruto noticed how Kemal was gripping his hand tightly so he said "Kemal let it go, there was nothing you could do."

"If I just didn't let them go i-"

"You wouldn't know how it would've end. He did what he did, protect his comrade and probably even prevented those bandits from coming into the village. He's a hero." Naruto explained.

"Then how you don't go anywhere near the funeral?" Kemal asked.

"Because I've already seen enough funerals in my life." Naruto started thinking of the many comrades and friends he had buried not only in Falmart, but also in the Middle East. Sometimes he had to attend more funerals in one week.

Of his friends, his team, his comrades, his father…His mother.

"I…just can't handle that anymore." Naruto answered as he in honesty wished he could attend a wedding without images flashing through his head of death and misery. Luckily the families were always notified about why 'the Father' would be absent on most military and personnel funerals for the exceptions like Kitacho.

"Sir!" Naruto and Kemal turned around to see it was Mikael.

Naruto turned around and said "Mikael."

Mikael stood in attention and said "The recon teams' their pigeons have returned and all of the speculations came to an predicament."

"Okay, so you mean to say that-"

"The remaining bandits are assembling themselves and are preparing an all-out assault on the city of Italica." Mikael handed over an file of all the reports that were sended by the scouts. Rumors were that almost around 5000 bandits who were rogue soldiers, planned an last attack against Italica. The biggest economic city that belonged to the Empire.

Naruto started reading the reports and shook his head "Just as I have feared." Naruto looked to his friend Kemal "How many men can you assemble?"

"Around 4 platoon's sir, plus an armored detachment consisting newly developed tanks." Kemal said.

Naruto nodded "Alright, both of you get the men together, make sure they have enough of everything."

"Yes sir." Both men saluted as they walked away, leaving Naruto alone to think for himself.

He knew the more steps he made without the consent of Jilachi, the more explaining he had to do. He started to think on how he would meet Itami and Kuwahara again and how he would need to explain everything what happened to the situation that brought him here.

"Times are changing, either the wind will blow to peace or destruction."

 **Hereford base, Herefordshire UK.**

 _"As far as we know, the JSDF are not the only one who have the ability to have obtained firearms. These people are called the Anasazi"_ the news reporter started showing pictures of Anasazi warriors who wore keffiyeh's, drab green uniforms and other Arab related looking clothing.

"Well I'll be damned, never expected to see something like that." Came from SAS operator Mike Baker AKA Thatcher, a veteran of three wars who was the oldest and most experienced of the international counterterrorism group Team Rainbow. An organization which consisted the best of the best of special forces all around the world who were handpicked by a woman named 'Six'.

"Ain't that the damn truth." A SEAL operator with an beard grinned, his name was Craig Jenson also known as 'Blackbeard'.

He raised his beer can "Wherever you go, you cannot escape people who still wear those rags." He said as he took a sip from his drink. He released his lips from the bottle and asked "Where is everybody anyway?" looking around to see only he, Thatcher and Mute, a SAS operative who got the nickname Mute for being the silent one.

Thatcher answered his question "As far as I know, Sledge and Smoke are in the training facility, testing thei- or I should say Sledge his sledgehammer as he would always do.

"Almost every member of the FBI SWAT except for Ash is on a flight back towards the States to attend a briefing on a Patriot extremist movement. Glaz as I know is on the firing range with Jäger and Bandit, either trying for his aim or keeping those jerry's from fighting each other as usual."

"Rook and Motagne are back in France for leave while Doc is either reading a book about medicine or sleeping. Tachanka is trying to repair another broken part of his LMG with Mira who is bored, I don't know what Jackal is doing, Blitz is back to Germany to visit his family."

"The Chinese are on the way back with the Koreans and Japanese from an mission in the Philippines, the Brazilians are on a training session with Zofia in Scotland, Buck is sleeping for sure and for Kapkan and Fuze, they are currently back to the motherland on leave." Thatcher named up who was where and who was what doing with the memory of an elephant.

Blackbeard laughed "Oh my that must've been a breath taker." He finished laughing and then realized something "Wait, what about uhm—" Blackbeard was confused with the names for a while.

"I saw Ash, Twitch, Frost, Valkyrie and IQ go in the room of Ela who was talking with her…" Thatch said one operative without her codename.

"her? Oh you mean Archer don't you? The one Uzumaki you adopte-" Blackbeard chocked on his word, knowing he used the wrong words "Shit man, sorry I mentioned it."

Thatcher waved it of "Don't sweat it mate. It's all history now."

"Where's she then?" he asked as he then received an slap to the back of the head.

"Ouch!" He looked back and saw who hit him, it was Archer AKA Narumi Baker Uzumaki. Adopted daughter to Mike Baker and his wife Laura Baker. She looked like a replica of her mother Kushina, except that her eyes were that of her father's and she held her hair in a ponytail. She wore a lighter version of the SAS uniform and she also wore a noticeable necklace that belonged to her brother.

Behind her stood the other girls, going to sit on the couches while grinning on what their redheaded Japanese friend just did.

"Why did you do that for?" Blackbeard asked rubbing his head.

"Because I felt like it." Archer replied with a shit eating grin.

Ash smiled "She got behind you without you hearing her Blackbeard? Maybe thinking of retiring?"

Valkyrie laughed "Ha! He won't, don't be silly girl."

"Ja, das is what you would expect from her." IQ said.

Twitch giggled "She's making progress, she even pranked Bandit earlier."

Frost smiled at remembering that scene, Bandit was scared shitless when he was caught off guard by Archer.

Narumi blushed "Oh Shut up girls!" she grinned as she started scratching the back of her head "You girls are the best!" they all laughed.

Ela only smiled as she kept herself quite for now but silently said "You're sister has grown a fine operator Naruto…you should be proud of her."

As they were going to explain what they were doing, Mute was the only one paying attention to the TV changing by itself.

"Hey look. The TV went off."

The others stopped with their conversations and saw what Mute say was right, the TV went off by itself until the screen went on again and it was a blue screen.

 _"Hello Rainbow. it's me Six. I've got a new assignment for you."_

Ash was the first to ask "Where?" in a serious tone.

 _"Take it easy Ash, You guys are going to Japan. Before you ask, yes this has something to do with the Gate and let me explain what the deal is."_

They all began listening.

 _"Thanks to approval of the Japanese Prime Minister, I now have a complex that is about to be turned into an base of operations for us."_

Thatcher then asked "Isn't this going to cause tensions between us, the US, the Chinese and the Russians?"

 _"No, why? All the countries you just mentioned; agreed that if given the possibility, Rainbow Team will enter the Special Region, with each team entering on their countries behalf."_

"Mein Gott…" IQ said in shock.

 _"I worked my butt over this deal, so don't screw it up."_ Six said

Thatcher stood up and looked at his adoptive daughter and she nodded.

"We won't ma'am."

 _"Good, the others are warned. I'll see you in Japan."_


	7. Chapter 7

**As for now I'm going to do some slight changes to make the scene changes less confusing. I feel like it has been a problem to some of the readers so you'll notice it.**

 **Tesseria Highway towards Italica, 24th of March**

It's been a few hours since Itami and his team left base, their mission? Escort the girls to Italica; a trading city where they could sell the dragon scales which was according to the blue haired mage pretty rare and a fast way to earn a quick golden coin.

For Itami, the timing of the mission was right on the spot. After the Kitacho incident was made public to the press, Itami barely escaped court martial because the information had to be leaked from his unit.

And he had a pretty good idea who it was and confronted that person…he then realized that person had history with Naruto.

"Sir?"

Itami broke away from his thoughts as he turned to Kurata "What is it Kurata?"

"Smoke up ahead."

Itami looked to where Kurata was pointing at and saw that indeed a big amount of black smoke was coming from the right.

The convoy stopped briefly so that Itami could get a quick look "Kurata, does this highway take us by the source that smoke?"

"Actually, it takes us right to it." Kurata said as the road indeed brought them to the smoke.

"Thus is the second time we've seen smoke rising into the sky. That's supposed to be Italica over there." Lelei was trying to look through the binoculars but accidently watched through the wrong way.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Itami said, he knew from experience that with big black smoke, something bad must have happened.

"That's…smoke." Said Lelei as she got the binoculars right and looked through it.

"You know what's going on?"

She puts the binoculars down "Something people did. A file? But it's too big."

Kurata looked confused "A file?"

"You mean 'fire,' not 'file'" Itami corrected her.

Lelei nodded "Fire."

Itami grabbed the radio and started saying "All units, keep a close eye on our perimeter. We're going forward, so keep a close eye on the skies too."

 _"3-2, roger."_

Rory leaned forwards and smiled.

"What's your deal?"

She licked her lips "I smell blood."

 _'Lieutenant, I see a unidentified target east from us on the hill.'_

Itami grabbed Lelei's binoculars and looked to where the radio said it was. He saw it were 2 Anasazi scouts standing there, looking at the situation from a far before they got back on their horses and went southward towards the woods.

"Looks like we're going to encounter the Anasazi again."

 **Inside Italica, count Formal palace**

Pina Co Lada laid lying on her bed in the guest room, thinking about the first battle she had participated with her Rose-Order of Knights that consisted mostly of noble girls and now close friends of Pina.

She had dreamed for with glory, victory and honor in the name of the Saderan Empire and it's almighty army and bringing order and prosperity to the whole of Falmart where everyone knew their place and be thankful to their empire for this.

But those ideals of war of glory and honor were just empty words. In her first battle in Italica Pina was already in a huge disadvantage with them being outnumbered by the bandits and morale being low. Sure they managed to fight off the remnant rogue turned soldiers from ransacking the village, but at a great cost.

In her sleep, she started dreaming about her life, her mind going through the memories she had. As a child she remembered how she always wanted to be a warrior and had rounded up her friends to join her, how they managed to get the veteran Gray to be their drill sergeant and march and train in front of the noble adults. Sometimes they made a scene on which the adults laughed and giggled at, especially when Hamilton's clumsiness was more responsible for.

When her and the Rose Order were acknowledged by her father, only to be put as honor guards which felt like an insult to Pina.

But then after all of that, she had the honor to investigate the situation at Arnus Hill and if she could the Anasazi activity in the area…

Before she could dream further, she got a full bucket of ice water poured over her head.

She immediately went up "The enemy! They're here!" she saw that Gray and the maid who had a smile and a bucket in her hands.

"My lady, we're not entirely what's going on out there, you might want to take a look." Gray said to her.

XXXXXXXXX

Naruto was looking from a distance with his binoculars at the gate where Itami and his team just stopped in front of, he and three others exited the vehicles and started approaching the wooden gates.

"That idiot…hasn't he forgotten that they shot him with arrows?" Naruto said, shaking his head at his friend.

Kemal then took a step forward and had his own binoculars.

"Any news from your men inside Italica?" Naruto asked.

Kemal then started looking at the scene as he cleared out his keffiyeh covered eyes "Well, a lot of things have changed since the last time we've gone there."

"Explain." Naruto said as Itami received the door to his face, making him chuckle.

"Well for one Count Formal is dead, supposedly he died on Arnus Hill."

"So who's now in charge?" Naruto asked while also feeling bad for Count Colt's passing. He was a forwards thinking man who treated the humanoids fairly and respected them. He had met him and his family in the peace negotiations between the Empire and the Republic that took place in Italica, meeting his family and personally knowing them.

"I heard that Myui is now the Countess of Italica." Kemal grumbled "She's just turned eleven. First her father dies, then her sisters are fighting against each other over something minor and then she's given the task to rule a town with economic important while knowing barely anything of politics."

"Just be glad she's only given that." Naruto took his eyes of his binoculars "Normally she would've been forced to marry off to a guy three times her age. Something that is common around here…and back home."

Naruto said. Kemal thought he referred to their Republic, but he actually referred to places back on Earth, where instead of the rich, the poorest of the poor kids were forced in child marriages by their parents to landowners, rich people and others for their own survival and idiotic beliefs. He had experienced this first hand in the Middle East, but also in an anti-terror mission in India where he saw it on a large scale.

It was truly sickening to him.

"Let's go." Naruto said while he walked towards the jeep where a soldier was just done pumping up a tire.

"It's ready to go again sir."

Naruto got in the passenger seat "Good, let's go."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kemal asked as he got in the driver seat.

"I'm sure of it." Naruto shrugged as he turned around and signaled the convoy of 3 trucks full of men, the RNAS Armored Car, the Pierce-Arrow Armoured Lorry and last was the armored tank detachment.

It were two M4A1 Sherman tanks, they were part of the new 'Anasazi Tank Corps' as part of the 5 year old modernization plan of the military. Both tanks were painted dark green and had an M1919 Browning machine gun placed on the top and one in the tank each.

Also with them was a cavalry of 10 tribesmen

He signaled them "We're moving out."

XXXXX

While Itami was hit in the face by the wooden door and knocked down, the three girls try to wake him up with Tuka emptying Itami's water can full on his face.

After an unexpected shouting rage from Tuka and an surprise awakening from Rory, Itami sat right up and say his team on the radio that he was alright.

"So who of your fine folks is in charge here?"

Before anyone could answer Itami's question, Norma yelled out "More carriages are coming!"

 _'Lieutenant this is Kuwahara, over.'_

Pina saw Itami pull on his small black box and talked in it "What is it Kuwahara?"

 _'Our friends from Kitacho Station have arrived…'_

Itami chuckled "Is he at the front gate?"

The wooden gate that was left open was widened and there 2 men with one of them his face covered in a keffiyeh and the other in a ghutrah.

Hamilton wasn't having it and stepped in front of her "Everyone! You're in the presence of her Majesty the-"

"Itami!" Naruto walked through the wooden and saw the guy on the ground and walked towards the Otaku while stares were given to him by the knights and militias.

"Stand up." Naruto gestured.

"Uhm why?" Itami asked nervously while he stood up. By the time he stood up he received a punch to the face, making him fall backwards.

"That was for getting knocked out by a wooden door. That's something a rookie would do in a training but a lieutenant to an hostile fortified town?" Naruto ranted with irritation as he sighed "I wonder still how you became one."

Tuka and Rory turned to Lelei for translation as she said "Looks like Itami made a mistake according to Naruto."

Naruto saw the blue haired girl and smiled "Hey Lelei," Naruto began patting her head "it's been a while, how are your studies?"

"It's going well." Lelei said "Master Cato had said that I could learn more advanced magic next year."

Naruto smile grew bigger "That's good to hear, I'm really proud of you Lelei."

"Wait you know Lelei?" Itami asked.

"Oh I do, I met her and her sister in Rondel where I studied the history of Falmart. I will say you this Itami she will be a damn good mage but Itami why are you here?" Naruto asked.

He started explaining how he and his team were helping the girls try sell dragon scales by coming to Italica. Naruto then started to explain why he came here and what the situation was of the Count and the current ruler.

Hamilton couldn't stand it that these invaders were ignoring them and especially her highness so she began to shout to get their attention "You impudent fools!"

Naruto and Itami turned to the brunette female knight with one of them recognizing her.

"Do you realize who's standing in front of you? This is the Third princess Pina Co Lada! Show some respect to her or else-"

"Little Hamilton is that you?" Hamilton stopped when she heard that name. the only person who had called her that was…

"N-Naruto?" Hamilton asked.

Naruto smirked as she rubbed her head "Hahaha! It's been what 7 years since I last saw you? I remember back in the day how you were so clumsy that you made every other girls fall over." Naruto laughed.

"The princess…Huh?" the three girls stood stunned.

"Naruto?..." Pina stood nervous and shocked

Gray laughed.

Itami turned to Naruto "Pina Co Lada?"

"I know…"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pina decided to escort the two groups towards the Countess Palace to set things straight. The rest of Itami's team and Naruto's were given passage and were now inside the city itself.

While Pina was explaining the situation to Itami with the help of Lelei translating her, Naruto was in a conversation with Gray.

"It's been a while old man, how were the girls by the way? Did their training go well?" Naruto asked.

Gray snickered while trying to keep it down "Oh they have progressed, after you left they began training harder."

"Oh that's great to hear, good that they took their training serious." Naruto found satisfaction of the young girls he had met in the capital after the peace agreements of the Liberation War were settled. He thought it was a good idea to begin the road to ease the tensions by taking the first step.

"You know that you're breaking the Non-aggression pact between both states right?" Gray stated the serious obvious violation Naruto had done.

"What does Emperor Molt say about it?" Naruto asked.

"He actually has given me a letter," Gray handed Naruto a small written paper "It is for you."

Naruto began reading it "What is this?"

"Looks like the emperor knows the situation of the bandit who are causing massive problems in this region." Gray added and then continued saying "He says he would not try launch an attack against your people."

"What's the catch?" Naruto asked while his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Nothing really, just that you're men will retreat back into your country. He really doesn't want to ignite another war." Gray finished explaining.

Naruto nodded "That sounds like a good way to avoid conflict, surely the Prime Minister and the Assembly will find this okay…but uhm about-"

"Zorzal? Don't worry, after that stunt he has been severely sanctioned by the Emperor, you won't have to worry about him." Gray remembered after the failure of the 'Sand War' That Zorzal lost the ability to lead his army and had to pay war reparations for the damage his armies had made to the Anasazi settlements and to the surviving Warrior Bunnies.

First Zorzal said he would not pay a single coin and threated to burn down Jilachi, but to that threat came the ugly side of Naruto who had ordered an artillery barrage on the remaining armies of Zorzal, resulting into z crushing defeat and eventually making an end to the short but heavy war. Because of Zorzal's idiotic actions the relationship between the Anasazi Republic and the Saderan Empire were stained after 7 years of peace building was wiped out…

At the end? Zorzal paid the reparations, forfeited a big amount of his army to the Emperor and may never go on another expedition. He got lucky they didn't stripped his title.

"That's good to hear, one less thing to worry about." Naruto replied to him. Both men stopped when they saw the others in front of them did too.

Pina had her hand on the door and before she opened it she warned "Beyond this door lies the current ruler of Italica and countess of Formal, Myui."

When Pina opened the door, Naruto shook his head when he noticed Itami's reaction on when Pina casually tried to ease it by saying "I believe the countess turns eleven this year."

"Because she has not mastered the art of war, I've taken her command."

Naruto turns to Itami and they both nodded to each other.

Itami suggested "Maybe it's time we talk about the situation."

 **XXXXXXXXX After planning XXXXXXXX**

Naruto was leaning against Itami's truck that was parked inside the walls of the north gate. He was listening how Itami was being barked at by Major Wataru Higaki who he had known for years.

Naruto couldn't help but smile "Good old Major Higaki. Still the same barker like usual."

Kemal approached him "Naruto." He pulled out an document "A messenger bird…from Jilachi."

Naruto grabbed it and started unfolding it as he began to read it.

"What does it say?" Kemal asked with curiosity. Knowing that direct messages from Jilachi were mostly very important.

"Looks like that Zadja has convinced the Prime Minister and the Assembly to let me make first contact," he began putting away the document while still talking "with the leaders of the army beyond the gate, wanting to establish first contact." He turns to Kemal and patted him on the back before walking past him "In other words, you'll be seeing Japan for the first time while accompanying me as my bodyguard."

Kemal was in a state of shock, he would be able to see the other side of the gate, to see the other world. A luxury he never thought he would have.

"Sir…in the meeting. I need to ask you a question. That Princess, Pina Co Lada. Is she the one that was offered to you by Emperor Molt for peace when she was young? "

Naruto stopped his tracks and gripped his hands.

"Naruto?"

"….Yes." Naruto answered.

 **Late evening**

Naruto saw that the sun was going down and groaned "Only if I had some night vision-" he felt someone tapping him from behind and he turned around and saw it was the small brunette JSDF Sergeant "Hm what is it?"

Kuribayashi stretched her hand forward and it were a pair of night vision goggles "I thought the Samurai Demon could use some goggles if he wants to help us fight them."

Naruto smiled and took them "Thanks." He started to examine it.

Kuribayashi's cheeks got a slight tint by his appearance from up close and wanted to say something.

"Enemy attack on the east!" someone yelled loud.

"Why way over there!" Naruto heard Rory yell from the top walls with Itami standing there "We were supposed the fight them right here!" she pouted and then noticed that the Anasazi were running to all sides and some even got on their horses, including Naruto who approached one while barking out orders.

"I want every men go towards the east gate! Tell the tanks to prepare themselves and await their orders and keep your distance with them! I don't want anybody die from stab wounds!" Naruto got upon a horse as Kemal soon got his own with dozens of others. The Anasazi who couldn't get a horse started running or getting a ride from one of the remaining vehicles.

Itami leaned over the wall and yelled "Naruto wait! The princess hasn't given signal yet!"

"I give you the signal, and that is SCREW THAT! We're going in! you either stay that or follow us!" Naruto yells as he turns to his men and yelled "Let's move men!" his horse jumped back as it started running with his men behind him.

The battle of Italica has just begun.

 **That is it for now! Sorry for the short chapter but now I need to prepare myself for school tomorrow so that's my reason. Please leave an comment and follow the story!**

 **Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

On the rooftops of the highest buildings behind the east gate barricades that were set up just a few meters from the closed gates. Squads of Anasazi tribal warriors were watching how the attack was unfolding and it looked pretty grim.

The leader of this group turned to his men on the right, seeing them aiming their rifles at the walls and were about to open fire.

"Do not shoot." He said, gesturing his men to lay hold their fire.

"But sir-"

"We are outnumbered, even with our weapons we won't stand a chance against what is to come from the other side of the gate. We'll Wait for the reinforcements to arrive." The leader stated as he took a close look to the situation

The leader saw that an small wind wave prevented the arrows of the defenders to hit their targets bellow. He then spotted that from afar an young women with green feathered hair and bird-like talons for feet, she wore a yellow and black outfit.

"They've got an magic user on their side." He saw that after she was done with her spell she looked somber and was watching the battle with regret

"Looks like she's not doing it out of her free will." He said "Where is that machine gunner?"

"I'm coming sir!" An Anasazi soldier in uniform came running to them with an tripod in his hand and an Perino Model 1908 machine gun over his shoulder.

He placed the tripod on the ground "Just give me a moment."

Then he placed the MG on the onto the tripod and started filling the box magazine with 20-rounds strips until it was full and then cocked it "I'm ready sir."

Then another Anasazi soldier came running with two bottle carriers filled with Molotov cocktails "I've got them ready."

"Filled with what?"

"Alcohol and gasoline." The man answered as he began passing the petrol bombs to everyone "Oh and here." He gave a flare gun to the leader "Give the signal when to fire, everybody else is ready."

"For what should I wait?"

"When the Commander is here." The soldier said as he went to the next group to inform them.

The leader nodded "Good." He then focused on the wall and saw that the bandits had overrun it and were busy butchering the defenders that were left over, including the knight Norma who received three swords into his body at the same time.

Before Norma's body could fall to this death he was grabbed by the collar by the bandit leader "Chamberlain Co Igloo is dead!"

"Listen up men! Now _This_ is war!" The bandit leader received cheers from his comrades while the knights and militias their morale dropped at the sight of how the bandit leader threw Norma's body over the wall into the crowd of bandits. They began to beat the body, stab it, mutilate it and others in the public eye.

The Anasazi felt disgusted at what they saw in front of them.

The leader of the bandits started speaking to his comrades "The murder and death that we sought at Arnus, which our fallen fellows never saw! We will kill the enemy, and then we shall die, satisfied! That shall be our hymn to Emroy, the god of war!"

The bandits started bonking their own swords against their armored shields and the bottom of their weapons to the ground and stomping to the ground to make noise "Show them the spoils of war!"

the remaining militias, knights and Anasazi were asking themselves what the bandit leader was talking about until they saw possibly the most horrific sight they would ever encounter.

They were dragging the bodies of naked men and women whose bodies were brutalized to an extend that some men their stomachs began to turn.

The men's their heads were caved in so deep that their brains could be seen spilling out blood. Some of their private parts were from chopped off to even ripped off by force.

Then the women's their bodies were covered in bruises and bruises and they were raped possible multiple times by maybe by all of them animals, parts of their head were bold possible by them ripping their hair off. The one thing that was the most eye catching part was the look on their faces.

The look of sadness, like they've given up. Their mouths were leaking blood and even white liquid. Meaning their bodies were even abused after their passing.

One of the Anasazi warriors, a young man in his 20's with a clean beard and short hair was seething his teeth "Fucking animals." He had his finger on the trigger of his SMLE MKIII.

"Easy Emir, wait for the signal." His squad leader said.

"Don't worry, we'll shot the fuckers up good." His friend next to him said, trying to calm him down, then he saw something that he wished didn't see "Oh no…"

A group of mad grinning bandits had their spears pointing towards the sky with objects that looked like.

Children. Their bodies were plunged into the spears of the bandits by either their stomach or back. also on them were the same wounds like rape and mutilations.

Then to make it worse, a guy was holding unto the hair of decapitated children heads.

He dropped the heads and started going through his sack he was carrying with him, people started to ask what he was doing until they heard.

"WAAAAHHH!" a naked crying baby was pulled out and he was holding on to it like a ragdoll by the legs.

He looked next to him to see a big stack of wood was burning.

"He wouldn't dare…"

He threw the baby into the fire with the baby beginning to scream in agony.

"Marko! The feathered bitch!"

A feminine scream was heard as a bandit was dragging the humanoid girl from earlier to where the baby killer was standing. She was forced unto her knees and she began to cry.

"Well Myuute." The man grabbed her by the head and forced her to look up "I've really enjoyed our time with you." He started to kiss her on the mouth with force and.

He pulls his lips of her and whistled as he wiped his lips "Man that was hot like last night huh guys?!"

The bandits grinned at what they remembered, after the defeat yesterday they had to release their frustrations on something. Or rather on someone. Some of the bandits started scratching their private parts or licked their lips at that.

The sounds of clopping horses could be heard.

"We've really enjoyed your company Myuute. Especially when you scream." The bandit grinned. He started pulling out his sword.

At the same time another person sheeted out his own blade while seeing the end of the pass.

The bandit raises his sword "After we've enjoyed our salvation in Italica! We will find it in the Western Desert and do it all over again and again."

The Anasazi soldier only needed to itch his finger to end that bastard his life.

Pina and Hamilton held their hands in front of their mouths.

Grey clinched his fists on how this was going to go while he stood powerless to do anything.

 _'Damn it, Where are you Naruto?'_

"Any last words before you die Myuute?" the bandit asked the crying girl.

She muttered something.

"What did you say? I can't hear you fucking hear you!"

Myuute's eyes released a stream of tears before looking towards the towns people "I'm sorry…I've never wanted anything like this to happen…" she then whispered to herself with an small prayer _'Please…save me.'_

the man with the horse jumped in the air and went for the madman.

"NOW YOU DIE!" the madman struck his sword to Myuute's head.

"NO!"

SLASH! The head of the bandit was sliced of his body.

The madman shrieked at the feeling of dying and his eyes caught the face of his executioner.

Naruto stood there in front of an gasping Myuute with his sword covered in his blood.

"Uz..u..ma..ki." the madman said before he closes his eyes.

THUD! His head fell to the ground with an loud.

Everybody was shocked at the sight of Naruto taking off the head of one of their most ruthless leaders.

Naruto turned to an horrified Myuute, who was laying on her numb knees and began to whimper.

Naruto kneeled down to her "Don't worry Myuute, you're safe now."

"N-Naruto?..."

"You savage!" an bandit archer was about to fire an arrow into his back "I'll show you-"

Emir saw this and aimed for the archer "No you won't!"

BANG!

The archer dropped dead to the ground, causing confusion and chaos among the bandits.

"Fucking hell. "Emir's leader cursed "Well, here goes nothing." He fires the flare gun into the air.

The flare flew high in the sky, making it visible for everybody who could see it.

 **(The Great Raid - Trevor Rabin - "Raid Begins")**

All the Anasazi warriors got out from their cover and started to aim "OPEN FIRE!"

Hundreds of riflemen started to fire their guns at the bandits, as the sound of bolt action rifles filled the air with smoke the bandits started scrambling and trying to get to cover.

Naruto brought Myuute to safety by bringing her to Kemal who brought her inside a barricade building.

Naruto pulled out his revolver and started shooting at the bandits who launched a suicide attack.

A group of bandits tried to climb over the barricade but where in a matter of seconds filled with a rain of bullets that went straight through their bodies.

The guy with the Perino Model 1908 MG was shooting was picking his targets and firing at an group of suicidal bandits.

The gunner was firing nonstop at the bandits who started dropping like flies with their bodies left to bleed on the ground.

Click! Click! "Reloading!" the gunner yelled as he grabbed for his ammo bag and took out some strips.

"Sacrifice their souls for Emroy!" Another group of bandits yelled with bloodlust.

"Here bastards!" Emir threw an ignited Molotov cocktail at the bandits.

The cocktail hit the ground and exploded around the area, soon other Anasazi warriors threw their Molotov cocktails against the bandits.

Loud screaming's could be heard as from the flames came running men whose bodies were burning.

Emir puts another 2 pair of 5 round clips in his SMLE rifle and then started aiming again "Here you savages." He aimed for an burning bandit who was rolling on the ground.

BANG!

"Try to flank them!" the bandits tried to use the flanks but soon their ways were blocked by an truck were Anasazi soldiers were on it. They soon began to fire their rifles at the sight of the bandits.

The soldiers exited the trucks and started to enforce the bandits to go back to the main gate.

The bandit leader was furious on how his men were dying in a 'dishonorable' way, he yells "Don't stand there! Charge!"

He saw how Naruto wasn't using his revolver anymore but his Tantō, he cuffed on how he used that tiny sword to take out his men in such ease.

"Get Uzumaki first!"

The bandits followed their orders and with dozens they charged for Naruto.

Naruto took his defensive position and drew out his pistol, but before they could lay an attack on him out of nowhere Rory jumped in front of him and used her blade to rip the bastards in half.

She briefly turned her head around and smiled to him "Please leave some for me." She giggled before jumping up high before landing into the hoard of bandits. the time she began doing her thing, the screaming and creepy laughing could be heard.

More bandits were running towards the gates, trying to get inside and join the rampage.

"Let's join them men!"

Then the RNAS armored truck stopped in front the entrance.

The bandits stopped "What's that!?"

The RNAS turret turned its aim at the bandits and started releasing an hail of bullets.

The bandits stood no chance as they were now being slaughtered mercilessly by the armored truck that was successfully blocking the only entrance.

"May God have mercy on their Souls." Naruto said as he noticed that the Anasazi were running past the dead bandits to up the staircases towards the fort walls.

"We've taken back the walls men! Defensive positions!" they started pushing off the ladders that were being used to climb upon the walls.

"More bandits incoming!" someone yelled as a large amount of bandits of almost a thousand.

The gunner with the Perino MG took his place in one of the watch towards and started to aim at the advancing bandits who for now didn't stop but instead kept going. Besides him stood Emir who kept him company and carried the gunner's ammunition.

Naruto saw how the Anasazi had already built up defensive positions and had cut off the bandits inside from their backup outside the walls.

"Naruto!" Naruto turns around to see Itami and Kuwahara running towards him "Are you alright?"

Naruto nods "Yeah, where is Kuribayashi?

A battle roar was heard and all three of the turned around to see Kuribayashi going in, taking out enemies recklessly and fighting together with Rory with only his pistol.

Naruto decided to ignore and turns to Itami "Status report."

"Backup is on the way. Air-support is arriving in 5 minutes." Itami said with holding his hand up while machine gun fire made them duck down for a moment.

"COUNTERATTACK! ENEMIES ARE APPROACHING!"

Naruto went upstairs with Itami and Kuwahara following him. All three of them saw that indeed hundreds, maybe thousands were coming this way.

"I'm running low!"

"Shit, how many of these fuckers are there?!"

"I've we had some damn artillery!"

An arrow hits the arm of an Anasazi warrior, wounding him.

"Get him out of here and take cover!" Naruto ordered while he borrowed the ammo and SMLE rifle of the warrior "'If you would excuse me."

Naruto reloaded his rifle and picked his targets "Okay." Naruto started to aim "Here we go."

Click-clack BANG!

A headshot ended an bandit who was wielding a sword.

Click-clack BANG!

Another bandit fell back as he was struck by the bullet in the chest.

Click-clack BANG!

Another bandit dropped dead.

Kuwahara whistled "Three in a row? Not bad Naruto, I see you're still a good shot."

"Did you ever doubt me?" Naruto asked as he shot another bandit in the chest "Where is that air support?"

Itami fired another three rounds before an explosion occurred among a group of bandits its formation.

"The hell was that?" Itami asked, Naruto patted his head and pointed to the flanks.

The Sherman tanks were advancing, the machine guns were cutting down any of the nearby bandits.

"What kind of beast is that!" an archer fired his arrow at the steel monster, the arrow broke like a twig.

"What the-" the bandit's words were cut down by the force of an cannon shell of the Sherman tank that silenced him forever.

The tank was accompanied by a support group of Anasazi soldiers who were wielding guns like the Hellriegel, Lewis gun and an BAR gun.

the tanks were good at taking out a large number of these bandits and it looked like they were falling back.

"We won!"

Naruto shook his head as he saw another wave of bandits coming, this time larger "They're not retreating, they are regrouping." He leans over the wall and yells at the support troops "Hey! Tell the crew! Defensive positions, wait for my command to open fire."

"Yes sir!"

Every gun was loaded and they were all aiming at the last group of bandits coming in like an invading force.

The Tanks were guarding the gates while the support troops used the tank as cover for arrows.

Naruto took a look from left to right and saw that every available soldier was waiting patiently for his command.

He grabbed the last five bullets of his SMLE, he would need to borrow of somebody else for more bullets but right now everybody would need their own bullets.

Naruto turns to Itami and nodded to him, he nodded back as they both aimed for the incoming enemy.

Naruto took a deep breath before closing his to focus as he took the time to pick his targets.

The view of a large amount of men coming towards them brought back a memory of him in Syria. When he and his team were fighting off ISIS men who attempted to retake an town in the village.

Naruto sighed out as he was ready to take another life.

"Hey, is that music?"

"Where is it coming from?"

Naruto recognized the music "Ride of the Fucking Valkeries. Of course." Naruto remembered only one person would dare to play that song.

He then quickly realized something and grabbed Itami's shoulder "Itami! Have you told the air boys about my men."

"Don't worry. I've told them our positions." Kuwahara said as the AH-1S Cobra attack helicopter was making his run "Enjoy the view."

The AH-1S started firing its rockets against the bandits and taking out a whole lot of these bastards in one blow.

BRRRRRRRRRRT

The Gatling cannon started dropping a loud of shell cases as the bandits were being mowed down without having the chance of knowing what was coming to them.

The men inside the UH-1J helicopter started shooting their weapons at the bandits who were trying get away from them.

Some bandits got to the walls and started picking up the ladders.

The Anasazi looked down from the wall and knew what they had to do. They started grabbing for their grenades and some even ignited their Molotov cocktails.

A bandit looked up and yelled "Look out!"

They threw it to the ground, a mix of explosives and incendiary flames ended their lives in the most brutal way as some of them started screaming and running in pain.

The Perino gunner couldn't handle the screams so he shot them all dead, giving them a quick death.

the dust clouds of the recent helicopters attack had given the opportunity for some of the remaining bandits to flee.

"Damn it! Three are getting away." Itami started to call it in "This is Avenger, we've got three hostiles fleeing the scene. Can I get air support."

 _"This is Oscar 1, Can't you shoot at them?"_

"Negative, they're too far away. I think they're about over 2 clicks away already."

one of the UH-1J choppers was flying above the bandits "This is Oscar 2, I've got sight on the fleeing hosti-"

BANG! One of the bandits got shot in the back and fell dead.

 _"Great shot Oscar 2."_

 _"…That shot didn't came from us sir."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

Itami turned to his right and saw Naruto lying down focusing on his sights on his targets. Naruto starting listening to the rate of his heartbeat to pick the right moment to fire his next kill.

He pulled the trigger BANG!

The second bandit dropped to the ground, shrapnel of the second bullet somehow hits the foot of the last bandit, possibly it bounced off from the armor.

Sweat started to drop from his forehead as Naruto breathed in through his nose as he took the final shot.

BANG!

The bullet went from over 3 clicks away from the rifle.

The bandit tried to get up, he took a look towards the fort and that was the last thing he saw as the bullet went straight through his face and exited from the back of his skull.

The bandit's back hole leaked an scary amount of blood before he landed back on his back.

Naruto let out a big sigh as he looked down and aid down his rifle.

 _"Unbelievable! That's a shot out of a thousand! Avenger who was it?"_

Itami spoke through the comms "You'll see it later sir. Over and out." Itami patted his buddy's shoulder "Great shot Naruto." He complemented his friend.

"Thanks." Naruto replied.

Kuwahara smiled "We've won…Italica is safe."

 **Later**

After the battle of Italica was finished, the JSDF and Anasazi started to help the city. Some began to remove the rubble from the streets, helping the injured and others started to dig up graves for the slayed men, women and children.

This was mostly done by the Anasazi while they took it over from the JSDF who putted blankets on them while they would prepare their funerals.

The bodies were being wrapped up in blankets and put into the graves while prayers were being given. These were the funerals of the militiamen and the innocent people who were slaughtered.

The bodies of the bandits on the other hand, their bodies were all pilled on some carts and brought away to some remote place by the Anasazi, with that remote place plunging out black smoke. In their eyes these bandits did not deserve a proper burial by what they did was…animalistic, barbaric and distasteful to put it mildly.

Naruto was observing the field medic Kurokawa ending her examination with the humanoid Myuute, who was laying on her back with her body covered in blankets.

"Hey Naruto."

Naruto turned around to see it was Itami "Itami, what is it?"

Itami waved his hands "Nothin, really nothing." He sat on a box crate "It's just that the brass wants to see you."

Naruto scoffed "I saw this coming, but why precisely if I may ask?"

"Well for one, General Hazama is happy to know you are alive and has a bottle of sake for you."

Naruto smiled "Tempting…"

"And also the Diet wants answers of what happened in Kitacho station." Itami gave the real reason.

"Hmmm I see. I just need to send an message to Jilachi. Asking for the PM to send her best men for the job." Naruto said as he grabbed a pen and paper.

"Wait PM? I thought you were the leader of the Anasazi. Why else would you have the nickname 'The Father of the Anasazi'" Itami asked confused.

"Oh that? Oh I'm not the president or something like that., I'm just in command of the military forces. I've no ambition to be in politics in general." Naruto said while writing down his letter, in reality he still could pull the strings in his favor in the Assembly and with the Prime Minister, an War Hero does have quite an influence in democracy. Luckily he was popular among many of the people so he didn't look like an dictator.

"But sources say that under you the country turned into an industrialized superpower."

"I just gave some ideas to be honest," Naruto started pointing out "Listen. After we won the war, I did took power for a period of time for around 5 years or so. Just because the land needed to be stabilized and a lot Pro-imperialistic groups wanted to overthrow the Republic and because of that they needed a strong man so they chose me, but I did let opposition groups speak their minds and I did listen to them and they let me in power. How else could you lead a young free Republic when you're surrounded by enemies?"

Itami listened and nodded in understanding. Kuribayashi, Kurata and Kurokawa were eavesdropping on their conversation.

"In those 5 years, I helped build up an army; the Republican Anasazi Forces or in short RAF, labor unions were established together with civil rights for women, minorities, workers and childen , nationalized the railways and other industries and the fertilization plan. That plan turned parts of the desert into flourishing economic farmlands, oasis's and trade cities." Naruto named every accomplishment up like it was nothing "After those 5 years I helped an Assembly and let up held elections on which I was possible the first voter in the first democracy of Falmart."

"Naruto…" Itami head was frozen by what Naruto just said "That's amazing."

 _'IF HE WENT BACK TO JAPAN WITH THESE ACCOMPLISHMENTS, HE COULD'VE BEEN PRIME MINISTER IN THE NEXT ELECTION!'_ Was the reaction of the three JSDF eavesdroppers.

"But enough of that, who called it in actually?" Naruto asked

"Mizuki Kōhara." Itami hesitated with his answer, knowing that that woman was not someone he 'appreciated'

Instead of an outburst, Naruto smiled and that smile turn into a laugh "So that bitch huh? I'm not surprised, every time the Diet speaks about the military, that cunt screeches the loudest for attention. Pacifists…" he cursed the last word like it was venom as he wrote his final words.

"Kemal!" Naruto yelled. Kemal came running "This is a message to Jilachi, makes sure it arrives and I want to be first to get an reply back."

"Yes sir." Kemal took the note and started finding a Pidgeon house.

Naruto clapped his hands "Okay, let's go to the palace, we've got business to talk because with the victory we claimed today, I say they now know what the Japanese Self Defense Force is now capable off."

 **Few hours later In the castle, throne room.**

After negotiations were finished and the terms were set on paper and a lot of yawning from our certain blonde, here they stood.

Naruto stood in line between Itami and Rory with the others like Kuwahara, Lelei and Tuka, standing opposite from Myui and Pina who sat on their thrones while Hamilton stood in front of them with a scroll she's reading from.

"To show our appreciation for your assistance here, we would like to negotiate a fair and equitable compensation."

Itami nodded. Naruto sighed at this but it was quite adorable to see Hamilton standing there _'Ahh Hamilton, you've grown up. I still remember how you barely read a scroll with trying not to stutter.'_ He smiled at the brunette.

Hamilton blushed slightly at Naruto smiling at her and began to read the scroll while being serious "The second article, the safety of a delegation and its expenses will be taken care of in accordance with Imperial protocol, and the third article; trading rights for the Arnus cooperatives poses no problems either." She read the terms of the JSDF.

She then began making something clear on which Naruto could know what it was.

"But I'd like you to understand that the rights of prisoners lie with us and only with us." Hamilton stated.

Naruto and Pina took glances at each other and unfortunately for her she made eye contact and couldn't help but blush, she quickly changed her gaze to the main conversation.

 _'Looks like she still has feelings for me.'_

Lelei explained why the JSDF wanted the prisoners being treated like equals and not like animals. Treat them like friends.

This explanation didn't go well as Hamilton gave her honest opinion "Would friends or relatives attack a peaceful town, pillaging it and killing it's people?"

"Those are their rules." Lelei stated "Also the prisoners who will be taken into custody by the JSDF will be chosen by Naruto, for understandable circumstances."

Hamilton stood back and closed her eyes briefly "Understood." Then she continued "That settles the matter of the treatment of the prisoners. All that's left is the military withdrawal and the treaty period.

Lelei then answered "We have no problems with it as written."

Hamilton nods "then that concludes the negotiations."

 **Later outside, east gate**

"Her, her And her too." Naruto pointed out several people who were going with the JSDF. They were mostly women but also some kids who fought with the bandits.

Child soldiers, something that pissed Naruto off. He was about to make sure that Itami would take these young boys away from the Saderan 'justice system'

Itami nodded "I'll take care of it."

"That girl with the feathered hair, her too."

Itami noted it "Okay."

"What a surprise, they're all girls." Kurokawa remarked.

"Maybe it's just a coincidence." Itami replied.

"I'm so not buying that." Kuribayashi then whispered to Kurokawa "You think that Naruto is an Otaku."

Kurokawa whispered back "That would explain something."

"Maybe I choose the young women and children because I want to spare them from being abused and raped in the Saderan prisons, this world is not known to be kind to their prisoners."

The Japanese women quickly realized what Naruto meant by and felt ashamed on what they said "We're sorry."

"Just don't forget about it, women and children here have to deal with the worst kind of atrocities mankind can do against them."

"But why the young men?" Kuribayashi asked with a frown face "Doesn't seem right."

"Imagine being a kid, no family, no home, no food and you are forced to take the hardest decisions in your before you even turned sixteen." Naruto remembered how he came across a ISIS training camp where kids between the ages of 5 and 16 were forced to beat, hate and kill in the name of religious extremism. These kids did not deserve to be hated for the actions the elders did.

Kuribayashi was surprised on how Naruto was compassioned to them and cursed herself for giving another stupid comment.

Itami smiled "Those kids will see the better sight of life Naruto."

"With God as my witness I will give these kids a better future." Naruto said as he turned to Itami "Speaking about kids, where is Lelei?"

"She's selling the dragon scales with Tuka and Rory." Itami informed him the intentions of why they came here on the first place.

"Ah good, the faster they get paid the better." Naruto said as he turned to his men "Gather the men, we're moving out."

"To where?" one of the Anasazi asked.

"Arnus Hill."

Kemal then came running towards Naruto, getting the attention of everybody. He stopped in front of Naruto and says "Message from Jilachi."

"That was quick," Naruto took the message "Normally it would take a day."

"It was an falcon message, his personal bird. Meaning he was in Ara-Samatura." Kemal explained "He's already on his way."

"Okay," Naruto laughed "the old man is still travelling around ain't he?"

"Uh uhm." Both men turned around to Hamilton.

"Oh, well I will have to say that me and my men will stay in the city for a while." Naruto gave his trade mark grin while he was scratching the back of his head.

Kuribayashi narrowed her eyes "Oh why?"

"Our best top diplomat and actually our Minister of Foreign Affairs is coming to Italica and by the message he sended to us, he is not that far away." Kemal explained "Of course we need to wait for him or else if we don't he will go on one of his adventures again."

"Adventures?" Kuwahara questioned.

Naruto sighed "Well, he's a good negotiator but not easy to contact. Last time we needed him he was in the Forest of High Elves, a week before that was in the Western parts of the Anasazi Republic."

Kurokawa didn't understood that "How strange is that?"

"It's like 3000 miles between those two regions and did that all ON FOOT." Kemal answered her question and made the Japanese sweat drop and even slightly impressed on his fast way of travelling.

 _'A day with Naruto alone? Pina would be happy'_ Hamilton began "I think you can stay here for at least a day, one day."

Naruto nods "That's settled," he turns to Kemal "The Jeep and the tribesmen stay here with me, I'll put you in charge of the rest of the men, You escort the prisoners to Arnus Hill and try to stay with Itami and Lelei to establish first contact with Lieutenant General Hazama." He ordered his men.

Kemal nodded "Will do sir."

 **Half hour later**

The JSDF and Anasazi vehicles were up and ready to leave. With girls back after selling the scales with a bag full of money they were now ready to leave.

"Easy, easy." Kurokawa was inside the back of the truck, loading the sleeping Myuute inside it. Two of the Anasazi medics were helping up with the stretcher.

She was fully placed inside the truck and Naruto opened the side door and said to her "Hey Kurokawa, how is your patient?"

Kurokawa crouched to him and said "She's going through a lot but she'll make it. Why do you know her?"

Naruto turned his gaze to the sleeping girl and smiled while patting her head "She's just a friend." He said as he grabbed a small towel from his bag and rolled it up and puts it under her head "Here, to make her sleep better."

Naruto turns to Itami and then to Kurokawa and said "Make sure she's making okay?"

"We promise." They both promised as Naruto exited the truck.

Rory looked down to see Myuute was blushing slightly and even turning a minuscule smile on her face.

Rory giggled _'Looks like he's attracting that much attention huh?'_

"We're moving out!" Itami yelled through the window to make sure the Anasazi could hear it.

the engines could be heard roaring as they all started moving forwards with Itami's truck as first. The kids from the back trucks started waving at Naruto while sitting beside the Anasazi warriors.

Naruto waved them off as he was left alone with the jeep. He turns around to see Grey and Hamilton smiling at him.

"Let's go inside the palace."

 **Nighttime, Myui's palace.**

Naruto and the tribesmen were invited in the palace to eat and sleep in the palace by Pina herself while Myui, who was of course a minor, had to sleep.

Right now everybody was in sitting around the table, eating dishes that were served with bread and fresh cooked meat and everything.

Naruto took a sip from his jug of water which he was given by the maid Mamina, a humanoid who was an Warrior Bunny who had took refuge in the Count's lands years after the Sand War. He noticed how Mamina was teasing the young tribesman Emir who didn't noticed it first but then received a kick in the leg by his friend to warn him.

Naruto chuckled as he shook his head, he turns his sight on Pina and asked "And Pina, I've noticed I only see you and Hamilton. Where are the others?"

Pina tried to not make eye contact while using her fork to play with her food "Panache and Bozes are on their way with a group of other members of the Order of Rose to come here."

Naruto nodded "Okay." He took a bite from his loaf of bread "and the energetic one? Beefeater?" he asked with his mouth full.

Hamilton answered on that question "She's still full with energy. She couldn't make it to Italica," She smiled nervously "an incident with an senator of the rural area had earned her a penalty."

Naruto laughed "That's Beefeater for you!" some of the tribesmen laughed with him.

Naruto remembered when in peace times, he would casually bring some of his fellow veterans with him on a delegation mission to afterwards train the members of the Order of Rose times to times.

The reason why? Naruto saw that in the future, peace could only be a reality when you take away bigotry and racism away, with teaching them not only the fighting style, but also the culture, the language and society of the Anasazi people they hoped that Pina would see to better the relations between the Saderans and Anasazi.

A future of peace and stability, with no guns, no swords and no blood. Only Roses of Love and Tears of joy.

Grey raised his glass "With the treaty between the JSDF and the Empire, we can hope that the future will bring prosperity to our lands."

Naruto grabs his glass and smiles at the girls who were starting to blush.

"TO PEACE!"

Then the doors slammed open, everybody around the table turned their glances to the door;

"Panache and Bozes were dragging an half battered Itami

"My Lady! We've brought you the leader of the men in green, should we kill him or do you want the honors of doing it? Bozes asked.

The blonde woman saw that they were eating and apologized "I'm sorry my La-" she then spotted a familiar face "Master Naruto!

"Bozes!" Naruto grinned.

"Itami!" Hamilton screamed.

"We're doomed!" Pina yelled.

Grey groaned "Fuck sake."

Emir face was neutral "Well that's something ironic.

Then Panache pulled out Itami's pistol and said "We found this, you pull the trigger right?"

She accidently puts off the safety.

Naruto stood up and said "Panache stop-"

 **BANG!**

Narumi woke up from her sleep _'Damn it, another one of those nightmares.'_

"Archer, are you alright? Naruto turned to her right and saw her roommate.

It was Zofia Bosak, she was the older sister of Ela Bosak.

"It's nothing Zofia." Narumi took her legs near hear head.

Zofia sat on her bed "Hey don't give me that," she puts her arm around Narumi's head and guessed "Did you had a nightmare again?"

Narumi said nothing while staring into the bed.

"…It was about Naruto wasn't it?"

Narumi released a tear "How do you guess?"

Zofia half smiled "I know you." She brought her closer.

"It's almost been a year since he died." She began to sniff but she also gripped her hands, she was building up her anger again "I'm trying to become strong, strong for my family, my team, my friends but every time I hear his name-"

Zofia turned it into a strong hug "I know it's hard right now Narumi, trust me. Me and Ela had gone through the same road after our father died…" she remembered the often heavy verbal fights she and her sister had over the sensitive subject that was their childhood and their father. How Zofia's father favored her of Ela and that it caused a drift between Zofia and her sister.

Now she and her sister have a good sister relation and Ela became a better and more social person. but before that she was very anti-social and didn't want to talk to her sister much and would often fight with her sister that had to be broken off by other members of Rainbow.

But when Naruto once interfered in an out of control fight, he finally had put an end to by forcing them to finally talk it out in a private room with Naruto as the middle man.

That talk lasted 6 hours with screaming and crying and other emotional outburst, it ended with the two sisters ending their years long family feud with an long awaited hug. Zofia thanked Naruto for helping out and noticed that Ela had developed an interest in the blonde which she approved of. Naruto was a good man, loyal, helpful and full with potential.

Besides he did not look bad. Her sister got a good taste, and she noticed her sister wasn't the only female operative who had their sights on him.

The day when Naruto was declared dead, Narumi dropped in front of the television watching the news. She had to bring her to the room by with Thatcher while everybody else was mourning in their own way.

Zofia looked Narumi straight in the eye "Narumi remember this, everybody here in Rainbow Team is your family, we ARE your family. We stand with you in good and bad times, It's no shame to cry when you need to. Naruto would be so proud of you being part of Rainbow Six."

She sniffed and smiled "You would really think so?"

"I would know so." Those words made Narumi give Zofia the hardest hug she would ever had given. They both then began to laugh slightly.

Outside their room were two people standing, their names were Echo and Hibana who both are members of the Japanese counter terrorism unit SAT Special Assault Team.

"Poor Narumi." Hibana sighed "Too bad Six told us the not speak about it. That Naruto is ali-"

"Shhhh! Someone can hear us." Echo said as they started to act normal when someone was walking by.

It was their Russian friend Tachanka who was half asleep and walked passed the Japanese operators with a cup of coffee.

"Hey guys." he greeted them and moved on towards his room. The Japanese waited until they saw him enter his room.

Hibana continued in a silent tone "How do you think they would react, when they find out he is in the other side of that gate?"

Echo shook his head "I'll tell you some heads are going to roll. And Naruto's is the first one."

Hibana sighed "and the stories hah. The guy lives like a fucking Manga, if he goes in the Diet in front of national television and confronts Mizuki fucking Kōhara. I'll tell you if that happens I'll cut my hair."

Echo chuckled "Want to bet?"

Hibana turned to him with her arms crossed "Of course. If Naruto doesn't call's out Kōhara in national television , you'll give up your Otaku lifestyle."

"Hah!" he stretched his hand "Deal!" they shook each other's hands.

"Hey what's going on?" both Japanese turned around to see Ash standing there, she wore her sweatpants pajamas and a white t shirt that was obvious too small for her as it revealed her breasts had an impressive size.

"What's going on?" Ash asked while rubbing her eyes "It's 2 o'clock in the morning."

Echo was trying to come up with an excuse "Well I uhm, we uhm were talking about uhm-"

"You know what." Ash waved her hands to stop them from stuttering "Tell me in the morning." She started walking past them "I'm going to sleep."

"Uhm Ash. Have you heard anything from Six from when we finally enter the Gate." Hibana asked.

Ash turned around and was thinking before replying "She says that we need to wait until the Diet summit of the JSDF is done, so less than a week or so. Just go to sleep, we've got training to do tomorrow." She said as she entered her and IQ's room and closed it.

"Pfewww." Echo blew in relief "See you tomorrow Hibana." He went to his room.

"Yeah see you tomorrow Echo." She went to her room.

Echo opened the door and smirked "Easiest bet I ever made." He said to himself before he closed the door.


	9. Chapter 9

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?!"

Bozes got hit in the forehead by an goblet Pina had thrown at her. She was stunned at the reaction of what her Majesty had done, she was not even paying attention that the forehead was bleeding.

Plus a bullet hole in the chicken that was prepared for the Anasazi.

Pina was puffing in and out, anger started to arise in her voice "You idiots…"

Out of shock, Bozes went down her knee while Panache took out a small pink napkin and started to clean Bozes' her forehead.

Panache turned to Pina and pleaded "You're majesty, what have we done to make you this angry?"

Naruto did not pay attention to Pina's outburst, instead he was looking where Itami was sitting. The Otaku was leaning against the wall, with his face battered and blood coming out of his bruises.

"Master Itami can you hear me!" Hamilton was shaking him violently as she tried to make him respond, only for him to fall over to the side clearly showing he was unconscious. Making poor Hamilton shriek.

Naruto shook his head at how Itami went K.O. The wounds of which Itami was suffering from where like nothing of what Naruto went through in his old days on earth. He saw how the maids came walking in and brought Itami away to one of the guestrooms.

Naruto sighs and turned to the young warrior and said "Emir, you and the men will follow the maids and accompany Itami, okay?"

"As you ordered commander." Emir complied as he and the other tribesmen gathered their equipment and started following the maids.

"Not even a day and the treaty is violated." Pina said to herself.

"I don't believe the Japanese would go to war for an accident like this. Sounds something like your father would do." Grey turned to Naruto and asked "Naruto, you were in the Japanese army before so tell us, are the Japanese willing to attack us for one of their officers being hurt bad?"

Pina, Hamilton and the other members Order of Rose waited for an answer of Naruto, knowing full well if anyone who has and can help them out from this mess it was Naruto.

"First of don't worry about those injuries. Itami went through Ranger training so what Bozes and Panache did to him is nothing comparable to what he went through."

Pina pulled her hands of her face and gazed at Naruto "Ranger training?"

Hamilton looked confused "Master Naruto, if I may ask; what is a Ranger?"

Naruto smirked "They are simply the toughest bastards of the JSDF, only the best of the best can go through their training and get that gold badge, and then you can be considered to be part of the best."

This surprised the Saderans quite well that Itami was part of an elite force, while Naruto wished he could roll his eyes at the memory of Itami barely passing the test.

"That's amazing! And you were part of that elite army Master Naruto?" Panache asked in amazement that her mentor and crush.

"Well…I declined joining the Rangers."

"WHAT! WHY!" the girls asked in confusion. Grey chuckled while knowing fully well the story of Naruto's military background from way back when he was in Jilachi visiting him.

Naruto smiled while scratching the back of his head "Well first I declined because I didn't want to have too damn much paperwork, besides I was travelling to studying religious texture from all around the world. From the Incas history in Argentina to Jerusalem. When the Iraq war was official, I was called back for active duty, I got lucky because barely escaped after managing myself to sneak into the holy city of Medina with the help of a Moroccan friend of mine who I studied religious texture with in Cairo." Naruto snickered on how he got inside the holy city of Medina and out without getting caught by the 'moral police' of the Saudi's.

But that story was for another time.

"Anyway, after I got 'discharged'," Naruto said with a broken pause "I got an offer to join the SAT's ANBU unit."

"ANBU unit?"

 **Meanwhile**

"He…was…in…ANBU?" said a shocked Kuribayashi who was lying on the ground, she couldn't believe what she heard about Naruto's full secretive military background by Kuwahara and Tomita.

Lelei sat there, kneeling next to a passed out Kuribayashi "What's wrong now? First you heard Itami was a Ranger and now you heard Naruto was part of the ANBU, what is it? Is it something bad?"

"Something bad, NO IT'S NOT SOMETHING BAD! It's incredible! You consider yourself blessed if you manage to get a chance to join the ANBU Black Ops!"

She went on to explain what the ANBU Black Ops were; their full name was the **Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai** or in English it was called the _Special Assassination and Tactical Squad._ It was part of the Japanese Counter-terrorism unit Special Assault Team or in short SAT.

While the SAT were involved in counter terrorism missions and incidents involving firearms or criminals which require an armed response beyond the capabilities of local law enforcement in Japan, the ANBU Black Ops were another level.

ANBU Black Ops were specialized in infiltration, assassination, tactical and field operations. They were given more freedom to operate than anyone else in the Japanese police or military force, making them the equivalence of the American CIA to put it lightly, as they only did not fought enemies inside Japan but also outside the country, in specific places like the Pacific and Middle East.

The information of ANBU Black Ops' their existence were more confidential, more that than of the SAT teams, so secret that even members of the government except for the Prime Minister never heard of it.

The history of the ANBU Black Ops was a mystery, it's traces went back to the days of the Cold War when communist extremists that were supported by Japan's archrival North Korea and it's backer the Soviet Union were causing violence among the Japanese that led up to altercations between communists and anti-communists that resulted in some gruesome scenes like the assassination of the pro-Chinese leader of the Socialist party in the 1960's by an Ultranationalist in front of live television, showing the light of the brewing tensions between the extreme left and right, and the ANBU were sent in to combat the extreme left and extreme right to maintain the political stability, but mostly they were focused on the Reds.

When the Cold War ended and the Soviet Union started falling apart, the ANBU Black Ops began to focus on the underworld crime syndicates; the Yakuza. In the world of the Japanese police many stories of the secretive agents who did not gave an inch of their identity away were either based on rumors or myths, but one thing was for certain is that they were no pushovers.

Tuka and Rory exchanged glances before the apostle smiled and commented "So my suspicions were correct, Naruto Uzumaki does have something mysterious history that is fascinating." Tuka responded by giggling.

"Enough chit chat, let's go." Kuwahara ordered as they all got up and marched towards Italica to get their Lieutenant. What they didn't notice was that a man was following them from behind with a cane he uses to walk in his hand and a backpack on his back.

"Looks like I will be meeting the Men in Green sooner than thought."

 **Inside the palace**

Naruto was talking to Emir who came back and informed him about Itami's condition.

"So he's going to be fine. What is he doing now?" Naruto asked the young warrior.

"He's currently being fed by the maids, and he's enjoying it if you ask me." Emir added.

Naruto groaned "Of course."

 _'He's basically living every Otaku's dream. To be surrounded by maids with exotic features-what's wrong with me! Urgh he's rubbing it off on me again'_

"Get back and wait for the JSDF to arrive, no doubt they will try to come back here." Naruto instructed.

The young warrior nodded and exited the room. Naruto turned back around and saw Pina talking against Bozes and Panache, possible explaining to them on what they had done.

"Bozes, Panache. You've attacked an officer of the Japanese Self Defense Force. You have treated master Itami in a hostile way and endangered his life, this is a violation of the treaty."

Naruto gazed at the two knights, seeing that they both felt ashamed on what they had done especially Bozes, who looked down to the floor with an look of disappointment as she felt like all of this was her fault and her fault only.

Pina crossed her legs and arms and resumed "These people possess the power to fight of a Flame Dragon, so what if they decided to declare war on us, wouldn't be good I assure you." She then added "The Empire would collapse."

Bozes' worried face extended more as she replied "Yes."

After thinking she was done, Naruto walked towards the table and began drinking a glass of water. He then left the room, going to check on his friend, not knowing what Pina say next.

 **Later: in Itami's guestroom**

Naruto enters the room and was soon met with a loud voice.

"I'M KURATA TAKEO!" Kurata was introducing himself to Persia, the cat girl maid "21 years old. Single, my hobbies are anime and reading doujinshi!" Kurata bowed to her "Nice to meet you!" Persia saw that behind Kurata Naruto gestured him to be nice and she nodded by chuckling at Kurata's clumsy introduction.

Kurata smiled nervously and they both began having a conversation.

Naruto walked over towards Itami and slapped his hand "How's it going Itami?" Naruto smiled "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Itami eye smiled "What do you think? I am being fed and healed like a king by cute furry girls in maids costumes, it's like a dream coming true."

Naruto chuckled as he shook his head "Sometimes I worry about you man."

"Believe me you're not the only one." Tomita joined in as he sat on the side of the bed "He has his moments but then he gets into his habits."

"Oh yeah?" he gazes at Itami and joked "That means there is still hope for you huh?" Naruto and Tomita laughed at their anime loving friend.

"That's not funny." Itami pouted.

The room was full with busy activities, some began to talk among each other, a moment was taken for some of the JSDF to try take some pictures which it did took a while before finally convincing the tribesmen to take a picture with them.

Without them even knowing, a blushing and angry Bozes was approaching the bed without anyone paying attention to her, even with the way she dressed herself.

Naruto slightly turns his head around and caught the presence of Bozes and was stunned by what she wore "Bozes?"

Both Japanese soldiers also turned their gaze to Bozes and were also surprised on what they saw.

Bozes raised her hand and was about to give a slap.

"Wait! NO!"

SLAP!

A loud smack could be heard as everybody turned around to see what happened.

Itami's face was covered in a very red hand print and an angry Bozes stood there in her nightgown.

Tomita grabbed Bozes by the arms before she could attack him again, she began to struggle and he said "Keep it easy!"

Naruto rolled his eyes "Damn it Bozes."

While the commotion was continuing inside the room, outside an old man was smoking his pipe.

He breathed the smoke in his lunges out as he kept listening to the commotion.

 **Later**

A few moments after the incident, everybody now stood in the room with the presence of a very angry Pina. She stood there with an glaring expression as she had her hands on her hips

"That wound?" She meant the red slap mark that was visible across the face of Itami.

Bozes simply hung her head in shame and confessed "I did it."

Pina groaned while almost dropping to her knees out of desperation "What are we going to do?" she turned her gaze to Naruto and her expression turned to slight fear.

Naruto had his arms crossed and was looking at her with disappointment. When he heard that Pina had ordered Bozes to offer her body, he was disappointed. They knew he was extremely opposed against these practices.

Naruto saw these things like 'backwards and shameful' and expected better from his students, now he could not even look them in the face for now.

The head maid Kaine entered the room and said "Your Majesty."

Pina grimaced and turned her gaze to Kaine "Yes what is it?"

"A man is waiting outside here."

"Send him away, we've got more important things to worry abou-"

"It's the Anasazi Minister of Foreign Affairs." Kaine cut her off.

Pina chocked on her words for a moment before demanding "Let him in!"

An old man walked past Kaine, it was an old man with fairly tanned skin, and he had a short unshaven beard that was black like his normal hair. He was dressed in an old tribal clothing that covered his legs. He was using a cane to support his supposed limp leg he's walking with.

Naruto smiled as he approached the man, he laughed "Hussein!"

The now identified Hussein smiled upon seeing his friend and smiled "Naruto, it's been a while."

The men approached each other and started to hug like old friends.

Itami was curious to who his best friend was hugging "Hey Naruto who's this?"

Pina started to mutter words at the shock of who she saw "S-S- Sultan Adilah!"

The moment they saw him, the Anasazi tribesman started to stand in attention by his presence.

The JSDF were dumbfounded "Sultan?!"

"Hehehe, I think it's time for the introductions," Naruto smiled and patted the back of the old man "guys, this is-"

"Please Naruto, let me handle it." Hussein politely interrupted him as he walked forwards and held his hand over his chest "My name Hussein Yasser Adilah Al-Anasazi. Former Sultan of the Anasazi kingdom and now minister of Foreign Affairs." He introduced himself to the JSDF.

"Former Sultan? Naruto, is this this your top Diplomat?" Itami asked in confusion, trying to comprehend with what he just heard.

"Yeah I know what you think but right now it's a too long story to tell in one night." Naruto replied to his friend.

Kuribayashi smiled "Adilah? Isn't that a woman's name?" she taunted with a smirk.

"Kuribayashi!" Itami barked "Pay respect to the Sultan."

"Ex-Sultan," Hussein corrected "and yes Adilah is a known girls name, but it's a common tradition among our people," he then muttered to Naruto "especially when your grandmother choices your name."

"And you walked ALL the way from Ara-Samatura to here?" Kuwahara asked about the man's 'road trips'.

Hussein raised his eyebrows and nodded his head 'Yeah I'm famous for that.'

Naruto managed to suppress a snicker of his before turning to his friend "Well, with Hussein finally here I think we can leave very soon."

Itami turned to Kuwahara and his team and turned back to him "Alright then, we're going to Arnus Hill in an hour. In a few days we need to appear before the Diet."

Pina heard Arnus Hill and started to become nervous and asked Lelei "W-What did he just say?"

Lelei started interpreting their words "They are going to report back to their senate, the Anasazi will join them to try establish first contact. So they must return immediately."

When Pina heard this, she began to sweat and tremble, thinking about what would could happen when Itami was going to report in every detail of how he was treated by her knights _'He's giving a report to the Japanese Senate? Which means…A single word from him could bring the entire SDF down on us!'_

Pina then called out "Wait! Then I'll…" she took a moment to build up some courage and then walked forward "Then I'll go to Arnus, too! I want to apologize directly to your superior officer for the violation of the treaty, if you find it okay Lieutenant Itami?"

Itami gawked in surprise by this and could not say another word.

Instead, Naruto nodded "That's settled then, get you gear and stuff. We'll move out in an hour."

 **Later**

The men were on the road, on their way to Arnus Hill. After saying their farewells **(especially Emir who just started up a relation with the warrior bunny maid Mamina)** Pina and Bozes got themselves in traditional clothing and joined in Itami's truck while Naruto, Hussein and Emir got inside the M30 scout jeep, driving just behind Itami's truck.

Naruto was driving the jeep himself, Emir was manning the gun and Hussein was sitting in the passenger seat.

"I think I see Arnus Hill." Emir yelled, pointing out at the hill where a building complex was standing.

When Naruto heard this, he began to become nervous. His eyes started to blink multiple times and release a big amount of air through his nose.

Hussein noticed this and asked "You okay Naruto?"

Naruto got his focus back "Yes I am old man. Why you ask?"

"Because you're stressed out, that's why. Normally you are very relaxed and calm, but now we're going to meet your former army friends…"

Naruto sighed and knew countering back at him was pointless "Yeah okay, I'm nervous okay?"

"The great Naruto nervous?" Hussein half smiled with a chuckle "I remember the time when you fought with your men hundreds of legionaries from all over the empire without a drop of sweat, when you faced death countless of times, when gave speeches to the masses in all the big cities about the birth of the new republic. Now I see you being nervous before we even reach their base."

Naruto then replied "I know Hussein but it's not only the army I'm worried about. I've been living here for 10 years by helping out people who took me in when I was on the brink of death, in exchange I helped them in any way I could. Even helping them build up a democracy and the rest,"

Hussein and Emir kept listening to the young man. Emir, who was from the same tribe which saved Naruto a decade ago, and Hussein who mentored Naruto on most things like a grandfather, knew both the history of Naruto and how he 'arrived' here.

"But this…this is horrifying, when I died in Syria I left a lot of people back home, I could've imagined that they became very sad when they found out I was killed…"

He started seeing their faces, friends from the school, the kids in the orphanage who looked up to him, the teammates from Rainbow Team,

His sister….

 _'Narumi…'_ Naruto thought before saying "How will I be able to speak to them if they find out I am alive?"

The Jeep kept itself quite, not giving any direct answer to what Naruto asked from them.

Hussein on the other hand tried to give him the only answer he knew was appropriate "Just tell the honest truth, they cannot be mad at you for what happened. Surely they will understand what you went through and why, never hold yourself responsible for what happened to you because you only tried to help people. There is no shame in that."

Naruto nodded at the old man's words "Hussein, I really appreciate it."

Hussein patted his shoulder and smiled "I should thank you Naruto, for these last 10 years you helped fix the many problems my actions caused, don't forget that every man, woman and child looks up to you, owes you and admires you. You are and forever will be 'the Father of the Anasazi.' And you are always welcome with us."

"Thank you Hussein."

"We're arriving." Emir informed the two while he was admiring the tanks and helicopters that were in their drill practices.

Hussein saw how a tank was firing its cannon once and it caused a crater "So this is the firepower of the JSDF," He smiled as he knew a detail he found crazy "and this is not even the most powerful military in your world?"

Naruto chuckled "That would be the Americans, the British, the French, Russians, Germans, Chinese and others. Japan as I know is still struggling on the idea of having its own army. With these absolute Pacifists not wanting any kind of military. They won't give an inch."

"No military? What kind of a fantasy are they living in?"

"A one where North-Korea doesn't exist, and where they think an army of our own will go back to our shameful history from way back in our old Imperial days…" Naruto explained, he knew the history of Japan's imperialism. Of its atrocities against the Chinese, Koreans and others around the whole pacific, he was no ignorant dumbass guy saying they should 'go back to the good old days' no he was not, but that was the past and they learned from their past, times changed and for the better.

Even though some of the wounds were not fully healed yet.

Naruto drove past a pair of SDF guards who saw him and were shocked by who they saw.

The convoy stopped and everybody exited the vehicles while the horses of the tribesmen were escorted to someplace where the horsed could be kept.

Naruto looked around and some of his memories started to pop up in his head as he saw some of the buildings that made him remember the structure of homes he knew of his country.

He ignored the stares he was receiving from the soldiers who've kept a distance from the convoy.

Kuwahara came from behind and patted him on the back "Brings it up any memories?"

"Yeah, just…not the good ones." Naruto stated as he remembered a day when he was in Iraq...

Kuwahara nodded "I understand. Just telling you that your men are residing in one of the camps that were set up yesterday, together with the kids and women who were brought here from Italica. So you don't need to worry."

"That's good to know, anything else?"

"You and Mr. Hussein are to be expected to go with Itami towards Lieutenant

Hazama's quarters." Kuwahara stated.

Hussein nodded "Okay when?"

Before Kuwahara could reply, Itami ran past them leaving an irritated Pina who wanted to ask him something but he avoided her by running away.

"Right now," Kuwahara sighed before saying to the two men "I'll escort you to his quarters. Itami should be there to debrief himself to the general."

Naruto turns to Emir "Tell Kemal and the others that they don't have to wait for me, I'm going to catch up with some old friends of mine. Also tell Kemal that you and he will have to prepare themselves to get up for tomorrow, you guys will be me and Hussein's bodyguards on our trip to Japan."

Emir complied "Yes commander."

Naruto extended his hand to the direction where Itami ran to "Lead the way."

Kuwahara nodded as he began leading them towards the quarters.

"Master Naruto!" Pina yelled to try gain his attention "Can we talk?"

Naruto stopped and turned around, he had this stern expression on his face "Not now." he simply stated before continuing to follow Kuwahara to Hazama's quarters.

 **Moments later**

Naruto and the others arrived at the quarters and now stood in front of the door of general Hazama. They were waiting outside because they could hear Itami being spoken to by Hazama.

It mostly barking then talking if you hear it clearly.

Then Itami opened the door with his face being slightly pale from the fear, he closed the door behind him and smiled at Naruto before saying "He's ready for you, see you later." He then moved away quickly and left them alone.

Kuwahara turned to Naruto and Hussein "Good luck." He wished them before leaving himself.

They both nodded and then opened the door. Next to a desk stood Yanagida and sitting behind the desk sat Lieutenant General Hazama.

Both Japanese men looked to who stood at the door and saw who it was.

Naruto waved his hand "General."

"Naruto." Hazama said his name, he stood up and walked around the desk and approached him. He now stood in front of him.

Both men stared each other off before they then shook each other hands. Laughter soon was found in the room.

Hazama laughed "Naruto, it's good to see you!" he gripped his hand tightly and shook it firmly.

Naruto smiled at his former boss "When I heard you were in charge, I couldn't wait to see you again."

"Is that so?" Hazama smirked as he gave a slap to Naruto's back "You know, I hope Itami told you about that bottle I kept-"

"Uh hum."

They turned their heads to see Yanagida standing there with his trademark smile.

Naruto chuckled at recognizing the guy "Yanagida…"

"Uzumaki…" Yanagida stared at him before smirking at him and extending his hand "It's good to see you're still breathing."

Naruto smiled and nodded "Good to see you to…four eyes."

"Hmph! Ramen freak. It seems you haven't changed at all." Yanagida remarked.

"Still curling your hair with your fingers?" Naruto stated, he knew Yanagida always did that.

Yanagida shook his head "One day…"

Back in Naruto's days in the JSDF, Naruto and Yanagida were known to be rivals who were always at each other's throat. It wasn't an intense rivalry, but rather a friendly one for the sports. It sometimes did have over the edge with it either ending into a rather heated shout out or a shooting competition.

"Alright." Hazama broke the tension off "Let's all sit down okay."

"Fine by me." Both men said as they all got a chair and sat themselves around the desk. Naruto introduced Hussein to them and explained all what he was doing the past 10 years in this world, it astonished Hazama and blasted Yanagida out of amazement with all the stories being confirmed by the former sultan.

They also explained the current situation and relations between the Anasazi Republic and Saderan Empire and that now both parties wanted to make first direct contact by attending the Diet summit with on the Empire their side, the princess with the name that Yanagida snort in amusement and one of her knights.

On the other side was the Anasazi, being represented by the foreign minister and Naruto Uzumaki.

Hazama held his hands under his chin "So these countries are in the middle of a standoff and are on the brink of oblivion."

"Correction," Naruto stated "they are on the brink of oblivion, we have the advantage over them on both military and economic sides."

"Then why are you worried?" Yanagida asked "As far I see it there is no problem."

"Zorzal." Hussein simply noted with a scent of disgust in his mouth.

"Who?" Hazama asked politely.

Naruto turned to him "Zorzal is the heir of the throne, he's a first class piece of shit who's narcissistic, ruthless and enjoys the pain of others." Naruto added "To contrary to the current emperor, he has no interest of peace. Let alone stand if he finds out about the treaty that Pina and Itami settled."

Hussein growled as he remembered the brat, he was everything what Naruto described. In the days he was under house arrest he heard the vile and disgusting tails of how Zorzal would abuse his people. From mass executions, rape and burnings to enslavement and ethnic cleansing.

"This brat," he refused to refer him as a man "is a rapist, a sadistic vile monster who preys on the innocent, enjoying the pain of others while he looks like torture, murder and worst of all sexual violating the honor of women, mostly young women and even some children." Hussein said while he seethed his tongue in anger when he mentioned the children.

He further explained the extend to what Zorzal would go for his sadistic pleasure of tormenting people, the details were so groom that it brought up the reactions from everybody in the room.

Hazama gripped his hands together in anger but also felt sympathy for the former sultan, he saw that the elder was really caring for his people's safety and could see he was blaming himself.

Yanagida bit his lip when he heard this, he never saw action in his military career but even upon hearing this he on the inside felt sick.

Naruto's reaction was simply; silence. He witnessed all of it first hand, the atrocities, the weeping tears and the anger after all of it. If seeing death was a career then Naruto would make it far. He did gripped his trousers in frustration on how many times he tried to hold it together on times to times.

Hazama saw that Naruto was going through 'his phase' and asked "Naruto, are you okay?"

Naruto broke from his trance "I'm fine, let's focus on the present shall we?"

They all nodded.

Naruto continued to speak "Pina right now is your best chance right now of avoiding a full out war, why? I don't think your government is thrilling to explain to the media on how many bodies it will take to achieve peace. With the amount of death in the Battle of Arnus Hill, it is already causing some controversy."

The Japanese agreed about the fact that the amount of dead enemies already was being blamed on them.

"So you're suggesting that we need to try negotiate peace with these people?" Yanagida started to sound skeptical "While they have kidnapped dozens of not only our but other foreign citizens and who knows what is happening to them?" he asked directly to Hussein's plan.

"Yes that's precisely what we're suggesting." Hussein answered.

"and what about this Zorzal? Isn't he going to be a problem?"

"We'll handle him," Naruto continued "leave him to us and we'll make sure he's no threat, but I wish one thing from you."

"What Naruto?" Hazama asked.

"If the empire declares war on the Anasazi," Naruto stood up "do not interfere."

The two Japanese were shocked of Naruto's request.

"What?!Yanagida yelled "Who do you think you are? Because you've got yourself a reputation here doesn't mean we won't go after the ones who attacked Ginza! Have you even see what they did back hom-"

"SHUT UP YANAGIDA!" Hazama yelled "Let him explain."

Naruto nodded "For what happened in Ginza, I understand. Right now I wished I could go towards the capital and do the job, but now the people who I now gave an oath to want JUSTICE! Blood for the pain they adjured, the humiliation they had to live with. Even after winning not only one but TWO wars! They still want their families to be avenged. Do you know how hard it is to convince a nation from not going into war?"

Yanagida and Hazama couldn't get themselves to answer his question, they did not realize that all the things the Anasazi went through that they still wanted revenge, and if it wasn't for Naruto it would already had started and they would find themselves into a full-fledged war.

"So you say that-"

"If war is imminent, then I will be the one to end it." Naruto finished "The Anasazi need a commander who isn't hell bend on revenge or burn everything down and justify killing innocent people. And that commander will be ME. Me and me only."

Hazama was worried "but Naruto, are you certain you can handle this? Leading an army to victory is a big responsibility."

"Yes Naruto, we can end this war before it even starts. With just a couple of special forces-"

"You guys don't get it do you?" Naruto interrupted as he now was about to speak again "This is not about victory, it's not even about war. It's about THE FUTURE! It's about settling an old score. I still believe in a peaceful solution, I truly do but if war is about to occur then I will not hesitate to defend MY PEOPLE!" Naruto added "Even if it means I have to sacrifice my life."

Hazama shook his head "Naruto, you know if that happens, and it will become public, you will be held responsible. You'll be judged as warmonger."

"I already have lead men to their deaths in the previous wars, I'm not afraid to bath my hands into blood again." He stared them straight down in the eye "Wars are not meant to create celebrities, they're meant to destroy societies. And if I have to, I will." Naruto stood up and walked towards the door.

Hazama and Yanagida were left shocked on what they heard.

"You've changed Naruto…"

Naruto stopped by the door and turned around "That is reality sir, I'm sorry to say this but here is reality. While you want to end this peacefully, I want to destroy them. But if I have to, I will bring their empire to the ground, not for me or just for Ginza, but for everybody who was affected by the brutality of the Saderan Empire."

Naruto opened the door "I'll come back later for that bottle of Sake." Naruto exited the room and noticed next to him were Pina and Bozes, sitting on a bench with slightly horrified expression on their face.

Naruto ignored them and walked away. Leaving a muttering Pina who could be heard saying.

"He really wants to destroy the Empire? but why now? After all these years why now? Oh Naruto…"

 **Later**

It was night, most people were getting into their beds inside the barracks. All except Naruto who was walking to Itami's barrack.

Officially he was just done talking with Lieutenant General Hazama about the final details of the diplomatic ties that were going to be established between Japan and the Anasazi.

Unofficially, he drank a few glasses with the general before he passed out and Naruto took the bottle for himself and he was going to share it with his friend.

Naruto just entered the barrack and walked around, looking for Itami until he walked passed an open door and went back to see what it was.

Itami was sleeping with his head on the bed with on it Lelei in the blankets.

Naruto shook his head and walked inside the room "Get up you idiot." He raised his hand.

SLAP!

"Auch!" Itami woke up and rubbed his head "Who was tha-Naruto? What the hell was that for?"

Naruto showed him a bottle of sake and said "I'll explain this with something to drink.

Moments later, Naruto explained why he woke him up with something about 'The Ceremony of Three Nights' a tradition where if a man and a woman were to sleep three times in the same room, they were to be married.

Itami grimaced at what he just heard "Thanks Naruto, you just saved me a lot of trouble."

Naruto poured the bottle in the cup "Ah don't mention it, don't want my best friend to be in that kind of relationship." Naruto added with a smirk "Or else I would need to teach you a lesson."

"Oi! I'm not interested into that! I swear to you!"

Naruto laughed as he emptied his cup "Ahhh that fills the spot."

Itami and Naruto began talking about old times and laughed about some of the good ones. They went on for hours before one of them noticed they needed some time to rest.

Besides, the sake bottle was empty.

"I think it's time," Naruto groaned as he stood up "to catch some sleep."

"Naruto, is it good if I ask you a question?" Itami asked.

Naruto nudges his head "Sure, what is?"

Itami looked up "How did it feel like to know you'll be going back home?"

Naruto couldn't find the right answer now and started playing with his cup "To be honest, I'm quite nervous."

"You? Nervous?" Itami raised his eyebrow.

"It's just…" Naruto puts the cup down and looks through the window "It's just that, I never thought I would be able to see my home again…my friends…my teammates…my sister."

Itami kept himself silent, not knowing how Naruto felt, to be honest he had read many manga's about people dying and ending up in different dimensions but now it was for real this once, and now he was even without words.

Itami stood up and patted Naruto on the shoulder "I don't know honestly Naruto, but I believe it's going to be okay."

Naruto turns around and slapped his hand "Thanks man."

"No problem."

They both yawned and said to each other "Sleep well." They all left to sleep.

Later in the Anasazi barracks, Naruto was sleeping in a bunkbed above Kemal who was already asleep.

"Tomorrow…" Naruto said before closing his eyes.

 **The next morning**

Naruto was up with Emir, Kemal and Hussein in their traditional Anasazi tribal clothing. With Naruto having a ghutrah over his head, just to conceal his identity for now. He didn't want to be seen a public now. Kemal wore a Keffiyeh over his head while Emir simply wore a cap over his head. Hussein wore nothing on his head.

In front of them stood Itami, Tomita and Kuribayashi were in their JSDF uniform and standing by them were Tuka, Lelei and Rory for some reason.

"Say why is Rory joining you guys?" Naruto asked.

Itami smiled "Don't worry, I got permission. Besides do you want her to stay here impatiently and causing maybe havoc?"

"Uhm I'm standing right here you know?" Rory pouted.

Naruto nudges his head "Hmm good point."

"HEY!"

Naruto sighed and examined the green uniforms "Long time I've seen those uniforms. Well to be honest, I got kicked out so I don't even know these are the new ones."

Itami and Tomita snickered on that remark while Kuribayashi slightly blushed that Naruto was examining them, for a quick second, she swayed her hip slightly for Naruto. With Naruto noticing it.

Emir whispered to Kemal "psst, you saw that?"

"Yeah I saw it, she's having an eye for the commander. She's not the only one." Kemal whispered back.

Of course the commander will have this kind of attention, remember that Bunny Warrior and that bartender in-"

"If you don't want to earn yourself the horse cleaning duty for the next few weeks, then shut it." Naruto growled at them.

"Sorry sir." Emir and Kemal apologized.

Hussein looked around "What are we waiting for if I may ask?"

Itami scratched his head "Yanagida is supposed to bring us some documents." He then saw a black car "Speaking of him."

The car stopped and Yanagida exited it "Sorry, the paperwork took a while. We're done." Yanagida went back and opened the passenger door, out of it came Pina and Bozes in their traditional clothing.

Itami eyes widened "What the!"

"These two will come with you. They'll be expected on the other side.

"Now wait a minu-"

"Forget it Itami," Naruto stopped him "They were bound to come with us." Yanagida handed some documents over to Itami.

"They'll expect a tour around Tokio and treat them like any ambassador." Yanagida stated to him.

The metal doors around the gate started to open, while the girls started to be excited, the warrior were struck by awe. Naruto only said a few words.

"Everybody…I'm coming back."

 **Aaaaaaand done! I know you're going to say 'Where is the Diet summit?!' I know, I know but patience. I'm going to work on it very soon. First I needed to get this done. Next time: Diet summit!**

 **See ya'll next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my fellow readers, here is the next chapter. I hope you leave reviews, if possible i want to see some big reviews on how you liked it. All is welcome.**

 **Enjoy!**

Everybody walked through the long tunnel that was the passage between two worlds, for most it was the first time to see the other side of the world where the JSDF came from.

While you could not see it because of his ghutrah, but Naruto was nervous. He started taking deep breaths every time he took a step towards the glowing light which was the exit. Every step he made, the closer he came back to his home world and to be precisely his home country.

When he stepped into the light, he holds his breath and closes his eyes _'This is it.'_

He opened his eyes and saw the skyscrapers of the city he well knew.

 _Tokio_

"Home." Naruto breathed the word out with the white breath vapor that was released into the air. The memories started flashing through his mind as he was consumed in his own thoughts.

 _'Never would I ever thought that I would see the tall buildings of my homeland again. Even still, this '_

"Hey Naruto are you alright?"

Naruto broke from his thoughts and turns his head to Itami "Yeah I'm alright, I'm just…overwhelmed. It's been too long for me since I was here."

Itami and the other JSDF could only nod out of empathy, sure they would not know how to stand in his shoes of being gone for a decade, but when they were deployed to the Special Region they had to say farewell to their loved ones.

Tomita asked a question that was on his mind for a while "What are you going to do now that you are here?"

"To be honest, after almost ten years I don't know." Naruto chuckled in an awkward manner "I'm still copping with the fact I'm back." Naruto whipped his tearing eyes before he could shed a tear. This was an emotional moment for him, and he didn't regret a damn second.

Itami smiled and patted on his back "You know what? stick with us and I promise you," He pocked his finger into his chest "You will get to see whatever you want to see. Alright?"

Naruto smiled "Thanks Itami, I could not ask for a better friend." They both slapped hands and chuckled.

Rory smiled at the bond and took a notice on the princess who was in a state of amazement of how the buildings looked like.

"These towers…are so tall." Bozes managed to finish her sentence as she was amazed by what she saw.

Pina nodded and noticed something "Look, there are people inside of it." she referred to seeing that JSDF personnel were chatting.

"Because of the limited land, they builded upwards." Lelei explained. When they were back in Arnus Hill, she asked JSDF soldiers like Kuwahara on how Japan looked like, and with the explanation and pictures she knew some background of Japan. She found it a good idea to have some knowledge about the country she was about to visit.

"I suppose that means the country is relatively small." Rory commented her thoughts. She saw a lot of big temples and places of worship in her eternal life but she never saw building structure like this.

"Or they simply have a large population." Lelei replied.

"One thing is for sure, we've discovered a country where they make miracles every day, and our empire has started a war with them." Pina concluded with knowing fully well what kind of country her empire was facing now.

"Oh my God…" Emir gazed at the buildings, something he never would have thought he would see. It was all fascinating "I never expected to see this in my entire life."

Kemal talked to Emir "Imagine this, Naruto lived it here. If we were able to build this back home…"

"Keep your head focused Kemal." Hussein said sternly "We've not come here to admire this place. With luck we can settle here a better future for our country, with the help of peace and justice."

Kemal nodded "Of course Minster Adilah."

"Luckily we got ourselves some good clothing." Emir commented about the cold weather "This place is even more cold then our winters back home."

Naruto joined in the conversation "Believe me brother, this cold is nothing comparable to what I endured."

"Oh yeah? What's worse than this?" Kemal asked.

"Two words my friend." Naruto held out two fingers "Russian. Winter."

Tuka sighed and reeled from the cold, she looked up and accidently spotted someone staring at her from one of the building windows.

It was a man in green camouflaged uniform, he was a tall and bright looking guy with an balaclava mask covering every inch of his head except for his eyes. He was leaning his arms against the glass while staring at the group of arrivals.

Tuka started to feel uneasy when she looked into the eyes of the man and she could not look away.

Rory saw that Tuka was staring at something and looked up to what it was, she saw the person and sensed something in the man.

She sensed calm, joyous and friendly elements around that person but she also felt a strong aura of death surround him…

"Hey are you okay?" Tuka and Rory turned their gaze to Itami.

"If you need, I can get you a coat." He offered.

Tuka declined respectfully "No thanks. I'm okay."

"Well just let us know if you need anything." Kuribayashi told her so that she knew it.

"Lieutenant Itami. Naruto Uzumaki."

The voice caught Naruto's attention as he turned around and saw 3 people standing there. the first person was an middle aged man in his 60's but looked like he was in his 50's, he had spikey white hair and had a noticeable wrath on the left side of his nose. He wore an brown raincoat with an business suit under it.

Naruto recognized the guy and smirked "Hey Pervy Sage good to see you."

"As always you with that nickname." The man groaned "Would it kill you to just call me by my name?"

A loud gasp of horror was heard as everybody turned to an shocked Kuribayashi.

"NO WAY!" She yelled hysterical "You know Jiraya? THE Jiraya!?"

Tuka turned to Kuribayashi and asked "Is he some kind of celebrity?"

"Jiraya is a former ANBU spy, he had served for the Japanese government in the Cold War, tailing and hunting down members of the radical left in the 70's. He even served in Afghanistan with the CIA and helped take down numerous crime families in Japan and the rest of the Pacific."

Jiraya laughed "That's me! I'm the mighty Jiraya!" he posed a stand of pride like a warrior.

"If he was such a spy of that caliber, why is he so open about it?" Lelei asked.

"Because he got drunk one night and accidently spilled everything to a journalist in a bar."

This caused some laughter from the Anasazi and the others.

"Damn it brat." Jiraya grumbled "I really thought you would've learned to pay more respect to your elders over the years."

"It's not my fault you got forced to retire, old man." Naruto replied back.

"First, I stay what I said back then; Someone putted something in my drink,"

 _'Of course.'_

"and secondly, I'm not retired anymore." He grinned.

"Wait. Do you mean that-"

Jiraya laughed and stated "You're looking at the new boss of the ANBU unit." Earning another gasp from Kuribayashi, if she kept doing that she was going to pass out pretty soon.

Naruto whistled and walked to Jiraya "Well then, congratulations old man with your new job."

They shook hands and it soon turned into a firmly hug "It's good to see you…my godson."

"Yeah…it's been too long."

"GODSON!"

Naruto and Jiraya separated and Naruto said "Yeah about that, Jiraya is my legal guardian, so yes he is my Godfather."

"Enough of that. Naruto I hope you still remember these two?" Jiraya said as he turned to his two agents.

They were wearing a black cloak over their standard uniform, which was grey flak jacket, metal arm guards and gloves, military boots, three ammo pouches on their back-waist and, they were carrying the Minebe, a 9mm Machine Pistol around them and in their pistol holsters were the SCK/Minebea 9mm Pistol.

They both wore masks, the one who was a man and had silver hair had a fox mask that had red and black markings around the eyes, sides, and mouth. The other one, who was clearly a woman who had purple hair, wore a demigod mask that was resembling that of a snake with green markings around the eyes.

"Hey kid, long time not seen." The female waved at him. If you could hear her closely, she was chuckling slightly.

"Sorry I have to ruin the moment but why is ANBU here?" Itami interrupted the moment "As far as I know Intel HQ should've been here to-"

"We took it over, Prime Minister's order but right that's not why I'm here,' Jiraya pulled out a small note book "I've been keeping tabs on you Yōji Itami,"

He started reading his report about the Otaku "You had the second-lowest grades in your class during officer training and only avoided last place because another trainee got injured and dropped out. After graduation and assignment, you rated 'just barely passing.'"

"Why is he covering the basics?" Naruto asked to himself.

"Your CO got pissed off and threw you into Ranger Officer School, which you finished, somehow."

Kuribayashi was unimpressed by this and whispered to Tomita "That lieutenant of an Otaku is not very much beloved by the brass if you ask me."

"May I continue?" Jiraya stated as he hated the interruption, he then continued "Then after Naruto's 'departure' you were transferred to the military base codenamed Konoha, where you completed your exams with having the second lowest grades again, ending up as 2nd Lieutenant before the Ginza incident."

Jiraya closed the note book and smiled "and then there were the exams…in my unit."

Kuribayashi blinked her eyes upon hearing this "Eh?"

"You entered the exclusive training program where only a few dozen of military, police and SAT personnel could have the luxury of getting the chance, this training where you had to pass the physical exams, psychological exams, interrogation, tactical, infiltration, assassination and others what you needed to become an ANBU.

Itami remembered the brutal training sessions, lectures and simulations he had to go through. It was not the best time he spent but it was worth it.

"Out of the 15 candidates that came in, only YOU passed with flying colors. Of course you had to wait for the board and mine total examination to be able to pass through." Jiraya ended his examination of Itami, this was rather the first time he met the guy "and hereby I congratulate you Lieutenant, welcome to ANBU."

Kuribayashi fainted and fell backwards, only to be caught by Kemal and Emir. Tomita was to stunned to say anything, hearing his superior officer and army friend was an actual ANBU Black Ops.

Lelei translated it to the others and they all were stunned on what they heard, all these times, they were at the present of an elite soldier. Especially when you were one of the few to pass such exams.

"Well I'll be, I knew you would do it." Naruto smiled and gave a slap to Itami's back "Welcome to da club Itami!"

Itami sighed "I only did it because for you Naruto, you and that stupid bet."

"Ah like you regret it you lazy bastard." He laughed, he turned back to his godfather "I think it's time to leave now shall we? Consider someone here couldn't bare much of the news." Meaning Kuribayashi who was now unconscious out of shock.

Later a bus with two black car escorts came and everybody started to enter the bus, with Naruto waiting for Emir and Kemal to drag the fainted Kuribayashi into it before him.

Naruto was about to step into the bus until he turned his head towards the building next to him, looking up and seeing a familiar Spetsnaz operator staring at him.

 _'Well if they are here, then our reunion will come sooner as I thought it would."_

"Hey Naruto are you coming?" Itami called him out.

"I'm coming hold on." Naruto looked at the man and saluted him before stepping into the bus as it left.

The Spetsnaz operator watched as two black cars escorted the bus away. He kept watching until the convoy disappeared into the busy traffic.

"Well this is going to be interesting, those people are already here." He then turned around and stepped towards the entrance of the males bathroom.

He began banging his fist on the door "Hey Dominic we've wasted enough time around here now."

In response, "Ohhh Fick dich ( **Fuck you** ) Tachanka! Can't you understand I'm in so much pain?" the voice of Bandit the GSG 9 operator responded back.

Tachanka shook his head, of course this was Bandit's first time in Japan and he took the opportunity "I told you not to eat five portions of shrimps, it was obviously not fresh anymore."

"It was four portions not five!" Bandit shouted back and then "give me a minute and I'm done."

Tachanka face palmed and cursed in his native tongue "Tupitsa ( **Stupid** )."

Then Echo came walking through, he was reading a detailed report.

"Hey Echo, you got what you needed?" Tachanka asked the Japanese operator.

"I've got what I needed, Six was not kidding about tha-" he stopped and noticed where he stood next to.

"He's in it again isn't he?"

Then the sound of flushing was heard and walking out of it was Bandit with his helmet and balaclava covering his face.

Bandit eye smiled "Ahh that was good." He turned to his two colleagues "I'm okay. I think it's over."

Echo nodded "Good, next time you DON'T order that much Wasabi. I told you it would not go well for you." He gazed at the Russian "Tachanka, someone from guard said to me you were gazing out the window."

"Oh that, I have an good explanation for that. You see, they've arrived." Tachanka informed him.

"Who arrived?"

Tachanka rolled his eyes on Bandit's stupid question "Those people from the other side of the gate. Jesus don't you ever listen to the briefings?"

Bandit raised his hands in defense.

"Tachanka are you sure?" Echo asked. This was something Six had to know immediately

"Yeah I saw them" He began naming what he saw "I saw an blue haired girl with an staff, two girls, one redhead and an blonde in similar clothing, maybe a delegation. An girl in modern clothing with elf ears, there was also a girl in gothic clothing with cat ear or something, carrying a large thing that looked like…uhmm?"

"An sphere?"

"An hammer?"

"An staff?"

"I don't know it was wrapped up. it did looked a weapon of some sort," Tachanka said "Something like you can smash things with it."

"Hmph, Sledge would like to know that." Echo commented with Bandit smirking.

"but that I did saw where those desert people." Tachanka added.

"The Anasazi?" Echo asked.

He nodded "Yeah they are here, four of them, all of them are men. They all wore similar clothing like the Bedouins." Tachanka described how they looked like.

"Good, anything else." Echo noticed that Tachanka was struggling with something.

"Anatoly" Echo used his first name "There is something else isn't it. tell us."

Tachanka nodded and spit it out "One of those desert people, his face was covered but he saw me and he saluted me…"

"So?" Bandit said.

"He kept staring at me for some reason, like…he knew me. I don't know how I can explain this but that man has something of about him that's all I have to say."

Echo took a moment to think, with the arrival of the Special Region people, the mission of Team Rainbow was going to start soon, but what caught his attention was what Tachanka told him.

"Okay, we'll leave right now, it's only a matter of time before they arrive at the Diet."

Bandit began to step forwards "Then what are we waiting for let's go-

*Growl* came the sound from Bandit's stomach "Ow, one last time, sorry." He ran back inside the bathroom.

"Chyort! We'll be late because of you!"

"Damn it Bandit! After you're done, you're going to Doc!"

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was staring out of the window at the many stores and people they went passed. He saw how the people were doing their everyday shopping's and jobs. Naruto also saw that a Christmas tree was set up.

"Must be winter." Naruto stated, his favorite time of the year, oh the memories of him buying Christmas presents for the kids in the orphanage.

A wonderful time…

Naruto got up and started walking forwards, he took a seat in front of Itami's seat and he turned his head around, he did saw how Lelei, Rory and Tuka were staring out the window, they were fascinated by what they saw while the Anasazi to the contrary were not, Hussein was reading one of his books while Kemal was sitting next to an awaken and crying Kuribayashi and Emir was checking his revolver.

"Hey Itami."

Itami, who was scrolling through his phone turned his head up and gazed at him ""Yeah Naruto, Something wrong?"

"Oh nothing, I just want to ask what's the plan." Naruto asked "Because if I remember, the Diet is not this way."

"Yeah Itami, Naruto is right." Tomita popped his head from behind "This is bit off our route."

Itami turned around and explained "Yeah I know, but I thought before we go, we can buy something for Tuka, she needs some clothes for the weather and maybe even a lunch, We still have time till five o'clock."

After that conversation, the bus stopped at an boutique shop where Itami, Kuribayashi and the girls stepped out and entered it, for almost two hours until they finally were done, with only Tuka wearing a suite that didn't look bad on her.

Then they took the occasion to take a bite at an BBQ restaurant. While Itami, Tomita and Kuribayashi were at the counter and the girls were sitting on different tables.

The four bluecoat wearing men were sitting at the table near the bathrooms, they were done eating their meals, they didn't ask for much so they finished early. They took the time they had left to discuss about what they had to say at the Diet summit. While Naruto and Kemal would be present at the Diet, Emir would accompany Hussein who would start to establish first diplomatic on behalf of the Republic in a secluded place.

"Okay. We all know what's about to happen?" Naruto asked his friends, they all nodded. An half hour later everybody started to get up and walk out of the restaurant, Itami gestured to them that he ticked on his wrist, meaning it was time.

"Looks like we're about to leave," they all stood up from the table and went back to the bus.

If they stayed longer, they would've noticed that in a corner of the restaurant an man with an hoodie on his head was.

And the man wore a white mask.

Later on, the bus stopped near the National Diet building. Naruto and Kemal were the last to exit the bus. Naruto turned around and nodded to Hussein as the bus drove away. Naruto and the others then entered the building.

 _'This is it.'_

 **Somewhere else**

Everybody was breaking their time with whatever they could do, some were working on their gadgets, others were training and others were either eating their lunch or playing cards.

Narumi sat on the couch, she was watching the live footage from the Diet. She had been waiting for this day. First she didn't show any interest in this live summit but for some reason she couldn't ignore it. she had to see it, like it was something very important to her.

She currently sat next to Thatcher, her adopted father who took her under his wing when she was young and raised her to be what she was now. She grew up with a carrying family in Bidford England, the native home of Thatcher and his wife Laura, a kind and supportive woman.

Because Laura couldn't bear any kids due medical problems, they decided that on their honeymoon in Japan, they would try and find a child to adopt, and there they found Narumi. The reason they choose for Narumi, was because she reminded them of themselves, Laura saw her shyness, polite and sweet side, and Thatcher saw her other side; cunning, mischievous and caring for others. That moment, they wanted her to adopt.

Of course when they found out Narumi had a brother, they tried to adopt him as well, seeing he was very protective of her sister, but they were also fascinated when they saw him reading the bible, Quran and Thora at one point and knowing them out the head but it was also noted to them he was also reading non-religious books that were meant for advanced children like surprisingly that of writers like Darwin, Marx and even books about wars throughout history. It showed them that he was an very intelligent boy for his age if he was able to read books like these.

but because of some old local law that prevented them from adopting them both, Mark and Laura were forced to take a decision who they would adopt. Surely they didn't want to separate the siblings since it would be a cruel thing to do.

After they talked they talked to the head of the orphanage Nonō Yakushi, they were confronted by Naruto who eavesdropped on the whole conversation and asked for them to adopt Narumi which surprised both Britons.

He explained to them that Narumi never had experienced the love of a mother and father and he wanted her to have a good life. Even if it meant that she would go live in another continent.

Mark and Laura were touched by the words of the young man and how he deeply cared for the wellbeing of her sister. Mark had asked if he was serious and the young Naruto replied "One thing I learned from my mother is 'never go back to what you believe in'".

Mark agreed with Laura of course being emotional and not being able to hold back her tears, she promised him that she will get a happy family.

When the day came that Mark and Laura adopted Narumi, the veteran stood there next to the car, watching how Narumi cried in the arms of her brother how she didn't want to leave him.

Mark saw how Naruto was holding back his emotions from his sister and that he said to her that she deserved a life with caring parents, how her mom and dad want her to be: to be an happy and strong woman. He had given her the necklace of her mother in memory of her as present.

When they said their last goodbyes and promised to see each other in the future, the Baker family left, Mark of course saw in one of the mirrors how Naruto started to cry when they drove off.

In the years of raising up Narumi, she grew up how to learn English, how to write and to sport. Of course this all took some effort as she was very shy to be in a other country she didn't know, luckily with the help of the rest of the Baker family and the school, it all went well and she started to show her more cunning side, especially when she was playing in her football team, but her favorite and her best sport was surprisingly archery where she was the best.

She graduated her schools with good grades, of course the Bakers were called in to the principles when Narumi was in trouble for fighting. Baker remembered a time when Narumi was expelled out of school for delivering a punch to an annoying brat for calling her an C-word when she refused to go out with him.

When Narumi turned eighteen, she decided to follow her adoptive father's footstep and join the military. She accelerated as an Intelligence officer in the Navy before she was given a chance to try up for the SAS. She outperformed every expectation the brass had, before she turned 20 she managed to become a reservist for the Special Air Service. Thanks to the strings Thatcher had pulled to get her in and a long talk with Six who saw Narumi' uses as an intelligence officer at the time.

She had already met with Sledge, Smoke and Mute who sometimes come visit them and they taught her some tricks to handle herself in 'uncomfortable situations' she sometimes got herself into.

Thatcher pulled out his headgear, his black hair was laid down and he rubbed his black beard and moustache "Narumi, you've been all day looking at the tele. Should you not stretch your muscles?"

"I've already done that in the morning with Monika and Ela when we went out jogging., and I finished my training with Jordan and Doc." Narumi replied without turning her head around.

Thatcher sighed, today was the day her brother died precisely one year ago. Everybody best knew to avoid this topic since it still was touchy for her, not that they could blame her.

When she arrived in Japan, she took her days off visiting the old orphanage and the Kabuto's who were still running it. They welcomed her and expressed their condolences for her, saying that she was always welcome here. She also visited the graveyards of her deceased parents with the support of her adoptive father who stood by her side when she needed someone's shoulder to rest on.

"You know Narumi," Thatcher began "If you need to open up your chest for something, don't hold it back. Everybody here will listen to you."

Narumi smiled and turned to her adoptive father "I know dad." She hugged him "I know." She knew she always could count on everybody on Team Rainbow.

She turned towards the tele and saw that the screen went to the Diet senate room feed.

"Shit it has started." Narumi turned around and yelled "HEY GUYS! IT HAS STARTED!"

In a matter of seconds, everybody came to the room and were talking to each other.

Twitch was arguing with Mira "I told you I needed new electronic parts, my drone can't work anymore with the old ones."

"How should I know you needed them for today?" she said, earning a growl from the French woman.

Next came Thermite walking in with Doc assisting him with his injured hand "That stings doc."

"Yeah it's your own fault, not wearing hand gloves while trying to mix metal oxide with metal powder." He replies while changing new bandages on Jordan's hand. Soon following them were the Russians, the Germans and the French.

Ash walked in to see Jordan yet again with bandages "Again Jordan? When are going to learn to use hand gloves?" the Koreans and Chinese walked pass her while IQ and Valkyrie walked behind her and smirked.

Thermite scowled while Pulse and Castle chuckled at the former couple their argument, yes Ash and Thermite were a couple, but they ended their short lived relationship when they knew mixing their careers with personal lives couldn't work. They did end up in good terms, avoiding any bad blood.

"Come on Eliza, you know I don't like using gloves." Thermite replied back.

"Oh and I know why," Ash sat down on the couch and commented back "Because you like working closely with someone."

"And we all know who that someone is." Echo smirked as he turned his head "Huh Hibana?"

Hibana or also known as Yumiko, slapped Echo on the head and sat next Narumi with a bowl of popcorn. It was no secret that Jordan and Yumiko had hit it off, both started having conversations about explosives and before anybody noticed, they were a couple. Apparently they had known each other for a long time and after years of being colleagues and close friends, they confessed their feelings.

"Hey, have you guys seen Tachanka, Bandit and Echo anywhere?" The Canadians entered the room with the Polish and Brazilians.

Kapkan shook his head "No, not at all."

"I think they were picking up that report." Blitz suggested as the SEALs and a Spanish operator entered as last.

Dokkaebi sat on one of the couches with Vigil and Glaz, she smiled at Narumi and she smiled back.

Ash took out her notebook and a pencil and focused on the television as Ela and Zofia sat her sides and began a conversation "Serious Eliza, you don't have to write down a report. Leave it to the grunts."

"Yeah like they are going to focus…" She sarcastically stated, knowing fully well from experience from a previous occasion when a recruit gave the wrong report…that was of last year. Ela shook her head out of amusement. Just then they all heard a door being shut open and there was Bandit, holding his stomach while running for the bathroom.

Echo entered and pointed his thumb "Doc, it's for you." He told as he took a stance behind the couch where Narumi sat on.

"Merde." Doc stood up and went for the bathroom to check out what the problem was. Just when the French doctor left, our lord and sav-(Oops! Sorry.) Tachanka entered in the building.

"Hey guys, you never will guess what I sa-"

"SHHHHHHHHHH!" everybody shushed him "Take a seat and follow it."

Tachanka waved his hands in the air and took the seat where Doc previously sat, Fuze turned to him and said "Hey Tachanka, what do you think these sand folks will be like?"

"I don't know, but there is only one thing I'm interested in them." Tachanka said as he gained the attention of some of his colleagues.

Lesion smiled "Oh? And what is that?

"Do you think they would have parts for my LMG?" he asked like a kid who wanted to know where babies come from.

"Are you fooking serious mate?" Smoke twitched "You're going to be part of an expedition force into the Special Region and you think about their weaponry. Who pays attention to that?"

"Actually I would like to know what kind of materials I could find to support my hamm-"

"Oh shut up Sledge." Smoke groaned.

"SHUT UP!" Narumi yelled "Here they come." She took a notice that surprisingly Hibana and Echo were eating popcorn, she knew that ever since they arrived here in Japan, that they were hiding something.

 _'They've just entered the building!'_ The reporter said and everybody, like everybody else in Japan AND the world, focused on the screen.

 **The Diet Building**

In the Diet assembly, Itami came walking in the room, with Lelei, Tuka and Rory following him. Then came the two Anasazi walking in, attracting perhaps the most attention as their faces were fully covered by the Keffiyeh and ghutrah.

When they all entered the room, all the journalists their cameras began flashing were when multiple pictures were taken. Possible even more pictures were taken by the Middle Eastern photographers who were more focused on the Anasazi.

Naruto and Kemal glanced at each other and nodded on what was to happen, they sat down the seats that were prepared for them and they luckily sat next to Itami.

Itami leaned in on him and whispered "How are you holding up?"

Naruto leaned towards him "I'm doing fine, don't worry."

"Are you sure?" Itami questioned "You're going to make a shock to the world if they see you."

"I'm doing fine okay? I haven't expected nothing less this to happen. Especially since the day I knew you were at Arnus Hill." Naruto answered him back. they continued to exchange words while one of the cameramen focused the feed on the two conversing men.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I wonder what those lads are talking about." Narumi said as the camera was focusing on the Japanese soldier and the Ghutrah wearing Anasazi man.

Blackbeard looked closer and narrowed his eyes "That Japanese guy, he looks familiar to me…"

"That's First Lieutenant Yōji Itami," Everybody turned to Echo "The reason you know him is because he was the off duty soldier who was at the beginning of the whole Ginza incident. The first minute he realized what happened, he started directing local police forces to evacuate civilians to safety, saving hundreds of lives in the progress. After that he earned a promotion and was one of the first to enter the Special Region."

Then they saw that a woman from the opposition with a sign in her hands was going to talk.

Frost saw that her Japanese colleagues were glaring at the television, so she asked "Is that her?"

Echo began "Hai…that's her, the biggest, most annoying-"

"Pacifistic, backstabbing politician in the goddamn country." Hibana added.

Then both SAT operators ended "Mizuki Kōhara."

 _'We will now ask questions of the witnesses'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kōhara slammed the sign to the table, the sign read the following;

 **Special Region locals under the care of the JSDF.**

 **NUMBER OF CIVILIAN CASUALTIES: 67**

 **NUMBER OF ANASAZI FIGHTERS KILLED: 1**

 **Number of Coda Village evacuees: 600  
Number living at the refugee camp: 25**

"Fucking bitch…" she was going to try blaming Karim's death on the SDF.

"I'm going to be straight forward as possible." She began "Why were 67 special region refugees, who were supposed to be under SDF protection, who obviously possess the upper hand on weaponry killed by bandits in a an ambush plus an attack of an Class-A Dangerous Animal you refer to as a 'dragon?'?" she questioned with a smile of confidence, causing some tension to rise in the room.

"Witness Itami." The speaker announced as Itami stood up and walked towards the microphone, taking the stand.

Itami took a moment to prepare his words and began speaking into the microphone "Uh, well…we were caught off guard by the bandits who had the strategic layout of an tactical ambush, making it possible for them to attack us. For the dragon, it was big and scary."

"How can you be so calm?" Kōhara started pointing at the sign "People are dead! Don't you feel any responsibility?!"

"I'm sad that so many were killed." Itami answered "However, I will also say that our own capabilities were lacking."

She raised the sign "So are you saying the Self Defense Forces was incapable of protecting those lives in Kitacho?"

"No," Itami countered "I say we lacked the intel."

Kōhara was taken back.

"The intel that was given to us did not conclude that Kitacho was a hotspot for bandit activity, when we arrived at Kitacho, it looked deserted and it was said to be abandoned a long time ago. But when the convoy stopped at the train station, we were ambushed by an enemy that had been waiting for us to come." He paused for a moment before continuing.

"They trapped both exits and appeared on the rooftops, firing their arrows that were covered in fired at the wagons, some of them contained alcohol and crops that easily caught on fire and after that chaos erupted. As for the dragon, our machine guns we had available to didn't help us that much, neither the 30 caliber or the 50 caliber didn't do any real damage to it. We were only able to drive it away with the support of the Anasazi, who've had called in an armored train."

"If I may chairman." A member of the Diet said as he began reading a report "Our analyses of a sample from the Special Regions shows that this 'dragon' had scales as strong as tungsten, and they actually breath fire. It's almost as some sort flying tank. They were faced with such an monster." The man then turned to a white screen that went down "There's also recorded evidence of the whole incident, if I may show?"

The chairman nodded "Granted." As the lights were turned off.

Naruto whispered to Itami "Where did that come from?"

Itami leaned in "One of my guys had a headcam with them, he recorded everything for examination. But now it is evidence."

 _The footage showed how the leading truck of the convoy stopped in front of an station, Itami got out and the elder were seen speaking but due them being far away, they couldn't hear anything._

Nobody said a word as they all paid attention to the screen.

 _"IT'S AN AMBUSH!" Itami yelled as an explosion behind the camera occurred and people started to run and scream in panic._

 _"Get out!" someone yelled as the man with the headcam got out of the truck and was seen aiming his rifle at the rooftops and firing on anything that moved until the soldier was forced to take cover behind the truck as two arrows hit the ground next to him._

 _The camera captured how one of the entrances were blocked and that an woman, who was protecting her kids, took an arrow to the back of her skull and landed on her children, shielding them with her body._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shit…" Thermite said "It was a trap all along and they walked right into it." he stated, he started to remember how in his tour in Iraq, he and his team were caught in an ambush that was setup by insurgents. They also like the bandits, used the high ground to pick their targets and shoot them dead.

 _The soldier ran for the station building while the refugees ran inside. He took cover behind the wall and fired a couple of rounds._

 _"Men in green! Surrender now!" the soldier took a look and saw that Kuribayashi was held hostage by a bandit who started to threaten to cut open her throat if they won't come out._

 _After a few moments, the camera recorded how Itami and an black man in a blue coat came walking out the building with their hands up in the air. One of the bandits approached them and took away their pistols._

"That guy is an idiot, seriously what the hell is he thinking?" Blackbeard commented.

Ela took a close look at the screen and noticed something "Hey you see that?"

"See what?"

Ela pointed "The rooftops."

Everybody focused their attention on what Ela meant, they saw that people with knives were sneaking behind the bandit archers. Before anybody could guess what would happen next-

 _Then a bullet shot was heard and the camera caught on how the bandit next the leader dropped dead, then next thing happened and more bodies began to drop._

 _The headcam turn to the rooftops and saw how the bandits were either being stabbed or thrown off and fall to the ground._

Jackal cringed at how the bandits plunged into the ground "That's a horrible way to die."

"Pfff." Kapkan shrugged "I prefer a more painful death if you ask me."

 _The cam turned towards a group of bandits who started to flee, an RNAS armored car came out of nowhere and used its main MG to mow down the bandits. Three Anasazi soldiers exited the car and started firing their firearms at the fleeing bandits._

"A RNAS? Well that's surprising." Smoke recognized the military car "First time I see one in action."

"You and me both mate." Thatcher replied. The firestorm soon ended with not one of the bandits left alive, except for the leader who still had his knife against Kuribayashi's throat.

"I wonder what happened next." Narumi questioned.

 _"Actually-"_ that voice tinkled a sense in Narumi's memory.

 _"I was rather depending on it." in front of the camera, a man with blond hair and a blue coat landed on the ground, his back turned to the headcam's its sights, not making it possible for identifying him. The man started to the bandit and the others._

IQ quirked her eyebrow and said "Okay I'm no expert of people living in the desert, but a guy with blonde is not very common if they are from the desert."

 _The man draws out his pistol and couple of words were being exchanged._

Ash started to become frustrated with the lack of audio, the conversation was too far away "For fuck sake, can't they talk a little bit louder?"

 _Then the blonde guy pointed his pistol and shot him direct in the head, a clean hit._

This sudden act caught the operators of guard.

"Wooww!"

"Too bad for that guy."

Tachanka smirked at Ash "Well Eliza, I think that that ends the conversation."

"Shut it."

 _The blonde guy fired another three rounds into the bandit's body and turned his gaze towards Itami, they were to talk about something._

 _"FIRE DRAGON!" the headcam soldier ran out the station building and turned around as everybody else managed to escape before a large red dragon set it on fire._

 _The trucks left without the soldier as he and a couple of others kept watching how the diverse trucks of JSDF and the Anasazi drove away from Kitacho and started firing their weapons at the dragon, making it turn its attention to them. The soldier ran towards a nearby tower with another JSDF soldier and climbed the ladder until they reached the top._

 _The next scene was how the various military armored trucks were giving everything what they had. With little to no effect as the bullets bounced off like rubber._

"Jesus man…" Castle grimaced "Hopefully we don't have to fight that thing if we get there."

Blitz gulped "agreed." Then he noticed something approaching on the train tracks "Hey what's that?"

 _The Canavar came steaming large amounts of smoke as it started firing it's cannons at the dragon, hitting the dragon on multiple spots. When the dragon took another hit to his wing, it turned around and flew away in defeat._

"They have a Zaamurets?" Fuze asked surprised.

Ling turned her head to him "An what?"

"An Zaamurets armored train. Used by the Russians in Galicia in the 1st world war, but also by the Czechoslovak Legion on their journey across Siberia." Fuze answered, he was a huge fan in history of ww1 "A true metal beast if you want to know."

"Hey look, something else is up on the screen."

 _It was night, and the headcam started recording a small memorial for an body bag, on it lied a sword and sticking out of it were the feet of the body._

 _Around the body were members of the Anasazi and JSDF with behind them the refugees, saying a small prayer for the deceased. Then a couple of Anasazi warriors picked the body up and carried it towards the back of an truck while every military men and women were saluting him farewell._

A short silence was present in the room, even though the Rainbow operators didn't know these people, they did understood the meaning of a fallen colleague.

 _Then the headcam turned its attention towards the jeep and armored train that took away before the screen went black._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The white screen went back up and the lights were on again, now that the footage was seen by everyone on the globe, the viewers now wanted to see what next move of the oppositions was going to be.

Kōhara was horrified on what she saw, an ambush, people slaughtered, an army from the desert and a fire breathing dragon all in one day.

 _'All of this evidence is….perfect!'_ She smiled _'I just need the testimony of the witnesses and of those girls, and confessions of those savages, my name will go in history.'_

"Does Senator Kōhara like to proceed her questioning?"

She nodded and continued "I would like Lelei La Lalena to take the stand." Upon hearing her name, the blue haired mage took the stand.

"Do you understand Japanese?"

Lelei nodded "Yes, a little bit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why is she holding a staff?" Lesion asked out of curiosity.

"Are you dense or something?" Echo questioned "She's obviously a mage if she uses it. It's not like she uses it to break things like someone we know."

Sledge gave him the finger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Then let's get started," Kōhara began with her question for the young mage "I want to take a moment to address living conditions of the camp, do you have any restrictions there?"

"I don't know what you mean by restrictions, isn't that with every human being? We all live with some kind of restrictions."

Kohara let out a frustrating sigh "Let me rephrase it for you, are you lacking any space that you need to acquire?"

"Well no, we have plenty of food, clothing and shelter. There is really nothing missing I guess. We never seem to run out of everything" Lelei replied.

"Really? You don't feel the SDF, which was described as 'ill-equipped is responsible for the 67 victims and the Anasazi warrior?" Kōhara asked.

"No, they tried their best to safe as much lives as they could. Also, about the Anasazi warrior, he was already dead."

This caused some members of the opposition to raise up from their chair slightly.

"What do you mean he was already dead? Please explain!" Kōhara slightly demanded, this was her breakthrough.

Lelei began to explain "When the JSDF came back from the burned down elf village, they only managed to bring back one survivor. That survivor was Tuka, she's the one with blonde hair with us."

Kōhara nodded "Go on."

"When the village got word that an Flame Dragon was responsible for the carnage, the whole village started packing up their belongings and started filling them into their wagons, we had to leave the village before it would come back." Lelei explained that when a Flame Dragon tasted blood, it would continue to taste more by attacking more settlements.

"I wanted to take a look who the JSDF were and I approached on of their vehicles, I then heard a man screaming in pain so I followed that screaming and I saw it wa-"

"Screaming?" Kōhara interrupted "Are you saying they were responsible for-"

Lelei frowned slightly "No, I took a look into the back of the vehicle and saw Itami and Kurokawa their medic, trying to save the life of another Anasazi warrior who was heavily wounded. Next to him laid the body bag of the fallen Anasazi warrior."

"Can you tell us how the gentlemen came to his end?" Kōhara asked another question.

Lelei responded "To my knowledge, I heard they fought of a group of bandits in the forest not that far away from the village. He fought to the end."

"How are you so certain about that?" Kōhara asked, sounding skeptic.

"Because back in Falmart, the Anasazi have a reputation for never running away from a fight." The blue haired girl stated. "I saw that the surviving Anasazi warrior was struggling in pain while Itami and Kurokawa were trying to remove an broken arrow out of his gut. The gave the man morphine but the man kept crying his lungs out of agony."

The detailed describing of the story was not that well taken by some of the Diet members couldn't keep their hands from their mouths on how a child was saying this like it was nothing.

"What did you do next?"

Lelei continued "I climbed on board the back and saw the wounds from up close, when Itami noticed me he first wanted me sent away, but after the village elder told him I was a mage he asked for my assistance. So I did."

Kōhara frowned at the thought that the SDF would make a child help in saving a life "What did you do?"

"I casted an sleeping gas on the warrior, in your world it would be called anesthetics." She took a moment to breath "The warrior was then being treated and was having a steady recovering."

"Did you perform other spells on any chance?"

Lelei nodded "Yes, an freezing spell. I casted it on the body to prevent it from decomposing for the next three days."

"Why did you do that if I may ask? Why not bury the soldier where he had fallen."

"For the Anasazi, they bury their dead in their own country. It is normal tradition to bring back their fellow comrades back to their families, dead or alive."

Instead of finding something damning, she got nothing and sighed "Is there anything else you would like to share?"

"No."

Next came Tuka "I am an Elf of the Lodo Forest, daughter of Hodolyuu Rei, Tuka Luna Marceau." When she said that, thousands of fetish perverts around the world began to jack off.

 **(If it happened in real life, you know that it will be a fact)**

"I'm sorry to ask, but are those ears actually real?" Kōhara asked.

Lelei translated her words to Tuka and she said "Yes they are," she removed a strand of hair to reveal the ear to the public "would you like to touch them?"

At that moment, people started to lose their shit…and some instances their pants.

Kemal whispered to Naruto "Why is everybody so awestruck by Tuka's ears? They weren't with Lelei."

Naruto whispered back "That's because something called an 'Elf fetish' is a big thing in Japan. Like those erotica novels." Naruto explained the strange world of anime fetishes to his friend, who upon hearing this started to cringe and regret asking the question.

"Quite order please!" the chairman demanded as he managed to bring immediate silence.

After dealing with the slight stunning, Kōhara got back to her intentions and asked "Miss Tuka, when you were attacked by the dragon, did you witness the SDF do anything inappropriate." She asked.

Tuka thought for a moment to think before she gave an answer "I can't say…I was...unconscious at the time."

Kōhara, not satisfied, pressed a more daring question "Really?" she held up an part of the report and continued "In the report it said that you were placed temporarily in one of the SDF trucks, with lying between an body bag and one of the Anasazi. When your village was destroyed, with your family,"

Naruto started to glare daggers at her. Tuka was beginning to shiver slightly as she became nervous with the pressure of such an question.

"Were you by any chance-"

Kemal couldn't take it anymore and stood up, he spoke "Chairman, I want to say to you that these kind of questions should not be put into the public. It can only be used in a separate investigation, this is unacceptable that it will be used in this manner!" Kemal spoke surprisingly in Japanese.

Kōhara snapped at the man "How dare you interfere!? Do you people have something to hide like sexual assault!?"

"Enough!" the chairman yelled "For this I have to agree with the gentlemen here, senator Kōhara, those questions were not concluded for the summit."

"But-"

"Miss Tuka you may sit back down." The chairman said as Tuka nodded and both Tuka and Kemal sat back down their seets.

Kōhara growled, already making more bad progress and embarrassing herself before the public, she proceeded and called out Rory for questioning, with a slight smile on her face that was noticed by Naruto.

 _'Hmph, because Rory wears a black veil she thinks she has a case?'_ Naruto smirked _'We'll see.'_

"Please state your name."

"Rory mercury." The girl said.

"Please tell us what your life is in the Arnus refugee camp." Kōhara began.

Rory smiled while responding to her "It's simple really, in the morning I wake up and pray, then well I take some lives and pray again, and when the night falls, I go to sleep."

"What do you mean by taking some lives?" The female politician asked.

"I kill, I kill people for my lord's sake. He's the God of Death, it's kind of his thing." Rory innocently added.

Kōhara felt uncomfortable by what she said and continued her questions "Let's try a different question." She went straight for it "You appears to me to be a person who lost someone close to you recently, is it safe to say that the SDF are to blame for that?" Rory was confused by this question and translated to Lelei her response to that.

"She says she doesn't understand the question. Rory's family-"

The woman interrupted "According to reports and the footage we just saw. when they entered Kitacho and ran into an ambush, 67 civilians were killed and no soldier was killed or injured during that engagement." She half lied "The Self Defense Force is supposed to risk their life and fight for those who are in danger, but here they chose to run from that fight, leave people to die by archers while they have the superiority of weapons, leaving those civilians to die and cover their own and only stop when one of their own was in danger! and even invite two men, one of them who tried to silence a woman of talking!"

Rory was mildly shocked when she heard that.

"The SDF still has not learned from its crimes from when they were in Iraq." Kōhara went even further by bringing up an incident from years before "Like that incident, where fanatic Japanese soldier went in fighting in a hospital in Baghdad it was strictly forbidden and was were ordered to back down."

Naruto was cracking his knuckles out of anger.

Kōhara smiled and finally exclaimed "So! You need to tell us everything! Tell us what you saw! Tell us what they did! Expose their true colors!"

these words were broadcasted around the world, causing some angry reactions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That fucking bitch!" Narumi cursed at the TV "How dare she tries to say my brother is a fanatic! He died a fucking hero! That miserable fucking whining cunt!" Narumi was being held back by Thermite and Thatcher.

"Take it easy N. we understand you alright." Thermite tried to calm her down while everybody else made their own comment on the female senator.

Tachanka looked like he released a big amount of steam through his nose "I've heard stupid people before, but she…is making a fucking disgrace those soldiers. Трусы (Cowards) that stab them in the back. disgraceful."

I.Q nodded "I agree." She started to hold a grudge against the female politician, especially when she tried to bring up an question if the Elf girl was in any way sexual mistreated which she didn't bought for a second, even if it was true it was still a bad idea to ask a potential victim to ask her that in front of life television. Which is perhaps the dumbest thing somebody could do. Doc and Bandit finally came back and were lifted in on what they missed.

"You know what?" Mira pointed "She's going to answer. I wonder what those Anasazi guys look like, you if we are going to work with them."

"Oh you will know very soon." Echo answered to her question with a hint of humor. Hibana groaned at him while a certain Korean was focused deep on the ghutrah wearing Anasazi warrior.

"He's going next."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He glanced at the floor beneath him, he started tapping his feet multiple times against the floorboard. He was going to do it, is this how a comeback feels like? Coming back from 'the dead' after being gone for one year? How the reactions were going to be was another worry he kept in his mind.

Now he stood up and slowly walked towards Rory and whispered into her ear, in front of the eye of the public.

"Hey!" Kōhara yelled "She hasn't answered the question yet!"

Rory looked to him and giggled at him before nodding at him and sitting back on her seat. He took the stand and was soon faced with the ranting again.

"Why won't you let her speak?!" Kōhara demanded.

Rory said something to Lelei, who translated her words "Because she says she doesn't feel it's her place to correct you."

"Oh? And why is HE going to take the stand?" Kōhara examined him and then asked Lelei "Tell me the truth, are you in any way forced to this man?"

This question caught some people off guard, was she insinuating that this little girl was married to him?

Lelei also couldn't believe it and said "I'm sorry to say this, but Rory is-"

"I knew it!" Kōhara interrupted her, she focused on the ghutrah wearing Anasazi warrior "The reason why they won't let them speak the truth, because they are forcing them! I even bet that the video was faked because they won't tell us the truth what really happened in Kitacho!"

 _'A rambler of bullshit as usual, all to keep that fucking seat.'_ Naruto stared at her with no interest.

The chairman tried to come between it "Ma'am, I need to ask you to-"

"NO! I won't back down while in front of us young children are standing to their obviously older husbands!" she almost screeched "I demand you take that rag off you savage!"

Some gasps were heard from the senators and witnesses. Kemal was about to stand up.

He raised his hand to stop Kemal as the man leaned in towards the microphone and said in his voice "It will be my pleasure."

Immediately some eyes begun to widen up, that voice. He began to unravel his ghutrah.

"That voice…" Kōhara stuttered, she only remembered one person with that voice "It can't be…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Narumi was staring widely at the television when she heard that voice "Is my mind fucking with me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He finally unraveled his ghutrah and there he was, Naruto Uzumaki stood there, alive and well in front of live television across the whole world.

He noticed that the room was very quiet, like they've seen a ghost, not that he could blame them.

The chairman, whose face was pale as a dead body managed to ask "State your name please."

Naruto smiled and said into the microphone "Naruto Uzumaki."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everybody (except for a few) at the Rainbow complex was in a state of shock, nobody was prepared for this. They were prepared to now enter an new region where dragons, monsters and magic was but not this!

Bandit was the first to speak "Okay either that food I ate earlier is having a hallucinating effect on me or I am seeing right now on television Naruto standing there alive."

Blitz shook his head "Nope man you're not hallucinating. It's him. It's fucking him."

Tachanka started to realize it "Now I know why. It all makes sense."

"What are you talking about?" Montagne asked "What do you mean it all makes sense?"

"When Bandit, Echo and I were picking up an report, I saw them at the gate! One of them spotted me and saluted me, I took a close look and it was the same eyes! How could I not see this!?"

"What in bloody hell is he doing there?!" Smoke exclaimed "He's supposed to be dead! But he's right there!" Sledge and he were arguing on it while Thatcher was trying to calm them down, nobody was noticing that Narumi stood up and was approaching the television.

Ela saw where she was at "Narumi-"

"HAAAAAA!" Narumi screamed while sinking to her knees. Her sides were soon joined by Vigil and Zofia.

"NARUMI!" Thatcher joined by her side "Are you okay." He saw that she held her hands over her face "Narumi are you crying?"

"I'm crying yes…" she raised her head and she was smiling "but these are tears of joy! Naruto is still alive!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"NO! it cannot be!" Kōhara yelled in fear "You're dead, DEAD! You were killed in Syria!"

Naruto smiled with a smug "Well I'm standing here so proof enough?" Naruto spread his arms.

"But how?!" a member of the opposition yelled.

Naruto started explaining "Well that's a long story and I really don't feel like telling you guys," Naruto then frowned "but I would like to comment on the statements senator Kōhara has made."

Kōhara glared at him and asked "And what is that."

Naruto stood up straight and cleared his throat before he said "STOP. SPROUTING BULLSHIT!"

"Excuse me!?" Kōhara shouted back.

"I said stop sprouting bullshit! Stop trying to degrade the men and women who saved hundreds of lives in Kitacho, as everybody here saw the footage, they were ambushed and forced to take cover, while trying to provide cover as much as they could to the refugees. I'm sick and fucking tired that someone like YOU, is trying to disgrace and try blame them for the deaths of the refugees." Naruto stated in front of everybody his personal opinion of this witch-hunt.

Itami smiled at Naruto's defense.

Kōhara spoke back "I don't believe YOU are in any position to judge the situation Uzumaki! People have die-"

"Oh don't lecture me on war Kōhara," Naruto said in an aggressive way "I was there for crying out loud. Who else do you think that blonde guy was, rescuing a JSDFF soldier from getting killed?"

"You…you killed shot him dead! You killed a human being!"

"I killed a bandit, and why the fuck are you defending an outlaw above a soldier?"

Kōhara shouted back "That doesn't chance the fact that you are also responsible for the deaths of these civilians, the SDF is at fault!"

"Ma'am I think now-"

"May I ask you senator, have you ever seen war? Did you experienced the brutal reality of it? of how a soldier is faced to take the decision they have to make to try save not only their teammates but also the civilians?"

"No I didn't, but I don't have to go to the front to realiz-"

"Have you ever stood in the middle of chaos, while your head is filled with screaming of panicking people who are trying to survive or are dying? Seeing firsthand how people die in front of you while you're trying to save them? Dealing with the horrors after you see all of this happen. With some good people not able to deal with it and killing themselves." Naruto stated with truly convinced beliefs as what he experienced in his fighting days.

Kōhara frowned her eyebrows on these questions "What does that have to do with anything ab-"

"It has EVERYTHING to do with it! unless you can emphasizes with what a soldier who served on the front has experienced, I say you should not act like you understand a FUCKING thing, so please SHUT THE FUCK UP WITH YOUR BULLSHIT!"

A whole lot of gasps were present at the Diet while somewhere else people were cheering for him speaking out like that.

Kōhara turned red "I demand you respect me as your elected official Uzumaki or else-"

"Or else what? don't forget YOU took my citizenship away." Naruto pointed at her , making everybody remember the one decision that made Kōhara famous as one of the most hated politicians in the world.

She swallowed those words and yelled "So what are you trying to say? That you nor any of the SDF don't feel any guilt of those people their death?"

Naruto glared at her "That's not what I said, yes I feel guilty for those who are gone, I'm not ashamed to say that I am sometimes thinking of those who have died, from Iraq to where I am now. and don't think it's isn't consuming me sometimes into dark places."

Itami and Kemal nodded in sympathy. While Rory closed her eyes and held a small prayer for him.

"What are you trying to say Uzumaki?" Kōhara questioned.

"I'm trying to say look it from perspective of a soldier. Yeah we can see all kind of violent stuff on the TV or internet, but these soldiers like Itami here, where there. They tried their best to save as much people as they could. They know they could not save everybody and have to live with the results for the rest of their lives, even after that they are still willing to serve and die for their country, while people like you give them nothing but shit, the only thing they should receive for their sacrifices is some goddamn respect."

This surprisingly brought up an standing ovation by not only the government, but also people in the opposition and some even of the press, who were moved by Naruto's words. Itami and Kemal joined in by clapping their hands.

Kōhara clutched her hands out of anger, she now was humiliated by this fanatic in front of everybody and in front of national television.

The room went back silent and Naruto proceeded "I still remember the remarks you made earlier about me and to be honest with you, I really don't care. You can call me everything what you want, a fanatic, baby killer, or all that kind of crap, but there is one thing I don't tolerate, and that is disrespecting those who you say used for your political game, hear by I mean the fallen Anasazi brother Karim Akaseem." Naruto held out a picture of him in the air, it was a black and white one and people with the cameras zoomed in on it.

"Karim Akaseem, a 21 year old who volunteered to serve his country and the people who couldn't protect themselves, was buried just 3 days ago, I was there by the funeral when his family was mourning him." He placed the picture down "and there are a lot of more like him but they all have something in common with the JSDF and even countries around the free world!" he pointed at Kōhara "and that is they are willingly to protect your rights and freedoms as a citizen, no matter how stupidly you hate the SDF, they're still the ones who make sure people like you are free to speak." Naruto ended as he got another standing ovation.

Kōhara couldn't stand anymore as she fell back into her chair.

Itami patted his hand on Naruto's shoulder "Thanks Naruto, we really appreciate it."

Naruto turned around and have him a slap on the back "I need to get out of here man, it's been too much for me now."

Itami nodded and gestured Naruto towards the door, he walked passed the girls who smiled at him while Kemal decided to stay by him as company.

They both exited the room as the Diet summit proceeded.

Naruto kept walking until he heard a voice.

"It's been a while Naruto." Naruto turned around and saw who it was.

He smirked "Hey Six."

 **That is it for today! More about Naruto being a known figure by the Anasazi will be revealed later in the future. My fingers are tired and I need to sleep! Please leave a comment and spread the story around! I wish ya'll peace!**


	11. Chapter 11

**With Naruto**

It's been a hour since the Summit had ended and now he was sitting on a one of the free seats in the subway, ignoring the glares and nervous looks of the fellow passengers.

Naruto noticed that Kemal was staring at the ceiling and was speaking silent prayers, and he wasn't the only one. It didn't raised any questions until Tomita and Kuribayashi arrived with the rest, as they started to shake out of fear.

Itami, who was being held by Rory asked Naruto out of curiosity "Hey Naruto, what is Kemal doing?"

"He's praying, hoping that he wouldn't be crushed by the earth above us." Naruto replied to his friend.

Kuribayashi narrowed her eyes "Why would he think that would happen?"

Naruto sighed "Because the underground in their world is ruled by Hardy. The Goddess of the underground."

Tomita was about to say "That doesn't sound bad-"

"And ruler of Hell." Naruto added as he made his fellow Japanese's their skin turn pale white.

He smirked and said "I had that same reaction when I heard her name for the first time."

Itami, feeling uncomfortable decided to change the subject "Hey Naruto, I saw that you were talking to a black lady in suite after you spoke in the Diet, care to explain who she was?" this caught the attention of several of the group, a stranger talked with Naruto and he didn't told them?

Naruto turns to his left and saw that the citizens weren't paying attention, so he said "It's nothing, just someone from the UN, nothing else."

"UN?" Itami wondered until he figured it out and asked "Oh you mean Rainbo-" Naruto shoved his hand on Itami's face before he could finish that word.

"Not in public." Naruto shushed him "Seriously how did you found out about that name?" he asked as it was supposed to be a secretive team.

Itami smiled "Well, you know that Echo-"

"Urgh! Of course it's him and his big mouth." Naruto groaned and waved it off, knowing already thanks to who it is.

"Who's Echo?"

"What's Rainbow?"

"And what is the UN?" some of the Falmart girls asked multiple girls to the two men.

"Way too complicated to explain." Naruto/Itami replied at the same time.

 _"Kasumigaseki. Kasumigaseki"_

The subway stopped as the doors opened and there stood Jiraya, waiting for them with a smirk "

On the way Jiraya started talking about the plan "We're moving up the schedule and going to Hakone. We'll head to Tokyo and change trains there."

"How did the bus go?" Itami asked.

Jiraya smirked "They fell for it, the fact that they didn't know about the change of plans, narrows the leak down to two suspects. Right now I'm letting it go to find out where they're headed."

"Itami!" Rory started begging Itami to stop the train, saying that she couldn't take it anymore. Everybody payed attention to it until the announcements were made again.

This time Naruto felt a gut feeling that something was wrong and nodded to Itami.

The doors opened and Naruto said "We'll be getting off here. Let's go." Naruto exited first as his Anasazi entourage followed him and then the others.

"Naruto wait!" Jiraya stopped him before he could go any further "We need to stick to the plan-"

The ground suddenly began to shake wildly

 _"The Marunouchi line is currently not functioning due to a wiring accident between the Ginza and Tokyo stations. There is presently no set time for it to be back online."_ The announcements were said, it started repeating itself.

When Naruto heard this he turned to Itami and Kemal "Send everybody upstairs now." they nodded while Naruto walked up ahead with Jiraya following him.

When they finally reached the top and exited the underground, Rory extended her arms out of relief while Naruto and Itami were waiting on Jiraya who was talking through his phone, to end his conversation with his agents.

"Okay, keep this quiet and make sure nobody gets in our out that area. You got that?" Jiraya ordered through the phone and after a second he nodded and ended the call "Okay, good luck."

Jiraya ended the call and then Naruto began to ask the first of them "What happened?"

Jiraya shook his head "That was no accident, SAT bomb unit found a large crater in the tunnel, something went off."

"A bomb." Itami guessed.

Jiraya nodded on the Otaku's guess "That's right, we don't know who did it or why. So out of repercussion we're going to send teams to clear out all the routes for any more threats." Itami nodded and started explaining to Kuribayashi and Tomita the situation with Lelei translating it to the others and the Anasazi.

Naruto on the other hand had his arms crossed and didn't bother to listen to the same explanation to what happened. Seeing the reactions of Pina was predictable as the Anasazi were wary about the news and kept their eyes on their surroundings and their hands near their holsters.

Naruto started feeling like he was being watched, he didn't know from where but he felt he was being watched.

he kept scanning the area until he felt something and turned his head violently around and looked straight upwards, staring at a security camera that looked straight at it, like in the middle of the lens.

URGH! Naruto heard someone groan as he turned back around and saw that a street hoodlum tried to steal Rory's weapon but only got crushed by its weight in front of them.

'Stupid.'

Jiraya did not buy it "It can't be that heavy…" Jiraya kneeled down and grabbed it by the side and was ready to pull it up.

Naruto tried to warn him "Don't-"

CRUNCH! Jiraya eyes widened and he began to scream.

"YEAAOOCH!"

Minutes later he laid on his stomach, on bran card, loaded into an ambulance. Telling Itami what to do.

Naruto patted Jiraya on the back and wished him well "Hold on tight old man, I'll visit you in the hospital when we get them to safety." Naruto said as he was leaving.

"Naruto." Jiraya grabbed Naruto by the arm, earning Naruto's attention as he gestured him to come closer. Naruto bowed his head to Jiraya and listened to what he had to say. The whispering gained the attention of the bystanders and the eyes of several cameras that were eavesdropping on them.

Naruto nodded, he turns to the first responders and said "Alright, you can go."

They loaded Jiraya into the ambulance, it left in a matter of seconds and Itami approached his friend.

"Hey Naruto, what did Jiraya told you?"

Naruto turns to him and said "Nothing important to the mission, now let's get us to somewhere safe."

Itami got an idea "We should go-"

"Not to an nerd convention please?" Kuribayashi interrupted with caution.

"No," Itami denied "I mean our place, it's safe and big enough for everybody to fit in."

Naruto thought about it and found it actually a good idea "Okay, is the basement clean?"

Itami smirked "Cleaner then the insides of a-"

"Excuse me." Both turned to Rory who looked suspicious "What are you guys talking about?"

Naruto nodded to Itami and he said "We're going to our place, it's perhaps better to hide out there for the moment, but first we need to pick up something." Itami noted as he began walking up the sidelines.

"Wait? Your place? Don't tell me you guys lived in the same apartment, you're not-?" Kuribayashi asked with content in her voice as she asked it to Naruto.

"It's nothing like that. We just decided to share the same house, finding it easy as we both had different times in the service, I'll explain the rest later when we arrive there." Naruto waved it off as they all followed Itami to where he was going. All the while a camera was filming them all the time.

But also, they were being monitored by a team in a major black van. Inside of it, Dokkaebi, Ash, Mute and Jackal were inside the van where they were looking through the screens which were focused on their target: the Saderans, the girls, the Anasazi and Naruto.

"Woaw, Dokkaebi did you see that?" Jackal said.

"What, the part of that guy trying to pick that axe or the fact that Naruto looked straight into the camera like he knows we are here?" Dokkaebi said while typing into her laptop without looking up to her.

"That thing with the Axe. Hey Sledge-"

 _"I've seen it, that must be weight a hell of a lot_." Sledge said through the radio _"Oi Mute, can you send me all that footage?"_

Mute just gave a thumbs up as he started sending the feed to his hammer friend.

"Cut that talk," Ash said, staring at the screen and the camera feed that was focusing on Naruto.

"On it." replied the rest of the team, they noticed Ash was not in the same mood, usually she was very hardheaded and focused to when it comes to tasks like these, but since Naruto was involved in this she was very strict, more stricter then usually. Like she was trying to finish this quickly and meet him.

it was no secret that Naruto and Eliza knew each other, but to the extend to what that history was is like how Naruto was alive, a mystery yet to be unraveled.

Then through the radio spoke Thatcher _"Alright lads, I want a status report."_

Ash kept staring at the screen and began briefing in "They exited the underground and a mugger tried to steal-"

 _"Drop the protocol Eliza,"_ Thatcher interrupted for a moment by saying her name _"How is Naruto?"_

Eliza closed her eyes and released a big sigh and said "We managed to eavesdrop on their conversation, and they're planning to go towards his house."

"And?"

Ash smiled slightly "He's looking alright."

 _"Good, nice work people."_ Thatcher thanked the team _"Keep a track on them and make sure nobody else is following them, also don't try to get caught, Six didn't had the chance to talk with poor sod about our operation."_

Jackal then asked "Uhm hey Thatcher, when do we get the chance to reunite with the blondie, you know me, Tachanka, Blitz, Bandit and the others are dying to meet our fun blond again? We even got the drinks to celebrate." He joked, Rainbow indeed after dealing with the news of Naruto being alive had their own small celebration, especially the Russians who saw this opportunity to get themselves drunk again.

 _"No, we're not going to meet Naruto right now beca-"_

"But sir-"

"Let him finish first." Mute cut him off as Thatcher spoke.

 _"We're not gonna speak with him tonight because somebody else will go first and only, and you know who it will be."_ Everybody knew which person Thatcher meant by _"That's all, good luck. Thatcher out."_

Ash went to the front where a small window was and punched it "Hey Jäger, get this thing moving."

"I'm going." The truck began to move as Ash sat down her chair and kept eye on the monitors and more precisely on Naruto and began to slightly blush on her cheek. This caught the attention of a shit grinning Jackal.

"Ooooh, somebody is happy that someone is alive and well." Jackal turns to Dokkaebi "hey Dokkaebi, how many women did Na-"

Caught off guard, an embarrassed Ash now had her hands around Jackal's and was slowly strangling him.

"Egh! Help me out!" Jackal struggled to speak.

Jäger shook his head "You're on own on this one."

Dokkaebi sighed "How many times did we have to tell you Jackal? Don't talk about that, this is what the 4th time?" Dokkaebi was about to name up some of them.

Mute muttered "Wanker."

 **Later**

itami stepped forwards on the porch and used his keys to open the door, they've been met with nothing but darkness.

Tuka looked around and wondered "Why are all the lights out?"

Naruto flipped the light switch on and off multiple times, groaning out of annoyance "Risa…"

Rory asked "Who?"

Itami scratched his head nervously at Naruto who glared at him but then walked past him. They opened the door and saw that the room was a mess. The lights were off, the only thing that was on was the screen of the computer, on the table lied unopened urgent letters and beneath the table lied a tired Risa who looked like crap.

"I'm hungry….Need to turn in one more page for tomorrow…" she could be heard saying weakly.

Naruto shook his head "Goddamn at least she could've turn up the heater, it's fricking cold here." He whispered as Risa didn't seem to hear that.

Itami sighed and brought the bag full of food in front of here.

She smelled something and turned to Itami "Food!" Risa being Risa, she dug her head straight into the bag in front of everybody without her knowledge of them standing there.

"So warm…"

Naruto shook his head while chuckling "You haven't changed at all, haven't you Risa?"

Risa's eyes shut wide open after hearing that voice, she sharply turned her head upwards and was shocked to who was standing there "N-Naruto?"

Naruto smiled "Hey Risa-" naruto didn't got the finish his sentence as he got embraced by Risa who kept squealing like a little girl.

"Ahhh! I knew you would come back! I'm so happy you're alive. I want to know everything what is beyond there! please tell me your story! How did you survive?"

Itami snickered at Naruto's demise of being asked so many question and turned to the others "Hey come in guys."

Tomita was the first to ask "Uhm Lieutenant…who is she?"

Itami smiled nervously as he said "She's my ex-wife."

This bombshell of a revelation got everybody silent until they all collectively responded "EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH!"

Risa didn't know what the fuze was about while Naruto shook his head and sighed out "Really Itami? Risa?"

"Someone is crazy enough to marry this guy?!" Kuribayashi yelled out of disbelief "Who would've thought of that?"

"Who are you calling crazy!?" Risa yelled at her.

"You, that's who!" Kuribayashi yelled as she calmed down "But then again, you guys do look like you belong together." Kuribayashi added, making Itami and Risa looked at each other, confused.

"Huh, that's what I was saying all along." Naruto backed her up "Now what did you mean by 'Ex-wife' if I may ask?"

Itami and Risa started chocking on their words and then laughed nervously "Well…."

 **Outside the house**

A black SUV pulled up and parked on the other side of the street, the passenger door opened and Narumi stepped out of the vehicle and closed the door behind her.

She saw that the lights were on and that people were moving inside the house. it gave away that possible a dozen shadows of the folks inside were seen. Some of them were obviously recognizable by their appearance.

Narumi took to the front door and noticed it was left unlocked, she stopped in front of it and was about to push it open, but then she flinched for a moment, her anxiety started to build up, she became extremely nervous and it started boiling up to her head. Even for a Special forces operator it was something hard to reunite with a family member who have resurrected from the dead.

She started having second doubts "I can't do it…"

"You can do it." Narumi heard, she turned around and saw that Zofia and Thatcher were standing out the SUV, Thatcher had his mask around his arm while Zofia lowered her sunglasses.

They gave their thumbs up to her and gave her a fist in the air "We're right behind you."

Narumi smiled at her before she felt her phone buzzing like crazy, she took a look and saw that she received a lot of messages and all were different.

 _Hey girl, just to say don't worry and make sure he gives you a big hug. – Dokkaebi._

 _Hey N, I know I'm not the best in these kind of things, but I just want to say give it everything you got. Everything will be fine. – Thermite._

 _Stay positive and don't hold it back, let him see you missed the block – Sledge._

 _Enjoy the moment – Blitz._

 _Give Naruto a big hug and make sure he remembers that not only you but We all missed him. With love. – Ela._

he began tearing up from the emotions by the messages of support her teammates/family gave her. She wiped her tears away and to take in a lot of air in her lunges.

"Here goes nothing." She said as she entered the house.

 **In the basement**

Naruto and the others walked in the basement which was Naruto's room, it was not just some basement, it was rebuild into a living home.

There was a bed which was big enough for two and a pair of sofas lined up in front of a big screen tv, in the corner was a computer set up with a lot of electronic equipment next to it. then there was the small mini-bar which consisted drinks of soft drinks from Coca Cola to Sprite, of beers from Budweiser to Belgium Jupiler and foreign strong drinks like Vodka to Scottish brew whiskey and Irish Moonshine. Also did he had a pooling table for the occasion of visits. There was also a bookshelves filled with books, unlike Risa's bookshelves which was filled with manga's, Naruto's was filled with books of knowledge, history, culture, warfare and science. There was a table with chairs and some furniture to make it look good.

On the brown painted walls hanged pictures of Naruto and his friends, fellow service men and people he had met around the world. The walls did contained momentums like clothing of fallen terrorists like gun holsters of the ones he killed to keep it as a price and above the bed hang his military honors he earned on his time in the JSDF.

"Amazing, all these books." Lelei said in surprise as she held on one of the books she began to read with Hussein picking a book of his own.

"Woaaw…" Tuka and Rory said as they saw how many honors Naruto had on his wall.

Kemal and Emir picked up two pairs of glasses and tried to drink a coca cola with Tomita.

Naruto looked around and saw that the place looked clean and was relieved "Well, thanks Risa."

Risa smiled "Oh it was nothing."

Kuribayashi then asked "Why did you keep it this stuff in here after he was dead?"

"After I heard you were killed, Itami and I decided to keep his stuff here, we couldn't bare it if we had to clean it up, leaving an empty room." She said while nodding to Itami, who nodded back to her.

Naruto went to one of his drawers and pulled on the handle and took out a big brown book, he blew the dust off it and cleaned it with his hand. He then walked towards the sofa and sat in the middle of it as he opened the book which was an photo album.

He smiled at the pictures of him as he suddenly felt someone look over his shoulder and saw it was Lelei "What is this?"

Naruto smiled "This is photo album, a book where I kept all of my dearest memories on camera."

This attracted the attention of the others as they surrounded Naruto from all sides and began going through the pictures.

They saw one of his first, where he was very young with him and his father and pregnant mother in front of their house, it was interesting to know the history of Naruto's past for the Falmart natives.

Rory smiled at the sight of the family photo but then turned her attention to another picture and asked "Hey, where is that taken?"

Rory referred to a different photo, here Naruto stood next to a woman that looked like a nun with glasses and a teenager with the same pair of glasses with silver hair. There was also a small bundle in the nun's arms which showed to be a baby with her arms stretched out.

Naruto smiled sadly "That picture was taken where we grew up, an orphanage that was run by the Kabuto's, a religious family who took care of us and dozens of others of children."

Pina asked out of curiosity what kind of religion he meant "What religion did they follow master Naruto?"

"They were somehow a mix between Shintoism and Christianity. They are a very open people and good people who raised me and Naruto when we were young." Itami cut in as he slapped the back of Naruto in agreement.

"Wait! You grew up in an orphanage Lieutenant?" Kuribayashi asked with shouting it out.

This however brought up a bad topic that Naruto knew he wasn't comfortable talking about so he said "Let's move on."

He turned a few pages, letting him see pictures of him when he was in school with one of them his graduation. Then he showed the time when he and Itami joined the JSDF and were sent to Samawah Iraq for the effort of rebuilding the country.

Naruto smiled at some of these pictures, of him and some of the civilians, he specifically liked seeing the photo of him, Itami and some of the others from his team with building equipment, standing in front of a Shia mosque that they helped repair after a Sunni extremist damaged it in a car bomb. He still remembered how the folks of that neighborhood were happy that their mosque was rebuild and thanked them deeply.

There were also pictures of Naruto hanging around with the Kurds in Northern Iraq, some of the normal citizens but most of them in military gear.

"Amazing." Hussein stroked his beard at the style of clothing the people of Iraq their clothes "I can't believe your world has countries who dress just like us."

Tomita questioned what Hussein meant by being fascinated people from Earth wore similar clothing and traditions to that of the Anasazi. Hussein explained how in 'The Days of the Bloody Tears' the Saderans tried to force their culture, beliefs and way of life upon the Anasazi tribes. With banning various sets of clothing, enforcing Saderan laws and language and paying tribute to the Saderan Empire and swearing loyalty to the empire only. It was called simply called the forced restructure of 'Saderanization' upon the Anasazi 'savage' race.

While some were disgusted like Itami, Kuribayashi and Tomita, others were used to it. Rory and Tuka practically lived over a hundred years, seeing empires and kingdoms going down and new cultures being forced on the occupied territories of the victors and Lelei was young at the time. The two knights of Roses felt ashamed while the Anasazi still felt some anger to thinking about that.

For Naruto, he knew this was the norm for Empires to do that. Heck he forced an abnormal-by-their-standards system of democracy and freedom on the Anasazi and got a lot of hate for creating laws that defied the ruling and religious classes of society in the beginning.

"Oh and who is this?" Bozes pointed at a picture. Nobody noticed that somebody was slowly walking down the stairs.

It was a picture of Naruto and a redheaded girl who looked like she was in her early 20's, they both wore military outfits, Naruto in his Japanese standard ANBU while the girl wore black SAS light armor and equipment.

Bozes was astonished by the girl's her beauty "She looks beautiful. Who is she?"

"That's my sister, Narumi Uzumaki."

"Your sister?" The Falmart people except for the Anasazi asked out of surprise. Rory was amazed that this girl had a close resemblance to Princess Pina with the red flourish red hair and smirk that the princess always had when she was cocky.

Then when Narumi stepped on a cracking last step of the stairs caused everybody to think someone was coming from behind, Kemal and Emir pulled out their revolvers and pointed towards the staircase, directly at the intruder.

They all widened their eyes when they saw who it actually was and it made the two men put down their guard and cause some murmurs.

Narumi said dryly "Brother?"

Naruto was stunned to see she was there and hesitated before speaking "Hey Narumi…it's been a long time hasn't it?" he stood up.

He walked up to his sister and they both stood a few inches away from each other, creating a scene in front of the group.

Hussein decided it was the best for them to leave them alone "I believe it's better we leave them for now."

Rory, who usually would nag about leaving moments like these, wanted to spare this moment to give Naruto and his sister some room "Alright, let's go."

Everybody went up the stairs and left the two siblings alone, but Kuribayashi stormed in and took the photo album and said to them "It will take a while, so we're going to sniff inside your pictures."

She left with an snicker and the two were left alone. Naruto knew this wasn't going to be easy so he began to speak first "So…how long was it since I wa-"

"It's precisely a year now since you died." Narumi interrupted him "A year since we thought you died."

Naruto felt the tension and began to apologize "I'm sorr-" she slapped him across the face.

Then Naruto suddenly felt a whole lot of weight on him as he saw that Narumi grabbed him and buried her face into his chest and he heard sniffing, he looked down and saw she began to cry.

"Never *sniff* do that *sniff* again. I missed you." She said silently as her emotions began to spill and her legs began to give in.

Naruto smiled and embraced her sister while releasing a small tear from his eye "I won't Narumi…I promise."

Both brother and sister were having their emotional reunion while they were being watched by the others, some were happy and some began crying. Especially Rory who dealt with people crying out of mourning, but she always liked these kind of tears, tears of joy.

Itami smiled as he saw his best buddy meet his sister again "Good to see you happy bud, good to see that.

 **And that's done! Woaw! Sorry if it looks short but I'm now trying to get going with my others stories and I think of changing for next chapter a something different alternate scene for Naruto where the White Masks will get more involved. I am happy to announce that my GTA story is a success and I will work on it in the future.**

 **Next story will be of One Piece crossover since I left you guys for a month. Please leave a review and some feedback is welcome and I hope you guys have a nice day.**

 **Peace!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! Sorry for the late update but I got a good reason, my exams were shit and i decided to take something simpler, so i've got more time!**

 **Fuck it, let's go!**

"Coming here was a bad idea." Risa said as she took a bite of her meal and continued "but with bringing Naruto here, I'll let that slide." She said to Itami.

Tomita looked through the windows for a moment before closing the curtains "She's right lieutenant, even if she's your ex she's still an civilian. Besides that we might should've did what that ANBU guy told us."

"Yeah well, that guy might not know we were maybe followed, that incident in the metro might have been for us." Itami guessed "So we need to go dark and avoid any suspiciousness of activity. I mean people, vehicles anything that looks weird on us."

"Okay, but why drag me into this?" Risa asked irritated.

"Oh wow, what's this?" their conversation halted when they heard Rory speak shout in surprise, the three turned around to see all of the girls looking into an book.

Itami asked "Kuribayashi, where are the Anasazi?"

She waved off while focusing on the album "They said they're gonna pray or something like that." She motioned her hand to come her "but look." The three Japanese came over to them and looked at the front of the book and what is read

 **Naruto Uzumaki's journal: The ugly truth of Mesopotamia, 2016-2017**

Risa gasped at which pictures it were and protested "Wait, these are private. Naruto said nobody could see them!"

Kuribayashi smirked as she was curious "Oh, so he has something to hide?" she turned the page and when they saw the pictures, words could not describe what it was.

In one picture, Naruto and a another man stood over a line of dead bodies with all of them being men, tied with their hands with wires behind their back against the ground. All of them were shot in the head. Naruto was holding an AK while the guy next to him held an pistol.

"What the hell is this?!" Kuribayashi yelled as she gripped onto the album "Why does he keep pictures of DEAD BODIES in this!?" she yelled out.

Pina kept her hands in front of her mouth, surprised that she saw something like this with her mentor involved as the two other blondes looked also horrified. Rory didn't seem to be bothered but started to ask questions to herself in her mind. Itami was could only close his eyes out of knowledge of what he knew while Tomita flinched slightly.

Risa flinched as she said "I told you not to look into it, it's private."

Lelei saw something beneath that was written in a different language "Hey, look." She attracted the others their attention "There's something written. " she meant the text.

Kuribayashi saw what it was "It's in English."

Tomita said "So, start reading it." getting an angry reply from Kuribayashi "Hey my English is bad. How am I supposed to read this?"

Someone snatched the album of her hand and it was Itami who began reading it.

 _First of august 2016, few days after Iraqi forces retook Fallujah we came across an torn up building which intel said was occupied by ISIS insurgents. Me and an volunteer from Belgium who I will call Tarik went inside the building and found these corpses, execution style. We later found out an group of Shia militias who worked close with us was here first and gathered up all the surrendering jihadists and executed them. Tarik told me that he heard one of the Iraqis say that before these prisoners were executed, they chanted out Shia slogans to mock them before they shot them, it was later found out these Shia militias were known for being ruthless against anybody who would oppose them. Guess is sends a message to ISIS that they are not taking prisoners off grid. While I'm writing in this in my journal and detachment of Iraqi soldiers are already cleaning up the act and made sure their bodies were never found. It was clear to me that some branches of Iraqi army were working hand in hand with these militias._

"This is an involvement in a direct war crime." Tomita stated "Why would he keep evidence of that?"

Next was a picture of a shot up road with a sign which on it was Mosul, meaning this picture was made on the way towards Mosul but what really caught their attention is what was hanging from the light poles; several bodies were hanging from their necks per pole with their heads covered in a black bag and signs written in Arabic. Naruto was seen standing below the light pole, looking up at the hanging body.

Kuribayashi looked ready to barf "Oh god..."

 _We're on our way to Mosul and we found these bodies hanging from the poles. With these ISIS bastard on the run everybody else is picking the scraps piece by piece. Leaving examples like dead ISIS fighter for the nearby villages, an direct message to those the ISIS members who stayed behind and went into hiding like 'You're next.' Or for the ones who came across Europe to fight alongside ISIS 'Should've stayed in Paris, now you die on our land.' or any other capital of Europe. Making an direct statement to the foreign fighters. Some of the army managed to send these pictures to the insurgents so they got the message, to my knowledge was every attempt made by the jihadists to spread it through social media was stopped. Of course these bodies were also cleaned up after this._

Risa was shocked about the amount of detail that was written and asked "Was Naruto planning to document all these crimes?"

Itami turned the page around and closed his eyes for a moment on what he saw which was horrible. It was a picture of room and in that room was filled with bodies. Not just bodies, burned up bodies and rotting corpses with flees flying around the brown infested skulls.

 _Even with the amount of bodies I've seen around Iraq it still is not comparable to what I saw in home in Mosul, the house was filled with fresh burned bodies with the skin still covered in blood to rotting corpses with the skulls being the only recognizable part of the body. These jihadist fucks have killed everybody who they caught with their morality police. They just slaughtered them all off like cattle and left them like garbage cans._

Next was a picture of the volunteer called Tarik, standing over an dismembered body of a woman covered in an black veiled niqab, with the veil in his hand and looking mean at the body.

 _Today was perhaps the most fucked up day in my life, me and Tarik were on patrolling for any survivors in the neighborhood when we suddenly came across this woman, covered from head to toe in the black veiled niqab walking towards us in silence, Tarik immediately ordered her to stop in Arabic but she wouldn't stop, she only managed to stop when Tarik fired a warning shot in the air. Tarik began to order her to remove the veil and name her name, only did she ignored those orders and began to speak out Quranic verses. This made Tarik pull the trigger on her, killing the woman with a shot in the stomach and then once in the head. We were actually lucky since the body exploded. Tarik went to the body and started calling her names. When I asked him why he had such hatred for them, he simply said "These…apes want to die, I will gladly do that for them. These fuckers killed a friend of mine and I don't feel any compassion for these sons of bitches." No remorse, no compassion._

"Wow...that's some deep stuff." Kuribayashi couldn't believe the stuff she was reading, while on the news there was reporting of some hideous acts were perpetrated in the war against the jihadists by both sides it was only limited to news for most people.

"Let's get to the last page." Itami suggested as he skipped the rest of the journal and started reading the last paragraph.

 _For anyone who is reading this will probably ask why I keep these pictures? Thinking maybe I'm some kind of war junky that keeps these for my own pleasure or some shit? If you think I am like that then you're dead fucking wrong. From what I learned of my tour and when I came back to Japan I saw the ignorance, the arrogance and shameless stereotyping of people in the middle east. Seeing them as a bunch of crazed people who are backwards, medieval and impulsive._

 _You know what I think about it what those politicians and media anchors keep saying? They are full of it, knowing full well who is behind the killing and anarchy that was left behind. Acting like our society was so much better. To the ones who read this, what would you do if you're country was being invaded for an empty lie? Your streets being occupied by foreign powers? When your family is killed or on the run, what would you do? You fight, after all this fighting in Iraq and Syria I just realized something._

 _Nobody can put an end to all of this, if it is with the Kurds or the Arabs or the Persians or whatever group it is or if you're Shia or Sunni. This region will always be an battlefield where conquerors will perish their enemies with brute force. That is why these wars are not won , not by new weapons or technology, but with fear…_

 _So long we, the western world and the whole wide world will stay and keep doing the countries dirty work the middle east will always be unstable. It's up to the people of these countries to decide for themselves if they want either to talk this out…or go on an all-out war but as far as I see it, history will repeat itself._

 _Like how old European monarchies and traditions fell apart after world war 1 and world war 2, the middle east will have to go through that phase if they want to go towards that path it's their decision._

 _It's up to them to settle this conflict._

"Amazing…" Kuribayashi said in amazement of what she read. The door behind them opened and there came walking the Anasazi with Hussein seeing them looking into something "What are you reading?"

"Look it for yourself. Kuribayashi replied, handing the book over to them.

Hussein took the book and start reading it and the expression on his face looked very neutral until he finally ended reading it "Well that explains a lot."

"Huh? Why?" Risa questioned.

"This, these pictures," He pointed at the bodies "Is the same thing the merchant did to my people."

"Really?"

Kemal nodded as he remembered the old awful days "It's something where we put an oath on."

"An oath?" Tomita asked "What oath?"

Emir spoke this time "To never do it upon to others, those day…the humiliation…the anarchy….the bloodshed." Emir thought of how that all ended, he was just a child when he saw the ending of the bloody era of 'The Days of the Bloody Tears' when an unified army of warriors from the desert ended it by marching through his city.

He smirked "There's a reason why Naruto is called the Father of the Anasazi."

 **In the basement**

Naruto just filled in two glasses of bourbon on the table, one for him and one for his sister.

Narumi couldn't believe what she just heard of what Naruto had done for what apparently was for him a decade on the other side of that gate while it has only been a year "Wow…wait! How are you still 28?"

Naruto chuckled as he put the bottle down "That's a long story," he sat back on the couch "Let's just say I somehow turned ten years younger when I woke up."

Narumi smiled for her brother, unknown to the brother was that Narumi had an earpiece on, letting the people of Rainbow outside listen into their conversation.

 _"This Is amazing, dying in the midst of a battlefield and awoken in another dimension. That's an experience."_

 _"Shhh Grace, we want to listen."_

 _"Oh yeah, sorry."_

"Narumi," She turned her attention to her brother "What would you say if we both tomorrow go visit some parts in Tokyo." He smiled kindly "Just the two of us, just like old times."

Narumi smiled at that idea and replied happily "Sure."

"Good, but first," he reached his hand over to her ear and grabbed the earpiece and held it in front of his mouth "Sorry guys, our reunion will have to wait after I'm done." He turned off the earpiece and left the Rainbow operators hanging.

He turned to his sister and smirked "Don't think I forget about that." He downed his glass as did Narumi as they planned what to do for tomorrow and after they planned it out they like the others went to sleep. While Narumi took the bed of Naruto's, he decided to sleep on the couch. He took a blanket and laid back on the couch as he stared to the ceiling until he closed his eyes and slept into the abyss.

* * *

In the next morning, Naruto woke up early. He rubbed his eyes as he looked over and saw his sister still sleeping in his bed. He smiled as he left her to sleep further and went up the stairs.

He opened the door and closed it slowly behind him, the light of the sun went through the windows as he walked through the small hall and noticed that in one of the rooms Rory was seen praying while in the other room his friend Kemal was leading a prayer with Hussein and Emir while kneeling for a moment until the bowed their heads to the ground, their way of praying was similar to that of the Muslims which he was very used to by now. He went to the kitchen and made himself a cop a coffee.

"Alright, time to have some fun!" Naruto entered the living room, seeing Itami addressing the others. All of them were already dressed and were paying attention to Itami.

"Huh? You've got to be kidding me, we don't got time to screw around." Kuribayashi commented while pointing at the television, showing the Diet story over and over again.

"Listen, my motto is live hard to play even harder and of course possible eat and sleep in between." Itami raised his fist and then explained "Besides, if we're going exactly where we're supposed to then the threat is going to be there. we might as go where the people are there's more witnesses there."

"Ya!" Risa raised up a stack of yens with on it aid money of Itami "Itami is right! It's time to go shopping, it's for our own safety!"

"Shouldn't you be using that money to I don't know, pay the bills?" Naruto suggested, getting the attention of everybody "What are you guys planning to do?"

Itami smiled "I thought now that we could use the day to let the girls see the city." Risa was already excited with the hope of helping the girls see the fashion shops of Tokyo while Bozes and Pina were shyly asking Tomita that they wanted to go to the library to find more information.

"Want to join us?" Itami offered.

Naruto declined his offer "I would love to but I promised my sister I would spend the day with her."

"Are you sure? It's pretty dangerous to go out there by yourself." Kuribayashi suggested the chances of trouble they could run into.

"I'll carry a gun."

Tomita narrowed his eyes "Sorry to say but those guns probably won't-"

"Nah," Naruto interrupted as he walked over the Risa's manga filled cabinet and started gliding his hands over the side of it until he stopped and started pressing his hands against it until it opened like a door. In it laid a small weapons case.

Kuribayashi eyes widened "What!"

Naruto first grabbed an Glock 18 semi-automatic with extending mags and puts it into gun holster which was installed on his hip and gestured his hands "There, I now have an upgrade."

Risa crossed her arms "How many more guns are there in my cabinet?"

Naruto shrugged nervously and said "Well, I need to bring this coffee to my sister." He closed the secret door and said "You take the guys, Itami you have my sister's number if you need something." He left the room.

Itami smiled as he turned to the others "Okay, let's go!"

 **Outside the house**

"Hmppp!" Ash yawned while stretching her arms after monitoring the house for the whole night. She turned her chair to see that Mute and Dokkaebi were still up and that Jackal was walking towards her with an cup of coffee and offered it to her "Here."

Ash smiled and took the cup "Thanks." He nodded and went back to his chair. Ash turned back to her screen while having a sip from her cup, when she saw the front door go wide open she puts the cup down and called it in "We've got movement. Grace can you eavesdrop on them?"

"I'm on it." Dokkaebi started typing fast on her keyboard. She then began to listen to the conversations "Okay, looks like they all are going to explore the city."

"Someone write it down." Mute grabbed a pencil and paper "Continue."

 _Dokkaebi and Jackal started focusing on the monitor as Risa started coming out of the house with Kuribayashi, Lelei, Rory and Tuka following her "This is gonna be soooo fun!" The glass wearing girl happily shouted while waving her bundle of money around while the girls followed her. Then a moment later Itami walked out, sighing out of frustration how Risa was walking away with his earnings until he walked the other way._

The Korean chuckled at what the girl was holding "I guess that's why Naruto only paid his share."

Jackal sighed as he leaned backwards, saying silently to himself "I know just how you feel brother…"

 _Then Tomita came out walking with the Saderan girls and the Anasazi men "Okay, first we go to the library for the ladies. You guys have any objections?"_

 _"Oh no, we actually wanted to try learn something from this world. The library sounds a good spot to find information." Hussein replied to the Japanese man as they all started crossing the road and walk._

Jackal saw something he wished he didn't "Oh no…oh no."

"What is it Jackal?"

He pinched his nose "Look what the redhead is holding on." he pointed his finger at the magazine the girl was holding on, only it wasn't a magazine; it was a manga and specifically a one with two men kissing on it.

Dokkaebi started laughing at what she saw "Yes!"

"Oh my god." Jackal groaned "I remembered, Naruto lives with not only a manga freak, but also with an-"

"An Yaoi drawer!" Dokkaebi clapped her hands "Welcome to the club!"

"I swear, what is it with Asian girls liking men kissing each other with that Yaoi shit?"

"What is it with men liking two good looking women kiss each other?" Ash retorted the question at the Arab.

Mute replies "You know she got a point, mate."

Jackal did the 'the fuck bro?' gesture until he noticed Naruto exiting the house "Here comes our rising star."

 _Naruto and Narumi were the last ones to exit the house, with Naruto locking the door with the keys, he was noticeably holding a duffel bag that looked heavy._

 _"What's in the bag Naruto?" Narumi asked._

 _"Just extra measures." He answered as out of nowhere an black SUV came pulling up with dark windows. The car stopped in front of them and two men came out of the vehicle, revealing it to be ANBU agents. Both men wore the cloaks with one of them wearing a snail mask and the other a raccoon "We're ready to go."_

 _Naruto and Narumi entered the back seats of the car as they drove away._

"They're leaving." Ash turned to the driver seat "Jäger, follow the car.

"I'm on it." Jäger replied as he got the truck moving, but didn't noticed that several cars were speeding around with white masked people in it.

 **Later: cemetery**

Naruto and Narumi were walking through a pad, going past the many gravesites of deceased persons who loved ones would visit times to times. They were going to visit a two grave tombs of which one of the siblings felt like a decade he didn't visit.

Naruto stopped in front of the tomb stones of the two people he missed the most.

 _Kushina Uzumaki_

 _Minato Namikaze_

Naruto sat down on his bottom in front of his parents' resting place "Hey mom, hey dad," his emotions started to spill and he was forced to look up and dry those tears up "Oh, my." He chuckled as he looked down before looking back at his parents' graves "You don't know what I've been doing for the past 10 years, even if it was only 1 year on earth, you still won't believe it."

Narumi smiled at Naruto being able to open up about what he's been holding back.

"The adventures that I made, the people I met, the places I saw. There's just so many things I want to say but I know I can't. I just hope you could witness it, that's all." He pulled out a bouquet of flowers.

"Dad, you always told me to be protective of the ones I care about, so I took your advice for granted to an extent possible even you wouldn't imagine. So to make it clear, you taught me well dad, no doubt about it."

Naruto then turned to his mother's grave "Mom, I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm still single." Narumi couldn't help but giggle "I know you always said "I want you to make sure one of my grandkids will be called Kushina." And that you said you wanted me to have a good wife who is like you, strong, not submissive and even reckless. Even if she was redheaded like her.

 _'I think we both know that won't be a problem, only if you consider the competition.'_ Narumi thought as she knew already some of those who fitted those characteristics.

Naruto laid the flowers down between the two gravestones and stood up "You both taught me to never go back on my words, and I won't do that. Not to those who I am obliged to." Naruto kept staring at the graves until he felt Narumi touch his shoulder "Thanks for everything…"

Kuribayashi smiled at how the girls were having a great time shopping, normally she wasn't into this kind of things but she rather be with them than with the lieutenant who was going to buy mangas or Tomita, on which she saw the Saderan princess holding onto a Yaoi manga…god.

When they were walking down the busy shopping district, Kuribayashi seem to sense like someone was following her. Unknown to her was that it was a guy with a white mask following her. Because in Japan it was not uncommon to wear face masks it didn't attract a lot of attention.

But when the guy started to pull out a pistol and was pointing at the non-suspicious girls.

An police officer just came around the corner and spotted the armed guy "Hey! You!"

The masked man turned his focus on the officer and shot him first before he himself was shot by Kuribayashi, the streets turned into chaos as she spotted more white mask wearing freaks running out of the alleys with rifles.

* * *

Pina and Bozes were thrilled with what they found while Tomita was dumbstruck, he didn't understand how fast these two girls were sucked into the yaoi culture.

He saw how the Anasazi were mostly in the other side of the library, where they were reading books for hours of Greek democracy and its history, the history of the United States, the French Revolution and the past wars in Europe. It was certainly fascinating how they were reading these books and taking notes on them. No wonder the Anasazi were considered a secondary power in the Special Region.

"So much blood for in the end to be humiliated and decapitated," Hussein shook his head "Robespierre, you fell to the addiction of greed." Putting the book of the history of France away.

Kemal was about to grab another book of political history until he noticed something through the window, some people in the same clothes were coming towards them, all of them wore white masks.

And he saw one of them was carrying an rifle and cocking it.

Pina walked towards him asked "What's wro-" he grabbed her by the head and ducked down from the window.

* * *

"Hostiles!" Kuribayashi/Tomita yelled.

* * *

The windows were being shot up as multiple rifles fired upon the library, forcing everybody inside to take cover.

Tomita grabbed for his sidearm and yelled "Is everybody okay?"

"Princess Pina!" Bozes wanted to stand up but was pulled back to the ground by Tomita "Let me go, or else-"

"Whatever you do, don't stand up. If you do you're good as dead!"

They began to shoot at the building again, as books started to shatter and paper was shot to pieces and splinters were flying around, only those who laid on the ground were safe.

Emir and Kemal reached for their revolvers while Hussein checked on the civilian library worker who laid on the ground, he turned her body around and saw she was already bleeding from the shoulders and was hyperventilating.

"Shhh. Calm down." Hussein tried to calm her down while taking off his coat and putting it over her "Stay with me."

Emir tried to load his Lee Enfield with bullets while keeping check on the nearby entrances if anybody came through "Kemal!

"Here!" Kemal replied as he was crouching for one of the entrances and took cover next to it "Minister! Minister!"

"I'm here, Kemal!"

"Stay in cover! We can't afford to lose you."

Hussein wanted to protest, but understood it with the current situation "Okay," he noticed a guy with a white mask and a gun trying to enter through Kemal's entrance point "Kemal look out!"

Kemal quickly turned his head to the door and saw the man, he pulled out his revolver and quickly shot the guy in the chest twice, making the man stumble back and drop to the floor "Emir, cover the windows!"

Emir nodded "I'm on it." he stood up and ran for the nearby table and turned it over for cover, just as gunfire from outside almost hit him.

Two white masked attackers started exchanging gunfire while slowly advancing towards the back entrance, while the Anasazi were busy holding off their friends from up front.

Once they entered through the backdoor, they started slowly approaching to the room where their targets were.

Bozes and Pina crawled beneath a table and watched how Tomita, Kemal and Emir tried to stay in their cover spots while keeping the enemy outside from coming in. they saw how the weaponry these people used were much more damaging that what they used against them. With the walls filled with bullet holes and everything from the books to the chairs were shot off.

"I can't believe it…" Bozes said shocked at what she witnessed "Everything…just in a matter of seconds all this…is destroyed."

Pina couldn't agree more but was too focused on the current situation, with Hussein trying to help the wounded librarian and the others firing back at their attackers. She noticed that that next to her a foot appeared. She looked up and noticed it belonged to an white masked man who was pointing his weapon at Emir.

"Behind you!" she yelled.

Emir heard her and turned around, the masked man fired his shotgun at Emir, while Emir himself fired once at the masked attacker, hitting him in the gut, dropping him before Emir looked to his shoulder, where he was bleeding and dropping down himself.

Tomita reloaded his pistol when he heard rapid gun fire from different directions and police sirens nearing down the streets, meaning police is coming. If they just hold on for a few moments-

"EMIR!" Tomita heard the screaming and turned around and saw Kemal running for his wounded friend and tried to stop the bleeding.

"Hold on, brother. You're going to be alright."

Click!

Kemal froze when he heard that sound, he turned his head slightly around and saw one of the white masked attackers, pointing a shotgun at his face.

The masked man turned his head to Tomita "Drop the gun or he gets it." he spoke in a Japanese accent.

Tomita couldn't take the risk, so he bend down and rests the pistol on the ground while seeing movement from behind the terrorist, holding onto something.

Then the terrorist pointed at Hussein "You, come with me!"

"But she's dying." Hussein pointed at the dying librarian "She needs medical treatment."

The terrorist dragged Kemal by the collar and kept his sights on Hussein until he pointed his shotgun at the woman and pulling the trigger.

BANG!

Bozes and Pina shrieked out of horror while Tomita grew angry and yelled "Bastard!"

Hussein just stared at the now dead woman and apologized "I'm sorry…"

"You don't have to apologize minister! This scumbag here killed her!"

"SHUT UP!" the terrorist yelled to silence them and cocked the shotgun before pointing it at Hussein "Stand up, or I count to three."

Behind the terrorist, an operator with an SAS patch was sneaking up to him.

"One!"

He pulled out a six inch blade out of his sleeve.

"Two!"

Hussein closed his eyes. Ready for the full blast. Just as an EMP grenade with the British union jack on it dropped on the floor.

"Minister!" Kemal protested.

"Three-

Then everything turned black.

SHINK!

-ugh" *thud*

The lights turned on after a full minute and there lied terrorist, with a stab wound in his neck, in front of everybody stood an man with an gas mask, clothed in black military operator clothing.

The man tapped in the uplink and said "All clear."

* * *

Kuribayashi was exchanging gunfire with a dozen white mask attackers "Shit, I'm almost out!"

"Here!" a police officer threw her a mag "My last one!"

Kuribayashi caught it and replied "Thanks!" before reloading her pistol and firing twice at an attacker, hitting him in the chest twice before dropping down.

Risa, Tuka and Lelei tried to take cover in a clothing store while holding back Rory from going to create a massacre in a public area "Let me go!"

Rory was about to escape until she noticed the metal binders of the store going down and they were dragged away

The white mask started to advance up the street and killed the last police officer who died of a gunshot wound in the eye and dropped next to Kuribayashi.

"Shit!" she quickly ducked before grabbed the cop's last clips and putting it into her pockets before taking a deep breath and made a run for the store while unleashing a hail of bullets at the white masks.

She kept running while firing a round or two back at her chasers. She could count around a dozen white masks following her. Then a lucky shot by a white mask hit Kuribayashi's ankle.

"Argh!" she fell down to the ground, dropping her pistol and seething in pain "Damn, that hurts!" She look behind her and saw the white masks running towards her.

"Well," he she went under her jacket, pulling out a concealed small pistol "Here goes nothing."

Before she had the chance to pull out her pistol, three white masks suddenly were shot by rapid gun fire, forcing the rest to take cover.

Kuribayashi heard a motor engine and saw that from up the road, a heavy armored truck came rolling by with an guy wearing a Maska helmet and Degtyaryov machine gun on top of the truck.

Tachanka cocked his machine "White masks, let me turn into red!"

He started to fire his machine gun at the white masks, literally shredding their clothes with blood as the bullets went through like nothing.

One of the doors opened, and out of it came Blitz with his shield and behind him were IQ and Fuze shooting at the terrorists while Blitz took a stand in front of Kuribayashi, taking all the bullets for her with his shield.

"Fuze!" Blitz called out "Come and take her away! And make sure she's alive, this is not a simulation"

"I'm on it!" Fuze lowered his gun and took Kuribayashi, bridal style and took her to the truck "Bastard…"

IQ chose her targets and fired once at the time "Where's bandit and those FBI agents?"

"Let me go!" Castle dragged Rory over his shoulder like a kid while Rory was stomping her fists against his back while Pulse escorted Lelei and Tuka while Thermite was having problems with Risa, who couldn't help but clinch herself on him like a cat. As last Bandit wobbled over to the truck while holding his crotch.

"Is that your answer, sweetheart?" Blitz joked as the FBI team entered the truck with Bandit, still holding his crotch.

IQ rolled her eyes "Let's just go." she turned around while Blitz made a comment about her ass.

"God, that woman…" he entered the truck as the door closed behind him.

"Hey Kapkan!" Tachanka slammed against the truck "Move it."

The truck moved forwards as everybody got out quick within the first three minutes. Just as ANBU units entered the area.

* * *

"Urgh…Why is it so quite?" came from Emir.

"Emir!" Kemal jumped from his spot and rushed to Emir's side, checking him out "Are you okay?"

"I've just been shot in the damn shoulder, do I look okay?" Emir remarked sarcastically as he was being pulled up by Kemal to sit on his bottom. Just then a another operator came in and went to the two Anasazi warriors.

Kemal noticed him and quickly pulled reached for his revolver.

"Wow, wow, wow, wait. I'm Doc." Gustave said his codename "I'm a doctor and I just want to check on your friend."

Kemal kept his revolver on the guy. Not trusting him.

"I'm a friend of Naruto."

Kemal widened his eyes and lowered his gun. Doc together with Kemal started to strip Emir's upper body and check on his shoulder wounds, all the while other members of Rainbow entered the building.

Thatcher saw them enter and gave out orders "Smoke, Buck, you two secure the upper floors. Caveira, check the bodies of those bodies. Twitch, you search their bodies for cellphones, radios and gather any intel."

"On it!"

"And tell Rook and Montagne to keep everybody out! Nobody goes in or out without my authority.

"Copy that."

Hussein tapped the British man on the shoulder to make him turn around "Who are you?"

"Codename's Thatcher, we're here to escort you to an safer location." He pulled out an spray "Sorry mate, just percussion.

"What do you mean?" Hussein's question answer was his face being sprayed by Thatcher and it turned him sleepy.

"Ugh….what the…." He went unconscious.

* * *

"You're a cutie, aren't you?" Naruto was weeing around a little girl in the Yakushi orphanage, she was named Nanami, a black haired girl who was only three months old "and now orphaned at the age of 1 month."

Narumi and Nonō stood at the door, watching how Naruto laid Nanami in her bed while Kabuto was outside watching the children play in the playground behind the building.

"I still can't believe he's standing right there." Nonō said while she wiped away a tear from her eye "Yesterday I told you he would be with you, and now he's standing in front of us."

Narumi snickered "Yeah, tell me about it."

"Those stories of him…on the other side of the gate." The nun asked with concern "Are they true?"

"…I believe so, yes." Narumi answered in the best way possible "Reports say he's been living there for ten years while only being dead here for over a year."

"God moves in mysterious ways."

"Yeah…" Narumi scoffed with a smug "Tell me about it."

Nonō shook her head amusedly "Still being so skeptical, aren't you?"

Narumi waved her hand in defense "What can I say? Me and Naruto were always the other side of the coin."

Nonō couldn't help but laugh since it was true, when they were just toddlers she could remember Naruto always play as the peacemaker while Narumi was always the troublemaker. Like Yin-Yan, they needed balance.

Naruto walked over to them "They're sleeping."

"Good," Nonō smiled "Funny, it took me a hour to make Nanami go to sleep while you only managed to do that in a half hour. You're a natural with children, Naruto."

"Ah, what can I say." Naruto rubbed his back out of embarrassment "I only learned from the best."

"Oh really?" Nonō smirked " Maybe I should think about retiring and handing the business over to my son, or maybe you." She said while pointing out at him.

Naruto smiled at her offer "Oh Nonō, I wish I could but," Naruto puts his hands on her shoulders "I've got responsibilities now. People are counting on me to protect them."

Nonō felt proud that one of her 'sons' was doing so well with being a leader for people to go forwards but she also felt sad that she wouldn't be able to see her longer as he scheduled to leave in a few days "Is it possible to stay here, with us?" her hand glided over his cheek.

"I wish I could," Naruto said careful as possible "but I can't…" he saw that she was becoming sad so he thought of something and said "Maybe, I can arrange something with the government, giving you and the children of the orphanage a chance to explore the other side."

"You think you can do that?"

"Everything for my family." Naruto smiled as they suddenly heard someone screaming from outside, this screaming caused some of the infants to wake up and cry.

"Fuck sake." Naruto was annoyed as he went to the front entrance "Who in their right mind is stupid enough to-" he opened the door and looked stunned "Itami?"

Itami was being held back by the two ANBU agents "Let me go, it's an emergency!

"Let him go," Naruto ordered the ANBU's "He's ANBU.

They released him as he sprinted to him "Naruto, we've got a problem."

"This better be worth it cuz you just woke up a bunch of infants."

"Tomita and Kuribayashi's groups were attacked."

"What!?" Naruto asked as Narumi came out running.

"They were both attacked at the same time, just half an hour ago." Itami said "I haven't heard from them since." He took out his phone and showed the news headlines "

 _Shootout in shopping district, dozen deaths_

 _Deaths in terror attack library_

Narumi recognized one of the bodies on a picture "White Masks."

"Shit…" Naruto cursed shook his head, this was not good. He turned his head to Itami "You think they know where we are?"

Itami looked at him if he was crazy "They wouldn't shoot up-"

"These fuckers don't play by the rules, not since they used poison gas in Bartlett." He walked towards the car and opened up the trunk, he opened his bag and in there lied a bunch of weapons with a whole lot of ammo.

Itami grabbed an FAL assault rifle and was surprised by the amount of weaponry "Naruto, I knew you collected guns but-"

"Choose what you want." Naruto went through the weaponry and grabbed an M14 EBR sniper rifle with an ACOG scope and extended mags. He already had his Glock 18 and grabbed some grenades and flashbangs "Narumi, there's an MP5 for you ready, I know you like keeping it on the British way. You too guys, better being prepared then regret later."

the ANBU's decided to take Naruto's advice and took an interest in Naruto's arsenal with the first ANBU taking an ARC assault rifle with red dot sights and a small shotgun attached to it, while the second one chose the AK-47 with an extended magazine with also an ACOG scope.

Narumi just got her MP5 ready when she was suddenly called on her cellphone and picked up "Hello?" she listened for a moment before passing it to naruto "It's Six…"

"Naruto." He turned his head to the street and saw Kabuto walk towards him "What's going on?"

"No time to explain, I need you to bring everybody downstairs into the safe room."

"But-"

"Please Kabuto." Naruto said "There are bad people coming at any moment and we can't let them go near them. Now Go!"

Kabuto nodded and ran for inside while Naruto took the phone "Hey Six, sorry but I'm little bit busy at the moment."

 _"That's why I called, two teams have already extracted your friends from the shopping district and the library."_

"Are they okay?"

 _"One of them has taken a shot to the shoulder but Doc should be repairing him right now." Six informed him "Look, we've already send two teams out to extract you-"_

"I'm not going anywhere, Six. I cannot risk these bastards to cause more havoc then it is."

 _"Naruto, I know you have history in this orphanage."_ Six began _"but the government doesn't wants your safety to be put at risk-"_

"Who do you expect to take the risk, Six?" He interrupted her again, not realizing every member of Rainbow Six was listening on it "If I escape now, these fucks will try some fucked up shit on the these people, I cannot risk them to be bargaining chips or worse…" Naruto cocked his sniper rifle.

 _"….Okay, it seems like I've got no other choice. Ash and Ela's team are the closest to you locations but they're caught in traffic."_

"Since when did you let Ash take a lead in…anything?"

 _"Remember that bet we had over 'I let Ash take command of anything if a meteor hits New Mexico."_

"I think I already know." Naruto smirked at Itami who was loading his rifle with a new mag.

Then suddenly a unmarked SUV came out of nowhere and sped for Naruto and his group.

"Wait a moment, Six, we've got company." He puts the phone down before taking aim at the SUV and waited for the perfect sight. As all the while, a black hawk helicopter was observing them from the sky.

The he saw the driver, an White Mask.

BANG!

* * *

In an armored truck similar to that of Kapkan was driving, Ela was on the steering wheel while Zofia was listening in on the conversation of Six and Naruto, their team consisted Glaz, Lesion, Valkyrie, Mira and Vigil while Capitão took the remaining others and was flying above Tokyo with an black hawk helicopter.

"We're just three kilometers away from it and now we've got this." Ela slammed on the steering wheel "COME ON! Drive!"

"Stop it, Ela." Zofia stopped her "This is not helping."

"What do you suggest, sister?" Ela began against her sister "We're supposed to pick up Naruto, but ever since these White Masks want revenge they decided to attack him and his friends in the busiest day of all the week. Tell me!"

An pause was set before Ela realized who she was yelling at and shook her head in shame "I'm sorry sister i-"

"Hey," Zofia puts her hand on her sister's shoulder "I understand what you're going through. Really I do, we're all eager to see Naruto but now the current situation it is something else." Zofia smiled while it turned into a smirk "Not that you seem to see the difference."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't hide it."

"Hide what?"

"You're in love with him, dummy." Ela suddenly blushed very hard without even knowing it "You love the guy ever since he helped us out and you're too shy to tell him."

"That's, that's-" she tried to deny it but she knew her sister was true and sighed out of defeat "Is it that obvious?"

"Like, yes." Zofia answered as she quirked "And you're not the only one but that's for you to figure out…"

"What?"

Zofia ended the conversation when the transmission between Naruto and Six was put on the main channel by Grace "Here, let's listen."

 _"Naruto, I know you have history in this orphanage." Six began "but the government doesn't wants your safety to be put at risk-"_

 _"Who do you expect to take the risk, Six?" Naruto interrupted her "If I escape now, these fucks will try some fucked up shit on the these people, I cannot risk them to be bargaining chips or worse…" a cocking sound could be heard, possible of a firearm._

 _"….Okay, it seems like I've got no other choice. Ash and Ela's team are the closest to you locations but they're caught in traffic."_

 _"Since when did you let Ash take a lead in…anything?"_

 _"Remember that bet we had over 'I let Ash take command of anything if a meteor hits New Mexico."_

 _"I think I already know." Naruto smirked before his voice turned serious "Wait a moment, Six, we've got company."_

 _"Naruto, Naruto? Come in, over. Naruto!"_

 _BANG!_

Rapid gunfire could be heard from up far as the Polish operators saw smoke coming from a district not that far away from them.

Zofia was trying to link up with Narumi but got nothing but cracking in return "Something's not right, they're jamming the district communications. I'm calling the choppe-" she turned to the driver seat and saw it was empty "Ela?"

She looked forwards and saw that Ela had taken her gear and was running through the traffic, towards the smoke.

"Ela! Shit…" Zofia linked up with the others "All units, this is Zofia," she exited the vehicle and slammed two times on the back of the truck "Ela is on foot, running for Naruto's position." Everybody got out of the truck as they followed Zofia "We're going in."

"Copy that, this is Capitão speaking. We're seeing heavy fighting going on. fighting zone is too hot for immediate landing so I suggest you go there ASAP.

"Okay," she received her weapon from Vigil before she yelled "Let's go!"

* * *

Ela was running and puffing as she saw the smoke grow bigger and wider with every step she made forwards "Hold on…"

She dodged a incoming car as she took a final turn and saw where the smoke came from, it belonged to a couple of burned out cars with bodies of White Mask members lying around it.

She ran up further and noticed the many bodies of deceased white mask members laying around, she actually had to watch her steps to avoid tripping over them. Not minding the blood she had to step on.

When she entered the orphanage building, it looked nothing like she had visited before, all the lights were either shot off or flickering while the walls were covered in bullet holes, destroyed planks and bloodstains. She looked upstairs and saw that a body of an ANBU operative laid dead in a pool of his own blood, the guy had bullet wounds in the torso and head while an ARC laid loosely in his hands while his head laid back.

"Hello?" Ela called out "Anybody here?"

Suddenly a door opened, Ela pointed her Scorpion at the door and was surprised it was Narumi who was covered in dust and blood "Narumi!"

"It's not mine!" she said while coughing "Bastard…tried…to bomb…us." She pointed at the backdoor "Naruto and Itami…out there, quick!" A loud car engine could be heard from the back, horrifying both girls as Ela ran for it.

She just kicked the door out and saw the guy named Itami laying, beaten on the ground and pointing at an SUV "They're kidnapping him!"

The SUV drove off.

"No!" Ela took aim and started firing at the vehicle, trying to stop it, but then one of the windows pulled down and gunfire from within the car was directed to Ela's position.

"Look out!" Itami pulled her down before the bullets managed to hit her. Ela quickly looked up and cursed at the sight of the vehicle being gone.

"Shit! Shit shit!" Ela started speaking through the coms as it was on again "All units, all units, hostiles took target, I repeat hostiles took target hostage. White Masks have taken Naruto hostage."

 **TBC!**

 **Ah my fucking fingers, now that's a cliffhanger, what happened? What about Naruto? See next time!**

 **PEACE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Before this chapter starts, i will say if it looks like it has been rushed, yeah my bad. WIFI is shit over here. Also this will be the last chapter before Naruto will return to Falmart and more about the Anasazi will be revealed.**

 **Please also take a not down under for further info. I wish you a good day.**

 **Now let's begin**

Itami just sat inside the ambulance, staring at the damaged orphanage while his shot wound in his arm was being stitched up by one of the first responders.

The house where he, Naruto and others grew up in was now gone. With the police escorting the children away with the guide of the nun and Kabuto, they were with a dozen of armored police vehicles and a few SAT units who helped closing off the area from curious civilians and journalists who wanted to know what happened while trying to take pictures of the carnage that was visible like the burned up cars, the trail of bullets and the dead bodies of the White Masks whose bodies were being carried away by the coroners.

While Itami was being treated in the ambulance, Narumi just got out one and was holding a bag of ice over her head while she was walking towards where Ela was, she was sitting on the hood of a police car with her legs pulled to her body she was looking down out of guilt.

Narumi understood what she was thinking and decided to converse with her "Ela."

Ela looked up and saw it was Narumi "Oh, hey Narumi…"

"Mind if I sit next to you?"

"No…" She replied as Narumi sat next to her and looked how the police, paramedics and firefighters were doing their job while an emergency tent was already set up by the orders of Jiraya and Six with the one objective that was now a top priority: Tracking down Naruto and rescuing him.

"It's my fault Naruto is-"

"Hey," Narumi stopped her from blaming herself "You did everything you could."

Ela kept blaming herself "But Naruto is kidnapped and we don't know where he is right now."

"And we're going to find him, trust me." Narumi said as she comforted her, then she saw someone exit the tent and it was Thatcher.

"Alright, everybody listen up. The briefing will start now, come in." Thatcher said as he was about to go back inside the tent but saw Itami went for the entrance and stopped him "Oi mate, sorry but you can't come in here."

"I have to help, let me through." Itami tried to get past through Thatcher but he was then joined by Sledge who grabbed his arm from behind "Back off!"

"I'll tell you one more time, get out."

"Or else what!" Itami came face to face with Sledge even when he was several inches taller than him "Try me."

"You-"

"Cut it." They turned to see Jiraya exit the tent and said "Let him in, he's one of mine men."

Sledge released him as the tension was still there, they went inside the tent.

Narumi and Ela turned to each other and nodded and walked towards the tent with the same thought _'Hang on, Naruto.'_

* * *

Naruto's eyes started to spread open by the shining light that was pointing in his face, he was sitting in a chair with his hands tied up from behind and saw he was in a kitchen with the belonged to an restaurant with the vast equipment it had.

And unfortunately he saw two bodies that looked like the cooks that worked in the kitchen, laying in a pool of their own blood with bullet holes drenched with blood.

"Looks like you're awake." A voice from behind Naruto said as the clicking of boots moving were heard moving slowly but closely towards Naruto.

Naruto in return smiled with giving a remark "I thought I was being rude with sleeping."

"Oh, very thoughtful of you." The man speaking now stood in front of Naruto. It was a man wearing black army boots, an green camo pants and an bulletproof vest with an shirt underneath it. he wore a jacket over it and wore a white mask. Naruto chuckled at the sight of the terrorist and it earned him the question from the man.

"What's so funny?"

"It's nothing." Naruto smiled "Normally, back when I was working in Rainbow, when I usually heard your people speak they spoke about suspicious movement and giving orders, nothing else." Naruto said as he examined this guy "but you, the only reason you would even talk to me is that either you're ordered to…or that you're the leader of this group."

"Impressive, I expected you would figure it out."

"Like you killing innocent people," Naruto questioned before he gained a slam on the back of his head, another White masked man walked in with the usual attire on.

"Guess I hit a nerve…"

"Oh please Mr. Uzumaki," the man began to speak "I surely doubt a man of your…experience can see things such with naivety." He ducked down to his level "After all, we know what happened in Iraq…When your unit was ambushed not that far from Erbil..."

Naruto clutched his hands slightly, only to be noticed by the other masked man who chuckled. It was a pleasant moment when they found out about Naruto's days in the Iraq War.

Naruto stared down to his feet, seeing he was dropping small drops of blood from his kneecaps, possibly coming from his leg injury when he got shot.

"You in pain?" the man started to taunt Naruto "Imagin those kids when that explosion occurred, those moans and groans." He walked around while Naruto started to boil up from the inside.

The terrorist then got close and whispered in his ear "And that's all because of you." Naruto snapped and quickly head-butted the guy, forcing him to stumble back a little bit while holding his mask.

He felt that his mask had a burst and looked how he managed to bait Naruto out.

Naruto spits on the ground and cussed him "Fuck you." The guy next to Naruto grabbed him by the hair and punched him right in the gut.

The punch got Naruto to bend over and take deep breaths, he then was forced to face up by the leader who began speaking "Now let's stop talking games, I don't give a crap about that Gate. I know for a fact all the Rainbow operators, active and retired have a code that can access inside their computers. So, you're going to help us or else," he pulled out a pocket knife and puts it under Naruto's chin "We're gonna take our time and give you a new look."

Naruto leaned forward even though the knife was pressing against his throat "Fuck you…"

The leader puts the pocket knife away "Alright." He stepped back and puts his two fingers in his mouth and whistled "Come in boys."

A group of White masked thugs entered the room and started surrounding Naruto "Enjoy boys."

"Fucking coward!" Naruto yelled as he started getting beaten up by the group of terrorists non-stop as he started to get bloodied while the leader started to move his mask up slightly and took a drink from a water bottle. All the while hearing Naruto's painful groans.

* * *

"Found anything?" Six asked as she entered the tent,

Thatcher walked up to her giving a file "Just the car ma'am, an highway patrol found the vehicle just outside Tokyo, burned up with nothing in it."

Six looked through the file "S you're basically saying they may not even be in Tokyo right now."

"I'm afraid so ma'am, SAT teams are right now as we know it breaking down doors of every White Masks hideout we know from our intel."

"And?"

Thatcher shook his head "Nothing then a couple of guns, explosives and rookies."

Six sighed as she wished there was more good news.

she saw all the operators were trying keep up with the local police frequencies and looking up the surveillance footage of all around Tokyo, including traffic, buildings, streets anything to find a clue where they are while the others were trying to track anything down through the computers like what Grace is doing right now with Narumi and Itami, checking out the phones of those deceased terrorists.

"And?"

"Nothing." Grace said "I've got nothing, no phone calls, no messages. Nothing related to Naruto on those phones. And if there was something it's already whipped clean."

"Hey, Grace! Found anything?" said Eliza as she came walking by seeing what Grace had. All the while Itami was in deep thought, thinking he was forgetting something.

Grace shook her head "Sorry."

"Damn it!" Eliza kicked the empty chair next to her out of frustration while getting everyone's attention "Those sons of bitches couldn't just disappear into thin air!"

Jordan went up to her "Eliza, I need you to calm down-"

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!" Eliza started to shout at Jordan "Do you know what I'm going through Jordan?!"

Narumi saw how Jordan stood there, being calm and letting Eliza talk "I was responsible to try and extract Naruto. I FAILED and I failed only-"

"Eliza!" Jordan saw that Narumi walked up to Eliza "Please…"

Six was just observing the talks with precision, she knew that Archer after the 'death' of her brother, became the calm person inside the group when someone was stressed out, worn up or feeling not well.

Eliza held her hands up and began "Okay, okay. I'm sorry." She turned to Jordan "I-"

"Don't even say it." Jordan puts his hand on Eliza's shoulder "We all screwed up at the end." He turned to everybody else in the tent and told the reason why "We should've known that when Naruto appeared on national television, those bastards were plotting against him."

Blackbeard nodded "Correct, we should've seen it coming.." Valkyrie then continued to speak "After all, they want him since he popped a bullet in their leader's head when he was in Syria."

Glaz couldn't help but correct her "That was an coincidence," he gained some eyebrow raising stares with him defending himself "What? I'm just saying that he did the surprising discovery that the White Masks were in league with those goatfuckers in their little caliphate. Which he found out by accident."

Rook agreed "To be fair-"

"Guys!" Twitch now had the say as she was being stressed out "We need to focus, we still don't know where Naruto is or what his condition is." She pointed her wise fingers up "If we could just find signal of a-"

"Wait a minute, Narumi…" Itami spoke in English, making everybody turn to him as he spoke the red headed Japanese "Where is your earpiece?"

"Oh I gave it to…" Narumi realized what he meant by and clapped her hands "Naruto has my earpiece!"

Grace quickly went for the computer and started tracking down the earpiece "It's still on!"

Six walked over "Can you track the location?"

Grace's fingers started typing and when she hit enter a pop up appeared saying "Nagoya."

"Can you put the conversation on?"

After a few moments, the stereos started to hear load breathings from somebody.

Doc didn't trust this by his medical instinct and said "This isn't just some man breathing…"

"He's being tortured." Caveira completed his sentence as she asked "Can somebody try and track the location of it?"

* * *

"You're not making it easier for yourself, Uzumaki." The leader spoke as he gave Naruto a chance to take a drag from his cigarette, Naruto's face was fully bloodied, not one spot of his face was uncovered and his eyes were busted up until you couldn't see them. His cheeks were cut with knives and his headband was drenched in blood as was his hair.

Naruto took the cigarette in his mouth and took a stroke from it as he had to cough up a little bit as he had trouble to release the smoke out of his lunges "Fuck…"

The leader walked over to the counter and started choosing out of a variety of items he could use next, there laid a line of knives that were used in the kitchen for difference type of foods. He grabbed the meat cleaver while not noticing a camera was focusing on the scene.

* * *

One of the SAT's yelled "We've got camera feed."

The camera feed was broadcasted on the screens of the monitors and it did not surprise that some gasps and growls were heard among the operators with Narumi had to hold her hands in front of her mouth to cover it up with Ela grabbing her hand and they both clutched hard into each other's hands.

"Shit…." Blitz saw Naruto's face "He doesn't look good."

"They roughed him up pretty bad…Fuck." Bandit said he began to worry by the amount of blood that was around Naruto's feet "Doc…"

"I know, I know." Gustave said while gripping the rails "He's lost too many blood." He said if the normal person loses more than 40% of his blood he would die.

Twitch gritted her teeth and turned to Dokkaebi "Grace, we're running out of time…"

"I'm working on it!"

"Work harder!" Lesion the Chinese operator yelled.

"Forget it!" Six yelled as she began to order "Dokkaebi, Vigil, Lesion, Ying, Echo, Hibana stay here and try to find the location. The rest of you. Pack up and move to Nagoya, ASAP!"

"You heard the ma'am! Move it!" Thatcher yelled as everybody except for a few got up and started to leave the tent while also Saderans, Anasazi and the three Japanese walked in and were wondering what was going on.

 _Naruto manages to open one of his eyes despite the pain and took a fast peak at the camera as he gave a small nod as the terrorist asked again while holding the knife "I'll ask you again, what are the codes?"_

"He noticed us." Ying stated as she kept looking for the location.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…" Echo was typing like crazy "Hold on brother!

* * *

Naruto held his head up and said to his interrogator "What are the codes?"

Naruto sighed as he said nothing which started to irritate the man "Oh you want to play like that?"

He raised the knife and struck it into Naruto's leg hoping for an reaction, surprisingly he remained silent.

"What?!"

Naruto looked at him while blood kept dripping down his face "Just keep trying."

"Oh I will." The man pulled out the cleaver and started chopping into the leg time after time, not getting a reaction from Naruto soon as he began to breath really hard.

* * *

Bozes watched in horror how Naruto was being tortured and demanded "Why aren't you helping him!"

"We don't know where he is right now."

"We know now!" Echo said as he turned the monitor around to show to Six and Jiraya "The Skyscraper, Onomachi building, top floor."

Jiraya nodded and ordered "Give Kakashi the go, we cannot wait for Rainbow!"

Risa then looked around and asked "Where are Itami and Narumi?

* * *

The terrorist dropped the bloodied cleaver and was now losing his patience as he grabbed Naruto by the throat and started chock Naruto, who now had deep cutting wounds embowed into both of his legs "Why don't you scream, you motherfucker!"

Naruto kept being quite. Not because he wanted to annoy him but because he started to feel dizzy, the blood lose was starting to weaken him and he didn't know how long he could hang on.

The leader started to calm down and began…laughing "Hahaha, you know what? this reminds me of something…" he turned around and pulled of the mask, making it the first time Naruto saw a White Mask terrorist without a mask and his eyes widened out of fury when he saw his face.

It Hakeem-Al Abdullah, an Saudi Arab who was an fundamentalist Wahhabi Muslim Naruto one time had arrested when he arrested him in a raid, after a bomb exploded in the Shia mosque in Samawah. Last thing he heard from him was that he was extradited to Saudi Arabia and put in a 'de-radicalization' clinic, which was complete horseshit.

"After I left the clinic and served my sentence...I started to plot my revenge…" he walked closer while pulling not just one dog tag, but three "So…I went back to Iraq and I joined up with my brothers in killing the Kaffirs from the land. Including Shias, Christians, Baha'is, Persians, Kurds, Mandaeans and those invaders." Abdullah spoke with disgust "Americans, Canadians…" he walked past Naruto and showed the names of the dog tags.

"….Japanese."

 _Shaku Najoto,_

 _Chodo Akonichi_

 _Kato Kanuzuka_

Naruto began to tremble out of anger at the man in front of him "You!...You were responsible for that bombing!"

"Oh I did." Abdullah said with a smile "I couldn't stand the sight of your filthy infidels in Muslim holy lands. I am a fighter in the name of Islam and the prophet to cleans the religion of the renegades and the zealots who do not follow the true path of Allah. Allah Akbar!"

Naruto looked down for a moment, as this conversation was being eavesdropped by the operators who could only go faster.

Abdullah expected him to be broken and rage in anger…only did he not expect him to laugh.

Naruto looked up and laughed out loudly before speaking "You? A fighter? Don't make me laugh."

"What's so funny, infidel?"

"You know." Naruto sucked on his lip "Ever since I came back I learned in what kind a state the world in is right now. and to be honest, Wahhabism or Salafism or whatever you assholes want to call yourself, are always bound to be hated for what you do. Saudis bombing Yemen, making deals with extremist groups to overthrow Assad. You guys do perhaps more damage and less contribution to your fellow Muslims around the world."

Abdullah kept listening.

"Like how you treat your Shia and Christian minority in your country, strip refugees from basic human rights, bomb and kill Yemeni children while sitting around, in those fucking palaces surrounded by fucking gold and drinking from expensive furniture while claiming you fucking care! Throwing around money to people who are loyal to you-"

"Shut up." Abdullah ordered him.

"While spreading your horseshit ideology-"

"and I thought it was forbidden killing people." Naruto smiled at the angry fool "but you contradict every single fundamental rule of Islam, I know the Quran out of my head while you possibly just heard it from a moron riding a goddamn BMW!"

"You know nothing!"

"I know everything!" Naruto spat back some blood "While you guys lay back and look down at the rest of your fellow Muslims, they downright hate you for screwing up their countries." Naruto then got a knife pointed to his throat "Out of all the Muslims I've met, Sufi or Ahmadi, Sunni or Shia, your kind are the worst! You're working right now with a mask, act like a man and show your identity to the world, low-life punk!"

"Shut up infidel!" Abdullah yelled as he was ready to cut his throat right open.

"Do it! Do it, and when they come storming in," Naruto snickered "They will gladly send you to your fucking virgins, you Motherfucker!" Abdullah suddenly puts away the knife and grabbed an plastic bag and puts it over his head, starting to chock him

"Die-"

Then one of the White Masks stormed in "Sir, ANBU teams are entering the building!"

Abdullah looked between the two and took off the bag, he ordered "Get the men ready, we'll kill the enemy wit-"

Then the room started getting shot up from all sides, forcing Abdullah to duck for while Naruto fell over to the ground. The guy fell down when he got hit in the leg.

Naruto saw that the butcher knife was lying next to him and he saw Abdullah left the room while his accomplice walked towards him "The boss wants you handled."

* * *

In a Black Hawk chopper, Itami was wearing a black cloak over his standard JSDF uniform, the reason he didn't wore the ANBU uniform was that he didn't receive one in time so he only got the cloak and mask which was of an Slug. He was given the FAL assault rifle Naruto had given him.

"hey, you alright!"

Itami turned to the woman to his right, she was the German female operator named IQ. He tagged along with the Germans and the two American SEALs operators.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Itami yelled to make it clear to them "It's just I never done this before!"

"What!"

"I say I never done this before!" Itami yelled again to make it clear.

"Oh, okay. Well, just stay close behind Blitz here," the guy named Jäger said while pointing at the big guy with the shield named Blitz "follow him and everything will be fine!"

Itami nodded and decided to ask "Say, where did you guys go? earn your stripes I mean."

"Me," Blitz began "I had helped set up an anti-terrorism unit in Mumbai after 08' terror attack, before that I was a member of the Schnelle Kräfte, serving in Kosovo for a short period of time."

Jäger who was piloting the black hawk was next "I was involved in anti-piracy operations in the Indian Sea, before joining Rainbow I builded my own prototype of an defensive weapon systems. After that I did some training and got my license as a pilot." He said as he focused on keeping the bird forward.

Bandit took his turn "Before 2006, I was part of an joint task force to take down a rising threat called the Red Army Faction. Then I made my career within Rainbow after rolling up the Hannover Hell's Angels chapter after working in an undercover operation for four years."

Itami was impressed by what he heard from the guys so he turned to IQ "And you?"

"I did was part of an Technical unit, airborne group and did training between the Bundespolizei and GSG9. Before that I studied and got my PhD for CalTech and got my bachelor degree for Science electrical engineering. I also was part of an protection detail in Iraq…"

"You went to Iraq?"

"Yeah, did you?" IQ asked, curious as she knew he was in Naruto's unit once.

Itami nodded "Yes, served in Samawah with Naruto. Our job was helping in the rebuilding and reconstruction of the city."

"Oh, how was it?" Blitz asked the Iraq veteran.

"It went well, Samawah isn't Baghdad so I couldn't complain. But we did got head to head with local militias from the Shias, they mostly didn't bother us after we rebuild that mosque for them. Where did you serve?"

"Baghdad." IQ answered "At least you got to see the other side of the country."

"Well, Baghdad is very different, while Samawah was mostly Shia Baghdad was with more Sunnis and Shia. From what I could say is that the problem is really rooted deep in their society. There's more piece when they stay separate, it doesn't sound nice but it is the truth."

"Damn straight." Blackbeard joined in the conversation "If you look back in history, you would see that it was actually the British and French their fault when they divided the land for their own gains, back a hundred years ago. Just don't tell them.

 _'We heard you loud and clear, asshole.'_ Sounded like Smoke.

Itami chuckled in a moment like this and asked "Where did you serve?"

"Oh nothing special, I was deployed in Afghanistan once as a SEAL and did some work in Libya." The bearded guy turned to his colleague "Hey Valkyrie. Tell us your story."

"Do I have to?"

"Come on, everybody did. What, something to hide?" Blackbeard tried to convince while he sure as shit knew she was more focused on the important matters…like saving a certain 'friend'.

She groaned giving in "Fine, after I got through the SEALs training, I was assigned to the 10th Fleet intelligence team and did some wet work while driving around in the sandbox."

"Uhm, that is not everything." Bandit nudges to Itami "Ever heard of operation Orange Sky…"

"Bandit don't start telling classified information, it's very unlikely he would know." IQ warned him.

Itami remembered that name "Orange Sky…" he then asked the female SEAL "2007? An operation that went successful without one civilian getting killed?"

Valkyrie turned sharply to him and asked "How do you know?"

"I'm not an idiot, Naruto worked on that case with you and that green haired girl. Ela, right?" Itami explained "Naruto always keeps his files with us, he trusts me and Risa in guarding those documents. He wasn't bothered I took a peak at them."

Jäger then suddenly popped up a question "Wait? Was Naruto that ANBU agent back then, Valkyrie?"

Valkyrie sighed "Yeah, he was. It's true. Me, Ela and Naruto worked together taking down that gig."

"Now I see it." Blitz chuckled "Makes more sense the first reaction you and Ela had when they saw him sitting in that chair. Explains a lot."

Itami nodded and asked one last question "How was Naruto in Rainbow? I know I can't ask you about the operations but in the between time-"

"He was alright, actually he was cool guy to hang around with. Sure first we thought he was a religious geek since he was always reading either the bible or something else but we came to learn he was a fun guy to hang around with and someone to talk with."

"Really? Like what?"

"Well, for me and Bandit. It was always either a challenge to try who could prank the other before being pranked. "Blitz and Bandit snickered "I will say, Naruto always seemed to get the upper hand for some reason."

"Oh, you all acting like kids." IQ rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't," Blitz began as he mentioned "Miss former Ice Queen." IQ's mask covered her tinted blush as he explained to Itami how IQ was cold towards newcomers and how he won her respect after he proofed himself in his first operation.

"Yeah I remember you and Naruto sometimes went out jogging together and even went out to get coffee at Starbucks together." Blitz and Bandit joked "and that was a fine hot coffee!"

"Ugh, shut up." IQ muttered under her mask while Valkyrie couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh, it also counts for you Valk." Blackbeard grinned as he began "You and Naruto were very close, so close he helped you with your training and-"

"Craig," The now named Craig suddenly found himself shut when he heard that tone from Valkyrie "Let's focus on saving our friend or else there will be hell to pay, and believe me. Caveira wants to test her knife time to times…" This made most men gulp their throats for once and IQ eye smile.

Itami on the other hand couldn't help but chuckle _'Looks like Naruto did well for himself…'_

Suddenly the chopper took some bullets, making Jäger take some evasive action "We're going in hot!"

In front of them was the Skyscraper, an Japanese themed tea house that was targeted for business people for the highest class all over the world to come and do business and sometimes find fun times.

 _"All call signs, this is Thatcher. My unit and I will infiltrate inside the building through the ventilations with the Yanks and the Canadians, the Russians will provide sniper and air support from the black hawks, we'll take out any threat we can find while the French, Spanish, Brazilians and Polish will go straight to the Kitchen and rescue sign name Fox. Is that clear?"_

Blitz spoke through his earpiece "Affirmative. Glaz, got any eyes on Naruto?"

* * *

Glaz was just dropped off by his team on a building next to that of the Skyscraper and with a good distance, he took his position with his OTs-03 marksman rifle and started searching through the scope for the kitchen "I'm about ready."

 _"Do you see him?"_

Glaz scoped around until he saw an open window with Naruto lying there on the ground "I see him, he doesn't look well." He then saw the white masked terrorist approach him with an bag "Wait a minute." He said as he aimed for the guy.

BANG!

A bullet struck the back of the terrorist and he dropped to the floor with Naruto looking around where it came from until he looked through the window and nodded.

"Naruto is still responding, I think he-" then an explosion occurred through in the kitchen as flames flew out of the window.

Glaz was take off guard by the explosion and quickly looked through the scope if his rifle, not seeing anything as the room was covered in black smoke "Chyort! Mayday, mayday, explosion occurred in kitchen! I've got no eyes on Naruto. What the hell happened?!"

 _"Shite. Doc, get over there ASAP before Naruto runs out of air. Hurry!"_

 _"I'm on it."_ Doc said over the radio.

 _"This is Kakashi Hatake of the ANBU Black Ops. My men are engaging the White Mask on the front entrance, we've cleared the helipad but we need assistance!"_

* * *

In the tent, all the visitors from the Special Region witnessed how the operation to rescue Naruto was unfolding, with Tuka being amazed at seeing so many different angles of the building and movement.

"Wow…" Tuka could only say. Rory on the other hand wasn't amused on being on the sidelines and waiting for it to end "This is boring, I want to join too….."

Lelei gave her own comment on what she observed "This is what the daily life of an Special Operator is. Eliminating dangerous people who pose a threat to the daily life of their people. All across this world in every country, they work in the shadows and saving people not for the glory but for the patriotic duty they have for their country."

Echo spoke silently "A mage being fascinated by us, and we didn't see their dragons…"

Emir, who was holding his bandaged arm scoffed "More like cowardice if you ask me-"

"Don't be foolish Emir," Kemal interrupted him "Sometimes the subtle ways of things have a greater impact of the stability of the country then the we previously think."

"My bad, sir."

While Kuribayashi, Tomita and the two female knights were too busy focusing on the operation while Hussein walked over towards Six and Jiraya who were monitoring the operation with Vigil and Dokkaebi.

"Mr. Jiraya, Mrs Six."

Both turned to the old man, seeing he was speaking to them Six asked "And you are?"

"My pardon," he offered his hand "I am Hussein Yasser Adilah Al-Anasazi, current Minister of Foreign affairs and former Sultan of the Anasazi Kingdom."

Six quickly understood who he was and accepted the hand "Minister, I'm sorry I didn't recognize you."

"It's no problem, I want to talk to you about the rescue efforts of my friend and colleague, Naruto Uzumaki."

Six nodded and said "Of course, minister." She gestured her hand to the screen "As you can see, Rainbow is made out of the best operators our organization can find, these people are the most experienced men and women you could think of who have served in the police and military."

"Good." Hussein nodded on what she confirmed "And is this all."

"No," she answered "due to the threat of organized terrorism around the globe I'm always looking for new recruits. Also I have the rest of my men already coming here by plane as we speak right now."

"That's good to hear." Hussein stroked his beard "Because ma'am, my concern for Naruto's wellbeing is much more then out of friendship. But it's out of reason for National Security."

The two Korean operators glanced at each other after hearing this.

Six peaked an interest at that last comment "What do you mean by that, Minister?"

Hussein stared at how the White Masks were being pushed back by the GSG9 and SEAL team with Blitz going forwards "…The truth is that my country, is at the brink of an crossroad of a decade long problem that could either end in a peaceful solution or an all-out conflict." He saw how the SAS and others breached through the windows and gun fire started erupting.

Six raised her eyebrow "And what do you mean by that?"

"If war is about to break out, Naruto here is the key figure of the Anasazi's final push to end this conflict between the Anasazi Republic and the Saderan Empire." he made his statement clear as he pointed at the kitchen camera which was covered in smoke and another where the GIGN and the others stood outside the kitchen doors "And if he dies right here and now, Falmart's only democratic state will fall."

* * *

The doors of the kitchen opened with Montagne and Rook, guns drawn out checking their surroundings, seeing that the sprinkler system had cleared most of the smoke which made the inside of the room more visible "Clear!"

Twitch and Doc were the next to enter the kitchen and arrived at the spot where Naruto was supposed to be, when they saw the amount of blood they started to fear for the worse.

Twitch was the one to say "Naruto?..."

But instead of him lying there, there laid an empty chair with cut off ropes and a white masked terrorist lying next to it.

"Shit…" Twitch cursed as the Polish and Brazilians came and saw Naruto wasn't here.

Ela was the first to ask "Where is he?"

Doc checked the blood and could tell it was a lot, he didn't want to spark some panic "Check the room, he must be here somewhere. Rook, Montagne, you cover the entrances. Mira, Zofia, you will assist.

"Right."

Doc started searching around with Ela and Twitch. Capitão found that the counter was bloodied and that the towels also were full with hand printed blood stains.

Caveira looked around until she heard a groan and looked down to see that the white masked man was still breathing.

She immediately grabbed her knife and kicks the wound in the back, making the man move his head up and easier for her to grab him and puts her knife to his neck "You bitch!"

"Caveira!" Doc and Twitch came around and saw she was interrogating the alive terrorist.

She began to speak "Tell me what I want to know…where is Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Fuck…you…. Hakeem will…kill him…like he did to his unit."

It took a while for them to figured what he said that name 'Hakeem' and 'his unit.'

"Well, since you're not going to say anything…" she raised he knife before ending his knife with a quick stab.

Doc cursed "Merde, where's Naruto?" and he noticed the terrorist had his pistol missing "Shit…"

Twitch started calling it in "All units, Hakeem-Al Abdullah is in the building and Naruto is after him. If you see Naruto, stop him!"

* * *

 _"All units, Hakeem-Al Abdullah is in the building and Naruto is after him. If you see Naruto, stop him! He's going to try take revenge!"_

Naruto was walking slowly through the hallway while he had his legs tied up with towels to try stop the bleeding while he barely cleaned off the blood of his face while holding an Beretta pistol as in the other hand was the meat cleaver, still covered in his own blood. All the while he kept losing blood and leaving a

The paper doors opened up in front of him and two terrorists walked out with both of them noticing Naruto "You, stop!"

Naruto quickly raised his gun and shot them both dead in the head before walking past them without paying attention to his surroundings, especially the surveillance camera capturing the moment.

* * *

Ying looked through the surveillance cameras after hearing that, she turned to another camera and saw Naruto walking "Six, SIX! I've got him."

"Let me see." Six came first and saw the footage with killing two terrorists "Damn it, what the hell is he doing?"

"Killing everybody who's between him and Hakeem." Jiraya answered her question, knowing full well what he was doing "Tell your people to stop him before he does something stupid!"

* * *

The FBI, SAS and JTF 2 were in a huge gunfight with the White Masks as they were stuck in a stalemate.

 _"All units, Hakeem-Al Abdullah is in the building and Naruto is after him. If you see Naruto, stop him! He's going to try take revenge!"_

Narumi came out of her hiding spot with her M590A1 shotgun and managed to hit one terrorist in the head before seeing Naruto walk down the hallway behind the enemy.

"Naruto?" Narumi was shocked on what state he was and was forced by Sledge to take cover.

Thermite also saw what she saw "Naruto?...shit."

"He's out!" the others turned to Pulse who spoke "He's going into a state of shock and is on a mission, a suicide one."

Smoke was taking gun fire with Mute next to him "This is gonna take forever!"

"We need to split up!" Buck said as he got out of his cover and fired his grenade launcher, killing a few as he got back to cover "Or else we risk Naruto dying.

"Alright! Sledge, Archer, Ash, Thermite Frost. You guys go around and try to stop him, move it!"

Half the team went to the back and went into a corner all the while Thatcher's thoughts were _'Hold on son, don't go like my lad in Dubai…'_

They came across a paper door that Narumi tried to open but was locked "Damn it."

Sledge grabbed his toy and warned "Stand back"

They did as he slammed against the wall and caused a huge gap for all of them to go through "Move it, lads!"

* * *

In the Black Hawk, Fuze and Tachanka were mounting the machine guns, firing at the enemies in the tower that were hiding there.

One of the terrorists appeared with an RPG and tried to aim.

Fuze didn't let that happen as he reloaded his 6P41 light machine gun and fired at the floor with the RPG. Killing the holder quickly before he could fire. It did unfortunately hit the ceiling and caused the tower to collapse.

Tachanka whistled at the carnage "Think Six will loath us for this?"

Kapkan shook his head "Don't mention it.

 _"All units, Hakeem-Al Abdullah is in the building and Naruto is after him. If you see Naruto, stop him! He's going to try take revenge!"_

The Russians heard Ying on the radio and they began a conversation among themselves "Hakeem, ain't that the bastard who Naruto talked about." Kapkan mentioned up, remembering a conversation they had about Naruto's past.

Tachanka nodded "Da…think we should Naruto from doing something stupid?" Fuze kept his silence for now as he kept looking for new targets, seeing only that the ANBU units were closing off all the exits.

Kapkan answered "Nyet. If Naruto gets him I say let him have it. Scum deserves a quick and painful death. Every last one of them."

"…You've chanced, Basuda." Fuze spoke Kapkan's name "I understand you still feel grieve after Beslan. But I'm just asking you to what we should do."

Normally when somebody mentioned Beslan, nobody would say anything afterwards especially it was a touchy subject for Kapkan who was part of the botched operation.

Kapkan sighed "Okay Fuze, if we see that bastard outside the building, you can fill him with lead…"

* * *

 _"All units, Hakeem-Al Abdullah is in the building and Naruto is after him. If you see Naruto, stop him! He's going to try take revenge!"_

Just as Itami and the others heard that, they finished clearing the second floor of the White Masks, Blitz asked again through the earpiece "Sorry Ying, say that again?"

 _"Naruto is gone out! He's out and hunting for Hakeem! He's in the building and Naruto is planning on killing him, stop him before he has a chance!"_

"Shit.." Blitz thought of something before started ordering everybody to split up in groups and find Naruto. Itami decided to go on his own.

'I need to find him," Itami said as he suddenly found a blood trail and started following it until he reached a closed room which was covered in blood fingerprint. He looked around and saw that the cameras were shot off0

 _"Itami, all the enemies are neutralized but there's still no trace of Naruto or Hakeem, have you found anything?"_ Blitz asked through the earpiece.

Itami took off his mask and took off the robe ad he shot the lock off, when he opened the door he saw what was inside and it caused his world to stop.

"Itami, what's your status?"

Itami walked inside, seeing the blood that was spilled and the amount of bullets fired. There were perhaps more bullets fired off here then all around the building combined. With the bodies of dead white masked terrorists all around the place.

Then he turned to the right and saw perhaps the worst; there stood Naruto, covered in blood top to toe, with the cleaver in his right hand while in front of him he was holding on the hair of Hakeem with his throat cut open and blood spilling on his clothes.

"Urghh..rgghhh."

Naruto released Hakeem's body as it made a loud dud, Hakeem dies on his own blood while Itami slowly approaches Naruto, who was too quite.

"Naruto?"

Naruto didn't respond first as he was staring at Hakeem's body.

"Naruto…."

Naruto still didn't respond.

"NARUTO!"

"Huh?" Naruto turned to whoever called his name and answered "Itami…." He turned back to Hakeem "Look….that's H-Hakeem."

"I know Naruto." Itami slowly approaches him "I know…but I now need you to drop the cleaver, before something bad happens."

Naruto whipped his nose "You know…Shaku always said that…with…with….Chodo. you remember Chodo?"

Itami nodded "Yeah, I remember Chodo, Naruto."

"Man," Naruto smiled while also the tears started to become visible "I remember we all, like the five of us, me you, Chodo, Kato and Shaku used to bicker and laugh around while we were doing our patrols. Thinking about our lives. Like how Shaku planned on marrying that girl he met in college. You remember her?"

"Yeah I know, Naruto. I know."

"Or how…Kato wanted to open his own restaurant in Tokyo, away from his family…"

"I know." Itami now had his hand on Naruto's back, patting him to feel safe.

"And Chodo…ow poor Chodo, he always wanted to see his child." Naruto turned to his friend "He never even found out what it was. A girl."

"A girl…"

"A girl." Naruto then turned to Hakeem "And then this fucker came," he kicked his dead body "AND RUINED EVERYTHING!"

"Okay Naruto."

"EVERYTHING!" Naruto began to yell at Hakeem's corps "You fucking motherfucker! I hope you burn in hell!"

"It's over Naruto!" Naruto embraced him into a hug to stop him from kicking Hakeem's body, not minding the blood he was getting on his uniform "It's over…"

Naruto tinted his eyes as he calmed down "Yeah…it's over….It's…finally….over."

"….Naruto." Itami felt Naruto's pulse and found it had no heartbeat so he quickly puts him to the ground and tries to wake him up "Stay awake man, come on Naruto, come one."

No response.

"Itami, where are you?" Doc's voice.

Itami yelled to the back "Come over here! Naruto's in trouble!"

Naruto suddenly threw up some blood making Itami panic "QUICK!"

Gustave came first in the room with Jackal with his gear on while a gasp was heard from behind.

Gustave saw them and Naruto's body "Merde. Out of my way!" Doc sat next to Naruto's body and started checking on Naruto "He lost a lot of blood.

"Naruto?" Narumi entered the room with Capitão stopping here "Wait, let the doc do his work."

"What are you talking abou-" she then saw Naruto's body and screamed "NARUTO!"

Naruto's eyes opened for a brief moment, seeing around him were his friends and family trying to keep him awake but he soon started closing his eyes. Listening to Doc saying.

"Stand back, I'm going to fibrillate him in three, two, one-"

 **TBC**

 **End of this and final chapter of this arc, after this I'm going to focus on getting back on the track. Also Hakeem is a antagonized I made up for propably a new story I will be holding maybe in the future.**

 **So, now I want to know from you; who do you want in the harem? Yes, harem. It may be from Rainbow and you can throw suggestion from GATE. But I will then decide. So pick wisely, I see you next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

It's been three days since the whole rescue operation.

In a hospital bed which was surrounded by security, Naruto Uzumaki was resting after getting an emergency surgery for eight hours, when he arrived here by helicopter the doctors immediately went to work with him.

The surgeons were horrified with the wounds Naruto had, with the head being hit multiple times and signs of head trauma and cuts that went from the temple to the throat. His legs were hacked like a butchered meat and he burn marks on his chest with bruise marks that were as big as an hand when he was brought in here.

The doctors, including Rainbow's doc Gustave thought first he would need to take months to recover but were surprised when Lelei started healing him for three straight days with casting several spells over him to make him better.

Gustave, the only doctor who was inside the hospital room, saw how Lelei was casting a spell that covered Naruto's bandaged parts of the body with a greenish mist that absorbed through the bandages. When she was done with her part, Gustave would change the bandages and examine Naruto's condition.

He did felt uncomfortable with the staring he received from the newly arrived Anasazi warriors who came in two days ago. Unlike the two he helped in the public library, these warriors were very warry and suspicious of him and anyone who came close to Naruto, even with them being informed that these were his former colleagues. It especially bothered him that they even brought their guns in the room while standing on each corner, like they were waiting for him to do something.

Gustave couldn't help but release a scoff from his mouth.

Lelei noticed this and asked "Something wrong, mister?"

"Nothing little girl," Gustave answered "It's just I cannot work with these folks, ready to pull the trigger on me or something."

"Don't be angry sir," Lelei replied as she looked at them briefly "they're just anxious if something was to happen to Naruto. They never saw him in such kind of condition."

Gustave's interested spiked at that comment and decided to ask "So, Lelei. What's you relation?"

"My what?" Lelei asked confused.

"Your relation, to Naruto. What is it?" Gustave asked as he was curious why most of these young looking girls like that Rory girl knew Naruto closely.

She turned back to Naruto's body and smiled "He's family…."

Gustave raised his eyebrow.

"You see, me and my sister fled from our abusive stepfather and landed ourselves in the Western Desert, finding ourselves into a warzone. Even though we officially met Naruto in Rondel, our first encounter was in Kosbachi…" She gripped her staff while thinking of how she and her sister were forced to go through some rough times.

Gustave patted her on the shoulder and asked "Please, continue."

She nodded and resumed "We were in 'a camp' somewhere in the far west where we were brought by these trains that carried us in these wagons that were filled with people the Merchant wanted to get rid of.

 _'It sounds like…could it?...'_ Gustave thought after hearing that and asked "Lelei, what kind of people were on these wagons?"

"Enemies of the Merchant, humanoids, the handicapped, prisoners of war, people he considered as 'not worthy of living' he was quite a harsh person against us…"

 _Flashback_

 _10 years ago; train station west of Western Desert_

 _A six year old Lelei, together with her stepsister Arpeggio were standing in the overcrowded train wagon where they have been in for three days. With little food and water that were given to them once in a while, they have been filled with panic as they now were being deported to the far west._

 _Lelei and Arpeggio, both girls who were identified as magic holders, were arrested a week ago for witchcraft, which was looked down and hated by the Merchant. They like many others were sent to the far western province Kosbachi. A place where the Merchant's condemned were sent into camps._

 _The train stopped at its final destination, Tahan station. A crossroad where all trains with deportees would load off the prisoners from the wagons and force them into death marches towards the Kosbachi camps._

 _One of the deportees, a dark skinned woman looked through the small window that was closed by an soldier and began saying "We're doomed."_

 _"What?" the guy next to her said "What are you talking about?"_

 _"They're sending us to Kosbachi."_

 _"Yeah, so what? a young man, who was deported for being in a fight against the national forces._

 _The woman turned to the young man and gave him a stern look "Foolish boy, do you know what they do to you in Kosbachi?"_

 _The young man slowly shook his head while the other passengers in the overcrowded wagon started listening on their conversation._

 _"They first," the woman began " separate all the families from each other, husbands ripped away from his wives, children dragged out of the hands of their mothers. They start to check the names of the deportees and if one is missing, they behead ten people in front of everybody, they rape the women and humiliate her by calling her names, degrading them. Ripping their clothes off."_

 _Some of the women started to worry for their lives._

 _"They then force us into a death march towards one of the camps, forcing the men to work into factories where they must make munitions and metal for their military. and the women will be forced into submission houses. Where they will be subjected to slavery, rape, they do that to any girl, humanoid, human, old and young."_

 _"mutilations and torture. In Kosbachi….there is no escape."_

 _Arpeggio trembled slightly after hearing this, she looked at her little sister and couldn't imagin her younger sister being forced into nothingness._

 _Then suddenly, rapid gunfire could be heard and it continued with dozens of more gunshots being heard. Loud screaming's and explosion joined in as the passengers were wondering what was happening outside._

 _"What was that!"_

 _"Oh no, they're going to kill us all!"_

 _Lelei became very scared and grabbed her sister, who in return embraced her and held her hand closely "Sister?"_

 _Arpeggio looked down to her with a sweet smile while being scared herself, she kept herself strong for the only family she had left "Don't worry sister, I'll stick by you."_

 _Then suddenly the gunfire stopped._

 _The passengers became very silent, not knowing what happened on the other side other and were becoming worried for what was coming to them._

 _"Hey, look into those wagons!" somebody from the outside yelled, I want them all out!"_

 _One humanoid teared up "They're coming for us."_

 _"Abdul, Kemal. Help me out here, this one is locked." This voice was closer, meaning they were outside their wagon._

 _Arpeggio grabbed her sister's hands while starting to pray, but she then became very weak, she was on the brink of collapse 'Please, have mercy.'_

 _The wagon door began to move and it was pushed open while the sunny light temporarily made the passengers flinch._

 _Lelei suddenly felt her sister's hand slipping away from hers and turned around "Sister…."_

 _Arpeggio laid unconscious to the wooden floor while the passengers started to get out, Lelei quickly crawled to her side and started to shake here "Sister…Sister!"_

 _Arpeggio didn't respond when Lelei was shaking her "Please wake up, wake up!"_

 _"Hey, we need help! Some girl passed out here!" one of the female passengers yelled to the front while holding Arpeggio by the shoulders._

 _One of the soldiers responded back "Okay, everybody get out first, make room for the girl!"_

 _The wagon started to slowly become empty as Lelei kept shaking her sister around to make sure she gets awoken._

 _Soon enough they were the only ones left in the wagon with Lelei still trying to wake up her sister, seeing that she wasn't responding, her eyes began to water up._

 _"Please wake up….wake up…." She began to slow down with the shaking and released a tear while looking down and sniffing "I need you…"_

 _Then when she was about to cry she suddenly felt a pair of hands touch her palms. She looked up and saw that those hands belonged to a man in a blue coat, a teenager with blonde hair, whiskers and blue eyes that fitted his unique and caring smile._

 _"Let me help you." Naruto said softly as he grabbed for a can of water, he shoved his free hand under Arpeggio's head and raised it up so he could make her drink it._

 _Then suddenly Lelei started to feel odd and then began to feel dizzy herself "What…what's happening…to me?"_

 _Naruto looked up and saw Lelei was about to collapse and turned around, ordering "Kemal, come here. Quick!" she heard before closing her eyes and going out too._

 _Flashback ending_

Gustave was amazed on what he heard, such detailed horror "When I woke up, I was laid next to my sister in a hospital bed on a train that was hijacked, it brought us to Rondel where me and my sister would begin our studies under the care of Mimoza La Mer. A grand master in the Magical arts." Lelei explained "At that same time, the Liberation war was at its full swing, a few months later Naruto and his Young Anasazi movement managed to take down the Merchant's dictatorship."

Gustave raised an eyebrow "The Young Anasazi?"

Lelei giggled slightly at that name.

* * *

"The Young Anasazi…" Seamus also known as Sledge said as he and the others were in a conversation with Emir and the former Sultan, Hussein while drinking Anasazi green leaf tea in the waiting room where there were a lot of chairs and tables left available with traditional Anasazi cuisine and drinks which included tea that was similar to that of the Middle Eastern countries. They were talking about the history of Naruto and their country "How did you come up with that name?"

Emir began to fill Seamus' cup of tea and spoke "Why you ask, Is it such an interesting name to you?"

Smoke also known as James chuckled as he remembered some of Seamus' family history "Nah, it's just that Seamus' family had some history with an organization with a name like that a century ago. The Young Scots to be exact."

"Oh, interesting. What did your country achieve, Mr. Cowden?" Hussein asked, as his interest in history spiked into his mind.

"Oh nothing, my family was back in the day…." He looked over his team and saw they were eyeing him "Rather unhappy with the state what they were living in, but that's in the past but tell me, what are the Young Anasazi?"

The Anasazi warriors glanced among each other before turning towards Minister Hussein. The old man took notice of the attention he was gaining and the expectations of him explaining to them.

Hussein took a sip from his cup of tea and sighed "Where shall I start, well let me say this. After I was removed from power, the Merchant and the aristocrats of the high class, military establishment and the clergy joined him before the news went through the kingdom." Hussein gripped his cup as he remembered some of those people were those he grew up with, friends. But they weren't friends anymore when they stabbed him in the back.

He continued to talk "So most of the powerful sided with the Merchant and started his projects that would change the nation, railroads, oil refineries, new infrastructure, massive manufacturing factories that were bigger than any palace a monarch can dream off."

"I don't get it, why refuse such opportunity to progress your kingdom?" Ying asked.

Hussein turned to the Chinese woman and replied "You know where those factories were built?...over the houses of my people, who were forced or killed out of their land and fled away."

* * *

"The factories got build over the lands of those who stayed loyal to the Sultan. Low ranking clergies, tribes, farmers and students. Workers who were forced out of their workplaces when the dictatorship started using slave labor, the people started to strike after they were left behind. " Lelei was explaining a short story of history with the GIGN doctor and Narumi in the room, they were listening to her while she took the time to visit Naruto's unconscious body.

Lelei turned to them "Farmers, clergy men, workers, students and even some military personnel, people from all background started to strike in various cities, Jilachi, Al-Basura, the Margha. Many of the cities began to strike as the protesters started to be organized into organized opposition groups." Lelei remembered how the stories were, where armed men closed off streets, occupied buildings, demanding their Sultan was released and the power to be turned over to him.

"Must been a hell of a time." Gustave said as he asked the continue the story "…I guess it didn't turn out well did it?"

Lelei shook her head "Instead of listening to their demands, the merchant with the help of his generals used his new weapons." Lelei said "Testing on them by mowing them down, every last of them."

Those words were hard to swallow by the humanitarian as that describing did fit the perfect strategy of a dictator.

"After the military retook those cities, they started an campaign of persecution against the tribes and anyone else who refused to submit to the new government, burning down settlements, raiding villages, deporting massive amounts of people and murdering all across the country. The powers in Jilachi hoped to either force the tribes to their knees or at least eradicate them. But then 10 years ago…"

"What happened 10 years ago?..." Narumi asked as she turned around, wanted to know what happened.

"After months of fighting against the Saderans and the Merchant's troops, Naruto took it to the next step," One of the Anasazi warriors began to speak, it was Kemal "An assembling was called in." he gained the attention of the operators "In the Mountains of Knappnia, all opposition groups, tribes and anyone who hated the Merchant and the Saderans came together to speak about the future of our fight against those bastards."

Narumi decided to ask "How did it go?"

"Well, first we thought it would be like the last four attempts. You see, the Young Anasazi was an organized opposition that was made up from many different factions, like on the right we have had the tribes, traditionalists, low ranking nobles, former military officers and nationalistic groups who opposed the Merchant on the grounds he was working for an foreign government and splinted up the country" Kemal said as he raised one hand.

Gustave held his hand under his chin "Understandable…."

"And on the left, we had the cities and low ranking citizens like the farmers, workers, students and pro-democratic parties like liberals thinkers, reformist clergies and pro-workers right groups who hated the merchant for his strict authoritarian hold on the region and not improving the working conditions or giving them any voice in anything."

Lelei nodded "Count in all the tribes and ethnical groups all over the former kingdom who faced persecution in the past, it was said over a hundred different groups met up in those mountains…"

Narumi turned to Naruto "And I suppose Naruto was there?"

"Was there?" Kemal snorted "He was in the middle of it, he actually managed to make them come to an agreement. We all would have one same goal and one goal only: remove the Merchant from power and take back control of the country. It is a very long story to begin with but it still ended as a success after a decade of challenges."

Kemal shrugged to a warrior next to him "I remember it like it was yesterday, nobody thought he would pull it off but he did."

"You know…" Gustave said as he stroked his beard "Sounds more like a Lawrence of Arabia story if you ask me…" He turned to the blonde "I wonder how he managed to achieve all that…"

While the rest of the guys were talking among themselves, Thatcher was looking through the window and focused his sights on how how Narumi was sitting by his brother's side.

Lelei walked to the other side of Naruto's bed and stared at his sleeping body, seeing all the equipment attacked to him, pumping all sort of liquids into him and monitoring his condition.

Naruto meanwhile was going through some memories, one particular….

 _Flashback, 10 years ago, Saderan capital_

 _A twenty year old Naruto was walking through the streets of the Saderan imperial castle as the nobles were glaring daggers at him. Which was understandable since he was the one ultimately responsible for kicking out the Saderans off the desert and blowing them an crushing defeat at Al-Basura._

 _while wearing the traditional blue Anasazi coat, he was accompanied by Kemal and Hussein, who was the one leading the group towards the throne room while they were being escorted by an imperial officer._

 _When they reached the big doors, it opened up as the Anasazi delegation entered the room._

 _There sat on the throne the new emperor of the Saderan empire; Molt Sol Augustus. Successor of his late brother Paulus who committed suicide after the humiliating defeat at Al-Basura. He was younger than his brother but less was known for his brother's as he was the quiet and discreet one of the Imperial royal family who was patience ad calm but was in no way a peaceful guy as he had proven himself in his army's conquests on the eastern parts of Falmart._

 _Molt stood up from his throne and spread out his arms as he welcomed "Sultan, it's great to see you alive."_

 _Hussein kept his cool and walked over to the new emperor "It's good to see you too, Molt."_

 _Both men shook each other's hands as a sign of respect. Molt did noticed the blonde young man wearing a Anasazi traditional coat and resembled the man who defied his brother and his allies._

 _The emperor turned his attention to the blonde "I guess you are Naruto Uzumaki?"_

 _Naruto looked at the man in front of him, the man who succeeded his brother after he's failure at Al-Basura and had a role into the ceasefire agreement instead of continuing the war. Now he stood in the same room as him._

 _Naruto carefully but strongly replied "Yes, I am."_

 _The emperor stepped towards him with the strict expression of order on his face, demanding respect as a royal as he was he commented "I expected someone…older."_

 _"I get that a lot." Naruto replies as it was some kind of joke before extending his arm as a gesture to greet him "Perhaps we can speak on the terms of peace?"_

 _The emperor looked first towards the hand and then the young man and nodded "It seems like it is inevitable, let's talk-"_

 _"FATHER!"_

 _The men turned towards the door, seeing two young girls coming into the room, one had brown hair and jade green eyes. She wears a blue headband and the other girl has dark red hair as well as eyes of matching color._

 _The brunette girl tried to pull her friend by the arm away "Pina! We can't go in here!"_

 _"Stop bugging me, Hamilton!" the young Pina freed herself from her friend and turned back to her father "Father, when are you-" she stopped when she saw her father standing with the Anasazi. The Anasazi! The ones who defied them. Who dare to stand up against the Empire!_

 _Molt turned to her daughter and saw she was beginning to growl at the sight of the Anasazi men and wanted to prevent her from doing something stupid "Pina, please listen to you friend and go back to the backyard with the others."_

 _"But Father!" Pina shouted pointing at the "These savages are the ones responsible of uncle's death!" she yelled as she started to sprint for the man with the yellow hair while screaming "They killed Grey!"_

 _She threw a punch at Naruto but her small fist was easily caught by Naruto who was taller than him and smiled at her fiery behavior and how "Hehe, you remind me of my sister."_

 _"My sister…."_

 _"My sister…."_

 _"….Narumi?"_

* * *

Naruto's eyes suddenly split wide open and saw her sister in front of him, causing some gasps to be heard.

"Naruto!"

He turned to his right and saw Narumi standing "Narumi…" he spoke in a grasping voice and turned to his left and saw the little mage "Lelei…"

Narumi grabbed her brother's hand and held it close to her "It's okay…" she released a tear from her eye "You're in a hospital. Everybody is here."

Naruto tried to bring up a smile but groaned, his back felt very stiff and he was forced to lay back "Argh, fuck."

"Take it easy, Naruto." Doc said "You just woke up from a three day coma."

"Oh, okay….Hey Doc, long time not seen. Haven't we?"

Doc chuckled as he walked over towards him and shook his hand "That's true monsieur, good to see you're still alive, Naruto."

"Yeah good to see you too, Gustave." Naruto was glad to see one of his friends as he looked around and saw Kemal "Kemal, you okay. Good."

Kemal approaches the end of the bed and was happy his friend was awake "I've got nothing sir, you did made a lot a people scared though."

"Who do you refer to?" Kemal pointed at the window.

Naruto looked and saw that everybody was waving, with Dominic and Ryad trying to show some cases of beer, sake and even whiskey.

"Oi! Naruto!" Dominic banged his hand against the window "About time you woke up, we've been waiting for days!"

"Yeah!" Blackbeard AKA Craig said as he spoke "Hey, Doc! Come on let us in. we wanna celebrate!'

"I told you before," Doc said as he was annoyed what he had to repeat again "NO alcohol in this room."

"Oh come on!"

"Well then," Naruto said as he got up from his bed as he sat in the wheelchair that was laying there for him with the help of Narumi "Let's get out of the room, shall we?"

Doc sighed as he knew that this was going to be battle he could lose if he forced Naruto to lay back, besides Naruto's condition was good enough for him to get some food inside of him "You sure, Naruto? You just woke up."

Naruto sat down the wheelchair as he received his blue coat puts it on "Heck yeah, you know how long it has been for me since I got a good drink?" he turned to them and said "Hey, you got some scotch! I'm dying for one!"

Seamus laughed as he pulled out a bottle "Just for you, mate."

* * *

It was late and In the waiting room, everybody was eating the cuisine the extra backup the Anasazi had called in. there were also all kinds of drinks and started talking among each other.

Naruto took a another shot of scotch as he had his third shot of scotch, all the other alcohol was already drained and they were just drinking soda, tea or water since the doctors were having enough of it and prohibited any more alcohol, even with they being it an special occasion.

Naruto was now biting a piece of a chicken leg and was munching it with satisfaction as he had not eaten for several days. He sat between Hussein and Kemal who kept an eye on him in case he was having pain, especially with his legs.

"So," Hussein started to ask "When can you walk again?"

Doc was using his napkin to clean up his mouth while he answered "With the mage Lelei her magic, I believe you can walk tomorrow without much problem. I do suggest you take it easy with the stepping and take it easy on the exercise."

Naruto nodded "Okay doc, I'll do that."

The savior Tachanka took jug at his drink of Russian vodka before he passed it to Fuze "Say Naruto, what's it like on the other side?"

"ehh, it's nothing special. Just like the fantasy books. Mages, dragons, humanoids, you know?" Naruto shrugged it off.

Julien was the first to react "Really? That's your answer? Can you not be little more specific, come on. Give us more juicy details."

Masaru agreed with him "Yeah, come on man."

"Give us something." Ryad added

"Hey, knock it out. Alright?" Yumiko said to them while grabbing the arm of Jordan around her "We're going there anyway, so calm down."

"Guys, guys, guys. calm down." Naruto interrupted the conversation "You all are going to see the Special Region anyway. Okay?"

Dominic groaned "But we have to wait another four days…"

"Uhm…." Itami, who was sitting with his fellow JSDF colleagues and the Special Region guests started to speak while scratching "We're going back tomorrow."

"WHAT?!" every Rainbow operator said in their own language.

Narumi turned to her brother "You too, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded "Yes, I'm afraid so."

Buck asked "But why?"

"Well, for multiple reasons." Naruto started naming them up "For one, I'm way over the time and need to report back to Jilachi with Hussein here."

Capitão understood what he meant by it and asked "You mean the capital of the Anasazi Republic?"

"Correct, they expect me to come back and deliver them my report." Naruto grumbled as he reminded himself something "Also the amount of media attention is unbearable. Especially after speaking my mind against that woman."

"About that," Masaru raised his glass "Thanks for standing up for us, man. It was time someone gave her a reality check and owned her."

Tomita also raised his glass "Yeah, me too."

Kuribayashi smiled "Thanks."

Itami smiled as he stood up and raised his glass to make a toast "To Naruto."

Everybody raised their glass "To Naruto!"

Naruto smiled as he took a toast also, while not noticing the genuine smiles of certain people who were happy to see him alive and well. With one of them ready to make the first move.

* * *

While most members of Rainbow already left the building, only Kemal and Emir were outside Naruto's room sitting on chairs, guarding him while also sleeping. Itami and the others took residence with the others while the Anasazi were either outside the building, sleeping in their tents or patrolling the building.

"So…you're mission is to find the kidnapped people…" Naruto said as he was talking to Narumi's stepfather or the current senior leader of Rainbow; Thatcher.

The Englishmen nodded "That's right," he was sitting on the edge of the bed "I hope you understand it."

"Of course I understand it." Naruto replied while looking through the window "I could've expected the Saderans to do something like this. After all it's in their nature."

Thatcher sighed "You think…they are alive?"

"…..I don't know." Naruto answered as he really wished he could've said no "But I can say that I might know who's responsible for it, I'm just not sure it's him."

"Why are you sure it's that guy?"

Naruto grimaced "Because he's the kind a guy that enjoys these kinds of things, attacking people without a warning, kidnapping them and forcing them to submission. Has Hussein fixed everything with Six?"

"Yes, according to her we will get two bases in the Anasazi's territory, with an base of operations in the JSDF camp we got ourselves three bases in total."

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Naruto and Mike turned to the door "Come in."

Inside came Ela, who asked nervously "I'm sorry Mike, but can I speak to Naruto…alone?"

Mike looked between the two and nodded "Alright, I'm done here anyway." He took off walking and said "See you later."

When Mike left the room with the door open, Ela closed it behind her while not facing Naruto.

"Hey, Ela." Naruto began "…Something wrong?"

Ela slowly turned around, facing the blonde as she started to step towards him.

He started to feel uncomfortable as he remembered he left Ela in a moment she needed him before he got himself killed in Syria "Okay, Ela I know I screwed up. But listen I'm sorry, I didn't."

"Shut up," she said silently before grabbing him by the collar and spoke "I've been holding this back for too long."

Naruto didn't know what she meant by until he found himself being forced to her face; kissing him fully on the lips. The make out took for over a minute for Naruto too realize what she was meaning.

Naruto felt something wet going down his cheeks, like it left a trail of liquid trace that flew down to his throat. It were tears, Ela's tears.

"Ela-Chan…." Naruto said in formality which he rarely used.

She broke of the kiss and connected her forehead with his, making eye contact while embracing her arms around his neck.

"I missed you…" she said while her eyes were watering.

"Ela…"

"When you appeared to be alive on tv, my feelings started to toll. I can't say how much you things for me, Naruto." She gave him a genuine smile "When you saved me in Afghanistan, I saw you as a friend of mine. When you came between me and Zofia and forced us to end our arguing, I started to feel too different about you…" She grabbed for the zipper of her camo coat and zipped it down.

She took Naruto's hands and brought them under her coat, grabbing her hips as she sat on the bed, right on Naruto's crotch, she was blushing hard while speaking "I'm sorry Naruto but I got to confess, after all of this; I want to spend the rest of my life besides you. No matter what…."

"Ela…" Naruto wanted to make sure she meant what she said "Are you sure? Cuz I'm not planning on living this world anymore. I've got a new home, friends, family, responsibilities…"

Ela smiled "I don't care, just please let me in your life."

"…Okay," Naruto said as he took the sheets and pulled it over them, both of them still staring at each other.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded "I'm deadly sure." She saw how Naruto reached to her head and removed her hat and puts it aside.

He the, glided his hand down from her dyed hair to her soft cheek, he whipped the remaining tears away "Let's clean those tears away," he glided his hand to her chin, pulling her softly to him while he smiled "Because I'm going to make you the happiest woman now."

"Oh, Naruto…" Ela said as they went down and started making out, the bedsheets covered their bodies but underneath they started to become frisky while panting into each other's mouth. They then pulled the sheets over their heads as they continued to make out. Luckily for them Naruto wasn't attached to any machines so he could get on without interupption.

Next morning, Ginza

Naruto stood there, standing at the memorial for the victims of the Ginza incident. Even though it was from a distance, he read the names of the victims, ranging from all genders and ages, he also noticed some of those names included foreigners.

Germans, French, Americans, Filipinos, Koreans, there were nationalities from the North Atlantic to that of Europe and even to some of Africa. This wasn't just an Japanese tragedy, it was an international tragedy.

He gripped his fists while holding onto his crutches, Doc had told him to walk on them for a few days until Lelei told him it was okay since he relied on her, which made sense since she did most of the healing.

Right now he ignored the many flash photography from all sides, the media wanted to ask him dozens of question and make him do something while he stared at how the Saderans, Tuka, Lelei and Rory were praying on their way, while the Anasazi were attracting the attention of the Middle Eastern media, who were amazed how they were praying almost identically as them.

From the windows up to blocked off building, Eliza, Jordan, Elena and Ela were watching how Naruto was simply standing there while the rest was praying.

"What is he doing?" Jordan asked.

Elena took a picture with her camera before saying "I don't know, maybe he's taking the moment to adjust the place where his country was attacked." Elena knew what Naruto was thinking about, it wasn't strange to see standing there at the memorial of so many countrymen of yours to be laying in one place. She knew…after Madrid.

Eliza spoke "Look. He's moving.'

Naruto slowly stepped towards the memorial while gaining the attention more and more from the media while he reached something from his coat.

He pulled out a bouquet of white roses and laid it down in front of the memorial while Rory took an interest at Naruto being so affected by this. There was anger, anger in his heart but also sorrow.

"Naruto, why are you feeling like this?" Rory asked with curiosity "You're not a Japanese citizen anymore."

"No, I ain't." Naruto answered as he stood up and pulled out something from his neck, it were the dog tags of his unit that was killed in Iraq, including his own he puts them down next to the roses and stared at it.

"But this is still my country, I volunteered to serve and I know have one mission to accomplish."

Itami, who was listening on this asked "And what is it?"

Naruto and the others walked over to the jeeps the Anasazi had prepared for him as he entered the passenger seat with Kemal driving and Hussein sitting in the back.

Naruto turned to his friend and answered "I will make sure those folks who have been kidnapped will be brought home, all of them."

The engines started as Naruto shook Itami's hand "We'll see you on the other side. Send my regards to the old man."

Itami nodded "Sure will do."

Naruto turned back to the building and saw Ela staring while Eliza was looking between them thinking 'what is going on?'

Naruto waved them before the jeep drove off towards the gate, leaving more camera's to flash, people to speak and Kemal to ask.

"Where now, Naruto?"

Naruto turned back to Hussein who nodded and turned back to his friend.

"It's time to finish this, to Jilachi." Naruto said as the jeep drove into the gate, as he left another world with finished business,

He had another pile of business to finish in Falmart.


	15. Remembering

**Hello my readers, as you noticed this isn't a chapter but an announcement that has been now placed on all my active stories.**

 **To begin, don't worry this is not an hiatus update, so you don't have to worry. but Today marks a day that maybe not many among us don't know or just don't give a thought about. I'm talking about today's anniversary of the end of World War 1 that ended 100 years ago.**

 **The First World War has to be remembered because it gave the first glimpse of modern war at large scale, which resulted in the deaths of millions of people all around the world, from Europe to Africa, the Middle East and everywhere else where the war has changed the world forever.**

 **Why did I decide to speak with you guys about this? Because one day, I looked back on my traffic stats and saw the amount of viewers I had per country and it made me think.**

 **I had people from England, France, the US, Canada, Germany, Russia, Morocco, Turkey, Ukraine, Poland, Egypt, Iran, India China, New Zealand, all across the world people watched and followed my stories. Most of these countries were involved in this war under either their own independence or under colonial rule.**

 **This war brought birth to many new nations like the Ottoman Empire turned into the Republic of Turkey, Poland gained independence, the first time build up for national identity for Australia and New Zealand.**

 **But this brought also much pain and hardship for many years for many people, like the Armenian Genocide, the rise of the Soviet Union which resulted into the Russian Civil War, the rise of fascism in countries like Italy and the birth of Nazism with Hitler.**

 **From someone like me, who comes from a Turkish background, i always have the thought how maybe one of my relatives may have fought for the Ottoman Empire, I like everyone else want a peaceful future where we can remember the lesson from our ancestors to never go to war again.**

 **The message I would like to spread is no matter how rough times can be, no matter how hard your life may be. Never give in the anger, the hatred and the irrationality of extreme thinking. Always try to believe we can talk to someone from the oher side either if it religion, politics, enthicity, nationality or language.**

 **Because even today we may see that happening yet again, with countries like India and Pakistan who both possess nuclear power and fibrant nationalism, as the same with the current situation between Saudi Arabia and Iran who are commiting a proxy war in the middle east countries like Yemen, Syria and other countries, and lastly the tensions between the US and Russia. Ten years ago we would've thought WW3 might have been considered a fantasy but if we keep going this way it might not be that much...**

 **So I want say to those, even I who is a part time fanfic writer want to say, don't fall for the ideas for the far-left or the far-right, religious extremism or racism.**

 **Hate begats Hate, Love conquers everything.**

 **To all my readers who come from different regions, religions, skin colors i wish you all a good day, and may God bless us all.**

 **Respect to those who have fallen in the war, and those who gave us important lessons.**

 **You will never be forgotten.**

 **Rest In Peace.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yo! Here's the new chapter, sorry for the delay but I'm kinda busy now with my internship. So expect some delay for some of the other stories in the future until Christmas, then I have lots of time.**

 **Also shoutouts to MattWilson83 for drawing the story's front page, he's the creator of the Naruhina chronicles. You should check it out.**

 **Anyway, here's the chapter, it may look short but i've got it all planned out, don't forget to leave reviews.**

 **Let's do this!**

It's been a week since the Diet Summit took place and things have been going forward in Falmart.

For instance, the camp that was set up for refugees and survivors of the Kitacho station incident first started to attract the attention of travelers and nearby villages and in a short while the camp began to be a flourishing town with traders, black smiths, taverns and homes to be build and set up. In a matter of months, almost a thousand people took residence around Arnus Hill, creating a bridge where cultures and goods to be exchanged between the two civilizations.

Now in the Saderan capital, Princess Pina was laying in her bath half-asleep listening to Hamilton giving her the plans for today's events which included that of the Japanese ambassador Sugawara Kouji, who took residence for the time being inside the castle of Pina.

Hamilton was reading from the scroll "Today you have a lunch in with Lord Cicero, and later a dinner party at Count Dussie. And then a meeting with Shandee between them."

Pina was succumbing to the lack of sleep and was slipping into the bathing water until she rose awake when she hit her face into the water.

Hamilton looked up from the scroll "Have you stayed up all night again ma'am? You know you're only getting yourself sick if you keep doing this to yourself."

"I know," Pina replies as she stood up from the bath and waited for two of her servants to dry her up "However the faith of the Empire depends on these negotiations." She was put a garment on around her soaked body "There's no worry about my health."

Hamilton argued while looking away "Well, that was not what we had learned…"

Pina ignored that knowing to be true as she walked up to the bed and sat down on it, once she did that she saw that on the small cabinet laid two papers "What's this?"

"A list of prisoners whose returns were requested." Hamilton responded to her question while Pina picked the papers and read them.

"Fourteen?" Pina read fourteen names "There were supposed to be fifteen in the first group…"

"You're the one who wanted to leave a slot open for Lord Cicero's relative." Hamilton replied in remembrance to the princess.

"Oh…." The princess reminded while scratching her head "That's right."

Little bit concerned, Hamilton asked "Are you feeling well?"

Pina put up a nervous smile "If I told you I wasn't, would you take it over for me?"

Hamilton couldn't help but give nervous grin "I don't think I could, no."

"Then okay," Pina said with some energy as she stood up and started walking to her quarters "Let's get going then. Sugawara is waiting for us."

She opened the doors and was walking through it, she didn't heard the door close behind her and saw that Hamilton was still standing there holding unto the scroll, looking very distrusted about something.

She walked back towards her and held her hand on her shoulder "Hamilton, something's bothering you. What is it?"

She looked down and gripped the scroll "Do you think this will succeed….these peace negotiations?"

Pina heard the concern in her voice "Why you ask? Of course these will work, it has to." She turned back and walked through the door "They must…"

* * *

Right now Itami and his second in command Kuwahara were walking around the town, while off duty they could pretty much explore the town while the evening was dropping down. around them they saw people either getting their food from the market or working on the construction of new buildings.

"It sure gotten more lively around here." Itami commented happily as he was glad everything turned up fine.

"It started as a PX for the refugees," Kuwahara spoke as he explored his surroundings "and now they've gone built a little town around it."

"Yeah, well I'm sure it has something to do with the PX packed full with Japanese merchandise that these people never have seen before." Itami informed as they stopped at the entrance of an store that was indeed selling food, drinks and furniture that were being bought left and right by the towns people.

Kuwahara then mentioned "Word is that even the imperial nobility even sent some of their servants to purchase some of these products."

"That's not bad at all," Itami answered without an worry as he continued walking "a little free trade can't be that bad."

"It's not just that, Itami. I'm no harsh person but the influx of many people coming into town, we're running short on men as they are doubling their efforts to patrol the area and basically becoming the police here," Kuwahara replies as they entered the town square "the only reason we're able to keep this place running is because Myui of Italica has lend her maids to help us."

They stopped in front of the time square "Not only that, it also has its drawbacks."

"Drawbacks?"

Kuwahara pointed out at the table, filled with off-duty JSDF soldiers who obvious had a drink too much and were more precisely too happy with the food and the female attention "The bars and restaurants where the men go, is where the maids serve them with alcohol. The youngers are becoming their regulars and it's becoming an problem."

Itami didn't seem to think it as a problem and argued "Everybody deserves a break, no? besides, if they go too far we let them know, alright?"

Kuwahara sighed "If you say so…Lieutenant, I've got a question."

"Hmm?" Itami turned to Kuwahara "What is it?"

"A few days ago, we've seen a convoy of Humvee trucks came through the gate and drove off to an secluded area of the base, what's up with that?"

"Oh…that? Those are UN troops, more precisely special forces." Itami answered as he waved it off.

"UN special forces?"

Itami understood that Kuwahara may be confused so he whispered "Look, they are a special secretive group that consists of special units all over the world. Americans, Russians, French, Germans, Chinese…"

Kuwahara raised suspicious "Chinese?..."

"Don't worry, from what I know they're both from Hong Kong. Pretty much reliable people. But I also heard reinforcements would be arriving, including an operator who has experience in the desert and some even who speak Arabic. Why you ask anyway? I thought you've met them before. Haven't you encountered them in the past few days?"

Kuwahara replies "No, surprisingly I didn't. guess they keep to themselves apparently."

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" an angry voice was heard.

The two Japanese men turned to where it came from and to their surprise something was moving behind a window.

'CRASH!' a person was thrown through the window, the man looked like a drunkard and by the looks of it he had a bloodied nose.

"What the!" Itami saw the guy looked pretty beaten up and turns to the window, seeing someone climbing out of it, the guy was wearing green camouflage and was wearing a baklava matching it with only his eyes being uncovered.

Kuwahara was taken back how big the guy was "Who's he?"

Itami gave an awkward smile "I believe his name is Alexsandr Senaviev, but his codename is Tachanka."

Tachanka now stood above the guy and grabbed him by the shirt "You think that was a good idea, didn't you? Now let me teach you a lesson."

"Get of me you-" the guy got smacked in the face, he got smacked over and over before he suddenly was picked up like nothing "Hey, hey, HEY! Put me down!"

"I say it this time and once and for all, don't try to cheat!"

The guy got thrown into a cart filled with fruit and broke the thing in two, going unconscious.

Then commotion was coming from the door as three more men were thrown out of the bar by the three other Russians; Fuze, Kapkan and Glaz came out with full gear and started to beat the crap out of them.

Kapkan picked the bold guy with an greasy beard up and dragged him towards a well where the horses drank from and forced his head into it "Here, a bath. You need it!"

The other guy who was a skinny boned clean shaven guy drew out a badly crafted knife against Fuze.

"You're mine, filthy foreigner!" the man yelled as he lunged at the Uzbek-born Spetsnaz . Instead of stabbing him, Fuze grabbed the guy's arm and forced him to drop the knife.

"W-What!?"

Fuze had a neutral stare that you couldn't see through his mask as he head-butted against the skinny guy's head and knocking him to the ground "Syad **(Sit down)** weakling."

Glaz just grabbed the last guy by the throat and punched the guy hard in the groin, that he collapsed to his knees and making it easy for Glaz to kick him in the head.

Kuwahara decided to put and to this and approached them "Alright, that's enough, stand down, now!"

They didn't stop and continued to beat the crap out of them.

Kuwahara had enough and pulled out his pistol, cocking it he pointed it at the air and pulled the trigger.

BANG!

The rumble stopped and all the participants turned to the Japanese officer who looked really ticked off. The counter parts of the Russians took off running.

Kuwahara walked over to the man with the balaclava a, having to make up for being taller than him, Kuwahara strictly ordered "Explain yourself."

Glaz came between the two and tried to play peacemaker "Look sir, sorry but this is all a misunderstanding. You see these bastards were causing some havoc in the bar and we were trying to de-escalate the situation but as you saw, it didn't end well."

"They're right!" a bunny tail who has long flowing waist-length orange hair and wore a golden necklace around her neck and wore a white apron t-shirt with a small black bowtie and over it she wore a lose brown jacket, she didn't wore pants because her legs were covered in fur like any other warrior bunny but wore petite blue heel shoes.

Itami recognized her as one of the first arrivals "Delilah?"

"They're telling the truth," Delilah defended them "those bastards were too drunk and were going around harassing the customers and were even trying to hit my ass." She said with some irritation "Some men just can't keep their hands to themselves."

Itami groaned as he understood where this was going and approached Kuwahara "Put the gun down old man, these guys won't cause trouble."

Kuwahara sighed while putting his pistol back into his holster "Alright. But this cannot be ignored, who's your commanding officer?"

"That won't be necessary, Kuwahara."

They turned back towards the main road to see who spoke, those who were walking up the road were Lieutenant General Hazama in his uniform with walking with him were, Eliza wearing brown boots with dark brown cargo pants with an ammo bag attached to it while also wearing a green jacket with camouflaged gear around it and on her head a hat with matching colors of the gear with a pair of sunglasses on it.

 **(search Ash's Sidewinder Elite skin, get to know the picture.)**

Also with them was Thatcher or well-known Thatcher who just worn his standard SAS uniform without his gas mask and with him was Narumi, wearing just military pants, boots and a t-shirt without sleeves. She possible was just done jogging. Nobody noticed that they've gained the attention of all the bystanders including an gothic girl and a feathered humanoid.

Itami and Kuwahara stood in attention and saluted "Sir!"

"At ease." Hazama said as the two officers did "We came here to bring you some news. Ms. Cohen you may speak."

"Thank you, general." Eliza replies as she started to address her colleagues "First of all we've got good news and bad news."

Tachanka raised his hand "What's the good news?"

"I was going there, smartass. The good news is that our time doing nothing has finally come to an end."

Itami raised his eyebrow "This means…"

"Yes Lieutenant Itami. We've got our next mission." She resumed "We've got everything ready, with all our equipment, electronics, hardware and intel have been brought over here."

Hazama then continued the debriefing to his subordinates "Lieutenant, you and your squad will be tasked to escort Ms. Cohen and the others to their new base. Because you and your team are the only ones who have direct contact with the Anasazi, it's your responsibility to bring them there. is that understood?"

Rory then walked up into the group and asked Itami "What's going on?"

Itami answered with a lazy remark "We're going to the desert. Why couldn't Naruto just come over here?"

Narumi couldn't help but smile, waiting to see where her brother lives is exciting.

Kuwahara ignored Itami's reaction and asked "What's the bad news?"

Thatcher instead of the other two answered "The bad news is that because of pressure from several countries, we're obliged to have some of the free press to come with us, wanting to know what's on the other side and not wanting the Japanese government nor the UN to keep secrets from the public."

"So? It was bound to happen, what's so bad about that?" Itami asked. Knowing that in any time less this would've happened. no matter how the reports were from the government, people were still eager to have glimpses on what lies on the other side of the gate.

Hazama grumbled while saying "One of the journalists is Kuzunari Komurazaki."

By that name Itami and Kuwahara groaned and sighed in frustration.

Itami was the first to say "Why the fuck is here, why him of all people?"

"I had no choice, the government had to oblige to the pressure."

Kuwahara face palmed "This is just great…really fucking great."

Rory was confused on what the fuss was about "Itami, who's this Kuzunari Komurazaki?"

Itami relieved a big sigh and explained "He's the asshole journalist who got Naruto kicked out of the military and smeared his career as an 'nationalist zealus extremist' it's also thanks to him Naruto even lost his citizenship to Japan as he had called out in his article that 'the government must abstain Naruto Uzumaki from the country as he is willingly to put the national security of Japan in danger for his own religious crusades.'"

Kuwahara "He's a real piece of work, very unlikable asshole. He's possible the male version of Mizuki Kōhara. The woman Naruto berated after falsely accusing him of being in a child marriage."

Rory nodded by the words of these two JSDF soldiers, if he really was that kind of person like that bitch, she really hopes she can have some alone time with him….

"Anyway…" Hazama got back to topic and ordered "We're going to leave tomorrow morning. Then at that time an escort of the Anasazi is about to give us an escort. So I want everybody to rest now while they can."

"Yes sir!"

"You're dismissed."

"And for you four," Eliza pointed at the Russians "You're going to clean up this mess. Got it?"

They groaned as they all replied "Got it."

"Well guys, I don't know about you," Narumi said while stretching her legs "But I'm going for a jog. Rumor is that in the purple flowers are giving lights in the night, is that true?"

Rory smiled "Yes it is. Want me to come with you?"

"Oh Rory nice to see you again. Sure, no problem." She began to jog with Rory following her she waved the others.

"I'll be back within an hour."

Mike yelled "Just stay out of trouble." He gained a thumbs up in response and sighed "I'll go back and rest, see you tomorrow morning lads."

"Good evening men." Hazama said as he left the others while Eliza looked on her watch.

"Heh, I'm running late. Guess one drink won't be that bad."

Itami smiled and offered "Wanna join us? I'm buying." He pointed at the bar where Mari was waiting for them.

Eliza looked between and then complied "Sure."

"Okay, let's go." he said happily and then found himself almost bumping into a familiar girl who was green feather-like hair girl with bird features.

Itami recognized the girl "Oi, you are the girl who was in Italica. You're one of the survivors Naruto turned over to us. Something wrong?"

Eliza started observe this while Russians were cleaning up.

Myuute started poking her fingers downwards "Y-You're a friend of Naruto's right?"

He kindly nodded.

She nervously asked "Can I speak to you?"

He smiled "Sure" he opened the door "Come in, I'll treat you to something."

* * *

Myuute was given a cup of warm tea while sitting at the table with Mari Kurokawa, Itami and Eliza who decided to just drink coffee as this girl was telling her story to them.

"I'm a Siren, a humanoid race which have the crossings of a human and birds, we are recognizable by the exotic color of our hair, our feathers, our legs and for the women, our bodies. That last part brought us unneeded attention unfortunately…"

Elize crunched her knuckles slightly "I can imagin…"

Myuute flinched slightly but felt a pat on her shoulder by Mari and found herself comfortable again "When I was teenager, me and my family lived in the very west of the continent of Falmart, a place called Swallowtail town, a place where humans and humanoids were able to live in peace. Were got along just fine. We ate together, laughed together, even some got in love. That's how I was created. My father was an human while my mother was a full Siren, I'm actually half-humanoid even though you wouldn't see the difference."

Itami smugly commented to himself "I can see the difference-"

CRUNCH! Beneath the table Eliza hit Itami straight in the crotch, stopping him from his perverted fantasies.

"Ooff!" Itami gasped as he held his hands on the table and trying not to reach for his private parts create an scene here.

Mari asked "Are you alright?"

"Yep…." Itami smiled at Mari before turning a small glare at Eliza "I'm fine. Just fine."

Eliza turned back to the girl and politely gestured "Please continue."

She nodded "Right, like I was saying I'm a half humanoid, something which is rare and looked down upon by society as a whole. But my town was very different, we were very open and welcoming to everyone…."

"Hmm?" Itami mumbled "Myuute?"

The humanoid girl started trembling while holding her arms and rubbing them while looking down to her glass.

 _Flashback_

 _A teenage Myuute was in the Swallowtail market, hiding as she looked around._

 _Loud whistling could be heard as explosions occurred around the village and buildings were set on fire._

 _She turned around to see villagers running away but were dropped down by the sound of something she never heard before._

 _RATATATATAT_

 _A man tried to climb over a wall but Myuute saw him getting hit multiple times in the back and blood splattered on the wall._

 _The man who killed him wore a long gray coat with black boots an weird shaped helmet and an weird mask that looked like an mask, he was pointing his weapon at the body and fired it multiple times at it until his gun clicked._

 _Myuute hide under a cart and saw multiple men with the same clothing and one of them was carrying something on his back, like a huge barrel with an extinguisher attached to it._

 _"Burn down every house, this lands need to be cleansed."_

 _"What about the occupants?"_

 _"As I said, these lands need to be cleansed…Kashit, do it."_

 _"Yes sir." The barrel wearing soldier started spray a little liquid out before aiming at a row of houses and then unleashed fire on the houses made out of wood._

 _The wooden houses soon got covered in flames and screams could be heard from the inside._

 _Then a person broke through the door, unrecognizable was the person as he was on fire, then ran out two women with one of them holding unto a bundle that looked like a child and they were also caught in the fire._

 _"Open fire!"_

 _Two of the gray coat wearing soldiers fired their weapons at the fleeing burn victims, killing them instantly and ending their horrible pain._

 _"*Sniff* *Sniff*" One of the women survived and was still holding unto her child._

 _One of the soldiers walked over to the woman and kicked her getting movement "Sir, we've got a life one here."_

 _He forced her to turn around and it showed to be a woman to be having claws and dark green hair. The child in her arms was already covered in burn marks and wasn't moving._

 _The leader walked over to the kneeling woman and saw what she was._

 _"Moms." Myuute whispered. Then suddenly she felt being dragged backwards and was tilted up by one of the soldiers who kept a knife over her throat "Please! No!"_

 _The woman started pleading "Please! Spare my daughter, they haven't done any wrong!"_

 _"She did do something wrong." The leader spoke "She was born, born an abomination, a mix of an inferior sub human and a race traitor is an moral crime in the name of natural and moral dignity."_

 _"Please…" the woman started begging on her knees "Surely you have a heart, this girl doesn't deserve this, please don't kill her…."_

 _The man turned his sight to the girl and then back to the mother, for a moment the men thought he would just kill them both._

 _"Okay, I won't kill your daughter," the man pulled out a Luger pistol and cocked it before pointing it at the woman._

 _"Mom NO!" the teenage Myuute tried to get to her mother but was forced to watch._

 _The mother turned to her daughter and smiled before saying "Don't worry Myuute, whatever happens…I always will be with you…."_

 _The leader pulled the trigger._

 _BANG!_

 _Flashback ends_

Myuute was done explaining and shook her head "I'm sorry, but I just can-" she stopped speaking when she felt a hand glide over hers. She looked to who it belonged ant surprisingly it wasn't that of the Japanese but that of the red headed woman.

Eliza gave a caring genuine smile and gave some soft words "It's okay, you don't have to talk."

Myuute couldn't help but sniff and was about to cry, but luckily Mari handed her a napkin so she could dry those tears. What they didn't notice was that one of the Russians, the most silent one was accidently listening on this and gripped his wooden plank before working further.

Eliza couldn't help but think something was familiar to that story, her grandmother survived a similar situation on Poland and had told her that in detail "Myuute, I know this may be hard to ask but….was there something recognizable about them? On their clothing?"

Myuute shook her head "No, I do know they were part of the army the Merchant had brought with him, they all wore the same clothing and were extremely fanatic in their beliefs….I do remember a flag that had a weird symbol on it…and they saluted it in the name of an pure human race…."

This started to trouble Eliza as she stood up.

"Uhm, you're not going to drink that coffee?"

"No, I'm sorry but this is rather important news." Eliza said while taking on her jacket.

She walked over to the door and said "Thank you Myuute, you've been a real help to us." She said before closing the door behind her.

Myuute and the two JSDF personnel were left confused before Itami offered "You want to eat something?"

"No thank you, but can I ask you a favor?" Myuute asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I heard rumors you guys will be leaving for the Anasazi Republic. I wanted to ask if I could please join you guys on your journey."

Mari and Itami were first taken by surprise by this but since Tuka, Lelei and Rory always travelled with them.

Itami replies "I don't think that's a problem. But we got to leave tomorrow very early, that good with you?"

She nodded "Yes."

"Okay, tomorrow we go to the Anasazi Republic." Itami said while a dark elf who recently arrived was listening in on this while drinking at the bar.

 _'Finally, I've found the men in green, hopefully they will help me and my people.'_

* * *

 **Anasazi Republic/Saderan Empire borders, Knappnia mountains**

Naruto stood standing over the ridge of the mountain, behind him was the artillery positions that were emplaced. He stared at the green fertile regions of the Saderan empire but he more likely looking at the holy city; Bellnahgo

The city held over half a million people with most of them followers of Hardy, goddess of the underworld and ruler of hell.

"Oh Hardy….One day I'll make you pay for the pain you caused…." Naruto said.

A Anasazi soldier marched towards him and saluted "Sir."

Naruto turned around "At ease soldier, what've you got?"

The man stood in formation and said "The escort team has departed and are expected to arrive just in time, the train that is set to leave for Kitacho station also is set to leave Al-Basura in over three hours. We're just waiting for you to enter your train to Jilachi, sir."

"Alright, that is good to know." he walked passed the soldier but before he left he asked "What's your name, soldier?"

"Mikael. Sir."

"Okay Mikael, let's go to Jilachi shall we?"

"Sir." Mikael saluted as he started leading Naruto towards the train while Naruto took one last glance towards the holy city.

"Let us hope for peaceful future, but prepare for armed invasion."

Later the train where Naruto was on left the station and was going directly towards Jilachi; the capital of the first Republic of the Falmart continent.

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **Peace!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello guys, here's the newest chapter. I will say this is a slight 'short' chapter but i'm currently planning with something amazing with the next chapter for when I'll begin with it, now I'm going to work on my other stories and don't forget the polls for the Fairy Tail crossover is still open until tomorrow midnight.**

 **PS for the last reviewer who thinks i'm going to pair Mavis with Naruto for the 'lolicon' get outta her man. I ain't into that. maybe you interested into that but not me.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Outside Arnus Hill**

It was noon and a posse just left the village that was located at the foot of the Japanese base, the posse was wavering the colors of the Saderan imperial army and the symbol of the Rose-Order of Knights.

Leading was Bozes Co Palesti or also just known as Bozes, who had the mission to collect important documents that contained the first terms of the negotiations between the Saderan Empire and Japan, but secondly she also was tasked to pick up the other sort of 'documentation' that was meant to be delivered for princess Pina after attending some language classes to understand Japanese.

Panache Fure Kalgi, the short-haired girl with bright jade colored eyes was riding beside her while taking a glance back at the village and somberly sighed.

Bozes noticed her friend's sigh "What's wrong, Panache? You forgot something?"

Panache shook her head "No it's not that, it's just that…I've wished we could've stayed longer."

"Oh? How so?" A chestnut-haired rose knight with a hairstyle asked "It's not like it's your first time seeing that kind of weaponry."

"It's not that Nikolasha." Panache looked to her friend "I just wished we could've seen master Naruto."

"Wait, wait, wait!" the unknown fourth member of the posse interrupted "Was master Naruto here?"

Bozes shook her head "Only for a few moments, he went through that gate back here and drove back to the desert with his men."

The posse went passed the traffic boards which read 'You are nearing Arnus Hill.'

"I did hear interesting news," Bozes said "I asked one of the men in green where the man named Itami was, the man said he was on a mission with a team towards Kitacho, awaiting a train to pick them up. What I understood is that the Anasazi will be picking them up."

Nikolasha figured it out already "But the Anasazi only pass over the borders if it is important. that means that..."

"The men in green and the Anasazi will come to contact with each other and establish relations." Panache said upon realizing what this meant "I have no doubt that that train is going to bring them to Jilachi."

"And with Prince Zorzal's actions not being forgotten by them..."

"Have some hope!" Bozes tried to keep the morale high up to her friends "Princess Pina right now is doing everything that she can to get the peace negotiations off the ground. Just have some faith in her. Got it?"

The knights turned to each other and nodded their heads before saying "Yes, ma'am."

Bozes smiled with the confidence of her friends "That's settled, up to Sadera!"

Near Kitacho, April the 15th 1230

A vulture had his wings spread out as it was flying in the air over the green grass field that surrounded the abandoned town of Kitacho.

It started to wave its wings as the bird started to land on the ground. It claws landed on the ground where it wanted to. It landed on the metal rails of the train tracks that connected Kitacho.

The bird started to pick his beak into the ground until it left out a scream and flew away just as a train rode over the tracks.

The Canavar, the military armored Behemoth was steaming through the fields as it just departed from Kitacho station. It now wasn't carrying it's high powered cannons on the cars but instead was instead replaced by several flatcars that were carrying military vehicles that belonged to the JSDF and a half dozen Humvees with three carriages cars where the passengers could sit and rest. Just for in case they came across any trouble, on every flatcar that was between the ones that carried the vehicle was a sentry Maxim machine gun crew placed and at every coach stood guards to watch.

On the front where the coal cart and engine was, the locomotive used his shovel to throw some coal into the fire. The man was covered in the root of burned coal.

He wiped the sweat off his forehead "Where's that moron, it's his turn now."

Then a door behind him opened and someone walked in, it was the locomotive's second hand "Hey Taz. Sorry for the waiting."

"Ah, forget about it." Tajan waved it off as he stabbed the shovel into the pile of coal "How long have we been traveling?"

"Around a couple of hours already." The partner said handing over his pipe filled with tobacco to Tajan and using his lighter to light it up"Are you sure it's smart to smoke now, you're working in-"

Tajan blew out the smoke and slightly snapped "How long have you been working here?"

"Excuse me?"

"How long have you been doing this kind of work, son."

"Uhm, 3 months-"

"3 months, okay. I've been doing this line of work for 8 years." Tajan began lecturing the young man "I've been working with these trains since the end of the Merchant's reign. Before that, I've been digging coal from the mines since I was ten years old. I did nonstop for almost twenty-eight years for little to no money. What I made, in the end, was just enough to get my family the bread they needed on the table. Since my father was killed I've been the man in the house."

The young locomotive was stunned by what he heard from his partner "How old are you?

"Forty-six, just a few more years and I can retire." Tajan checked the meters of the machine, seems like everything is alright.

"Retirement?"

"I've been working since I was ten. Forty years of back-breaking work seems good enough for a reason to retire. Because I was doing child labor I'm one of the privileged to get off at age fifty, for the others who worked after the abolition of child labor must work till their sixtieth." Tajan ended taking another stroke of his pipe.

"What are you planning then? You know, once you retire."

Tajan leaned back against the wall "I'm going back home and then spent my days with the wife and kids, this job working for the military as a train conductor pays well. Plus, if I give my final papers with this written in, I can lay back with a good paycheck. Don't get me wrong, I'm a patriot but I'm a patriot who's done his part."

"Wow," the partner said with slight drawback "well….good for you."

Tajan blew out another cloud of smoke out of his mouth as he started walking past the young conductor.

"You're a young kid, but you don't know you're blessed. While I had to work almost every day in my childhood to provide for my family, you had the chance to have what all children deserve: a decent childhood with no worries or responsibilities."

He stopped next to the kid and patted his back.

"But don't worry," Tajan smiled "This old bat isn't going anywhere for at least four years. So just listen to me and you'll be okay."

The young man smiled back nodding "Sure, I'll follow."

"What's your name again?"

"Kazan, Ismail Kazan."

"Okay Kazan, mind if I take a break? I'm going for some fresh air."

"Sure old man. Enjoy."

* * *

In the main carriage was Itami, reading the latest edition of his favorite manga with Kuruta also reading it.

"Go to the next page."

"No way man, I haven't even finished yet. It's my manga, to begin with. So wait."

"That's not fair! You're reading too slow. Come on."

They both started to bicker about the manga as they were failing to see that their little scene was causing some eyes to turn on them.

Kuribayashi and Tomita were sitting right behind them and the short female soldier had a tick mark on her head finding this annoying.

Tomita had to put his hand in front of his face out of embarrassment "We're looking like a joke right now."

Kuribayashi agreed "You tell me. I still cannot believe he's ANBU..."

Just a few seats behind the two JSDF servicemen, Kuwahara was talking with Echo and Hibana who knew him from their days in the service.

next to them on the other side of the carriage, Dokkaebi was watching something on her computer while Vigil sat at the window, resting. Not that you could see it through his mask.

Mira the Spanish operator, was busy filming the landscape with her camera as she was fascinated by the landscape. She wasn't the only one as the female SEAL operator Valkyrie was taking pictures instead.

Blackbeard AKA Craig was busy cleaning one of his rifle shields while sitting next to Caveira who was also cleaning something, her trusty blade.

"I'm finished," Craig inspected his shield "need my towel, Cav?"

Caveira was staring at the Anasazi warrior who was passing by.

The warrior was wearing the traditional blue coat with its buttons closed and wore a keffiyeh that covered everything except his eyes that gave her a quick glance to her before walking passed her.

"Cav." Caveira turns to Craig and nods, taking the towel and starts drying her knife.

The keffiyeh wearing man walked passed the Russians and some of the British who he saw were talking among each other and then went through the door that led to the other carriage.

There sat the French, German, Chinese, the Canadians who sat all the way in the back and in the middle were the Germans and French, either sleeping off like Bandit, Rook, and Montagne or reading something like Jäger or were working on their gadgets like Blitz and Twitch who was working on her drone.

Or like IQ was doing, staring through the window out of boredom.

The Anasazi native started walking up to the small group of people that sat near each other. In front of them sat the three Americans who were playing a cards game with Zofia and a few bunks behind them sat the group;

A sleeping Myuute sat next to Eliza aka Ash, laying her feathered head on Ash's lap while the red headed woman was stroking her head like she was a child.

The Siren child was snoring so lightly that it even turned a smile on Eliza's face, after getting to know the girl better she started to build up a close bond after talking for hours.

Eliza looked up and saw Kurokawa, the medic of the JSDF team that was attached to them on this mission was speaking with Doc, who had his helmet off and was reading down the report of Myuute's medical examination.

"Doc, how is she?" Eliza asks keeping stroking the girl's feathers.

Coming past the Canadians came Thatcher and Narumi as they walked up the scene.

"She's doing alright right now," Doc said turning from Mari to Eliza and continues while carefully putting his words "…but if the stories of her past are true then mentally she's got a long way to rehabilitate."

Zofia puts down a card making her next move "She got through that, huh?"

"That's what I heard." Pulse says while taking another from the stack "I did some research on this area and read any intel I could get."

"Okay," Castle folded his cards "What did you find out?"

"This region has a history of conflicts that can be resembled that of our last century. Pillages, marauding, mass murdering all that stuff." Pulse sighed while pulling off his glasses, making it possible to rub his eyes "Rape, unfortunately, isn't uncommon for most women here."

Jordan's hand gripped into the cards he was holding as his anger was building up.

Zofia noticed and asked, "Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah…I'm good." Thermite answered sternly as he focused back on the game.

In the back, Doc just finished explaining the report on the Siren's medical background "As I said, she's going to get through a rough time."

Eliza nodded as she looked to her right seeing Thatcher and Narumi joining in "Thatcher, Archer."

"Capitão and Jackal are on watch duty so you know. Also, I've asked our guide how long we need to travel still."

Lesion drops the book he was reading down and asks "And?"

"Luckily for us, we're almost there."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and listened to the oldest member of the squad.

Narumi smiled "What my old man is saying is: Jilachi is just a small 30 minutes away from here."

"Well, that is fast, for a train like this I thought I would take like half a day." Ying said, getting nods from the others.

"The thing is we're on a highway track." Thatcher said explaining while leaning towards the table in front of Ash "We've been seeing nothing but sand and some towns from up far because we're going straight through the Western Desert instead going through the Knappnia Mountains that lay behind the Emroy Lines."

Jordan turns around "The Emroy Lines? What's that?"

"I don't know when the guide mentioned that I asked him that also and he just said nothing." Thatcher answered to the Texan's question "but for now let's keep our focus on our main objective.-"

"Which is to go to this nation's capital, so you remember!"

The one who said it came from the back, walking down the hallway was an irritated Ela who looked like she was about to release some steam through her nose.

"Ela?"

"Urgh…" Ela just landed her ass on the seat behind Ash as a man came walking towards them.

It was a Japanese man with black wavy hair and slight, square-shaped glasses and slight hair on the sides of his chin. This was Kuzunari Komurazaki, the well-known journalist who wrote the articles about Naruto and is a fierce critic of the JSDF.

Thatcher turned around and faced the man "Mr. Komurazaki."

Behind the Japanese journalist, a small group of other reporters joined in, one of them was a close relative to a member of the JSDF.

The Japanese journalist scanned his surroundings and then saw Narumi standing behind the Briton and commented "So, Narumi Uzumaki. I see you're wearing the patch of the British."

"Yeah," Narumi said in a hostile voice "Got any problem with that?"

"No, it's your choice," The man gave a smirk "It's just that I expected it from you. Joining the military and going around trying to be a hero."

"For your information, I'm not trying to be anything." Narumi started to step in front of the journalist and stated: "I'm trying to serve my country."

"Just like your brother?" Komurazaki asked, clearly provoking her "Going around and do whatever he pleases? Going back fight a war our country has nothing to do wi-"

"Cut the crap. Kuzu." Narumi interrupted him and began speaking "First of all don't try to play that game with me because I'm not going to fall for it. Not anymore."

From the other carriage came Itami and Hibana entered and she asked "Okay, what's happening.

Thermite chuckles while seeing this "See for yourself…"

Komurazaki didn't like that name as it was meant to insult him "What?"

"As I said, I won't fall for that baiting bullshit. Now that I know my brother is alive I'm going to let him defend himself, but I know he won't have to and you know why? Because you're too scared to confront because he and everyone else knows how much of a hypocrite you are." Some of the other journalists started to record this.

Komurazaki spoke back "I don't know what kind of nonsense you've been-"

"I know you participated in an anti-war protest, but the interesting part is that you jumped over a fence and FOUGHT with a steel pipe. For someone who's against violence you're pretty much prepared for an altercation are you?"

"This is interesting."

"Well….this is something you don't hear every day."

"Talk about a scoop."

Komurazaki glares Narumi down as he felt humiliated by this woman who gave him a smug grin in response.

Then when the man was about to answer a loud sound was heard.

Bang!

Bandit woke up after hearing this "What was that?"

…..Bang!

"Those are gunshots."

Some started to stand up as they reached for their sidearm.

"Are we being attacked?"

The Canadians saw the door open and pointed their gun but quickly put them down when they saw it was an Anasazi warrior running up to them. It was a dark-skinned man who is familiar with one of the Japanese soldiers.

Itami walked over and asked, "Jakim, what's going on?"

Jakim answered, "We found out a stowaway had hidden in one of your vehicles."

"In which one?" Thatcher asked, "We've checked all of them before."

"It doesn't matter, we're on her tail and we make sure the train goes slower so my men can capture her."

IQ saw something outside and got her colleagues attention "Guys, look!"

Itami and the rest looked through the windows and saw that a figure was trying to outrun a couple of Anasazi guards who were chasing her. When one of the warriors fired another shot, the fleeing person went down and hurled in pain while more blue-coated soldiers hopped out of the train and started running for the scene, with some even carrying their rifles.

Some of team Rainbow opened the windows and stuck their head out as they watched how these men were dragging bringing the stowaway towards the train as the small group started to open up the way for the passengers to see who the stowaway was.

They couldn't see who it was as the person was wearing a binder around his head and a leather coat around his body but something that they saw when the lower part of the coat waved off, revealing the colored feminine looking leg. Showing it was a female under that coat.

Jakim ordered "Bring her in here! The rest of you, back to your positions."

The soldier holding the stowaway started escorting the stowaway into the carriage as the other guards dispersed and got back on the train.

"We can go now!"

The train left out a loud steam voice before going down the tracks again.

* * *

 **Twenty minutes later**

The cloaked person was seething in pain as Doc was treating her shot wound.

"Done," Doc turns his head around and grabs for something and then turns back to the person "I know you may not understand me but you got to know you shall need this to walk around." He tried to hand him over the cane but got in response to the hand.

It was shown to be a female hand as it started to reach for something under the leather cloak. It was the person's sword as it was still sheeted and the person was using it as a cane.

The woman bowed her head "I thank you, doctor, may Hardy give her blessings."

Those words soon fell on the wrong ears.

Itami walked over to the scene and asked: "Is it possible for you to introduce yourself?"

The woman grabbed for the binding over her head and pulls it off revealing it was a young adult, possibly in her 20's with caramel colored skin and silver hair. She had the body that was of beauty and the most recognizable part of her was the shape of her ears.

She was a Dark Elf.

At the sight of the elf, the keffiyeh wearing warrior went over to Jakim and informed him what he just heard. Because Dark elves spoke a different language they needed Jakim to translate it.

Doc asks Itami for translation "What did she say?"

"She thanked you for healing her and said she would pray to Hardy for your kindness." Itami translated correctly.

"Hardy?" Twitch asked confused "Who's Hardy?"

"Hey, what are you doing?" Itami turned back around what the commotion was about and was stunned at what he saw.

Doc was standing between the dark elf and the two Anasazi warriors, Jakim and the keffiyeh wearing person.

"She's under arrest."

"For what." Doc has shoved aside but demanded, "For what?"

The keffiyeh wearing Anasazi pulled out a pair of ropes and yanked the hands of the dark elf so he could bind them, the girl didn't resist as she was too weak at the moment to do anything.

"Illegal entry into the country." Jakim answered while glaring down at the dark elf "State your name."

The girl looked down to avoid eye contact "…..Yao….Yao Haa Dushi."

"What's your reason for entering our borders illegally?" Jakim puts his finger under her chin and raised it up "You know your 'kind' is not welcome here."

Ignoring the raised eyebrows and people carrying these weird boxes around them Yao answered "I'm here to ask the men in green for help, my village has been attacked by a fire dragon and it's been causing havoc and destruction."

"Then why come aboard this train? Hasn't it come into your mind that Arnus Hill is occupied by them?"

"Yes but none of them can speak the language, also they've said they couldn't help me because it's located beyond the border," Yao explained.

"Maybe that's payback for worshipping Hardy, you filth."

"Quite." Jakim said to the person behind him before turning back to Yao and then turned to Itami "She says her people need help, that fire dragon is killing off her people."

"Is it the same dragon from Kitacho station?"

Jakim nods "Seems like it, that dragon hasn't been spotted on our borders for weeks, makes sense if it went south towards the kingdom of Elbe, there's where the dark elves live."

"Why don't you help them?"

Jakim didn't answer straight away as he looked between the two and said "You must know…The Anasazi and dark elves aren't on good terms now."

Jakim walked over to Itami and started whispering something into his ear "Listen, I can't explain it all to you right now, but it is for the best she's now under my custody then being spotted on the street."

"Why?"

"We don't want a repeat of last time."

Ash stood questioned as she laid Myuute's head carefully on her seat "Last time? What do you mean by that?"

Jakim let out a frustrating sigh before saying "The dark elves fought against us in the last war and they are followers of Hardy."

Itami remembered something and asked "Your people are followers of Rory, right?" Jakim nodded "Because Rory told me once that of the wars that occurred is due to Hardy."

Rook was scratching his head "Are there really gods in this world?"

Montagne briefly said "Haven't you been listening? Idiot."

"That's correct. We don't like Hardy for what she had done to our people. But I'm going, to be honest with you, I don't know how to explain it with you in the first place." Jakim started to reach for something in his pocket. It was a pamphlet and he handed it over to Itami.

Itami examined it, it was written in a language that was similar to Arabic "What is this?"

"An event is happening tomorrow, Falmart's best historian is about to give some lectures about the whole history of the Falmart continent. I tell you, he's the best historian. You can learn from him. He's going to give it in Adilah university."

CHOOOOOOCH!

Blitz looked through the window and saw that the train was going through a tunnel up ahead "Looks like we're going through a tunnel."

"That means we're nearing Jilachi. After we exited the tunnel you'll see the capital city. Get your people to ready up."

While everyone was about to prepare for their arrival, the dark elf Yao tried to avoid any eye contact or even attention as she felt like she made the biggest mistake she ever made. Yes, she knew the aftermath of the 'Sand War' but she didn't want to see at firsthand how hated her people were for their actions. Was it a wise idea for a person like her to entry the most hostile place on the continent?

Only did she not know that only a seat away from her, Myuute eyes were watching her with sympathy and sorrow for being in a position like that.

* * *

CHOOOOOOOH!

the train made its final whistle as it made its final stop in Gazi Station, the main train station of the Anasazi capital.

Gazi Station wasn't some rundown stone building, it was an architectural masterpiece with the inside being an enormous room with three platforms where currently only one train was standing still and that was their train while the other platforms were filled with travelers and the normal everyday citizens who were going by their day.

One of the first passengers who got out of the train was one of the photographers looked around and was overwhelmed by the ceiling, which was just glass that looked clean and stable.

He took a picture of the ceiling and then turned around to try to find something else while the next three persons who exited the train were Thatcher, his adopted daughter Narumi and the silent operator Mute.

"Wow, reminds me of Paddington station back in London."

"Yeah, now you say that it does look like Paddington station, especially the ceiling." Thatcher said pointing at the ceiling.

Myuute had a smile on her face as she was amazed "Wow, it has changed a lot."

Ash followed her soon and asked "You came here before?"

She turned around and nods happily "Yes I did, it was about five years ago and I came here to visit the city for the first time." Her smile grew bigger "It was the best decision I ever made."

Ash smiled at the girl and replies "That's good to know, maybe we can explore the city later on."

"That would be great!" she grabbed Ash's arm "I can show you the market, the library and I know a place where we can see the lights of the whole city when it's dark!"

Mira just happened to pass by "Oh, in that case I wanna join in. see what this city is like."

"Let's first see the city for ourselves." Jackal joined while he was looking around "Shouldn't we have a guide taking us to where we need to go?"

"I believe you have to look over there." Hibana said pointing. Jakim, with the keffiyeh wearer and the arrested Yao who wore her bindings and coat around her body, was talking with Itami and Kuwahara.

"You're not coming?" Itami asked, apparently Jakim will not be joining them.

The dark skinned man shook his head "I'm sorry but my next assignment is on my way to the Knappnia Mountains. I will help out unloading the UN's equipment but then I need to set out." He offered his hand to the Japanese man "I hope you'll be having a wonderful experience in our capital city."

Itami was sad first but smiled at his words and extended his own hand and shook it "Thanks, I hope we will see each other again."

"I sure hope so," he then went closer to Itami's ear "but seriously, I really suggest keeping a low profile for the elf or else things could end up badly."

"We will, have a good journey, Jakim."

"You too," Jakim started to walk towards the back of the train and asks "Who will help unload these vehicles of yours?"

Thatcher turned to the others "Montagne, Sledge, Blackbeard, Jäger and Buck will look help you out, that's an order boys."

"That goes also for you three," Kuwahara said pointing at three of the Recon team "Kurata, Tomita and Tozu. Take care of our transport."

"Yes sir!"

"Your escort will be waiting for you outside." Jakim said while pointing out at "Just walk through that entrance, it's the only way in or out the station."

"Okay, let's move." Thatcher ordered taking the lead "Leave everything except for your sidearm in the trucks, we don't want to make a bad impression. Be back in five minutes."

"Sir." Thatcher turned to Smoke "What about the journos?"

"I think they'll be quite busy." Bandit said pointing at them making pictures and filming the bypassing travelers who took no notice to them.

Kuribayashi approached Itami and Kuwahara "Sir, may I suggest sticking by the press?"

Kuwahara questioned "Why, may I ask?"

"Uhm….one of them is my sister."

"Oh, Who is it?" Itami asked.

"Her." Kuribayashi pointed, both men saw that she pointed at a female reporter who actually resembled to Kuribayashi but was rather nerves and was struggling to ask the train operator a question.

"Permission granted. But don't get in trouble." Kuwahara warned.

"In that case, I wanna stick around here too." Dokkaebi suggested "I'd like to explore the place for a bit."

"Is that it then?" Thatcher asked getting no response "Okay, just make sure your comms will be on for now."

Then they saw a familiar person approach them with Narumi happily waving at him.

"Emir!"

Emir smiled happily welcoming them "My friends, welcome to Jilachi. I hope the journey over her wasn't that bad."

"Well…it could've been worst." Bandit said cracking his back. he gained a slap on his helmet from Blitz "Hey!"

"Anyway." Emir gestured towards the exit "Let me escort you to Naruto's office."

"Why are we going straight over there?" Ela asked before Thatcher could. They all started to follow Emir once they got rid of their weapons except their sidearms.

"Because he asked me to bring you over there, not only him but also this woman named 'Six' I believe?"

"Six is here, and we don't even know about it?" Echo asked surprised.

"I don't know why she's here but I do want to ask why you've got a prisoner with you?" Emir asked "Mind explaining?"

Narumi took some pace and walked alongside him to whisper it into his ear.

Emir nods and said "I understand, we'll bring her to Naruto and he'll decide what to do with the situation."

"You think he can fix this?" Doc asked as he walked over to the limping Yao to help her.

"Of course he can, even though he's no prime minister. He still has some ears listening to him personally."

* * *

A door opens and walking through it came a man in a typical butler's outfit carrying a plate with cold refreshing water.

"I will tell you ma'am, I did not expect a lady to be in this kind of business."

The butler was walking over to a bureau where three people were sitting at. One of them was Six who was wearing her suit "Ah, thank you."

She accepted a glass of water as the person next her was a man in his 30's who was wearing a dark brown coat with a red shemagh scarf around his neck. He was slightly brown skinned and had short brown hair and a normal seized beard, he also wore a pair of glasses and a pendant with on it the national flag of the Anasazi nation: a crescent moon with three stars in a dark blue background.

"Miss Six, I just want to clear things out," The man accepted his glass of water before resuming his conversation "I understand your mission is track down and find the people who were kidnapped beyond the gate by those Saderan marauders, I'm truly am. But, you've got to understand that when it comes to lending out a chunk of our ground for your military operations, it will cause eyes to sharpen to your people, it's just that most of our people don't take kind to foreigners walking around with guns."

Naruto sat on the other side of the bureau as he declined a glass and focused on the conversation.

Six nods "I understand mister Saïd, I do." She puts the empty glass down "but you don't have to worry about anything my team will do as it will only be a briefly operation."

She points her hand to Naruto "Naruto over here knows what our job is and how we operate, my people are and will obey the law of your land and if any are broken, they will be punished personally by me. As for the further agreements, your minister of foreign affairs and Naruto here know dearly that we didn't made this deal with just the two of us, but with the authorization of the United Nations."

Saïd nods as he looked up to the clock "Oh, it looks like it's time. I've got to go."

"That's okay." They both started to stand up and Six addressed Naruto "By this time our people should arrived by now."

"I know, that's why I asked Emir to make sure to bring them here." Naruto stood up "Mr. Saïd, I hope you will be able to address this manner to the Assembly tomorrow."

"Of course Naruto, of course."

A white man in a suit walked in "Mrs. Six, your car is ready."

"Thanks agent. I'll be going now. I'll contact you Naruto, good day.

"Good day guys." Naruto said as he watches them leave the room with the door closed.

Naruto let out a big puff as he fell back into his chair "Finally, I can take a break."

Unknown to him was that a person was present in the room the whole time. She wore a beautiful purple dress and had silky white skin, her most notable features were her fierce orange eyes that fit her long hair and she wore two blue earpieces. She also wore black high heels.

She walked behind his chair and puts her hand around his neck smiling "Are you stressed out, my love?"

Naruto looked up and was relieved who it was "Oh Miss Lady, I didn't hear you come in…" he groaned delighted when he felt her rubbing his shoulders.

She chuckled "I didn't come in I was in this room the whole time, and how else could I be your adviser if I don't witness it in first hand."

"Since when did I appoint you as my adviser?" Naruto asked while being laid back. Lady hopped on Naruto's lap and started to rub Naruto's chest instead of his shoulders.

She got in his face and smiled "Since you took me in and when did you ignore my advice?"

"Well-"

"Too late." Before Naruto could answer she went for the full attack as she started to kiss him on the mouth.

The surprised kiss was broken briefly by Naruto "Here at the office? What if someone sees us?"

Lady smiled "As a formal lady who was raised in nobility I only have one simply solution…."

"And that is?" Up that question, the orange haired woman pulled out a pair of keys.

"Simple, I locked the door."

"I should've never trained you when you came by Pina and her friends' lessons."

* * *

Outside the office, Kemal was taking a smoke from his pipe. He heard the giggles and couldn't help but chuckle.

"I swear to God, you don't know how lucky you are Naruto, you just don't."

 **And that's it!**

 **Lady is a character in Gate who only makes a** camao **in the** noveld **and manga. Because there is no full name given I will provide it in the next chapter with also** an history **lesson of the Anasazi Republic.**

 **Please leave a comment/review below and give it what you think about it.**


	18. not a chapter

**Hello guys, sorry but I cannot right now assure you I will be able to write stories for a certain period of time...**

 **A close old family friend of mine just...got killed in** **an accident but evidence leads that it was a suicide.**

 **I don't know how angry and bittered I feel from the inside, I'm really now not in the best mood right now because this person is like a grandfather to me.**

 **We all know suicide is not an easy subject to discuss...but it is something that needs to be dealt for real, not only through messages or something like that but also through talking, offering help and listening, listening is what we need to do.**

 **I am not going into detail to this but I want to share a message and I hope all of you take a not to this because you might be able to help someone out:**

 **To those who see something off to a person, who you know is depressed or in a bad way right now, believe me, try and comfort the person because my mom who isn't a family member of him but he considered him as a daughter was the last person to see him alive and said his farewell to him...**

 **If you know anybody, ANYBODY close to you or your friends, family, neighbors, schoolmates or even someone who you're working with, please. Try as best as you can to talk with that person because if we fail to help another human being out then what is this world coming to...**

 **And to those who may be right now are in a depressed state and are thinking of something like if your life is meaningless or you don't want to live anymore, PLEASE! don't think that way.**

 **I know it is hard for you in the position you're in right now, believe me. I had** **these same thoughts a few months back...**

 **If you cannot talk to anyone close to you, feeling embarrassed or like there's no one who you can talk to, I will listen. Because I personally believe you are not what you think you are! Even if you don't agree with my views or no, I believe God has given you a reason to live and that you should never be ashamed on what you're going through, no one has ever had a life without pain, horror or shock.**

 **If you need someone to talk to, I open my doors to you; send me a message, I will answer. I went through the same dark thoughts you may have had. But if you don't feel comfortable talking to a stranger, then please do talk, to your teacher, or parents, your best friends, or even your local religious clergy, they may help you get through those dark thoughts.**

 **That's all I got to say right now, sorry If you guys were expecting something else.**

 **Please hold tight and feel for your fellow human being.**

 **Allah/God bless you all!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, this will be the chapter I'll be providing you with. I'm planning to do a full history chapter for the next time due now I'm too busy with other stories. Especially I'm trying to get into the good mood of writing these stories and also I'm planning on setting up an poll, up there i will set up from which story i will work on next, from the most voted to the lowest. I need to order things.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Arnus Hill**

Lelei was sitting on a table outside the barracks and was reading a book about magical spells, she sat all alone as everyone else was too busy with other things.

Then the elf Tuka still wearing her given outfit took a seat on the same table as Lelei and started leaning on her arms on the table and looked depressed.

"What's the matter, Tuka? Something on your mind?" Lelei asked while reading her book.

Tuka didn't respond and kept staring at the same direction where the road began, where Itami and the others left.

Lelei noticed where she was staring at and sighed, she knew what her friend was thinking of "You wish you could've joined with them, don't you?"

Tuka nodded to her question just as Rory walked into the scene and greeted "Hey girls, what are you talking about?" She laid her weapon gently next to the table.

"Tuka wished she could've gone with the others to Jilachi," Lelei answered.

"Oh? Then why didn't you?" Rory asked the elf "You could've just asked Itami, Myuute also went."

"It's not that," Tuka started to rub her arm while looking down to her legs "it's just that I don't know if it's okay for someone like me to go there. Especially for an elf….."

Lelei and Rory turned to each other and figured out what she was talking about, after the wars in the desert, the dark elves who fought on the opposite side against the Anasazi, it did not help much for the other elves who kept a neutral stance in the wars between the Anasazi and the Saderans.

This got Rory thinking, a few days earlier she met a dark elf who needed help but was declined by the high command. She hadn't heard anything of her after that and neither had Lelei.

 _'That woman isn't stupid enough to follow Itami and the others to the desert, is she?'_

 **Jilachi, Korachi Market Square**

Korachi Market Square was one of the busiest places in the capital, with lines of stands lying next to each other with food like meat that was fresh and fish that was recently caught on the docks by the fishermen, fruits of all kinds, eggs and still warm bread, bottles filled with fresh milk and olives and produced cheese being sold by the farmers who worked their fields outside the city together with many different dishes, some of the farmers even brought goats, pigs, chickens, cows and other domesticated animals to sell.

And then there were the small business people that were selling traditional rugs that were made by different tribes with on it the visualization of their history. There were also rows of clothing items that were set for sale, like dresses, religious garments and even some working equipment for farming or even some furniture. The whole market was rich in choices and tastes for anyone who walked in and was interested to purchase something

"Come here, come here, I've got fresh made bread! It's still warm and it only costs five silver coins!"

"I got a goat for sale!" Another merchant was showing off the white goat to a group of bystanders "it's a healthy one. Don't miss out."

Another merchant was presenting his merchandise, which was praying rugs that had the designs of almost Arab resembling letters that were written on a green background, it caught the attention of one person who was fascinated by it.

The merchant saw the man who wore military clothing but not that of the Anasazi armed forces but he did look like a local and asked: "Hello mister, are you interested, is looking for something in particular?"

"I'm sorry but I'm just looking."

"Jackal! Come on man!"

Jackal puts down the rug and caught back up with the rest while he left the merchant to turn to other potential customers.

"What took you so long?"

"I was just checking out the merchandise," Jackal answered, "If we're gonna stay in this city, I might well get some look at what I can buy."

"You first will have to exchange the currencies," Eliza said up front "they don't accept paper money here so that can be a problem." They all made their way through the busy market and finally got out of it and started walking over the train tracks and walked up to a control point that was the entrance of the Military district. There were barbed wire, a boot and a barrier that blockaded any entrance of vehicles and with that stood two Anasazi men, in uniform with only pistols in their holsters. They also wore blue berets with the symbol of the Anasazi flag.

One of the men, a lanky and skinny light skinned clean-shaven young man approached the tribesman Emir and asked: "Papers please?"

Emir pulled out his small passport and gave it to the young guard as he checked it for it.

The young guard looked behind him and saw the whole group but recognized the green-uniformed part "Are those the men in green? The men on Arnus Hill?"

"Yes, they are."

Kurata happily waved his hand "Hello." Despite the groans and sighs of his own teammates.

"And what about the rest?" He pointed at the others.

"They are members of the UN, this entity from the other world."

"Ah," Great, more foreigners coming into their land and operating on their soil "Okay if Emir says you guys can in, you're all clear to go."

All members of the JSDF and Rainbow went through the gate with no problem until Gustave and the limping Yao were passing by him.

Luckily for her, the guard didn't check on her so she went pass with the help of the French doctor as they went through the gate before the barrier closed behind them.

They now were walking through the Military District, this district was one of the few restricted areas where only certain citizens were allowed to enter, mainly government officials and cleared military personnel. While the road was bigger it was filled on both sides with vehicles and uniformed service people. They were either repairing the trucks or were training by doing squats or pushups.

A group of Anasazi soldiers who only wore brown t-shirts, cargo pants and boots were running in formation behind their drill sergeant and they all looked like they've been doing this for a while as their shirts were covered in sweat clearly.

Elias looked at them until they passed by and chuckles "You're putting work on the recruits now, aren't you?"

"I wouldn't know, these are city boys, I'm a tribesman. We train when we're around our teens while most of these city boys volunteer for the army." Emir said explaining.

"Is that a big problem?"

"No, it ain't like that. They just slow us down for most of the time, but they learn quickly. If you rough them up properly." The young tribesman stated as they started walking through the entrance of the main building, where in the middle of the area were some mounted horses that were being fed by a few of the off duty soldiers.

From a good distance, they could see one of the men feeding the younger looking horses, was the blonde haired Naruto wearing a dark trench coat with a pistol holster attached to his right and next to him stood a beautiful woman that had almost tangerine looking hair and a smooth looking skin and in a purple dress.

Itami was the first to yell out his name "Oi! Naruto!"

Naruto turned around and saw they had arrived and smiled as he walked over to them with his arms wide open "Took you long enough."

Itami extended his hand and they shook each other "Welcome to Jilachi. I hope the journey wasn't boring."

Itami scratched his head smiling "Ah, it was nothing, we manage to break our time."

"Speak for yourself, Otaku." Hibana commented silently while gaining nods from her teammates.

Narumi stepped forwards and bumped her fist into his chest "Hey, don't forget about me."

"How could I?" Naruto said….he chuckles before embracing her into a hug "Good to see you again, sis."

She smiles while holding him tighter "Me too."

The others just smiled at the sibling moment. They broke off the hug and this left the Siren the chance

"N-Naruto?"

Naruto looked up and saw that someone familiar he knew stood next to Eliza "Myuute, good to see you're doing well."

"Yeah, it's good to see you." Myuute just smiled at his comment.

"How's that wind magic of yours? Hopefully, you've progressed since the last time." Naruto said ruffling her hair like a child, causing her to shake her head.

"Stop it! you know I don't like that."

Naruto just and then turns to the others and started greeting them properly, it even caused some of the bystanders to laugh when Sledge got him into a headlock and started scrubbing his hair to annoy him.

Lady just chuckles at the scene, causing Narumi to focus on this woman.

"Uhm, who are you?"

"My apologies," the woman said before introducing herself "My name is Cassandra Da Desertos Lady, I'm Naruto's closest advisor." She gave a bright smile "but you can simply call me Lady."

 **(Name's been little made up, can't just go with Lady.)**

"Just Lady?"

She just chuckled "I know, I get this a lot, but I'm fine with just being called Lady."

Sledge released Naruto from the headlock and laughs "And Naruto, I see you got yourself a pretty bird, finally got hitched?"

"If you mean by that Naruto is in any way married, I must unfortunate say that Naruto is already married….to his job," Lady informed them as Naruto gained weird looks from his friends and colleagues.

"Seriously mate?" Thatcher shook his head "don't tell you're still celibate, are you?"

"Oh, I can assure you he isn't into celibacy like how I met him," Lady said with a smile "I can assure you that."

Itami turns to Naruto with a smile "Naruto, did you-"

"General!" Mikael just in time interrupted into the conversation and saluted "I come to inform you that the rooms are set and everything else you asked for is finished."

"Ah, good." Naruto said, a little bit relieved "I'll-"

"Uhm sir, I was not done yet. There's an emergency meeting called in by the security council," Mikael pulled out a small folded paper and wrapped it out and handing it over "The Prime Minister has called it in."

Naruto took the paper and starts reading it while the others wondered what it was.

Narumi asked "Naruto?"

"Ugh….not again." Naruto crushed the paper before putting it away and turning to the others "Sorry guys, duty calls."

"No problem kid, we were tired from the trip anyway." Thatcher said cracking his back "can we at least know where we're going to sleep."

"Sure," Naruto gestures his hand to his two persons next to him "Kemal and Lady will escort you to your rooms, you can choose your own roommate if you like."

"But Naruto-"

"sorry but I've got to go, this will take a while," Naruto said as he starts following Mikael but said something "See you guys later."

Doc walked up front with Yao and asks Kemal "Listen, we need a room, this woman has a gunshot wound and it needs to be treated."

Kemal checked on the woman that was cloaked "Who's she?"

Emir walked up to him and whispered in his ear who she was, Kemal's expression changed to somehow wary of the person standing in front of him and said: "Follow me, there's a medical bay you can use."

"You heard him, lads!" Thatcher turns to the others and orders "Go to your quarters and try and catch some sleep, it's been a long day."

As everyone was getting inside, the night was about to fall on the capital city of the Western Desert.

* * *

 **Next morning, Main building**

Jilachi was getting the first glimpse of the sun as it was a sign that a new day was arisen, people were getting out early to begin their routine jobs.

Itami who was one of the first to wake up was in his white shirt, and loose trousers, he rubbed his eyes as he walked passed the other rooms where the others slept with their roommates. Itami was fortunate to sleep in the same room with Tomita and Furuta, he couldn't say the same for Kurata as he was growing to be a nuisance to a degree, he didn't hate the fellow otaku, he just grew irritated of his antics. Or that, or he himself was about to grow up a little bit mature.

He walks up to the bathroom that everybody needed to use because there were no separate ones and he opened the door, seeing the only other person that was in the room was the Siren Myuute, she was brushing her green hair and was musing to herself a melody while looking at herself in the mirror that was above the sink.

She noticed him walking in and smiled "Morning."

"Morning." Itami said turning on the tap water so he could wash his face and hands "And, manage to sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did. Thank you." Myuute said while brushing her hair.

Itami was curious to why she was prepping herself up for "For what is it for?"

"Oh, I forget to tell you." Myuute giggled before explaining "Tonight's the _Massoud_ is going to take place."

"Massoud? What's that?" Itami asked while grabbing a towel and drying his face dry.

"It's a seasonal festival," Myuute said "It's where people from all walks of life come together. Local tribesmen, mages, families. Anyone is welcome. There are all kinds of food and acts of entertainment."

"You sound like you've been there before."

"I have," Myuute puts the comb down "the very first time I went to the Massoud festival it was a year after Jilachi fell to the Young Anasazi….it was the first time in years they were allowed to organize on."

Itami got the hint "Let me guess… it was banned?"

She nodded "It was the first time in almost two decades."

"Then let's make sure we'll make it a great time, okay?" Itami said to the Siren to cheer her upon which he was successful by the smile he received.

The door slammed open and walking right in was Komurazaki sternly, he was just in his white buttoned-up shirt, his pants and shoes but he the most noticeable about him was the black eye he had.

He went to the sink and started splashing his face with it to wash.

"Uhm….you alright, mister?" Myuute looked concerned for the swelling on the journalist's head.

Komurazaki just yanked the towel that was hanging next to the sink and furiously dried his face before throwing it to the ground and walking out of the bathroom.

Itami raises his eye and saw he slams the door closed hard "I wonder how he got that black eye…"

Then someone else entered the bathroom, it was the other reporter of Japanese origin, Nanami Kuribayashi, the sister of his teammate Shino, and walking with her was her sister, Shino. Shino's sister looked frightened, perhaps she saw her colleague.

"Jeez what a jerk." Shino remarked while looking back "It's his own fault for getting that punch.

"P-Please Shino." Nanami begged her sister "Stay out of it, let me handle it before something bad happens again!"

"Urgh…okay." Shino said as she walked passed Itami and takes her gloves off and washes her hands while making a remark at her otaku of officer "Damn captain, you finally woke up."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone else except for you is already up, what? didn't you see that?"

Itami just realized something and looked down to his wristwatch and saw it wasn't working "What time is it?"

"I don't know, almost ten I believe," Shino said not giving any attention to him. Suddenly she heard a loud clap behind her, turning around she saw that Itami had left the room leaving only her, her sister and Myuute alone.

Nanami looked at her watch and said: "Uhm, it's not even nine, sister."

Shino smiled "Well, that makes sure he won't be late for that lecture."

"Lecture, what lecture?" Nanami asked turning to both girls "Is it something important?"

Myuute answered the journalist "Just a history lesson of the last thirty years. If you want to, I can bring you to the lecture."

"You will?" Nanami asked this could be useful in learning the history of this region.

Myuute nodded "Sure why not?"

The Siren took the woman's hand and dragged her with her "Let's go already."

"Okay-" Nanami said as she was following the Siren out of the bathroom, leaving the firecracker Shino alone to chuckle.

She looks into the mirror and smiles before leaving the bathroom next "Maybe I should see what the lecture is too….huh, maybe I should've joined the girls."

* * *

 **Camp Kashan**

Camp Kashan was the main military base for the Republican Anasazi Ground Forces or in short RAGF, a branch of the Anasazi Forces. The base was located in the middle of the Military District. Camp Kashan was a military facility that took a tremendous amount of ground of the district since it was one of the most important military training camps in the nation and one of the six camps that were located around the city, with this camp being able to host over 15 000 men in the whole of the facility.

Right now from the sidelines, men and woman of the Anasazi Forces couldn't help but glance at what they were witnessing;

A few of the foreign women that recently arrived here were jogging in squirmy looking clothing. It was a group of four women, Ela, Hibana, Eliza and Monika.

Monika was wearing her green jogging gear, wearing her black gloves and a monitor in attached to her arm that could measure her heartbeat and also read the time how long she was busy. There was a reason why she was up in front of the group so she could lead.

Then there was Ela, she wore a dark green cap with her trademark glasses on them and she was wearing headphones on her ears to listen to music. She was wearing dark jogging pants that had green stripes that were the same as her dyed hair and blouse that fits with it, the blouse did show a revealing part of the slender stomach that was part of attracting the attention. She also wore sneakers that were black and her hair color. Just her style.

Then Eliza was wearing white jogging pants with orange stripes and black sneakers. She wore a black sleeveless t-shirt that revealed her shoulders and sideline of her bust that was maybe C cup. She wore also a white cap with orange triangles while her braid leaning over her shoulder.

Then lastly there was Hibana who came up last, wearing a traditional line of clothing that was held dear to her. she wore her sneakers and a loose track pants which gave her much room for her legs. She also wore white binders around her hip that were put in a knob around her back that fit with her t-shirt. She got her hair in a Japanese traditional hairstyle with a stick going right through her hair.

 **(For the training outfits of Ela and Eliza, here's the link . Or** bettertyp **in 'Ela Ash fanart' here you see in the images their outfits.)**

They all just finished doing their exercises and normally they would be exhausted but these were Rainbow operatives.

"Woo!" Ela stretches her hands above her hands with a smile "Well that was helpful, you got any more plans, Monika? I've still got some energy left!"

Monika took a gulp of water in her mouth out of her bottle she carried with her and replies "Hey, give me a break. I am worn out."

"Ah, come on!" Ela smiled while stretching her right arm up "I'm all out!"

"Damn girl, you normally aren't this energetic. What? won the lottery?" Monika asked tossing the bottle to Hibana "It's like you were looking forward to coming here."

"What can I say," Ela pulls out her own drink and winks at the German "Things have turned for the better these last few weeks."

"Ah uh….. I can already guess it." Hibana smirked, "It's been obvious you are chasing someone, Bosak."

"Oh, don't you got a Jordan to please?" Ela scoffs to her Japanese teammate lightly.

"After you finally admit you have a crush on Naruto," Hibana says back.

Ela blinked her eyes a few times "W-What?"

"Look at her, her hair isn't the only thing that's a different color now." Monika laughs pointing out at the blossom cheeks "Just admit it, girl. You have feelings for 'The Father of the Anasazi' no doubt about it."

That brought the embarrassment to Ela's face as she now could not deny the fact she had feelings for the blonde and had an interaction with him at one point she would couldn't forget

Eliza couldn't help but let a chuckle escape through her mouth.

"And you, you've no luxury yourself to exclude from that." Monika pointed at the redhead "I remember you told me that story about you and him in Lebanon."

"Wait, what?"

Hibana didn't pay attention to her colleague's discussion when she saw a couple of Anasazi servicemen staring at them from a bench while smoking something that looks like a shisha hookah, normally she and the others got used to being watched from the side but these men were something different.

For one, they wore a brown beret and bag with eye holes only that covered their whole face and wearing long green brownish trench coats with on them a pistol holster and steel boots.

When they saw her looking at them, they stood up and grabbed their gear and started walking away.

Then a couple of Willys MB jeeps came driving out of a corner and went over to the HQ building of the RAF and parked right in front of the entrance as a couple of men started coming out of the building.

Walking out first came a couple of bearded man in traditional clothing with turbans around their heads who entered the first jeep and drove off but then a few men in military uniforms were the second to come out of the building and talking to each other and shaking hands before saluting each other ranks before entering their transportation and leaving the area.

Then out of the building walked out the last group, Hibana points out "Hey girls, look."

They all turned around and saw something interesting.

Naruto was walking out of the building and he looked like his head was bursting, the expression of stress and exhaustion as he was in a heat of discussion with the man in front of him who was wearing also a military uniform, maybe the man was the same rank but he looked very young.

The conversation caught the women's attention and got Ela asking "Who's he talking to? He's giving Naruto a piece of his mind."

"That my friend is Saddam Hamid ."

The girls turned around and saw Lady and Narumi walking up to them.

"He's a Captain in the army and an old resistance buddy of Naruto back in the Liberation War, they are very close friends."

"That doesn't make sense, why are they then bickering against each other?" Eliza asked.

They saw that Naruto and Saddam entered their jeeps and drove off, with Naruto not noticing his sister and former colleagues.

Lady stared at the vehicle of Saddam that soon followed suit, as the vehicle drove past the girls, he spotted Lady and stared at her with a frown that could be seen, he was a young man that was in his mid-20's and had a trimmed beard and short black hair and he had noticeable scars over his head and ears like they were clubbed in his head.

Monika noticed how deep the scars looked "Wow….."

Lady just stared at the vehicle before it took a turn into the corner, she now was able to breathe again.

Narumi saw it "You alright?"

"…I'm alright." Lady replies as she turns to the others and smiled "Let's go to the manor, shall we? I'll explain everything I told Narumi here."

* * *

 **Adilah university, Conservatorium**

The Conservatorium was a big room that was like an oval room filled with students who came here for the lecture of one of Falmart's best historians.

Among the attendees was surprisingly Pichon, without her balaclava she still attracted due to her good appearance with her freckles and hair she got used to the stares and whispers. She just wore her uniform and was writing down a paper.

Itami storms through the door and looks around "Huh?"

"Itami?"

"What, it hasn't started yet?"

"No, you just on time." Pichon said pointing at an empty chair "You can sit here if you want."

"Kuribayashi…." Itami moaned after realizing he was tricked. He went over and sat next to Pichon "Are you the only one here?"

She shook her head "No, a few others will come."

"Who?"

"Excuse us, coming through. Coming through." A rough voice said from behind, it was Seamus without the gas mask but still in his uniform and behind him came Grace, Zofia, Elias, and surprisingly the least expected person, Caveira with her war paint still on her face.

"Oh, hey Itami." Elias patted his back before sitting behind him "You come here too?"

"Yeah, my CO's would like to know firsthand the history of this continent. You guys too?"

"Nah, That's Grace's job. I'm just here to listen." Seamus said "I'm kinda interested in what this nation's history is. Call me a history enthusiast if you want."

"Me too," Elias said.

"Me too." Pichon followed.

"I want to see what Naruto had done here to earn that title," Zofia said with a chuckle while crossing her legs.

Itami turned to the Brazilian operator who only scoffed and leaned her head to her cheek.

Elias explains "Don't ask, I guarantee you it's something else.." He tossed Itami a pencil and Pichon gave him a second paper so he could write on it.

Entering the room was a teacher and announced: "Everyone, Mr. Nadil will come here in ten minutes."

"This is going to be fun," Grace said excitingly.

Caveira just rolled her eyes "Give me a break."

* * *

 **Jilachi Center**

Among the biggest buildings in the city, one stood out. Not only because it was the biggest and perhaps the most admiring one, but also because it was the most secured. Checkpoints were very much around every road leading towards the building and the public park in front of it had patrolling military police with rifles around every entrance.

This building was the Anasazi National Assembly, the representative branch of the Anasazi Republic and symbol of resistance against the old order of the Falmart continent.

A jeep drove up to the road and stopped in front of the steps of the Assembly, waiting for them stood Minister of Foreign Affairs Hussein and two military officers saluting the passenger.

Naruto stepped out of the jeep and saluted the men and then turns to Hussein "Hussein."

"Naruto." They shook hands "You know what they want."

"Yeah…." Naruto says "Saddam already gave his piece of mind. He's not happy."

"Was he ever?" Hussein questioned "Even though he doesn't agree with you with that decision of yours ten years ago. You know he still sees you as a brother."

"Yeah, I just hope the morons in there can understand." Naruto says looking at the building "Why did I think bringing democracy here was a good idea?

Hussein laughed and patted his back "Be lucky, I'm happy I'm not the Sultan anymore. Come on let's get this done."

Hussein and Naruto walked up to the stairs as they were followed by their guards. Some heads were gonna explode in the Assembly.

 **Like it? leave a comment/suggestion down here. I'm going to work on the Fairy Tail story now. The poll will be out in a hour...hopefully.**

 **Peace!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Uzumaki Manor**

The house that Naruto was living in wasn't just a house, it was a mansion. With the architect style of a royal living here.

Walking down the hallway was Lady, carrying a tray with a kettle of tea, some cups and green leaves with sugar.

She walked through the open wooden doors and enters the lounge room that had a glass ceiling that was filled with plants and flowers that were in the bloom of the year.

Walking through the lounge rooms she exited the mansion and walked through the green garden that had a small creek and flower fields covering the property, going straight towards the garden house where the houseguests were waiting.

In the middle of the garden house, stood a round wood table where all the girls were sitting, except for Ela who was walking around the garden.

"I will admit, Naruto sure knows has it good here." Hibana said while admiring the garden "I know from my serving days with him that he was into gardening but not like this."

"I'm pleased to know you like it." Lady says as she puts the plate down on the table "I've made tea if you like."

"Well, I can't refuse that. I want mine with one sugar."

"Mine without, just with the leaf."

"Same with me." Hibana said as of last before turning around to the garden "Ela?"

Ela turns around and waves off happily "Oh, no thanks I-"

She then felt something bounce to her leg and looked down to see it was a ball had rolled up her leg. Then before she could pick it up she heard.

"I'm going to get it!"

Out of the big hedges in front of Ela came a young girl, she had brown hair and had brown bunny ears, she wore plain child clothing but had a cute bow tie that was in her ponytail.

"Found it!" The girl yelled while running to her ball, she then noticed by the shadow that someone was standing and looked up to see a woman in strange clothing with greenish hair.

Ela smiles at the child and greets "Hello little girl." She kneeled down to her level and picks up the ball before handing it over to her "Here's your ball."

"…..Green hair."

Ela asks "What about it?"

"…..It looks pretty!" The girl exclaimed happily as she reaches her small hands to touch it "C-can I?"

Ela chuckles at her asking politely "Sure, you can touch it, but don't pull it."

"Okay." The girl slowly stroking and gliding her hands over the woman's hair "It looks so cool!"

"Well thank you," Ela took the compliment "I like your ears, there's so pretty also."

"T-Thank you!" the girl blushes while stroking her arm "I brush them every day."

"Aya! Come on!"

"Your name is Aya?" Ela asks as she got a nod responds "That's a beautiful name."

"T-Thanks."

"AYA!"

Lady chuckles and says "Aya, go play with your friends, darling. Don't keep them waiting."

Aya saw Lady and waves "Okay, Miss Lady! Do you know when daddy will come home?"

"He's now at work, honey. He'll be back before the festival begins.

Hibana asks "Uhm, who is Aya's dad?"

"Oh, Naruto of course."

….

"WHAT!?"

Then Narumi came out of the house, she was in the bathroom "What's going on?

Monika points at the bunny girl "You knew that girl is Naruto's child?"

"Oh, about that. Naruto adopted the girl with his betrothed ."

"Who's his betrothed then?"

Lady giggled at that question "Me, of course."

* * *

 **Adilah University**

In the hallways, Myuute and Nanami were running through the busy crowd of students who just finished started getting out of their classrooms.

By running which is Myuute dragging poor Nanami through the hallways, clinging onto her equipment and begging, yeah, that is running.

"Please, stop!"

"We're almost there!" Myuute said, they were already late and they already had begun "There! that's the conservatorium!"

* * *

Inside the Conservatorium, everyone on the benches including Itami and the members of Rainbow was taking notes while listening to the historian that came all the way from the city of Rondel to give lectures to the students of the young democratic country.

The man was wearing a nice piece of clothing, a sleeves vest with clean pants and leather shoes that looked very modern, it resembles that of European styled good clothing but it actually came from some of the most expensive clothing lines that were based in Rondel but that's a story for another day…

The historian had blonde hair and was a Caucasian, he had pierced blue eyes, he was now writing on the chalkboard writing in surprisingly to the people of the other side of the gate that it was the Latin alphabetic. Above the chalkboard was a map of the continent of Falmart, with displayed on it the country of the Anasazi Republic, almost covering all of the Western Desert and the little islands above it with the national color; blue. As for the Saderan Empire, it covered almost all of the landmasses in purple. Almost surrounding the Anasazi lands from the east to the whole south of the borders.

"Say, did Naruto also implement that?" Elias whispered to his colleagues.

"In case you're wondering, no, Naruto Uzumaki didn't bring the basic language here." The historian said putting down the chalk and turning towards his attendance "and if you ask yourself how I'm able to hear you, I might add by that I am a teacher in Rondel, meaning I'm used to noisy students."

Then the doors burst open wide and the two girls burst in "We've made it!"

"Uh-hmm."

Myuute blinked her eyes and noticed every pair of eyes was focused on her and on Nanami who was dizzy after going through all that.

"Oops!" She nervously puts her hand on her head and blushed "Sorry."

"Please take a seat," The historian suggested, "you're free to stay and listen to the lecture."

Myuute nodded and she helped Nanami to one of the empty seats and listen to the lecture.

"As I was saying, my name is Hishi Nadil and today I'm here to answer all of your questions that are indebted in your minds. You can ask me anything if you want to. You maybe are interested in the Battle of Akuteku, the lines of succession of the northern Tribes or maybe, just maybe, the political anarchy that caused a drift-"

"Uhm, excuse me." Myuute raised her hand "I'm actually want to ask a question for my friend right here."

The historian saw the woman next to her being too shy to ask and went in on the question "Sure, what do you want to know?"

Nanami whispered into the Siren's ear and nods "She wants to know about 'The Days of the Bloody Tears' and the foundation of the Anasazi Republic."

A pencil being dropped to the table could be heard in the room as silence took over the whole room. Creating an earring silence that made the people from the Gate confused.

Itami, on the other hand, could already guess what it was, he remembered from the stories the refugees told him, that it was perhaps indescribable to him even….

The historian took a deep breath before answering "Very well, that's settled. But before we can begin with how it all began, we need to go back to the roots, of where it all began."

A student raised his hand "Is it not better to explain the history between the Saderans and the Anasazi royalty?"

The historian clicked his finger at the student "That's a good answer, young man. Now before we go and begin on the optics, we need to talk about the history of the Anasazi Sultanate, which goes back over half a century ago." The historian walks back to the chalkboard "You see, as many of you may know that it is common knowledge, that many of Falmart's kingdoms like the Kingdoms of Elbe, Mudwan, and Alguna are monarchies, ruled by royal families and aristocratic classes with little to no representation of the lower classes like the peasantry. What all the kingdoms have in common is that they are vassal states and pay homage to the Saderan Imperial Family that through many conquests and many victories managed to hold its vast territory over most of the Falmart lands…well, almost all of it."

The historian turns around and points at the blue part of the map "Except for the Western Desert, home of the Anasazi. What the common perception of the royals and aristocrats back in the day, was that the Anasazi were nothing more than nomadic backward people that are causing havoc and have no direct way of thinking. Even some referred the Anasazi as 'sand rats' or even 'towelheads' or many other slurs that are unspeakable. But the true reason for that was that for the last century, the Anasazi and the other kingdoms had passed wars on where the Anasazi always managed to win against the smaller kingdoms and humiliate them. All except for the Saderans who rival them in both economic and military ways."

Elias raises his hand up "So racism against the Anasazi people was common among most of the high classes of these kingdoms?"

"Exactly, but in reality, it was quite the opposite due to what was happening, the Anasazi Sultanate was on its way to start up projects of full-scale modernization and small scale industrialization ."

"Industrialization?" Pichon questioned, "How?"

"In that, we come now," The historian answers "You see, the Anasazi is home to many and well-thriving cities like Daja and Al-Basura. These cities were home to many people of art and science that provides the progressive thinking of their society that helped contribute to the slow but effective push of modernizing the country under the rule of the Sultan Hussein Yasser Adilah Al-Anasazi, right now the Minister of Foreign Affairs. Then, in 667 the Anasazi finally finished one of their biggest accomplishments that they had been working on for ten years, a project that could improve the economy of the Desert Nation also known as 'the golden roads"

The historian turns back to the class "You may ask 'What are the golden roads?' well, look I'm going to ask you this," he points at the map that showed not only borderlines but also grey lines "What do you see on that map that differs from the other?"

Itami realizes what the gray lines were and answers "Those are train tracks!"

The historian clicked his fingers at him "Thank you. Yes, what you see there was the golden roads project, this was the newest plan the scientists and builders had hoped would improve the economy by improving the way of transportation, and this began to powder keg between the Anasazi and the Saderans for two key reasons."

"For one; the economy of the Anasazi started to improve, with the ability to transport not only people but also goods like livestock, the project was proven to be a success but it was a huge slap to the face to the Saderans who felt humiliated that a primitive people modernized faster than they could."

Caveira chuckled.

"But the second reason was perhaps the worst blow," The historian turned back to the class "a few months after the golden roads was finished, the Saderans not only demanded that they should build a railway line from the Anasazi kingdom to the Saderan capital but also to sell all the rights of the railroads to Saderan oligarchs so it could be in 'the right hands.'" He shook his head before explaining further "Of course, the Anasazi outright refused to do so and in countermeasure, said that not only did they nationalize the railroads, they also implemented taxes for anything that was imported or exported from the Saderan Empire. so right there the tensions began to boil."

"So basically, the Saderans' their ego was shaken by people who in their eyes were weak beat them at being better at something and also that they had to pay taxes?" Zofia summarized it.

"You can say that, yes." The historian answered "And I know that it may seem odd for you, the people that came from the gate, that one part of the continent managed to build up railways while the rest of the continent is left. But you need to understand that the Anasazi people, especially in the cities, the knowledge, the science and thinking is perhaps way further than the rest of Falmart on issues like social issues, economical ones and so for. Major reasons are because the other kingdoms are more in the belief of restrictive movement and are more conservative on issues like trade and civil rights. There is a reason why many people from the other kingdoms looked down to the Anasazi and in some level feared them, especially for the Sultan's ideas and actions he took, as I mentioned earlier the Sultan was very much concerned of his people, so he was open to the idea of elected representatives of all his people."

"So his neighbors were fearful of the success the Sultan that could spoil over to his own people, in fear of any uprisings."

"That is correct and that's why action was being taken." Then he went a few months further "In the same year, after so many attempts to recognize with the Sultan about the taxes, the Aristocrats, the military and the clergy full out condemned the actions of the Sultan."

Elias questioned "Why would they do that? isn't that treason?"

"That would be, but you also need to understand one thing; unlike most countries, the Anasazi's their aristocratic class and military establishment and clergy were mostly connected or are relatives to the Saderans, most if not all of the highest members of the kingdom's society was Saderan and they were very sympathetic to the Saderan Empire and they were the biggest opponents to the taxes. Many of them had close business or relationship ties to the Saderans, and they were mostly responsible why there hasn't been a direct confrontation between the Anasazi and the Saderans for more than eighty years, they didn't care for the other wars but they fought every day to avoid any conflicts between the Anasazi and their beloved Empire."

"Those traitors got what they deserved!" a student shouted, gaining some ayes in the room.

The historian continued "The plot to kick the Sultan out of power was first seen as suicidal because for one key reason," he raised his finger "While he was hated by most of the ruling class, Sultan Hussein was immensely popular among the middle and lower classes due his concerns over the people that you would not find in any other monarch of our time. Like for example he's very much in touch with the struggles his people and did everything in his power to improve their lives."

"So how did they manage to overthrow a popular monarch?"

Itami now remembers something very important and guesses "The Merchant came in and offered the Sultan his services, didn't he?"

The room became quiet.

The historian nods "That's right, in a few months later, now this day, the merchant whose name we still do not know till this day, offered a deal, well it was more a demand than a deal, to where he had big ambitious plans to establish more projects that would require plants to build all over the country, and he also introduced to something we now as a nation have; firearms."

"Wait," Caveira stopped there, "You say you could build railways but not firearms?"

"Well, for one, gunpowder wasn't invented and they were still mostly reliable to swords," Itami explained as he was the first to ask that question to Lelei at the first chance he got.

"Exactly, let me get to the point." The historian continued "The Sultan rejected the offer outright as he refused to be intimidated by the likes of him and he saw the danger of the weaponry the merchant offered, saying it would be the end of the Kingdom. And there, his days were numbered as a month had passed and the merchant returned with this time, the support of the Saderans, the aristocrats and his private army of jackbooted thugs with steel helmets with rifles and tanks surrounding the Palace. Dethroning the Sultan and taking over the country."

At this moment, Nanami was recording everything through her camera just when it became interesting, and did she heard it correctly? Tanks?

"According to released documents, a few hours after the Sultan was ousted, the military establishment and the top religious clergy of the Hardy Church announced all over the county that Sultan Hussein was removed from power and that a curfew was passed with the full support of the establishment and the Saderans. This immediately triggered a response of violence began spreading around the city first, thousands of citizens died in the Jilachi uprising as it was revealed that major cause of those citizens' deaths was because of the Merchant's private army."

Pichon, Elias, and Grace took note to do some more research on this 'Merchant' and his private army.

"After Jilachi was put on a chokehold and under full control of the Merchant, the Saderans began mobilizing their armies at the borders and invaded the Desert Nation through its southern and eastern borders and started a brutal campaign against the Anasazi people.

Mr. Hishi took a moment to pause, and that pause was pretty long. That earring silence was present again.

Caveira looked around and thought she wasn't seeing it right, but she saw almost every native here looking down or holding unto their feelings.

Itami then asked, "What happened next?"

The historian turned around and explains "The major cities turned into chaos after finding out the Sultan was ousted by the higher classes, so in response hundreds of aristocrats of cities like Al-Basura, Daja and others were lynched, many members of the Sultan's army including officers and many low ranking soldiers defected and swore loyalty to Sultan Hussein and arrested all those who supported the coup, they then settled up blockades with the support of the people, turning the cities into fronts as they readied themselves for the fight. Many other villages and towns followed suit and condemned the coup. After a few skirmishes between the Saderan Imperial legions and Sultan Loyalists, a full out civil war broke out, and only a few weeks after, the new dictatorship of the Merchant and his army entered the war…..which ended in less than three months, before all resistance was put down hard and brutal…"

"Private army….Tanks …." Elias wrote down. Not realizing there was a strange pattern here.

"In those three months, the army of the Merchant showed no mercy and massacred any dissent from the cities with their weaponry. Millions of citizens have been forced to flee their homes, most of those fleeing to the western and southern parts of the desert, or like myself were forced to take asylum to small independent city-states like Rondel."

The historian sat down "I am a native from Jilachi myself but I was in Rondel to finish my studies in History when I saw the first refugees coming through the gates of the city-state, saying to most horrifying things that they saw firsthand, there are many ways how protesting people's their lives came to an end, but the biggest killer was how object fell from the sky after thunderous sound from afar, dropped huge egg-like shells on them and exploded. Men with strange looking tubes blasting inferno into homes, massive amounts of lands being burned as seas of fires were appearing around the country."

Elias found it hard to ask but raised his hands up "How many were killed?"

"Unfortunately, till this day many mass graves still are being discovered, but it's safe to say that hundreds of thousands of people's lives have been perished during their flee out of the country. But that may be the smallest percentage of these casualties." The historian named up those numbers out of his head "But those numbers would be nothing, compared to what was bound to happen in the Days of the Bloody Tears. For all the fighting that occurred in the civil war between the Loyalists against the Saderans, more than a million lives have been destroyed, any village and town that swore loyalty to the Sultan were wiped off the map with its inhabitants with it, anybody who raised their head against the Saderans was killed. At the end of the third month, all Loyalists forces were defeated and forced to go into hiding in the Far West. As one Loyalist knight had quoted this line **_this treachery that betrayed the Sultanate, the people and the Almighty, will be remembered by the next generations that will be filled with hatred and vengeance._** And by this, the Merchant and the Saderan Emperor Julius Tiberius, both met each other in Jilachi and spoke about the plan where they would 're-educate' the Anasazi people."

"What happened to the Sultan?"

"Sultan Hussein was put under house arrest, because of his popularity with the people, he couldn't be killed….but instead, they killed his whole family in front of him….including his wife and two sons….except for his young niece who was forced to be brought back to Sadera….after the killing of the Royal Family, an wave of attacks by the Tribes against the Saderans happened in retaliation, killing over two hundred legionaries of the Emperor. This triggered a series of military campaigns that involved scorch earth tactics, persecution, slavery, mass murder and systematic killings all over the former Sultanate…..Also known as The Days of the Bloody Tears. From 667 to 677, with a combination of industrialization at a rampant pace, the country turned into an industrialized slave state for all the kingdoms' their aristocrats turned the mineral-rich country into their piggy bank by having trade deals that in their favors, created a giant wealth off the diamond and gold mining, agricultural production and exotic slave trading of humanoid and Anasazi girls, while also, systematically killing the Anasazi people so they could be kept under control by stopping population growth and enforcing religious doctrine that was not popular. Meanwhile, a large influx of Saderans started migrating to the desert, on orders of the Emperor to assure the dominance over the region and its resources."

Zofia raises her hand up "How did they manage to do that? It sounds very much planned."

"That's because it is, the Merchant actually had some very questionable views that were pretty much common to his people that influenced his three-step plan. This plan mostly needed a workforce that was focused on the people in the countryside, the tribes, and minorities," The historian said as he held three fingers up "First, the state takes all background information of all its citizens and rank them, if you were a human of a light or Caucasian skinned person like a Saderan you would be exempted from the state, while if you were a humanoid a wizard, a minority or even an opponent of the state, you would be registered.

"What the…."

"Then a second, depending on your physical appearance, you will be summoned and send to either a concentration camp where you would receive instructions to where to work if it were a diamond mine or an oil refinery or whatever mineral plant your camp was. If you were a person they would evaluate as 'weak' your faith will be questioned….."

Elias couldn't believe what he was hearing….

"That was just for a man," The historian spoke further "for a woman that was if-"

"We get it." Elias suddenly interrupted "We get it….I'm sorry."

The historian nodded "Thirdly if you were not fit to work, or provide, or even amuse anyone. You would be sent to Kosbachi, one of the final camps where all the registered 'threats' were being deported by trains…."

The mention of 'final camp' brought a chilling wave over their spines, what is this?

The suddenly the words slipped out of her mouths, Emmanuelle asked: "How were they registered?"

* * *

While a group of children was playing in the backyard of Naruto's manor, inside the garden house was something serious being talked about. Lady explaining the events that occurred.

"That was how the Anasazi Kingdom turned into a playground of the Saderan Empire and its allies." Lady explained to her guests sadly while holding her glass "All the bridges, wells, factories, railways, the cars, and weapons were all build on cheap labor. Many of the oil fields and mineral mines you saw, were built on the backs and bodies of many innocent people who've been worked to death or sold into misery."

Narumi was shocked herself to what she heard, this all too well sounded like a genocidal imperial maniac, but this sounded too much like an ethnical cleansing of a whole state to the minimum.

She looked to her friends, seeing Ela and Hibana being deep in their thought while Monika was in utter shock on what she heard.

And Eliza….burying her thoughts deep inside and asked: "So, you were the product of a forbidden marriage?"

Lady nods "Yes, yes I am."

"And how did you came back here?" Eliza asked in a sort demanding way but that was her emotions slipping through.

"Well, I was just a teenager but I was at the right age of being betrothed to a Saderan noble that was residing in Jilachi, he was well off with running a mining company that brought gold to the Royal family in Sadera."

"When was that?

"I believe it was around….677? yes, at that time."

Ela did the math and questioned, "Isn't that the year Naruto appeared?"

"Oh yes, he did." Lady smiles "I remember when the first rumors were that a blonde renegade was leading a band of misfits and attacking convoys to leading a small insurgency that was growing every day."

Narumi smiled and asks "How was Naruto? What did he do?"

"Oh, that man became a legend, I tell you, girl." Lady smiled while holding her hand under her chin "The first time we heard of him was on the day I was brought to this pathetic excuse of a man, then there was the report that a patrol that was raiding a tribe, were all killed by this one person from afar. First my initial thoughts were just some guy got lucky but then a few days later, a Saderan outpost was raided by a large group of tribesmen, and I heard that that reinforcement arrived, they found nothing but dead Saderans and that the slave cages were empty and all the weapons from the locker-room were gone."

"Sounds pretty mysterious while you say that, honestly," Narumi said.

"It's because it was like that!" Lady chuckles with a genuine smile "You wouldn't believe the amount of angry complaining you would hear in Jilachi after they found out their transports and goods were gone missing and they demanded at the Ministry of commerce what was happening. It only started becoming a real concern to the military when the raids became more cunning, more successful and more frequent. Of course, Naruto wasn't the only one fighting the Saderans and the Merchant, but he was the most successful because he was willing to take big risks and got the attention from the Imperial Senate when he managed to hijack the Canavar armored train."

Monika's memory clicked "You mean that train with many guns and thick steel?"

"Yes, and that was nothing." Lady explained "and when he hijacked that train with his men, he ordered a full-scale attack on every military outpost, military base and garrison between the Knappnia Mountains to the Western provinces. In one act he inflicted more damage against the Saderans than any other resistance group did."

"And I assume that got him some points with others resistance movements."

"And the attention of all the kingdoms. Nobody knew who Naruto was at the time, only that he looked Saderan but he wasn't one. He wasn't registered as a citizen of the country but he still gained more momentum and a big following of many tribesmen and freed slaves who joined him, at that point, when Naruto told some of the survivors what his intentions were for the future, this message soon spread around the country, and he gained the nickname 'Uzumaki of the Desert'."

Narumi laughed "Uzumaki of the Desert…sounds like a knight in shining armor!"

"You wouldn't believe the amount of attention he gained after that train incident." Lady said looking back "I remember the servants in their breaks, talking about if or when Naruto would make his next move. Or how they were interested how he looked like," Lady said blushing slightly, gaining an eye glare from a Polish rival…

"To the point."

"Okay," Lady explained further "After that incident, he managed to meet up with anti-Imperialist movements from across the country. And at the end did not threats them with weapons, but he unified the people... he taught them how to fight, to slip, to use cunning and trickery, he took the knowledge of the dispersed Tribes and the remaining Cities, understood their anger and sadness of the long and painful tormenting the Saderans conflicted on their people and gave them a purpose and faith to fight for their people….their nation…their future….their freedom." Lady said those words like it came from a historical book.

A blue bird landed on top of the garden house.

"Skirmish after skirmish, ambush after ambush. Many weapons and vehicles were confiscated by the Anasazi as more troops were sent to deal with the rebels which ended all in vain. Fighting in their own lands, the Anasazi fought in the mountains, in the endless dune seas in both day and night and on the bedrocks, they started to bleed the Saderans white until they couldn't anymore. Attacking their supply lines and attacking almost on a daily basis the occupiers of their lands. it is not easy to say that in this war, many but I mean MANY gave their lives for their freedom."

Unknown to the visitors, even if they didn't notice it. the walls of Naruto's house were filled with black-and-white pictures of comrades in arms, battlefields, and momentums of the war.

"When they finally were ready, all over the country, many who were trained with firearms managed to be smuggled inside the many key cities like Al-Basura and Daja."

"Attack the enemies at multiple locations, create chaos among the establishment."

"Exactly, well, all cities except for Jilachi." Lady added "For almost a period of three months the rebels slowly took the cities one by one, blowing a humiliating defeat to the Saderans one after another and causing more Saderan settlers to pack up and leave with their profits back to the mainland. All the while, the Merchant was being too quiet, all the while the Saderans and the aristocrats were anxious about what was about to happen. At the same time, this was happening in Jilachi, we had also heard that the rebels now had cleared a way for their troops to be transported on the railroads from every train station from the Far Western Kosbachi province to Jilachi. Planning an all-out attack."

"Were you in Jilachi when the rebels attack?"

"There is where I met Naruto."

 _Flashback_

 _Ten years ago, Jilachi_

 _From the balcony of her and her fiancé's palace, a young Lady saw the smoke that was coming from some of the buildings city in front of her, she was just living a few blocks away from the Merchant's palace and she already saw that the fighting was closing in._

 _Looking down, she saw military trucks with standing by them, imperial soldiers helping few of the servants loading up the belongings of her and her fiancé. With the truck filled with stolen art and expensive furniture and boxes of jewelry. not that she would wear it, she couldn't dare wear the things her soon-to-be husband stole._

 _Turning back around, she saw the living room she was standing in, was completely vacant. There was nothing on the walls, nothing on the floor, not even a carpet as everything was being brought to the truck, she and her fiancé were the last Saderans to flee the city as the Anasazi were getting closer._

 _"Madam Lady!"_

 _Lady turns to the door and saw her dark-skinned servant, Seville, she walks up to her in distrust._

 _"Seville," Lady walks up to her and grabbed her maid/friend hands "what are you doing? It's too dangerous to be around here."_

 _"I came here to warn you, Lady." Seville spoke, "the rebels are on their way here."_

 _"What about the garrison?"_

 _"There is no one left. They either surrender or just leave the scene." Seville replies as the door to the living room opened and walking in came a man in a toga, with curly brown hair and a weak skinny weak looking buddy. This was the 'fiancé' of Lady, Silvius Marcius._

 _"M-My lord-"_

 _"What are you doing here, you vile woman." The skinny guy shouted at her "Go back downstairs and help with moving my property!"_

 _"What difference will it make! The rebels are surrounding this house." Seville spoke back "If you try to escape now you'll be walking into a Killzone-Urgh!" Seville was being grabbed by the throat, stopping her from talking._

 _Lady yelled "Silvius!"_

 _Silvius glared at the woman he was choking out "How dare you to ignore my orders, you wench! I own more wealth than any of those primitive apes!"_

 _"What wealth…" Seville spoke through the chokehold "You lost your gold and all your plantations are taken by the rebels," Seville glared back at the pathetic excuse of a man "the only thing you've got left is everything you've stole from our people!"_

 _"I…I…I can buy them off I want too!"_

 _Seville just laughed "Buy them? You foolish boy. These men are not going to fall into the temptation of gold." She stares right into his eyes "They're going for guys like you…..those who took their country from them."_

 _"You fucking black whore!" Silvius spat into her face "Learn to respect your betters!"_

 _Lady heard some shouting outside and decided to look what was happening, she pushed the gowns aside and saw what she saw some of the Imperial legionaries laying on the floor dead while some of the others were on their knees with their hands up while the remaining servants were fleeing away._

 _Then she saw men in blue coats and rifles approaching the house; the Anasazi had finally arrived and they were about to enter the mansion._

 _"AAAAAYYYH!"_

 _Lady turned around and saw that Silvius was on top of Sevilla and he was punching her repeatedly in the face. Beating her to a bloody pulp._

 _She needed to do something fast and saw his knife was visible on his back and she grabs for it and rammed it into his back._

 _"AHH! You bitch!" Silvius roared in anger._

 _"Seville, run!" Lady said before she got punched in the face by Silvius. Seville hesitated but got up and started running out of the room._

 _Silvius grabbed Lady by the shoulders, despite a knife being plunged into his back he managed to force the woman down on her back and took was atop of her and glared at her with an evil look in his eyes._

 _"I should've done this a long time ago, that whore of a mother of yours had to make love to a towelhead."_

 _Lady shouted back "Don't talk about my parents like that, you sack of shit!" she pits at his face "Go back to that inbreed family of yours!"_

 _Silvius whipped the spit of his face and said "I'm going to have to re-educate you-" he shreds her clothes open "like the rest of your filthy people!"_

 _Lady looked horrified as he started fondling her and force himself on her "No! No! Get off me! HELP!"_

 _A man in a blue coat walks into the room and saw what was happening "Hey! Get off her!"_

 _Silvius didn't listen and yelled "Get out! I'm busy!"_

 _*Click*_

 _He heard the click and slowly turned around and his face palled up. There stood a man in Anasazi tribes coat and a revolver pointed at him, this wasn't just a random warrior, he recognized him._

 _"You are Naruto Uzumaki!"_

 _Lady looked up and saw him standing there, the blonde leader of the insurgency that put the fear of the Gods on all the Saderans was standing right there, holding a revolver against the man who was just about to violate her._

 _Naruto saw the state the woman was in and then said to Silvius "Get up."_

 _"Look I can-"_

 _"GET UP!" Naruto said it this time louder "Do I have to repeat myself?"_

 _Just then Seville and two Anasazi tribesmen entered the room and saw what was happening. Seville sprinted up to Lady and checked on her "Are you okay?"_

 _Lady nodded as she saw the two Anasazi warrior grab Silvius by the arms and force him towards in front of Naruto._

 _"You're asking for a death wish! My father is in the Senate!" Silvius tried to make a threat against Naruto but in response got a kick in the back by one of Naruto's men._

 _"Like I give a damn, now tell me. Where's the tunnel."_

 _"W-what tunnel?" Silvius said in a mock tone, but he would regret that when Naruto pistol-whipped the guy's face, making him spit out blood on the floor._

 _"Don't make me ask that again, the tunnel that leads to the Merchant's palace. Where is it!"_

 _Lady whispered something to Seville in her ear and she then said: "You need access to the escape tunnel, no?"_

 _Naruto nods and she stood up, walking over to one the only cabinet that was there and she pressed on the side off the cabinet that stood next to a bookshelf. Then the bookshelf started to move forward slowly, giving away a secret entrance of a tunnel that was filled with lights._

 _One of the warriors checked it out "This is it, the secret tunnel into the palace."_

 _Naruto turns to the woman "Thank you, ma'am."_

 _"It's not me, it's Lady who you should thank."_

 _"She's not even that, just a whore," Silvius said before he got his chin grabbed and squeezed by Naruto who gave him a direct warning._

 _"I have had enough of you. Kemal, take him away."_

 _Kemal did what he was asked and grabbed Silvius by the arm and used a rope to keep his hands tied up and dragged him away while his clothing was slowly being stained in his own blood through his back, meaning he wasn't going to make it if he didn't receive medical attention soon….which he wouldn't get anyway._

 _But the sight of blood horrified Lady as she sunk to her knees._

 _Naruto saw this and took quick action "Saddam, get your men through that tunnel. Also, get a medic for these women."_

 _"I got some bandages in the truck," Seville said, "I could get it."_

 _"That is good." Naruto walked over to them and tried to gain the attention of Lady "Ma'am, are you alright?"_

 _Lady was too much focused on the blood on the floor while men were just stepping over it and leaving print marks all over the floor. Being set down on a chair, Lady suddenly felt something covering her._

 _She saw a blue coat was being put over her body by the blonde man who gave her a sympathetic smile._

 _"I saw your clothes were torn apart, so take my coat please."_

 _"T-Thank you." She gave a sad smile "I really do."_

 _Then Seville came in with a box of bandages while behind her, Kemal and Saddam entered the room, armed with around twenty men behind them._

 _"Sir, we're ready."_

 _"Okay," Naruto said before turning to the maid "You can take care of this?"_

 _"I can, you go and end this," Seville said. Naruto nodded and got back up. Lady was about to give back the owner._

 _"Oh, keep it. You're in more in need for it than I am." Naruto says as he grabs a lantern and light it up before grabbing for his revolver "Let's go."_

 _"W-wait!"_

 _Naruto waited before entering the tunnel and saw the woman standing up "My name is Cassandra Da Desertos Lady," She bowed her head "I thank you for for….defending my honor."_

 _When she said that full name, murmurs were being heard among the tribesmen._

 _"Did I hear that clearly?"_

 _"Da Desertos? I thought they were all executed alongside the Royal family."_

 _Kemal whispered in Naruto's ear "Naruto, De Desertos are closely related to the Al-Anasazi Royal family. If what she's stated is true, she's royalty._

 _"So?"_

 _"So, there were only two members of Da Desertos left, the mother who is kept under house arrest in Sadera….and her daughter."_

 _"Who cares if she's royalty." Saddam scuffed as he pressed them "We've got more pressing matters, like winning a war?"_

 _Naruto turned his attention back to Lady and bowed to her "My Lady, I am only humble enough to help a member of the Royal family if what you claim is true. But I have to excuse myself and now end this right now. so if I may?"_

 _Lady couldn't help but feel comfortable with his manners and said: "Please go, go and defeat those who wronged the people of this country."_

 _"I will. Let's go men!" Naruto said as he entered the tunnel first, following Kemal and Saddam and the rest of the men._

 _'You're an interesting person, Naruto Uzumaki.'_

 _Flashback end_

"After we had our first encounter, he and his men fought in the palace and after hours of fighting, Jilachi's top buildings dropped the Saderan flags and placed the three crescent moon blue flag of the Anasazi kingdom. His men arrested the Merchant and many of his closest allies. Of course, after Jilachi fell, Imperials entered through the southern borders of the Anasazi country and fought the last decisive battle that was fought in Al-Basura."

"And I assume that battle was won by Naruto and his rebel forces?" Narumi asked while not being able to contain the amazement of the story like she's a kid listening to a fairy tale.

"Not only did Naruto won that battle, but he also crushed them. Over 200 000 Saderan Imperial legionaries were sent there to secure the biggest oil fields of the Falmart continent but were met with a large use of artillery fire that destroyed almost half of the army, and then send tens of thousands of tribesmen, on horses armed with rifles to attack and flank the Saderans, fighting against them until the Saderans were forced to surrender due to heavy casualties. In more than 250 years, this was the biggest defeat in the history of the Saderan Empire and a blow to the pride of the Saderans."

"Wow…" Ela said this sounded just like a mythology story.

"Oh my…Naruto's been busy." Hibana chuckled.

Eliza asked then "What happened next?"

"After that, Naruto officially declared that the Desert Nation will become a Republic, with the consent of the freed Sultan who abdicated from re-taking the Sultanate back. The Anasazi Republic was born in 677."

Just outside, the flag of the three white crescent moons and blue background was wavering up in the sky, showing its lands that it represents.

"After that, Naruto and a delegation used the Jilachi-Sadera express train and met up with new emperor of the Empire after the previous emperor had died. Rumors were that Julius Tiberius committed suicide after hearing the Al-Basura disaster."

"Wow, Naruto made an emperor commit suicide after that? God damn, pull the brakes already." Monika said with a dry smirk.

"What else would you expect if you were responsible for the worst military disaster in more than 250 years?"

"I don't know, resign maybe?" The girls all laughed.

"Well anyway, Naruto and his delegation negotiated a peace with the new emperor, Molt Sol Augustus. The brother of Julius Tiberius. They agreed on a non-aggression treaty on where the Anasazi Republic was partly recognized and the borders were settled, with the Knappnia Mountains being the separation." Lady said as she was delighted to tell the story.

Ela smiles and tried to hide the blush away from the others, unfortunately, Lady had noticed this.

 _'It seems like this is the woman Naruto told me about, I'll have a word with her….'_

* * *

 **Anasazi National Assembly**

Sitting in one of the seats that were largely empty. He was reading down an article of the newspaper 'The Fighter' writing about the latest trials against a few jailed members of the formerly Saderan-backed dictatorship and what their sentences were.

 _'After a seventeen-week trial, the head priest of Daja's Hardy temple, Levitt Sadin, was finally found guilty inciting religious tensions and treason. He like many other priests of the church of Hardy are facing life in prison.'_

"Just another day in the courts…" Naruto commented. He knew fully well these sentences were to come, these priests like many who now were getting life sentences didn't know they were lucky to the position they were now in. just a few years earlier, they all would've received the death penalty.

Looking down to the ground level, he saw the reason why the death penalty was abolished; Democracy

Down to the floor, a room that was similar to the National Assembly of France, a half circle site with chairs with on one side the government and all its elected officials, and on the other side sat the opposition, there are around 500 seats in the House and many of them were filled because of this session which was up to most importance.

Like most democracies in the earth, there are people who fall in line with an ideology that fits their narrative. And here are the 4 most important political parties.

The one that was the biggest force in the government was the Anasazi Republican Party or well known as the ARP. This party was mostly made out of veterans who fought in both the Uprisings and the Liberation War, they were more in the line of Naruto's ideology of how a country should function even for the fact that Naruto wasn't a member of the ARP.

The Republicans were mostly concerned on the progression of the country and the security of both the borders and the economy, which made sense. They were mostly for the nationalization of the big industries like oil and gas, and they were against any religious involvement in government or any 'foreign' organization that not had the same interests as the Anasazi ideal of freedom.

Pretty much the vast reason for their popular voting turnout was because they always gained votes in the countryside which was where Naruto was the most popular.

Then there was the Progressive Unionist Party, which was actually in coalition with the Republicans.

Farmers in the fields, workers in the factory and students were their biggest base, they were also mostly strong in the cities like Al-Basura and some districts in Jilachi. Their ideology wasn't that different from the Republicans, they agreed on civil liberties, border security, and secularization of the state and control of the different religious institutions.

But the points where they disagree were on the finances of state funds and tax money, while the Republican Party wanted to make sure a big chunk of the money was being invested into the military, the Unionists wanted to use some of that money to be invested into newer projects and pensions, there were no big differences. If you would compare both parties to that of Earth's, then you would say the Republicans would be center and the Unionists would be center-left.

Then there was the opposition, there were some small time parties but there were two who dominated the opposition and those two parties had a different look on another, while the Unionists and Republicans got along well, it could not be said with these two.

First, there was perhaps the most hated, toxic and problematic party of the political spectrum, while their seats were not big, they still manage to be the 4th largest party of the country, this was the Imperial Party.

Yes, you guessed it, there was a portion of the country that was pro-Imperial. Who were their main base and where?

Even after the last wars that had been fought, there was still a good amount of Saderans living near the south-east provinces where many Saderan settlers were living. While it's safe to say not all Saderans were pro-Imperialists, a good chunk of them clearly voted for them especially in the Saderan 'enclaves' that were mostly remoted.

Their beliefs were on the opposite of the Republic's foundation, they supported slavery, were against civil rights, were fiercely anti-immigration and did most of its members were not afraid to show their sympathies to the Saderan Empire.

While most people will say 'they're obviously traitors' they legally weren't doing anything wrong, they were protected by freedom of speech, assembly and thought. They also were clever enough. But they weren't that always.

Back in the Sand War, many members of the Imperial Party were arrested for having ties to criminal marked organizations and their headquarters have been multiple times being attacked for showing support for the state's most factual adversary.

But then there was the one party almost everyone else feared for a good reason because they understood them, know them and in some cases even witnessed it. this next political party was the 3rd largest and perhaps the most outspoken on most issues.

I'm talking about the Anasazi Nationalist Party, or better known as the 'Blood Wolves'. This party was only created over three years ago, but in one election, it managed to get almost a quarter of the votes in both state and local elections.

The members of the 'Blood Wolves' were mostly former slaves, victims of the Bloody Tears massacres and also veterans who were disappointed in Naruto's decision in making peace with the Saderans.

The Blood Wolves were very anti-Imperialistic, anti-Monarchist and really more likely pro-interventionists as mentioned before, many of them were veterans also in the wars. The vision of the nationalists was that of a vision of the future that its current leader and chairman had stated once;

 **We cannot be a free nation until the Imperialist threat of Saderan expansion and genocidal racism is whipped off the face of the planet. For all its crimes the bastards have yet to pay, we need to grow stronger every day for the survival of our Republican identity and for the sake of moral decency itself.**

That was were the biggest drift is between the nationalists and the other parties laid, while most other parties wanted to avoid war at all costs, the Blood Wolves saw it as a necessity to ensure the future of the Republic.

But that's not the biggest eye-opener, the nationalists, for all their misconceptions, were perhaps the biggest defenders of democracy and the most mixed group of people, which comes as no surprise if the Desert Nation had no majority ethnicity group and highest a group could have is 6 %. Many of their voters are people from the border regions, Nomadic/Humanoid/Urban communities that had been the most victimized and sadly also; victims of slavery. They also were very revolutionary and it had been known that some members had brought donations, supplies, and guns to other like the revolutionary groups in places outside the borders, like sympathizers in Elbe and Alguna.

Their youth division was different than that of the other ones, most of the youth that joined the nationalists were formerly victims, orphans, persecuted minorities and many of them surprisingly women.

There were more dedicated women members in this party than in any other one, as for the fact one of their main slogans of this party were these three simple words:

 **Vengeance is Justice**

The Blood Wolves has been under the radar of the authorities for having members who committed vicious crimes, like for example, one of the youth members who was a child sex slave, was convicted for the murder of Hardy Priest that had molested him. Or some of their veteran members were arrested and detained for a conspiracy charge to plant a car bomb outside the headquarters of the Pro-Saderan party.

They also have been linked to various underground hardcore Republican anti-Imperialist organizations that had been involved in guerilla warfare against the Saderans in the Empire itself.

In short, the Blood Wolves was very Nationalistic in preserving their own homeland the security and prosperity, while preaching also an Revolutionary vision of democracy and unity against the old guard with an mix of Republicanism and Internationalism which were the core beliefs of their party that was welcome to anyone who was victimized by the old corrupt order, regardless of who you are.

But if you would compare that to Earth, their beliefs were almost that of a mix of all the great eras like the Napoleonic wars, where everything changed for the future forever. But it was going to be paid in blood. But they also had that fear from the monarchies like back after the First World War, people in europe fearedthat was brewing in Moscow...

The Blood Wolves wanted to spread the revolution to the whole world, if the moment was given...

This was truly a reflection of the Anasazi people, united but also very divided on some core issues but mostly unified against any threat fom the outside that was a danger against their freedom.

"Now we're going to speak about the extension of the Rescue Bill," The speaker of the Assembly, an independent named Laveran Gamilah said, "Member of the Assembly, you may speak."

Naruto shook his head as he saw a member of the Imperialist going up and speak up, this was Tavos Miralus. A well-known pain in the ass. He was an old bald social-conservative.

"I would first like to state that providing any resources to these humanoids like the Sirens and the Bunny Warriors who've entered this country illegally, is a waste of resources and time. Also, I stand with the strong belief that these creatures should not be given any rights, especially since they are women."

A line of boos could be heard from all over the room.

"Order!"

The boos silenced.

"As I stated before, do not waste our tax money on people who will only waste it and sell their own bodies as working women." Miralus ended as he sat down.

"Now, Member of the Assembly, Saddam Hamid may come forward."

"Thank you, speaker, I'm glad we're able to talk about the hard issue of the victimized Bunny Warriors, who not only work hard and integrate into a society that benefits from people who want to live in a stable environment for not only themselves but also for their children."

Naruto could see where Saddam was going to.

"And if I may address the Member of the Assembly Miralus," Saddam turned to the Imperialists faction "While these people have sworn an oath of loyalty to the nation, some members of your political party are still under investigation for embezzling public funds and inciting criminal content. So I would ask the Member to stop selling lies to this Assembly and start getting along with the times!"

A shouting match emerged and this got the speaker to intervene "Order! We shall have order!"

Naruto nodded as he saw the political process go on, in two hours the report was going to be released and the whole Assembly would demand not only the Minister of Foreign Affairs but also Naruto himself to speak on the floor.

 **Done!**

 **That's it! I've done this part, I've explained the whole historical background of the Anasazi people and I hope this chapter satisfied your curiosity.**

 **Please also understand for Blood Wolves/Nationalists and the** **Republican etc. this is my way to do it and I'll explain it more in the next chapter (after I'm done with the other stories)**

 **Please leave a review down below, along one, please!**

 **Peace!**


	21. Bad day

**Hello guys.**

 **You may notice that this isn't a chapter right now but a quick announcement.**

 ***Sigh***

 **It's just to tell you guys that I won't be writting fanfiction for a short while because another family member has passed away...**

 **Right now it's barely a month or so that someone else I knew had passed away, but this person died from cancer at an very old age, unfortunately.**

 **So I will be inactive for perhaps a few days, maybe even a week or two so I hope you guys understand it.**

 **I will say this to you guys now, I'm not actually a religious person, but if you want to leave a prayer or a passage from your Bible, Quran or Thora you're free to do so, or if you're not religious at all, you can leave an quote or something else that speaks to you in dark times that you can share with everyone else who can read from the reviews...**

 **Like I said once previously, death is not something easy to talk about. Especially if its someone close to you or even your family. So if you feel like leaving something written on here you can do so.**

 **Also, if anyone already is dealing with a loss, you can send me a message. Talking helps in a time of grieving and I'm open for anyone who wants to talk.**

 **For the rest, I wish you all hopefully a good day.**

 **AmusedLight out.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello guys, wow! its been like..months since I updated this story. My bad. So, this will be the last chapter playing in Jilachi as I'm trying to get the plot moving. I swear.**

 **So let's get on!**

 **Jilachi central hospital**

 **Bedroom**

Yao the dark elf was laying on the bed with her bandaged leg. She was accompanied by the Japanese medic Kurokawa who was checking the temperature of the dark elf, and also in the room was the French operator Gustave who was standing at a cabinet that was filled with Doc's personal equipment that he was using now.

He was extracting some morphine from the small bottle with the injection needle.

The dark elf took a deep gasp as she couldn't help but seethe through her teeth as the pain was burning on her leg "Its….burning."

"Just wait for the doctor, he'll give you something to ease the pain." Kurokawa patted her on the shoulder to calm her down as she then turns to the doc "Doc?"

"This will be enough, not too much," Doc said as he turned his unmasked face towards the bed and pressed a little bit until some spats came out of the needle. He walks over to the bed and pulls away from the sheets, leaving her new bandaged leg for him to inject his needle in.

"This might sting a bit, just so you know…" Gustave warned as he slowly injects the needle to her leg. The girl quickly grabbed Kurokawa's arm and squeezed it, not that the medic was surprised. She at least didn't overreact like some of her male colleagues when they had their flu shots.

The doors then opened and walking in was an elder nurse in a white uniform with a headscarf over her head, bringing in a bed within laying a person with the upper half of his head covered in bandages and one arm missing. While burning patterns were seen visible on his face.

The bed was being pushed by two nurses and the one with the headscarf said: "Excuse us but we're out of the room."

"Uhm, we were assured that we'll be having our own room." Doc said pointing at Yao "This is for her own safety."

"I know, but this also an issue of safety." The nurse said as she walks over to the two foreign medical experts and whispered: "He's a terrorist suspect who was involved in a bombing attempt a few days ago at a military checkpoint outside Al-Basura."

The three outsiders looked confused and looked at the nurse like why someone was brought up all the way here.

The nurse groaned and explained "Safety percussions, the guy tried to cut his wrists open, failed suicide attempt. And when I mean it's for his own safety, then I meant it. the driver, his accomplice wasn't so lucky when he tried to escape."

Kurokawa asked "What happened to the accomplice?

The nurse shook her head while checking the patient's Iv "He was found shot…..multiple times, in a corner where he most likely was dumped to bleed out." She turns to the other nurse and nods for confirmation "Which seems to be the new thing now these days."

"What? you mean this is a normal thing?" Kurokawa asked the nurse in a tone she usually doesn't use. This only got the bad side of the experienced nurse as she spoke back.

"Listen here girl, I've been working as a nurse before you even got out of your diapers so you show some respect to your elders! Yes, this is nothing new, just three days ago we received three servicemen here, wounded with first degree burns after they were brought here all the way from provincial capital Jakka, where they survived a firebombing on their patrol while two others of their patrol team were killed instantly. The next day? Two men who were suspected of that bombing were found dead, with their bodies mutilated and burned. A week before, security forces were ambushed by the Saderan settlers down a southeastern border town, resulting in six deaths and fifteen wounded in a failed raid, and then the next day a car bomb exploded right in front of the house of a former plantation owner who was suspected of funding the Saderans in that attack, killing twenty men."

Gustave saw the pattern and figured out there may be more than just the friendly markets and the abnormal military presence. He'd need to talk this with Naruto or Eliza when he sees one of them tonight anyway….

"That's how it is now, young lady." The elder nurse said "That's the southeast province of Hazu for you, It's where the Saderans settlers and a lot of different other demographics live, who don't get along with them so of course, it is the most unstable region of the country, some even say it is of the whole continent. Plagued with violence. Everything from bombings, shootings, snipers to anything you can think off. Its where the last war hasn't ended yet."

Kurokawa turned her attention from the woman to the patient, seeing that the man was sleeping, as the other nurse was pulling his bedsheet down while holding a new roll of bandages. When she finally removed it, the only arm the guy had left showed to be having something written on it. What the Japanese woman saw made her eyes widen

"Mr. Gustave, you might want to see this."

The French doctor turned his Asian colleague and saw she was staring at something, he turns his eyes to what she was looking at and it took him a moment before realizing what he saw on the guy's arm.

He suddenly popped a question to the elderly nurse "Ma'am, this ink. Is it common among the citizens of the Hazu province?"

"No, but it is common among these men, young, white Saderan coming from the upper-class. Why?

"Because this is needful information." Doc pulls out a small camera and took the lens off before aiming it for the arm "Does he have other sorts of ink on him?"

"No, just his arm."

"Okay."

Doc clicked the button as a white light flashed.

FLASH!

* * *

 **Somewhere else**

At a small café, some of the Rainbow operators were taking the time to enjoy a nice refreshment at a military-only bar, with some servicemen who were off the job also taking their time.

One of them just was done reading the newest addition to the newspaper 'The Fighter' as he placed it on the table.

"Excuse mister. May I have that paper?"

The man turned around from his chair and saw that it was one of the foreigners in some strange armor he had heard about sitting with some of the others.

"Sure," he thought it was no problem since he already read it and he offers it to him "Here."

"Thanks, buddy," Jordan said after taking the newspaper and tossing a coin to the uniformed soldier "Buy one on me." The uniformed man nodded before ordering another drink.

Meanwhile, the Texan opened the newspaper and started reading it, finding it surprised that it was written in English. Useful but rather strange, on the other side people were speaking a Latin dialect while here they were speaking English as a second language.

Sitting next to him was Ling, but also were Gilles and Julien playing some card game, while the female Japanese woman was drinking a glass of tea. Gilles managed to beat Julien in another round yet again, beating the young operator for the fourth time.

Ling looked around and saw that right in front of them stood a building with a metal port with two guards standing in the baking sun not moving an inch to the heat. Wearing a coat with each wearing blue berets and carrying a rifle on their shoulder. Also, there was a sentry on the wall, two men precisely with a machine gun next overlooking the area and a couple of guards walking back and forth with their guns. By the assumption that there's a lot of security measures around this building, it may look like this could a prison.

"Aaaand hut!"

The rainbow operators turned to where that yelling came from and saw that down the street some Anasazi uniformed soldiers were marching towards them with a line of men following them, all of them were wearing shackles.

The guard at the gate spotted them and yells out "The prisoners are back! open the gates!" The gates soon started to open up slowly as the marchers were nearing them.

The other rainbow operators turned from their activities to what they hear were footsteps, seeing that a group of men was being escorted inside the big walls. With all of them looking unshaved, mostly light-skinned or Caucasian and looked mostly Saderan.

"If you guys are wondering, that's a highly secured military prison."

The rainbow operators stunned for a moment, recognizing that voice from anywhere they turned around to see who it was they thought it was.

The man was of Asian descent, possibly Indian. Had good enough facial hair over his chin, mouth, and sidelines. He had pointed up hair and wore glasses. His attire consisted of normal gray pants, boots and a t-shirt buttoned up. His was Six seconds in command and her psychological and military culture advisor, Harishva "Harry" Pandey.

"Harry?"

The Indian man chuckled at them "Who else did you expect? I see you guys are enjoying your free time, aren't you?"

"I'm not." Julien grumbled, "This bastard right here is cheating, I'm sure of it."

"Oh, you just don't know how to channel your anger, petit monsieur." Gilles said chuckling as he grabbed the cards back "So what have you been doing, Harry? It's not like for you to just sit here and just have a drink."

"Well Gilles my old friend, I've been just here for a couple of hours and I already got to a few places," Harry stated as he started to explain he had gone on an intel run. Being here a day before the others, he had explored every important place in Jilachi, collecting intel about the culture, the history, the state of the military and the geopolitics of the continent. Learning who were enemies and who were potential allies.

Jordan was still reading the newspaper "So if you know about a thing or two about this place, care to explain what those guys were?"

"As I said, it's not a regular prison, it's a military one." Harry said taking a sip from his glass of water "It houses criminals who out of their own safety have been transferred because of their involvement in Saderan backed groups."

"Yeah, I can guess that," Jordan said reading an article "Here it says that a bishop or something was killed just last night, by a kid." Gaining some eyebrows to spring up after hearing this.

"Yeah, that's why they're better safe here." Harry said staring at the closing prison gates "Smugglers, hitmen, nobles, kidnappers, collaborators, financers, spies, everything you can name up." A military jeep rolled up just in front of the café and it was one of the guards of the Military district who was driving.

"Well, that's my ride." Harry stood up as he left some money on the table and went to his ride "I'll see you guys back in the barracks, or maybe at the local festival. You should join in."

"We'll see." Ying said thinking about it. She wasn't much of a speaker.

"Okay, then I'll hope I will see you at the festival, it's good to see their culture, very fascinating." Harry stepped inside of the jeep and it drove off towards the Military District. Julien and Gilles got back to their card game but this time they asked Ying and Jordan to join in.

Ling thought about it and thought it couldn't hurt, Joran, however, was too concentrated on the newspaper that he looked like he was really into it.

The Texan shook at what he read "This….is really troubling."

* * *

 **Local Weapons dealer**

A couple of Rainbow operators who ended up in the market now were scooping out one of the big stores they came across; a store that was sealing firearms.

Not just firearms, but guns that were of all sizes that were hanging on the walls, laying in the display cases and tons of ammunition for sale.

Miles Campbell, an American rainbow operator and someone who worked in the FBI now was checking on one of those guns that were even illegal in his own country. But a gun he had found a way to often in the time he busted doors in LA in his days when he was in the SWAT teams

He was holding a sawed-off shotgun, it was surprising to him that the gun was very taken care off. Clean barrel, good grip, and a nice going trigger. he opened the action and checked the insides of the shotgun where the shells should be put in and saw it was perfectly clean also.

The owner of the gun, a bald man with a goatee walked over to him from behind the counter "Ah, you interested in this gun?"

"No, but I am interested in knowing why this gun is for sale." He said putting it on the counter "You know it's not one for hunting, right?"

"of course not," the owner took the gun back and closed it "but it's still a favorite among collectors, owners and members of the paramilitary units." The gun store owner said putting the weapon back on the wall "People like me."

Miles saw the coat he was wearing had something drawn on its back.

A drawing of a black wolf head. And it had bloody teeth.

The store owner turned around and puts a case on the counter before opening it, revealing inside a sawn-off shotgun "What about this? It's the same gun but with a longer barrel. I'd seriously consider you off buying it."

Miles took the shotgun and examined it, the barrel was indeed a few inches longer and had a far better grip than the other.

He held the gun upwards and nodded "Okay, I'll take it. How much?"

"YYYYESSSS!" The sudden yell of a certain Russian was heard from all over the store and the two were looking where the yell came from. And they saw the big Russian Alexander holding unto weapons part as his a big smile even under his balaclava.

"They sell parts for my LMG! And there's a lot of them! Mister, how much for these parts?!"

"Uhm….well they've been lying there for a long time but one of my employees kept them clean. So, I say you can have them for a cheap price."

"Comrade, you are a good man!" The happy Alexander said as he walked back to the parts section. Leaving Miles with the store owner with the African American asking a question.

"Your….friend has a very interesting taste in weaponry, hasn't he?"

Miles could only chuckle as he continued talking about the shotgun with the store clerk.

* * *

The sun had fallen over the city and people were getting ready for the nightlife. As today was the Massoud, an annual holiday that everyone in the city had been waiting for.

Not everyone, for Itami he wanted to just go and take a break in his quarters. After all, he thought he deserved it after gathering very much needed and essential information.

Soon after the lectors were over, he went to the University's library and read some books for some more detailed history that he wasn't able to hear in a few hours lector from the professor. He also got to chance to read the archives of some important people and their background. Including political figures, monarchs, Gods and even information about Naruto, to know what his role in these last 10 years.

He was walking into the Military District and walked right into the building with a binder in his hand. Ready to debrief all this information to the redhead Israeli-American woman once he saw her.

"Man Naruto, you sure made some harsh decisions…"

* * *

 **With Naruto**

"Achoo!" Naruto sneezed really hard, sitting in the passenger seat of the jeep Kemal was driving through the streets right towards his home.

It's been a relief to him that the politics were finally done. With the Prime Minister and all elected MP's present, Naruto and the Foreign Minister read their reports in front of the Assembly and also in the Security Council.

It took almost six hours, and then after that, the questioning, debating and shouting matches that went back and forth went on, way too much for him to recall. He only wanted to just go home.

"Are you alright Naruto, you're not getting sick are you?"

Naruto sniffed his nose before grabbing a tissue "I don't know, maybe it's just nothing." Said whipping his nose clean "Say, the Massoud is about to begin, don't you have to join the others?"

"No, my tribe will be part of the last runners in the festival." Kemal took a left turn "Gives me a lot of time to finish all my jobs." Kemal had first dropped off the French and Japanese doctor at the hospital before he had to resume his tasks as Naruto's guard. This was for a good reason because Naruto had been a member of Kemal's tribe ever since he'd arrived on this world and was one of Naruto's trusted friends and longest veteran in the past wars they'd fought together.

"Yeah, I appreciate it." Naruto said looking around seeing they were now close to his own neighborhood "Say, have you seen that new kid, Emir?"

"He's doing fine. Saw him earlier at the preparations with the rest of the tribe. But he's been distracted now lately. I think he got the hot's for that bunny girl in Italica, and he doesn't seem to get her out of his head."

Naruto smiled, knowing that Emir was rather a young shy kid he couldn't blame "He's in love, Kemal. Can't really blame the kid."

"Yeah, and with a Warrior Bunny also." recalling something "I remembered the time where it was taboo for humans and humanoids to have relations…"

Naruto nodded "Yeah…."

"Well, that changed when you traded in your celibacy for your first time in bed with a pink-haired bunny girl, remember that?" Kemal brought that up laughing.

Naruto groaned and turned to him "Really? You bring that up right now?"

Kemal only gave a response to that by laughing.

"It was just one time," Naruto shook his head looking forward "I don't see what the problem is."

"Oh, it wasn't. it's just that you're still a not married man. It doesn't matter anymore but still, people are getting anxious about you still not settling down."

"Not this again."

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait!"

The girls were still sitting drinking tea while they were listening to Lady about Naruto's life here in Walmart.

"Yes, People are fearing Naruto isn't interested or able to produce." Lady said sipping from her cup of tea "There's an actual hysterical crowd that is fearing that Naruto is unable to reproduce, all because he's not married. There's even the belief he is going to try and restore the monarchy.

This made all the women very surprised and to some agree very ridiculous that Naruto would like to be some kind of sheik or king since to their knowledge Naruto had not likable views of monarchs.

Lady sighed "Yeah, Naruto really isn't interested in being a king or all. It still bugs him, fellow tribesmen, politicians and even some close friends of his tried to convince him to find a wife to settle down."

Eliza scratches her head after listening to this "Okay….what kind of relationship are you with him now anyway?"

"Because Naruto is still not married, every month there are many who would like to be the husband of Naruto Uzumaki and produce a child of his. All because they fear his lineage. Which is usual, generals and politicians from rich and important families also must produce an heir to follow them up. That is perhaps the only reason why Naruto doesn't want to make a child." Lady thought it out "That's why Naruto has refused all kinds of proposals and wants to keep it with his adopted child, Aya. Even though there's been pressure for a natural-born citizen."

Narumi could already figure it out, Naruto didn't want to make children so they could be used as tools. He'd work most of his free time in the orphanage around children.

"There are still people who want Naruto to be happy like Kemal and the former Sultan, they think he could be a good parent. But there are also people like politicians and even the Saderans who hoped to settle a political marriage for that reason. But that's Naruto."

When the room suddenly became silent, the footsteps of a small child as Aya walked right into the conversating women and yelled "Miss Lady! When is daddy coming home!?"

"He should be here any moment," Lady said to the little girl.

She pouted "I wanna see him now!"

"Who do you wanna see, my little bunt?"

The little girl tried to turn around but was picked up by the sides and raised up above Naruto's head realizing it was him "How's my little girl doing?"

"DADDY!" She exclaimed happily hugging his head with all her strength, showing a sight of delight in front of everyone.

"Awwww!"

Naruto smiled up "So Aya, how was your day?"

"Great daddy! Except for Tazin, he went out to the shooting range again without saying hay to me."

"You know how he is, Aya. He's just practicing for the Massoud. It's his first time and he's doing it out of respect of his parents."

The German woman asked Lady "Who's this Tazin?"

"He's my younger brother and the godchild of Naruto." Kemal said answering the blonde woman's question as he stepped towards the green training wearing woman "He's going to participate in his first-ever Massoud."

"What is the Massoud?"

"Instead of explaining, why not show it." Naruto said as he looked up to his adoptive daughter "What do you say, Aya?"

"YAAAAY!" The small girl yelled, "Will Ela and Liza join too?"

Naruto turned his gaze to Ela who had a blush on her face, not trying to make eye contact with him, not being able not to hide it.

 _'God damn it'_ Ash took a sip from her cup of tea in hope of trying to hide her blush.

"O-Of course. Why not?"

"Yay!" The little girl was happy.

Suddenly the loud sound of gunfire erupted out of nowhere and soon multiple screaming people were heard not that far from here.

"What is that!"

Naruto quickly puts Aya down and handed her over to Lady "Bring her to her room, now." He then turns to Kemal "The market!"

The women stood up and saw Naruto and Kemal running inside. Meanwhile, a frightened Aya was being brought to her room by Lady who would accompany her.

* * *

Walking out of the house, Naruto and Kemal walked right over to the jeep they had arrived on. with Naruto already readying his revolver and Kemal grabbing for his rifle.

"An attack, here in Jilachi, What are they trying to prove?" Kemal muttered putting a new clip in is SMLE rifle.

"I wouldn't know," Naruto gritted his teeth "but they've just written their death warrants."

The women ran out of the house and Eliza demanded: "Naruto, what the hell is going on?"

Naruto quickly got in the jeep and turned the engine on as Kemal entered the shotgun seat.

"Hey, wait for-"

VRRRRM! The jeep left in a hurry, leaving the women behind.

"Naruto! NARUTO!" Narumi yelled in vain as he already was far gone. She turned around to her friends and saw a vehicle was coming in high speed down the road "Off the road!"

They all did and saw the vehicle was a truck with a bunch of heavily armed Anasazi military men in the back. going right after Naruto's jeep.

Narumi looked around and saw that everyone else was running back inside the house and closed the doors behind them.

"The fuck is going on?"

* * *

 **Korachi Square**

Chaos erupted not after the first shots were heard but when the first bodies started to drop, with civilians running to any cover they could find and people being trampled over by others as the food stands and small shops collapsed or got shot.

From behind two vehicles, a cameraman and a woman were stuck in the middle of the chaos. Well, the cameraman was filming the whole pandemonium, the female reporter Nanami tried to shield her ears from all the screaming she couldn't hear anymore.

The cameraman saw what was happening, there were multiple shooters hiding in the city hall building that was taken over by a group of masked men he saw entering a few minutes before when he was recording some interviews with some citizens.

From one of the windows, he saw the loop of a machine gun firing nonstop at anything that moved with the gunner yelling out slurs in a language he wasn't familiar with. From the other windows, the gunfire of snipers was picking their targets.

Nanami became very anxious about the sounds surrounding her and yelled "Please stop! Please, stop!"

"Nanami calm down!"

She opened her eyes and saw it was her sister Kuribayashi standing right in front of her, she then launched herself onto her sister and gripped unto her like a scared child, shivering in fear and showing no sign of release. Joining them into cover were three of the Germans who were given a lift by someone from the military camp, armed with their weapons and gadgets. Also with them was the Korean woman codenamed Dokkaebi, armed.

"I-I-I-"

"You don't need to explain. Just breathe." Kuribayashi said calming her sister down with her words "Can you move?"

"Yes, but I feel something on my back," she admitted feeling something on her hip.

Kuribayashi moved her sister to lean on her and started scouting her hand over her sister's back trying to figure out what it was. But when she touched her sister's hip she found out.

"Listen Nanami, I need you to stay calm, okay?"

"W-Why?"

"….Because you are bleeding from the hip-"

"What! Oh my goodness!" she began to panic "I don't want to die!" Nanami started to become hysterical and began moving around but her sister and Dokkaebi started making sure she laid down and stopped moving as bullets flew over them.

 _"Call signs to all Rainbow operatives, respond."_ That was in no doubt Thatcher, he must be close.

Blitz called it in through his radio "This is Blitz speaking, I'm here with Jäger, Bandit, and Dokkaebi. We're pinned down on the other side of the square," a bullet nearly hits Blitz' head "Anyone else in the area?"

 _"This is Mira, I'm at your nine, over."_

Blitz looked at his left and saw Mira. She was hiding in cover behind a fruit stand, holding a small boy in her arms as the child was clutching onto her.

Blitz decided to check out and asked: "Mira, you alright?"

 _"Yes, I'm fine. But you're going to have to deal with the threat. I can see Castle, Pulse, Thatcher and the rest of the S.A.S team at the building. You'll need to regroup with them."_

Blitz looked over and saw that indeed Thatcher and a couple of others were at the building, with their gear up, signaling to them to come here.

 _"We need a shield, Montagne is too far away, so Blitz get your arse over here!"_

The machinegun had turned its sight to the two parked vehicles and started to open fire on them, forcing Blitz to duck for cover.

Blitz got on his knee and said through the radio "We'll need some cover fire if you want us to run all the way across the square with this heavy gear on!"

 _"Allow me, comrades."_ Then multiple rounds of gunfire erupted from behind.

Blitz ducked his head for the moment before seeing that city hall's building was taking fire, with windows exploding and a few of the snipers actually being hit.

The Germans and Korean turned around and saw Fuze manning the 50 Cal machinegun on the Humvee that was slowly driving passed them and directly and slowly moving into the market and right towards city hall.

Driving the Humvee was Kapkan with aiming their guns next to the hood were the Canadian operators who kept their eyes on the building.

Various gunshots from all different directions suddenly erupted. The operators took a look at their surroundings and found out some members of the military had arrived and were firing their rifles behind their covers. Even some of the law-abiding citizens came out with their firearms and were shooting at the city hall.

 _"Get a move on!"_

The Humvee started moving forwards with Blitz and his teammates following the truck from behind and using it for cover while aiming for the building. Meanwhile, Dokkaebi was busy helping sedate the wounded Nanami while Kuribayashi kept her down.

The Korean tech girl saw that the few exits point off the square, military trucks full with Anasazi troops jumped out and quickly aimed for the city hall building while some began evacuating trapped civilians to safety. A machine gun tuned Pierce-Arrow Armoured truck was even used to move towards the center of the square and cover some men trying to reach the casualties while the soldiers were watching the building.

The Humvee came closer to the building as the Germans ran over to Thatcher and the others.

"Get behind me, go! go go!" Thatcher ordered as they all did, he moved to the door slowly, he reaches for the doorknob but quickly moved back when several buck shots ran through the door, creating holes.

"Shite." The Briton cursed as he called through the comms "Tachanka, this is Thatcher. Copy over?"

 _"Da, I'm ready. I got Jackal, Echo, Valkyrie, and Blackbeard. We'll be breaching the building from the other side."_

"What about the rest?"

 _"Nothing on them, we're spread out across town."_

 _"This is Glaz speaking, I got a good spot to shoot from if you need sniper support."_

 _"Mira here, I'm helping the civilians. Go on without me."_

 _"This is Montagne, I'm just a click away from you guys. Rook, Thermite andYingare with me."_

"Alright, just wait for the signal." More gunfire erupted from the building as the machine gun was firing nonstop into the square.

Then the gunner from the Pierce-Arrow had its aim on the building and started firing, forcing the shooters to stop firing from the second floor, just when a jeep turned up on the scene and drove up as fast as it could towards City hall.

Smoke recognized the driver and tapped Sledge's arm "Hey look, that-"

"Naruto."

The jeep stopped just in front of the building and Naruto got off the jeep, cocking his revolver while Kemal grabbed his rifle.

"Naruto get away from the door!"

Some shots from the door came again, only for Naruto to stop and aim his revolver and firing every bullet he had in the chamber before he was out. He then proceeded to walk over to the Briton and said: "What's the status?"

Thatcher decided to ignore the recklessness from the boy and informed him on the situation "We've got a number of unidentified suspects who opened fire from the second floor at the crowded market. We got a team on the other side. But where are the others?"

"Ash, Ela, IQ and Hibana are at my home." Naruto answered while looking through the windows that were barricaded "They're in their jogging outfits so I left them."

"They're going to be pissed at you for doing that." Castle said armed with the Sawed-off shotgun "You know that right?"

"I'll worry that for later." Naruto waved it off while putting new bullets in the revolver's chamber "Thatch, mind if I took the lead? I got a feeling who might be responsible."

Thatcher took a moment to decide and then asked a question "What are you planning to do?"

"Quite simply, we'll go in there and kill them all except for their leader." Naruto said in such ease, ignoring the stares he turned to the two he needed now "Sledge, Blitz. Come here."

The two operators turned to Thatcher since he was the leader but the old man just said to him to follow his orders. They did and Blitz had his shield upfront as Sledge came up and pulls out his sledgehammer.

"Ready?"

Naruto cocked his revolver and blew some steam from his nose "Let's do it."

Sledge raises his hammer and then slams it a few times before the doors broke open and everyone stormed inside the building. For the next half a hour gunfire was being heard from within the building and several explosion rocked it.

 **Camp Kashan**

"Move it!"

Dozens of trucks, jeeps and armored cars drove out of the military base and hundreds of soldiers were sent out after the news reached of the attack on Korachi square.

Inside the lounge, Itami was busy reading, no it wasn't manga for once. It was something very important that he came across in the documentation he'd found in the University archives.

The Blood Wolves, the Hazu province, the Sand War, the Golden Roads and everything else mixed into this. Everyone except for him was out in the field while he was busy reading all this information.

"I guess you are working on the same intel as I am."

Itami looked up and saw an Indian man with a lot of facial hair and glasses walked towards him with a mug of hot coffee.

"Who are you?"

"Oh yes you are JSDF, let me introduce myself properly. My name is Harishva Pandey, senior field operator and coordinator for Rainbow, may I know what you're name is mr.."

"Itami? Yōji Itami. Lieutenant of the Third Recon Team. You can call me Itami." They both shook each other's hands.

"Then you can call me Harry," Harry said as he took a chair and sat on the opposite of Itami and saw the pile of books and documents "I see you're reading the conflict in the Hazu province, aren't you?"

Itami looked up in surprise, he hadn't mentioned it.

"Because I just finished reading all of it. and let me say; its quiet…..familiar, as someone who's not a stranger to this kind of conflict I can see what kind of stress Naruto is." He talked pointing at the Japanese man "And I figure out you too."

Itami nodded and replied "Yes…." He looked back down to the documentation "And if I heard correctly, this attack may be connected to that conflict. Great, more paperwork to send to my superiors after all this."

Harry just stared through the window "I think we both can say we have it easy, I believe this will be the start of a much greater conflict that is about to start."

Itami could only agree with him, with this latest development things could get really bad. Anyone who had a hand in this attack could've just opened Pandora's box. And could've caused the next step of the faith of the Falmart continent in the eyes of both worlds.

With news soon going to be reached on the next day. In Sadera, the capital of the Saderan Empire.

 **Uzumaki Manor**

In Aya's room, the little bunny girl had buried herself into the lap of Lady who was trying to comfort her.

The girl could be heard saying "Miss Lady….is there going to be fighting again, like a big fight like last time?"

Lady was about to answer until Ela walked inside the room and explained to her that the others were guarding the house and she would check on them if they were okay.

"Miss Lady…." Aya began to shiver tremendously. She then felt suddenly being lifted up and brought into the arms of someone else.

She opened her eyes and saw she was being held by the green-haired lady called Ela who was walking around the room with her stroking her back.

"Don't worry," The Polish woman said in a comforting voice "Everything will be fine."

Aya started to tear up slightly after hearing that voice, it sounded like her mommy, her mommy who also had a nice voice wherever she was about to put her into bed. She began to calm down.

Soon she fell asleep in Ela's arms and was put down to her bed by her. Those times spending with her niece worked out.

Lady had the need to thank the woman "My thanks for helping Aya."

"That's no problem," Ela said patting her shoulder.

An explosion was heard from afar that made both women turn to the window, seeing a large amount of smoke rise up to the air, it looked like it was coming from the city itself.

Lady's thoughts slipped out of her mouth "This won't go unanswered…." Leaving the Polish woman to answer that comment.

"No, it won't be."

 **Hope you like it, leave a review if you like. Reviews keep this story going.**

 **Peace!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Yeah, I'm kinda of road now, please share the story in communities and leave reviews.**

 **Let's go!**

 **Nighttime, Jakka, Hazu Province, Anasazi Republic**

It's been only a few hours since after what happened in Jilachi and the cycle of retaliation was already beginning.

Jakka, a city of both significance but also unfortunate tragedy, is one of the most known cities in the Falmart continent but also one of the most dangerous places around the old world. It has a rich history of religion, culture, and trade that was once part of the Saderan Empire from the very beginning which almost dates back over 600 years before it was lost to the Anasazi Republic a decade ago in the Liberation war. With the province Hazu it has the territory of almost twelve thousand kilometers of just over ten thousand square miles landmass. So to compare it to the other provinces it was the smallest of them all. Its landmass wasn't even comparable to the kingdoms of Elbe for an instance. But still, this province was known to be located in one of the most important places in the world. But it was a densely populated area, with almost one and a half million people living in the city and two million living in the countryside.

The province Hazu was directly bordered in the southeastern border of the Anasazi borders, just between the gap that separated the Knappnia mountains that were the bridge between the Western Desert and the grass mainland to which both sides have met and been back in the day cultural and material exchanges occurred between two different societies. Jakka was located directly in the middle of the border, with it being the only open border area so everyone in the city could walk freely. The city was split into two parts, with the northern and western parts of the city being fully under the control of the Anasazi Republic, and the more south and eastern parts fall under Saderan who had gained semi-autonomous status that would allow the Saderan settlers to move freely with the Saderans in the Imperial territory.

This border state was also once the front of the 'Sand War' where the Imperial Army and the Anasazi counterparts have fought over till a ceasefire came in, to which the city of Jakka turned into a stalemate, and to come to a treaty the state of Hazu was seen as a semi-autonomous with two elected officials for each side, there was an elected representative of for the Anasazi controlled Hazu and Jakka, and Marcius was the Senator of the Saderan settlers side to the Imperial Senate BUT also to the Assembly.

Still, even with that, many Saderan/Loyalists and Anasazi/Republican neighborhoods found themselves into the wrong sides of the fences.

The city itself was the front and face of everything that was wrong, political extremism, self-segregated communities, and routinely uncontrolled violence and planned retaliations. As it was also filled with border checkpoints, paramilitary activity, flying flags, political gangs and a whole lot of painted murals with support of one side or another like a wall that had a man in an Imperial Saderan uniform that had had the Imperial flag in the background, meaning this was a Pro-Saderan settlers neighborhood.

Going passed the wall was someone riding through an empty street driving a horse wagon, the back of the wagon had a blanket over it, it was being driven by an individual who wore a cap over his head and a scarf covering his face and a trench coat, and he was driving through the Southside of Jakka.

As the wagon drove past an open restaurant, two-horse carriages were seen stopping right in front of the restaurant. The first to exit the building were a couple of armed men wearing gray uniforms with gray hats.

Armed with revolvers as their escort of targets started coming out with the first being two toga-wearing men bringing their good looking women to their carriage. The first man was an obese man with no hair, the other was the lanky Silvius Marcius who had to see this man bring the two women into the first carriage.

"Alright ladies, normally I would use one of my 'more luxurious transportations' but my personal driver will bring you to my estate," the bald man smirked perversely at their busts "so we can start exploring those…hohohoh!"

The women giggled at the old man and replied "Sure, Lord Marcius." The carriage took off as the horses began carrying it with the security of Lord Marcius.

The first guard approaches the two men "My lord, your carriage is ready."

"About time," the elderly man said "Come on, son. Let's go home. I think we both deserved a reward for our attendance." The man said entering the carriage first with the help of his guards.

"By that you mean you're going to please yourself with those women?" The son Silvius grimly stats his father's disgusting habits with these women he had hired from the brothels "Seriously father, what's even to celebrate?"

Then the three guards went up and entered to either sit next to the driver or hang on from behind as the carriage started moving. They did not notice that a horse wagon was observing them from the corner and started to follow them.

Silvius stared outside with a glare which got his father to notice "Son, is there something you want to talk about?" the Lord Marcius said pouring a glass of wine into his glass "Come, let's drink."

"…..I can't believe you've fallen to this level, father."

"Excuse me?" Lord Marcius stopped pouring as he turns to his son "Care to repeat those words?"

The lanky son turned to his father and began his tirade "I'll tell you what I saw, I see a group of men do nothing else than talk about the same thing, the same time with the same results that end up everyone getting drunk with whores between their legs. While you're all busy with that, our enemies are making allies with the people from the Gate-" his father started to laugh "Why are you laughing? This is serious!"

"Hahaha, poor boy. You think I didn't think through about that?" Lord Marcius said chuckling at his son, h began pouring his son a glass of wine "Listen, did you know that there's a Japanese delegate in princess Pina's residence now, and I'm invited by this Japanese man to attend there on a secret meeting?"

His son couldn't believe what he was hearing, his father was going to speak with the enemy that humiliated them on Arnus Hill?

"Before you make your conclusions listen to what I've got to say. First, if this meeting becomes successful we might not have to worry about the Anasazi. You possibly know that over the years, me and Emperor Molt have closely made sure to cherish the victories we've gained from the last war."

"That wasn't much of a victory if you ask me."

"That's because you look at the obvious." Lord Marcius took a sip from the wine as the carriage took a left turn, with the horse wagon tailing it behind from a good distance.

"Look it from this perspective," Lord Marcius names up some simple facts "If we successfully negotiate a treaty with the Japanese we may are able to gain some sort of legal recognition that will possibly halt any actions from the Western Desert, with maybe even the Japanese interfering in their operations throughout politics."

Silvius started to understand what his father was talking about, they both didn't know that Japan's stand on intervention was different but they were convinced that if Japan made a treaty with the most powerful ally in the region that they wouldn't sit back and allow the Anasazi to go out and declare war on the Empire.

"And if that works, we just keep twisting their laws into our favors. What I've learned," Lord Marcius chuckled "Like we can say that our people who are settling on this region is on the purpose for religious reasons. And we can say that any attack from them is an act of aggression." The matter of fact is that many Saderans that were settling up in the Hazu region and in Jakka were self-identified members of the Church of Hardy, pouring more oil in the fire as it was a known fact that Anasazi people were not too kind to Hardy and her followers. Causing more of an sectarian tension between the two groups, with the current demographics that shows that the Saderan colonizers were living mostly in the southern and eastern districts of Jakka and in the whole south of the Hazu province, with more Saderans trying to immigrate into Hazu, the more the tensions grew, especially now that some Saderans colonizers tried to emigrate into a die-hard Anasazi Republican neighborhood in the western district, only for it to turn very violent to where several Hardy churches were firebombed to houses and businesses were looted, where in return it happened to some other neighborhoods.

"If this becomes successful, we only need to try and convince that moron Zorzal to comply and we slowly start taking those lands back, part by part from these savages. Like seriously, democracy, equality, these ideas are such nonsense. Look around us, son. What do you see? Law and order, where everyone knows their place, where we go civilization follow us because we Saderans know what's best." He arrogantly stated "We thought we could've taught those darkies, abominations and raghead savages the right way but I guess the alternative is better, why teach them when we can replace them….well, at least your stunt with what happened in Jilachi is the one thing that makes me smile."

The youngest Marcius was stunned to see his father finding out he was the one ordering that attacks "How-"

"Do you really think anyone can pull an operation off under my nose." The lord smirked "You might want to make sure you stay safe for a couple of days, seeing these animals will try and retaliate, it would only be a matter of time."

BOOM!

The carriage stopped when an explosion occurred right in front of them, what was left was a deep feet pothole. The explosion was so loud that people from the row houses started opening their windows and started sticking their heads out to watch what was going on.

The driver turns around to the two guards in the back and orders them "Check it out." They nodded and hopped off, pulling out their revolvers they start moving slowly moving towards the pothole, not seeing that a horse wagon was pulling up next to the carriage of the Marcius Family.

Lord Marcius pops his head out "What's the problem?! I want to go home!"

The driver of the noble's carriage heard the sound of clomping horses and turns to his left to see a wagon pulling up next to him with pulling the horses being a man wearing a scarf around his face.

He was too late to notice that the masked man was pointing a Webley revolver at him.

The man tried to yell "It's a-"

BAM! The gunman shot the carriage driver in the neck, making him scream in pain before being shot two more times in the sides before he lands on the shoulder of the guard next to him.

The gunshots warned the two guards to turn around and tried to grab for their weapons. But the driver was faster and aims at the two guards before pulling the trigger multiple times, hitting the first guy straight in the chest and killing him and wounding the other one three times in the stomach making the guy drop to the floor and holding onto his bleeding stomach screaming in pain.

The youngest Marcius noble demanded, "What's going on?"

The last guard jumped off the carriage and quickly opened the door besides Silvius, he pulls him out first and tried to get the Lord out but saw that something was emerging from the back of the shooter's wagon. Coming out was three more gunmen, two of them carrying pistols and revolvers each while the one in the middle was armed with a Winchester Shotgun. All of them had their faces covered in masks but it was quickly noticeable who they were.

"Get down!"

The firing began and the bullets rained upon the horse carriage with the other gunman following suit as they shot the hooded stagecoach to shreds, with no one piece of wood left shot up as splinters jumped out everywhere. The sounds of screaming from the women who were bystanders were not loud enough over the sound of gunshots that were heard for almost a half-minute.

"Move! Move! Move!" The one carrying the shotgun yelled. The wagon driver started whipping the horses as they started running as fast as the beasts could. Just when the gunmen stopped firing their weapons at the carriage.

The only remaining guard stood up and started running upfront with his revolver and fired twice at the fleeing wagon before cursing out seeing the wagon was too far gone. But he'd've sworn he saw one of the gunmen drop.

"Damn it." The guard turned around and saw two of men on horseback arrive with rifles as he orders, they must've been patrolling.

"What happened!"

"Gun attack," he points down the round "They went that way, go before they escape!" The two waste no time as they started forcing their horses down that road.

The guard then quickly went to check on Lord Marcius, he opened the door and saw what was left of Senator Albertus Marcius. He was not spared in the rain of bullets, his whole toga was covered in his own blood with gunshot wounds all over his body, a part of his head was shot off so he could see his brains splattered over the seat where Silvius sat just moments ago, and he was seen sitting back with his glass of wine in his hands.

"No…." Albertus Marcius was dead. His son Silvius saw the state his father was in and could only feel anger and rage from the inside of his body.

* * *

The wagon was seen racing over the bridge, where a checkpoint was seen with guards standing there with guns and a machine gun nest, it was members of the Republican Anasazi Forces who were tasked guarding this checkpoint. They saw the wagon coming in fast and that the driver was holding his hand high and throwing a sign.

It was the 'wolf' sign, he was a Blood Wolf member.

"Clear the way." The leading officer said making the way free as the wagon raced through before closing it again. The checkpoint people saw that the chasers were looking for them but saw they'd already crossed the checkpoint, meaning the only thing they could do is glare daggers at them.

"I wonder who they've shot today." The one in the machine gun nest wondered.

"Who cares, one less to worry about." The officer said, "No doubt it was retaliation for what happened in Jilachi…"

They all agreed as they kept their posts, guarding the militarized zone that kept the Anasazi north and west side of Jakka separated from the south and east side of the Saderans settlers.

This was what it was now, what goes around, comes around.

 **Three days later**

 **Next morning, Imperial Capital, Sadera**

"No, no, no!" Princess Pina fell back into her chair after hearing the latest news from her friend Hamilton "This cannot be happening!"

Hamilton looked down and sadly replied "I'm sorry ma'am, but this came from his wife directly,"

Pina sighed in frustration after hearing this, standing up she started walking down to a hallway with Hamilton to get outside. This is just what was needed, an dead senator who was in favor of talks with the Japanese into peaceful negotiations (for his own interests) who came from the most vibrant region of the continent, it took her long enough to convince senator Cicero La Moltose to come and attend a party she would organize where several important members of the Imperial Senate would join to enjoy the party and give their wives and children the opportunity a good time, that was the official reason of the party. But unofficially she'd invited not only the pro-peace members of the Senate but also a few key members of the pro-war faction of the Senate, including Cicero La Moltose who was in his own league a very powerful man, and then also senator Albertus Marcius, a hardline Imperialist and good friend of her father.

"With Lord Albertus, his son will most likely take over as ruler of the settler controlled part of Jakka and parts of Hazu." Hamilton started with some grim in her words gripping the paper "This may not be good ma'am…"

"I know, Hamilton, I know." Pina stopped and took a moment to pause, she knew that this was a drawback that could not be undone so she said: "Get my transportation and I will prepare myself."

"Yes, ma'am." Hamilton complied as Pina sees her walking towards the kitchen, was she glad that she could count on a friend like Hamilton or else everything would've fallen in the hundreds. Pina sighed to herself and took a deep nosedive and was going to walk towards her room to get into her outfit and then leave for the Imperial Gardens to attend the banquet Sugawara Kouji had organized. She knew after the latest events of the last few days that the chances of peace are becoming crucially fragile. So she hopes that the members of the Senate could be convinced to help begin needful peace negotiations between the Empire and the nation of Japan. And hopefully, after that, they could possibly try and talk to the Anasazi in a resolution.

The only thing she did not know that it would be hill upwards battle because forces from all sides were already speaking out about the worst-case scenario.

* * *

 **Jilachi, National Assembly**

Up to the second floor, the foreign press was watching the spectacle that was the politics of this nation. Only it wasn't much of a spectacle for the politicians who were up and roar.

The speaker of the Assembly, Mr. Gamilah, tried to maintain the order "Order! We shall have order!" He finally managed to get the anger to calm down as he announces those who requested to speak on the floor

"To begin this emergency session shall begin, the Prime Minister, Ali Muzakkir may have the floor to speak."

"Thank you, speaker." An Anasazi elderly man stood up from the left side of the aisle stood up and proceeded to speak "As you all may know, the terrible attack that had occurred only a few days ago, has cost the lives of almost fifty-two civilians, including three off duty military men and nine children. I speak to everyone in here who is present here, surely and knowingly condemns the cowardly and barbaric acts of terrorism that have left dozens of our fellow citizens dead."

The Prime Minister got a lot of approvals, only wasn't the room full as a certain opposition party that was Pro-Saderan settlers were not present at the session. And this did was not unnoticed by a member of the Nationalist faction.

"This is an outrage!" Zadja Qanda shouted at the display of the empty seats where the Saderans seats were "The negligence of these members of the Assembly shows that they do not have the same view as us!" She gained roars of approval from the Nationalists and some of the smaller opposition party members. Soon they started demanding questions at the government coalition between the Republicans and the Unionists, the questions ranged from all different variations. How that much of the information of the suspects was still prohibited to be released to the public, still many had already had the idea who was responsible.

"No doubt in our minds is that the terrorists were either coming from or are linked to the extremist elements in the Hazu province, to be more precise in Jakka. Where news just came out that Senator Albertus Marcius has been assassinated just the day before." The Prime Minister told the news as he gained a mixture of both horrifying gasps and cheers from the opposition and even in his own party, that soon turned into a shouting match before the speaker had yet again to bring order into the Assembly.

"Now that we have order, to end this session, leader of the opposition, Saddam Hamid from the Hazu province may speak on the floor."

Saddam stood up with a piece of paper in his hand that he places on the speaking board that was in front of the first row of seats, he immediately gained the attention of all the press including that of the other world as the cameras focused on him.

He cleared his throat as he began speaking "Thank you, Mr. Speaker. I now would like to address not only this Assembly but also to those who are present today from the other side of the gate, to witness our way of life and also our responsibility." He directly made everyone briefly turn to the camera crews who were kinda taken by surprise with the man's words.

"This barbaric attack is by no doubt in my mind or from my experience an organized tactic of terror, intimidation, and cowardice as it was done on the same day as our celebration of the Massoud, a holiday many among us would attend to pay respect to the fallen and continue the traditions of our forefathers. That attack was not only intended to kill as many innocent people as possible, but also to send a message that our traditions and beliefs are inferior to their view." He paused for a moment as many were heard agreeing with him "for that, we need to make clear to what kind of response we, as a nation, need to make. As I am the leader of the Nationalist party, we've stated clearly, on multiple occasions that we believe in achieving the security of the safety, freedom, and dignity of our people through the means of the law and diplomacy."

He gained more ayes from the opposition while the coalition sat firm and listened.

"Before this session began I've gained information that the military police in the Republic-controlled part of Jakka have already begun searches into several houses of suspicious elements who may be responsible for the assassination." Saddam turned the page around "but, don't forget that this kind of violence is a daily occurrence in my home province and city. Where shootings, bombings, fights, and violence is taking the lives of more than ten people a week minimum, to which in the first four months in this year more than fifty people were already killed." This statistic of numbers became shocking news to the journalists.

Here Saddam makes his case "In which here I will say this is where the government has failed to address the problem." He gained some mixed reactions from the other members "All of this did not have to happen if the Prime Minister did not order an immediate ceasefire when our army was on the brink of pushing the Imperial Empire out of Jakka, possibly taking the city and the whole region under our direct control." Saddam was now going fully in as he spoke passionate "This resulted in a flux of massive immigration of Saderan settlers who come here on the basis of Hardy's followers who have been found guilty multiple times of inciting violence by organizing Imperial marches through the streets, attacking minority groups and aiding criminal elements into smuggling firearms to Saderan paramilitary death squads who have been responsible for terrorist attacks across the nation." Saddam almost yelled at the government side gaining many yes's from his side and absolutely from the Nationalists "How is this government, that has been shy away from this subject, going to be able provide the freedoms, rights and equality our Republic promises to our people while it cannot even provide literal security to its own people at the border?" Saddam said with loud approval from his fellow party members "This is to no disrespect to the Prime Minister who I knew for a long time, this is only a direct concern of mine and my constituency." Saddam ended as he walks back to his seat while getting clapping applause from members of both sides of the aisle.

The Prime Minister stood back up and spoke: "I fully understand the concerns of the gentleman from Hazu and I am fully aware of the conditions the people of Hazu and Jakka are living in." He spoke "And don't doubt me that I am doing everything I can within my power to prevent such a catastrophe," he turns to everyone in the room for a moment before saying "I believe we are done."

"This session is over. You all may leave." The speaker spoke as he left with soon everyone else.

Nanami and her cameraman were the last ones to be left in the room, leaving them alone to talk.

"It's sure been a rough few days," the cameraman said putting his camera away before asking "And, how's the wound?"

Nanami took a moment before answering "It's going okay, I'm just lucky that it was just a grazing bullet, nothing serious."

"You sure? There was some blood I saw."

Nanami just didn't answer to that and decides to change the subject "Did you manage to get those tickets, to that city?"

"Yes, plus with someone who knows the region, of course, we're going to wear armor for safety but are you sure you want to go through this? There are other places we can go-"

"No, my decision stands." Nanami stated while putting her coat on "Come on, let's go." they both walked out of the room just when the lights turned off.

 **In the hallways**

Saddam was walking through the hallways as he was accompanied by a bodyguard that was assigned to him after the recent events to ensure his security.

"Saddam." He turned around to see Prime Minister Ali Muzakkir approach him as they now stood in front of the Nationalist's leader's office "Is it possible we can talk?"

The man replies by opening the door "I don't see a problem about that." They both walked through the door while the bodyguard stayed outside.

* * *

The Prime Minister sat in the guest chair as Saddam walked over to his seat.

"I could use a good smoke." Saddam said pulling out a small box with a smoke pipe in it for him to use but offers first "You want some?"

"No thank, I don't smoke anymore." Ali declined his offer "But I see you've changed your appetite."

Saddam ignites his pipe and inhales some smoke before puffing it out of his mouth "I did, got this from a colleague of mine, I thought first the herbs of mine own city were the best but now I'm kind of falling to the temptations of green leaves from the North…" The Jakka native pulls the hat off his head and starts rubbing the scars of his head "It helps with the pain…"

"Does it still hurt?" Ali asked his friend "That must be some painful scars."

Saddam walked over to the window and puts his pipe back into his mouth "It's not for my physical ones if you want to know." Saddam blew out more smoke "It's that time of the year again…."

Muzakkir mentally cursed himself for not remembering that "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Saddam shrugged it off before walking back to his seat "These last few weeks have been busier now with the presence of that army on Arnus Hill, so I don't blame you." He sat back on his chair "There's a reason why you wanted to talk to me, so do."

"Right, I came here to ask about your thoughts about Naruto and Hussein's decision to return to Arnus Hill." Ali asked his close friend "Your rather calm and nuanced language from a couple of last days had been noticed by everyone…"

Saddam stopped smoking and didn't move a muscle before turning around and sitting down in his chair and stared at his political opponent/close friend and answered: "If you want to know the honest truth, then you should already know."

"Well, in that case, I don't know." Ali replies calmly "I don't know what your stance is on having foreign troops having a military base just south of our border, an intelligence camp up here. And that the Japanese have an interest in starting peace negotiations with the Empire." He saw Saddam's hand gripping slightly into his pipe before standing up and removing it from his hand and walking to his book cabinet and starts tapping his finger on each of them until picking one and taking it off the shelve.

He then walks back to the desk, putting it into it and opens it in front of the Prime Minister, within it were a series of pictures "This, is my stance…and I hope you haven't forgotten it."

Ali looked inside the book and took his from under his coat, once he had the glasses on he starts observing the pictures, seeing something that utterly convinces him.

It was a picture of one of the Jilachi attackers, meeting Silvius Marcius while taking a bag of gold.

The Prime Minister was soon convinced by what was inside of it and sighed "I should've seen this coming…."

"How did you even get these pictures? The attack and the assassination were just hours apart." Ali asked for that fact.

"From the police, of course, I got it the day the terrorists struck from our spy in Jakka, damned post service." Saddam shook his head, normally for sensitive and military information it would be sent by a pigeon but because everything from hostile areas was being checked by the border police and government officials it took longer to get to Jilachi "The first moment I got this message, I sent a message directly to my men down there."

"You've approved an extrajudicial killing…" Ali worded the action of his friend with disbelief "You ordered a hit just hours after the bloodbath…." He reminds him of some of the consequences "This can cost you your career." It was known for a fact that the anti-Saderan paramilitaries that were based in Jakka, mostly had gained their funds and weapons from the Nationalists who were sympathetic to them for fighting off the Saderan settlers who were seen by the Hazu local Republican population as 'infiltrators'.

Saddam didn't even look worried as he puffed smoke through his nose and simply stated "Sometimes, we've got to do bad stuff to keep bad people at bay, you either give the people a legitimate target to be killed or an unfortunate woman to be lynched…" He looked through the window as the day went by, for the matter of fact he might've saved a life since it was revealed that one of the deceased terrorists was a dark elf and that the only other remaining dark elf in the city, was under protection in the hospital. Moments after the attack, many hardliners to even fringe members requested to storm the hospital and interrogate the possible spy.

Only did he not let that happen, he even directly ordered them to stand down and wait for further instructions, it was only when he found out that it was Silvius who was responsible for the attack, he ordered a hit on him. It failed, instead of killing the son they killed the father and a few guards, it did satisfy the hardliners their vengeance and made them feel the revenge was settled.

Saddam Hamid wasn't just a normal politician, he was a veteran who fought aside Naruto in the Liberation War, he was a native from Jakka that had a reputation of being a revolutionary who wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty, sometimes he was referred as 'Warlord Hamid' because before Naruto, he was seen by the Saderans as a real threat for his ruthless violence on Saderan settlers and rather savagely treatment of captured slavers. Hamid could've rivaled Naruto if he didn't agree to join him in the cause.

For now, he was the elected senator of the Anasazi-controlled Jakka and Hazu territory, representing the constituency of his home people who saw him as a hero who fought against the Saderans tooth to nail and did not concede to anything or anyone, hardheaded just like the community itself.

When Naruto had to call in peace with the new Emperor, Augustus Molt, this felt bad within a large part of Anasazi fighters who wished to continue the fight. Including Saddam himself, who like many others felt that justice hasn't met their demands yet. Thus many of persecuted minorities, tribes and city people who lost many then others decided to band together and become the Blood Wolves. And the leader of that organization was Saddam Hamid, the personification of it.

* * *

Outside, the Anasazi guard who was supposed to protect the Prime Minister had his face covered in a Keffiyeh and was secretly listening in on this conversation and what he was hearing was damning. Only, this wasn't an Anasazi tribesman.

"Are you listening to this?" the man spoke through the small wire he had.

 _"We heard that Jackal, this sure is some damning intel, ain't it. Liz?"_ That was Mira.

 _"Just keep on listening, Jackal, every piece of intel is crucial to find out what's been playing."_ Eliza has been heard speaking _"We'll have to patch this intel to Thatcher and the others while they're there."_

 _"Copy that,"_ Mira was chuckling _"I wonder how Caveira is doing with that prisoner…think she's getting bored?"_

 _"Knowing Caveira, after that moron spit in her face, I think not."_ Dokkaebi states _"You think Naruto got any wind on this? I doubt he doesn't."_

 _"I think Naruto now has more troubling issues on his care, don't worry, he's got some backup with him. He'll be fine."_

 **Somewhere, Imperial Capital**

In a mansion in the southern ward of the Imperial capital, in a massive bedroom where white gowns were covering the bed were two figures with one bend over while the other was seen thrusting violently into the other.

It looked like lovemaking but it was anything but love as the person thrusting in was heard chuckling while the bend over the person was heard moaning

"Scream! Scream harder!"

The woman beneath him was heard moaning, not out of pleasure but out of extreme pain.

"Your highness, please!" The woman begged through the pain that clear in her throat.

The person bends over to the woman and said "You're the queen of the Warrior Bunny Tribe. Is that all you've got?" He smacked her ass and continued thrusting in and out of her with pure bliss and self-satisfaction at the expense of the woman who was being humiliated through involuntary intercourse "Come on! Scream, scream harder!"

The woman screamed harder.

"What's wrong? Scream, come on, scream harder!" the unidentified man yelled laughing after releasing a satisfying grunt

The door opened and there stood a man who didn't do anything at the scene and kept watching until he saw the woman pull the gown down, shredding it in two and revealing the identity of the two persons in bed.

The woman fell off the bed completely worked out and twitching helplessly, but if you could see she was no normal woman, she was a Bunny Warrior and not just a Bunny Warrior but it was Tyuule, Queen of the Warrior Bunnies, once a feared woman and was now used as a play toy.

The man that was naked on his own bed, blonde hair was Zorzal El Caesar, the current heir to the Imperial throne and sadistic human being who was a spoiled brat at its finest, but a ruthless murderous scumbag at its worse. This man had without a shame violated and humiliated a woman through the use of sexual assault and now taunts the woman "Is that it? If you pass out from just that much, you won't be able to satisfy me…"

"Your highness…Forgive me." Tyuule begged, Zorzal didn't care and just puts his feet on the woman's buttocks.

"Try harder, then. Your people's fate depends on it. Did you forget that?"

"Your Highness, show compassion-" she was thrown off the bed by the prince.

"Enough, begone." He orders the Bunny Warrior "I'm getting sick of this toy."

With whatever strength she had, Tyuule stood up and grabs for her sheets to try to cover her private parts. Beginning to drag herself out of the room while looking down in shame as she walks passed the man who just stood and watched the whole ordeal.

It was Marcus, Emperor Molt's minister and he looked disgusted but for the wrong reasons "I can't say I approve of this. A member of the royal family shouldn't be using a beast woman as his toy." Said the minister to the prince, who was too busy enjoying his wine.

Zorzal spilled some wine around the corners of his mouth and just smugly replied "What can I say, I'm a renaissance man, petty differences, race, and breed mean nothing to me. You should try her out yourself, Marcus. I'll let you borrow her."

Marcus politely declined his offer "Surely you jest, Highness."

"Is that all you want from me or is there something else?"

Marcus nodded "Yes I'm afraid I have some troubling news I have to report you. You may know that the Senator from Jakka, Albertus Marcius has been shot a few days ago, right?"

"Hm, I might've heard of it." Zorzal answered, "but honestly, I was too busy with my toys, so I assumed he was going to have a quick recovery."

"Well, I don't think you know the full news but I'm terrible to announce he's dead," Marcus announced the news to him.

"Is that so?" Zorzal questioned "That's too bad, he was a good man and a man of good taste. I heard he was murdered in retaliation for what happened in the Western Desert, true?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Pff, typical." Zorzal scuffed as he personally hated the Anasazi people, how he would like to march his armies through those mountains and restore the divine order that his father wouldn't do. He just had to wait.

"We're speaking about your godfather here, your highness."

"I know, but what can you do about it." Zorzal stood up without even giving a thought of putting some clothes on "The man lived a long and happy life, he thought me all the ropes and even introduced me to some interesting people, even though I don't like their methods…." Zorzal said "But of course he was in that rotten city, what else could you expect? If that's all I would like to check my collection."

"I'm afraid that's not all, there has been disturbing activity among the members of the senate."

"Is that it? possible just a plot of Diablo," Zorzal said, he referred to his younger brother, Diablo was next to him in line for the throne "my pour younger brother will do anything to alter the succession of the throne, can't say I blame him, would've done the same if I was in his place."

"No, that does not seem to be the case. Some of the senators are meeting with a representative of the enemy on Arnus Hill."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"It seems like they have prisoners who are relatives to the senators, believed to have died in the battle. And that they are using the prisoners as bargaining chips. In return they would consider listening to their demands."

"So they use the bonds of the families to get their goals?" Zorzal said in disgust standing back up "That sounds something the barbarians in the desert would do!"

"They're in the Imperial Gardens last I recalled." Marcus said looking away "They are there with their families and-" he then saw Zorzal standing in front of him, taller than him he just stood there "Are there at this very moment."

"I see," Zorzal grabs Marcus' cheeks "but I wonder, why would you come to me with this news instead of my father, Marcus?"

Marcus carefully picked his words "Because if I told your father, he could take a hard line on them. That'd hurt relations between the royal family and the senate, which would be disadvantageous to you, the next in line to the throne."

Zorzal chuckled as he tapped the minister on his head "Good, I'll get my battle armor, I don't see a reason to hurry up to go there."

"Your highness, that may not be all." Marcus then spoke the last words so fast that it was faster than the sweat falling from his forehead. The reaction on Zorzal's face was clear as it turned from relaxed to a glare of intense hatred.

"HE DARE COME HERE! GET THE MEN TOGETHER!"

Soon a large group of Zorzal's men left to ride towards the Imperial Gardens.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Japan**

"How are things in the Special Region? Asked the newest Prime Minister of Japan. Morita, an uninspiring bureaucrat who took the previous Prime Minister's place. He like the previous one wanted just to release some information to the press here so he won't be bothered too much by it.

"Well, the Ministry of Foreign Affairs is presently looking for a path to peace with the Empire." One of the many advisers present told him, among them was also Jiraya who just recently took the position as director of the ANBU Black Ops, he was here because he had some intelligence he wanted to share. "A stronghold has been secured within the Empire's borders and they've begun collecting information. We're just waiting for any new intel."

Morita then asked, "And is there anything discovered we can announce to the public?"

"Mr. Prime Minister," one advisor reminded him "Our team only has begun with the preparation with the senators."

"I know, I know. we're just getting started." Morita said in his yet unwilling to understand "But I am receiving a great deal of pressure from all over the world and the media to release something. Uhh goooood… work with me here." The whole room sighed at Morita's antic as they barely could contain their own frustrations.

"What about the recent terrorist strike that occurred in that city Jilachi? That might be enough." One advisor suggested.

The guy to the opposite of him gave his two cents "It could be, but then they will ask for more details like to why there was a terrorist attack and by who?"

"Why not release all the latest news and history of that region? That can give the media enough to work with." Jiraya suggested as it was in his mind easier to release all of it. reading how tensions were growing in the Special Region between the Anasazi Republic and the Saderan Empire, it may be for the best not to hold a secret that a possible military conflict was on the horizon with their military, some of the UN personnel and even press media caught in the middle of it.

Morita gave thought to the idea "What shall we release of it? It clearly shows Naruto Uzumaki's involvement in all of it."

"We minimize it to the current situation now." Jiraya said putting a big file on the table that he shoved forwards "Naruto's role may sound big to us, but here it shows clearly from scholars in the refugee camp, that he only played a part of it. It's better to release information about the whole region now then tell the world war is brewing on our hands."

Everyone started muttering about the suggestion, but the decision was up to Morita who thought long and hard about this.

"Oh well, it's better that than nothing."

 **Saderan Empire, Imperial Gardens**

The Third Recon unit was recalled back to Arnus Hill just hours after word got back to HQ about the terror incident that got into a confrontation between the recon team and the insurgent groups. They quickly pulled them out of Jilachi before word got back to the Diet and prevent any political shockwave.

Now they were given a different task, which was a priority to the whole campaign. Provide and protect Ambassador Sugawara for his progress into trying to build up peace negotiations with the Saderan Empire.

Right now in the garden, many families from the Saderan nobility were present at this banquet the daughter of the Emperor, Pina Co Lada was attending and had invited everyone to it with the presence of Sugawara himself.

The garden was so vast that it contained parts of the forest that seemed to stretch to the horizon, as well as small hills, miniature forests, and even a little stream that led to a small creek where the teenage girls could relax at. While a short distance away from the creek, musicians were seen playing, It was not enough for people to consider it noise, but their music livened up the scene.

The cooks were busy preparing large amounts of food that could be chosen. Among them was Furuta, a Japanese cook and current JSDF operative who was once a chef in one of Tokyo's best restaurants. And his cooking was not a disappointment as all the guests were seen delighted once they tasted his prepared delicacies to a point which even some of the maids tried to taste it but were caught by the eldest maid woman.

Pina and Sugawara were left alone at a small arbor that was above the creek water and was seen talking to one another about the most recent events.

"I've heard about what happened to Senator Marcius from Hazu." Sugawara brought up "It's….an unfortunate tragedy with what happened to him."

Pina paused for a moment before answering him "It is, but I hope this doesn't stall anything from continuing the process."

"Oh don't worry, this hasn't stalled anything. But it did bring me concern about the current situation. Especially when it came to how the senator was assassinated."

The princess slightly turns her head towards the ambassador "How so?"

"The way he was assassinated, shot to death in a rain of bullets. Doesn't that trouble you?"

"To be honest, Mr. Sugawara, this isn't actually an abnormal thing," Pina informed him to his sudden look while she kept speaking "Jakka is known to be the most dangerous city of Falmart. So dangerous that the senator grew accustomed to it.

Sugawara raises his eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"Albertus was a long-time survivor of many attempts on his life, it has been said he survived more than a hundred murder plots. Some tried to shoot him, poison him, bomb him but all of that failed, for someone from his track record it's not surprising for they finally killed him." Pina said thinking back.

"It sounds like Senator Albertus was a nobody."

"That's because he isn't one." Pina pointed "The senator and his son, Silvius were both major figures who were in charge in the expansion and colonization of the southern part of the Western Desert, back then their wealth was that of numerous gold mines, plantations and slave auctions, their wealth was so vast that it even rivaled other high nobles who grew up close to the Royal Family. That was until the Liberation War, from that they started losing lots of their territory and state-sanctioned businesses and were pushed back to the Hazu region with all the other Saderan settlers who were forced to flee down south. It was long known that the Marcius family was the most hated family of the Western Desert."

This information was good to know, the delegate thought as he had one more question "And what about now, with Jakka?"

"Oh, that?" Pina didn't gave much thought but said "That's nothing to them, these last three years they've grown used to the violence, I read that last year almost two hundred people were killed in the violence, which is lower than the first six months after the end of the Sand War where I heard that almost two thousand people were killed in violent clashes and shootings in the first nine months after the war."

Two-thousand deaths in nine months? That's almost recorded high criminal homicides numbers that you would hear in violent countries like Brazil or war-torn ones like Iraq 2007 "How did it end?"

"The violence? It didn't end but it was massively diminished when the Anasazi sent the army in. Almost a quarter of a million Anasazi soldiers are stationed there. That's when the violence started to calm down."

"Mr, Sugawara!" the two turned around to see a small daring young girl ran over and grabbed Sugawara's arm, pressing herself against him.

Sugawara was caught by surprise and asked: "Uhm, what can I do for you?"

"My stupid cousin won't stop bragging about her necklace and showing it to me!" she explains her problem "Great, she has a string of pearls but who really cares!" she starts giving him the puppy eyes for no reason "It's very irritating and its making me impossible to enjoy your party, you've got to help me!"

The Japanese man didn't know how to respond when she suddenly pressed her small bust against his arm "If there's anyone who could do something, it would be you…" she said in a manner that was a visible screaming danger for him.

"Uhm…"

"Sherry!" the girl got yanked away from the diplomat by his mother who was a beautiful brunette woman in a blue dress "Mr. Sugawara, I'm sorry, please forgive her rudeness." As they watched the mother scolding her daughter for interrupting their conversation for, she whispered, "She's from the Tyueli family and a relative of Marquis Casel."

"He's the important senator who's got big influence, doesn't he?" Sugawara remembers Casel was an important figure in Imperial politics, so it was important to have channels to much potential support that he could get in the senate so he approaches the family that was leaving them "Please, wait a moment."

The family turns around to the Japanese man as he pleaded "Please don't scold your daughter."

The young girl Sherry didn't turn around but then felt a hand on her shoulder so she turns around to see Sugawara looking at her.

He smiled at her saying "Sherry, you mustn't cause trouble for your parents. If you're a good girl then I'm sure you'll get a present. Without a doubt."

This made Sherry's face flush up and turn her around before bowing like a lady to him, she then turns around to run towards her cousin while her parents smiled at them before returning to their daughter.

Pina chuckled at this exchange before noticing that a bird was flying up to them, seeing it was a messenger's bird with a small paper attached to its claw, she went to the animal and grabs the paper.

Sugawara turns around and sees the princess standing next to the bird reading something "Princess?"

* * *

In a field that was afoot distance away from the garden party, the JSDF was demonstrating their weapon capabilities to the senators of the Senate and their younger sons who would follow their footsteps.

But not only did they get to witness the Type 64 rifles and the 81mm mortar shells to be fired, they now were witnessing the firepower of some of the recently arrived Special Forces.

Narumi Uzumaki was pulling out a small arrow from her leg quiver and activated puts it into her creation on her left arm, the mini-crossbow weapon she created in her first year in Rainbow but was a prototype just when she was in the S.A.S, she places it into the crossbow and then aims it at the arrow target practice object that was placed a few meters away from them. She aims and then fires the arrow.

It hits the target, dead in the center.

"And to finish it off." Narumi opened the side of her arm to reveal the buttons and she clicked on the red one "Done."

The arrow started flickering a green light before an explosion erupted and left nothing but a heap of fire where the target was.

The senators were left shocked to what they just witnessed, first they thought they saw it all with the JSDF but now that someone with a weapon that small could create such damage it left them dumbfounded. Even Itami and Kuwahara were left surprised by that kind of technology.

Twitch approached her "I see you've improved your Crossbow."

"Yep, I took Yukimo and Jordan's advice by using some of the incendiary pellets to create a small-" she went further to explain how she was able to use multiple different arrows that she personally had made, one with poison, one with teargas, one even with an small anti-electronic shutoff system she invented with her stepfather.

Standing at the ridge with the senators were Naruto and Foreign Minister Hussein, greeting each other.

"Your Highness," a senator with a bowl haircut named Dussie greeted the former Sultan "It's been so long since we've seen each other."

"Oh please, I don't go by that title anymore. Call me Hussein, my old friend." Hussein said as he had a conversation with some of the senators who in his earlier years were just young kids following the footsteps of their fathers. They were trying to catch up to old times first before they went on to talk about diplomacy….

"Naruto."

Instead of joining into the politics talk, Naruto looked around the area, seeing that his sister was seen chatting with Yumiko and Masaru and Emmanuelle talking to their Japanese servicemen of the JSDF like Kuwahara and Tomita who just came back from the gardens.

By the Humvees he saw some of the other female operatives talking to one another, especially the only two women members of Itami's team Kurokawa and Kuribayashi talking to the Polish operatives Zofia and her sister Ela.

"Naruto." He turned around to see Kemal walking up to him looking slightly concerned. He whispered something into his ear, about a certain someone coming.

"Oh, just when I thought I forgot about the spoiled bastard. When will he arrive?"

"Possible in a half-hour." Kemal said looking around "Too bad, I haven't even tried one of those meat sticks from that cook."

"That must be Furuta," Naruto remembered, "I heard he was a cook, might try out his cooking if we get the chance."

"Get the chance for what?" both bluecoats turned around to Itami and Pina who was in a dress "What's the problem?"

"It looks like your brother Zorzal is coming to join us, Pina." Pina's face stiffened upon hearing this "To which I'm disappointed to say we need to move this conversation between Hussein to a more secluded area."

"Well, we were planning on moving the senators. Archer just called it in, a handful of cavalrymen has been spotted coming here." Itami confirmed it "I'm warning the ambassador, we have to move."

"Okay, we'll follow behind you." Naruto patted Kemal to warn the others "The Southeast entrance, use that way to get unnoticed." Kemal nods as he walks over to the others, leaving Naruto and Pina "We're counting on you to keep Zorzal occupied."

She nodded "I'll do." Getting a tap on the head by Naruto who turns around and walks to his transportation.

The sound of a dozen engines roared through the woods as the collective vehicles of the JSDF, a Humvee, and Naruto's jeep started racing out of the area before Zorzal would arrive.

* * *

The trampling of a dozen horses was heard as the women in the gardens turned around to see Zorzal in his armor and his bunch arrives on the scene. Some of them began to greet them and especially the Crown Prince.

"What's this?" He questioned while looking around.

"Oh, Prince Zorzal, nice to see you!"

"Welcome!"

Zorzal didn't pay attention as he looked around, seeing only the families of the senators and a lot of tables filled with food he didn't recognize and asked the woman "What are you doing?"

The head maid walked up to him from behind and answered his question "Princess Pina and Sir Sugawara are having a garden party. As you can see, there are several families here. Weren't you invited as well?"

"Pina?" Zorzal questioned the maid, she wasn't somebody to be in such festivities, and who is this Sugawara person?

"Brother!"

He turned around to see it was his sister. As he saw Piña jogging over, he noticed that she did not have her knight game people with her and went "What brings you here today?"

Zorzal replies to his sister "What? it sounds like you don't want me here."

"No…" She half smiled to him "But you didn't seem interested in these sorts of things."

"Let's cut to the point, sister." Zorzal suddenly turned to her with a question "It has been told to me that you've had members of the Senate meeting up with an ambassador from the occupiers on Arnus Hill." He started glaring at her "And that Naruto Uzumaki has been spotted among them, is that true?"

Pina was stunned by this accusation but she didn't show it, handling it professionally she responded "You're surely mistaken, brother. That is ridiculous and you know it."

Zorzal thought for a moment and saw that she never gave him a reason to disbelief her "I'll take your word." He proceeded to walk to the table with all the delicacies.

"Brother, since you're here why don't you eat something?" Pina suggested as she saw her brother standing at the table "I recommend the Ma Nuga meat with what's called mustard sauce."

Zorzal took a handle of a bone with grilled meat with the mustard sauce on it "it's yellow, it doesn't look tasty." He doubted as he took a large bite from it.

Once he took a bit from it his eyes widened "Hmmm!"

Before she knew it, Pina saw her older brother leaving with trays filled with Ma Nuga meat with his men. This time his stomach was stronger than his mind.

"I'm certain it was Count Marcus who put this idea in my brother's head." Pina and Sugawara were sitting on some chairs "Especially when he mentioned Naruto's name."

"Why is that so?" Sugawara questioned when he heard his name fall "Care to explain?"

"Oh, it's better to say that there's a faction within the Senate, the Army and even in the Royal Family who don't really like Naruto, to put it fairly." She nervously chuckled at him.

This might be better to talk about with Naruto so he asked "I want to talk this further with the presence of Minister Hussein and Naruto. Because it's up to the most important to Japan that there's some sort of verification there will be no escalation between both nations."

Pina didn't understand why he wanted it that way but conceded "….Uhm, okay. I don't think there's any problem with that. I'll make sure the preparations are set in my estate." She understood what Mr. Sugawara wanted. She already got the results of getting the senators to come to their side and now she just needed in all seclusion to continue the talks.

It was for the sake of the Empire, and she will not let anything stop her from securing its future.

* * *

 **Imperial Palace**

"Typical Zorzal, going all the way to the other side of the city and to come back with some food." Emperor Molt chuckled at the news his trusted minister Marcus told him directly after informing Zorzal about the garden party "At least I know he's my son."

The bald man raised his head "Your Highness if the Senate approves the peace talks, things surely will get complicated."

"I don't care, but I guarantee you they will not see a piece of our gold nor a spot of our land." Molt stated, "That's my standpoint."

"But the senators-"

"Don't be mistaken, my friend. I have no intention to deny these talks. If they want to, then let them, if the time is right we can turn this thing around to our favor, especially with the Anasazi on the table." For a normal minded politician or even a member of the Saderan elite, this looked like a way of compromising with the enemy that has been their main adversary for the last decade. But Molt had already thought out these talks could bring everyone to the table "But if you say is true, Naruto Uzumaki and Yasser Hussein must be in the city. Tell me, where would you think they could go to the city…"

"The slums in the southeast of the capital…Akusho," Marcus answered knowing it was the only place no one from the main city would go to "Should I send a garrison to arrest them?"

"No, there's no reason to send troops down that hole." Molt said to him before giving the following orders "Do what is fit to you Marcus. But remember, losing a battle is not an option for the Empire, even if it is a political one."

Marcus understood his orders and bowed "Yes, Your Highness."

* * *

Naruto's part of the convoy of trucks stopped in the middle of the roads that belonged to the slums of the southeast part of the city that is called 'Trouble town. It was technically within the capital's city limits, but there were all kinds of different races and species here. Ordinary citizens would never go near this place. This place was infested with criminals, prostitutes, dead bodies and orphaned children.

After they split up, Naruto's jeep stopped in front of a closed-down bar that had its doors locked but also had a big warehouse with large wooden gates. He jumped off the keep and was followed by Kemal as they approached the door.

He knocked on the door a few times until someone responded

"Who's there?"

"The crescent moon and the blue heavens…" Naruto responded, the door then opened and walking in through the door with Kemal behind him. The two vehicles soon drove inside the warehouse with the gates opened.

A man in a brown cloak and a rifle stepped outside on guard until the trucks drove in. The man himself looked around before sprinting back inside the warehouse before the gates closed.

* * *

 **Night,**

 **Arnus Hill, Delilah tavern**

After returning to Arnus Hill, Myuute the Siren got back to her favorite activity; enjoying a nice drink in the best tavern of town. But not alone, she now had the presence of someone who also was in Jilachi recently with her.

Yao the Dark Elf was not having a good week. She initially first tried to get help by asking the Anasazi, only to be arrested for illegally entering the country and getting a gunshot wound into the leg, after only two days she was deported back to Arnus Hill with a warning.

That didn't stop the dark elf from asking a few questions to the green Siren "I'd like to ask you a few things about Itami." She now was going for the JSDF, hoping they could help her.

Myuute was already too much into the alcohol to focus and rambled "And so I got lucky and now I'm working here." Her face flushed because of the alcohol "I couldn't have imagined this life in six months. Well maybe if I stayed in the Western Desert, but I cannot stand the heat for too long." She puffed before taking another drink from her jug.

"Uhm…" Yao tried to keep her on attention "I'd like to talk about Itami."

"Oh! Delilah! Another beer, right now!" she asked the bar owner. Ignoring the newest attempt of the dark elf "So, what's this about Itami?"

"I actually did something a touch rude when I first came across him. So I'm wondering if I could do something to make it up to him." She proceeded to ask about anything about Itami to which Myuute tried to focus on her while under the influence.

Delilah came up with Myuute's drink "Here you go."

"Thanks!" the Siren said happily before focusing back on her drink "Come to Momma-"

"HEY!" Yao snapped at her making her stop drinking "I'm talking to you!" Myuute only shrugged it off and told her to take it easy which only added more stress to the dark elf.

She groaned and babbled to herself "Great, first I'm getting shot, arrested and berated by the Anasazi, deported back to here and now I'm stuck with a drunken Siren who barely can even talk right now."

Myuute listened to that and didn't take very kindly to that reflection "Well excuse me, but what else did you expect to happen? A dark elf found illegally on their train going right towards the capital city. I'm no expert but I could understand them being very suspicious." She countered as she took a sip from her beer.

Yao didn't expect a response like that and spoke back "What are you insinuating, that I was planning on spying them? You were asleep the whole time while their men were cussing me out for following Hardy."

The beer jar was slammed on the table by an angry Myuute "And don't forget that **_your_** people had sided with the Saderans in the Sand War." She said pointing at a surprised Yao "I don't know if you remembered, but your people were the only non-human faction to have joined on the Saderans side in that whole war and had helped them secure a painful defeat to Naruto and his men. The wolves, the giants, the Sirens all either stayed neutral or fled away while your tribes had stabbed the Anasazi in the back by breaking out the Merchant out of prison and stalling the fight in Jakka." Myuute told the harsh truth against the Dark Elf. The matter of fact is that the only reason the Dark Elves fought against the Anasazi was because Hardy commanded it, caused even more anti-Hardy rhetoric and even anti-Dark Elve violence, to which the small community that once lived in Jakka was chased out by the Blood Wolves in retaliation for the humiliations they had brought upon them. Almost purging them of the Western Desert.

Yao choked on her words before looking down and taking those words in.

Myuute sighed with a nauseating headache and said "Listen, just stay away from the Anasazi and don't blame them. The wounds of war are still fresh and there's still angry feelings towards Dark Elves. Remembered what happened to that pries-"

"I don't need to know the details." Yao cringed remembering that news "Just, can you tell me how to get in contact with Itami…"

Myuute thought for a moment "Uhmm….there are three people who are here…." She went further to explain who those people were and Yao was finally getting closer to something. Hopefully, this could help her get the help she needed to fight off the threat that is killing her people's existence.

Myuute then felt something tingle from her back and spoke in her drunken manner "Man, I don't know what it is but I'm feeling like this the whole day already…"

Little did they know that this night, the whole continent of Falmart would feel a powerful surge of power erupt beneath their feet. The scars are still fresh in the bandage, but who knows for when they will heal properly?

 **To be continued….**


	24. New story out!

**Announcement!**

 **Just a quick announcement for everyone (This is for the last)**

 **My newest story 'A hothead in Long Beach' is out, its a crossover between American History X and Freedom Writers. Just to tell you because I would love to see you guys checking it out.**

 **Also, since I got this idea in my head anyway, I, with the consulting of an fellow fanfictioner have decided thanks to his idea, will do another story about Saints Row X Naruto.**

 **The story will take a while to build, but in the meantime, I will be working on the others.**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **AmusedLight out!**


End file.
